<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hale-Stilinski Pack [Traducción] by Zixris_Chosm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385718">The Hale-Stilinski Pack [Traducción]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zixris_Chosm/pseuds/Zixris_Chosm'>Zixris_Chosm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zixris_Chosm/pseuds/Zixris_Chosm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>💚🔹🔰🔹Serie Traducida y Finalizada 🔹🔰🔹💛</p><p>💠Stiles Stilinski es una chispa y madre del paquete a tiempo completo. Ah sí, y también es el novio de Derek Hale.💠</p><p>▪️Vida ocupada▪️ </p><p>Con:<br/>⚜️El bebé lobo Isaac Lahey.<br/>⚜️El cachorro Scott McCall.<br/>⚜️La pequeña mierda Erica Reyes.<br/>⚜️El hermano mayor Vernon Boyd.<br/>⚜️El gilipollas más dulce Jackson Whittemore.<br/>⚜️La gentil pero sarcástica Lydia Martin.<br/>⚜️El suave y sangriento Derek Hale.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. - NOTA -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/gifts">graveltotempo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bueno antes que nada quisiera comentar que esta historia o fic no es de mi propiedad.</p><p>Si no de:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/series/360254</p><p>
  
</p><p>Afortunadamente si pude comunicarme con la autora y por ello aún así dejaré la evidencia de dicha aceptación XD.</p><p>La traducción es totalmente mía. <br/>Así que tal vez no esté 100% correcta.</p><p>Portada echa por mi, para ustedes.</p><p>⚜️RECORDAR IR Y DARLE MUCHO AMOR A LA Escritor(a) ORIGINAL.⚜️</p><p>⚜️</p><p>
  <em> <b>Todo los derechos son para el (ella).</b> </em>
</p><p>⚜️</p><p>🔅A continuación <em><b>NOTAS</b></em> principales de la autor(a)🔅</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ◾🔆Nota Importante🔆◾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>°-------------------°</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>×Liam estará en la serie, solo que no en el paquete Hale, porque amo demasiado al bebé lobo Isaac.</p><p>×La familia Hale está viva, y Laura tiene dos adorables cachorros que cuida (SUGERENCIA: Hayden y Liam).</p><p>×Thalia Hale está enamorada de Stiles y siempre se asegura de que Derek lo trate bien. Ella viene de vez en cuando.</p><p>×Claudia Stilinski y Thalia Hale eran mejores amigas (Claudia está muerta ahora).</p><p>×Kate Argent incendió a la familia de Peter y Peter se volvió temporalmente loco, pensando que Malia también había sido asesinada.</p><p>×Peter convirtió a Scott, pero Scott se negó a ser la beta de Peter.</p><p>×Derek intentó detener a Peter matándolo, y Scott se convirtió en su primera beta.</p><p>×Peter volvió a la vida y descubrió que Malia estaba viva. (La nueva manada de Scott y Derek la había encontrado).</p><p>🔰Estadísticas:</p><p>✴️Palabras: 94,171</p><p>✴️Trabajos: 16</p><p>✴️Completo: Sí</p><p>✴️Inició: 08/06/2015</p><p>✴️Finalizó: 11/05/2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ✴️⚜️ 1 ⚜️✴️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>He's perfect for you </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>(Or so does Uncle Peter say)</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>⚜️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Es perfecto para ti </b>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>(O eso dice el tío Peter)</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>⚜️</b>
</p><p><b>°Publicado</b>: <em>2015-06-08</em></p><p><b>°Palabras</b>: <em>21897</em></p><p><b>°Capítulos</b>: <em>1/1</em></p><p>🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰</p><p>
  <strong>Resumen: </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles regresa a Beacon Hills para descubrir que su mejor amigo se convirtió en un hombre lobo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ¿Qué debería hacer con Scott y el resto de la manada? Adoptarlos, por supuesto.</em>
</p><p>🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰</p><p> </p><p>"Stiles! ¡Por favor, apresúrate!"-gritó Parrish desde su auto. Stiles resopló, mientras tomaba un tazón de cereal, una cuchara y su mochila y salía. Entró en el coche y cerró la puerta.</p><p>El diputado Jordan Parrish lo fulminó con la mirada cuando encendió el auto.-"Es tu primer día de escuela y ya casi llegas tarde. Eres tan irresponsable."-Comento.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a masticar sus cereales. - -"Relájate, Jojo. Estoy seguro de que a nadie le importará."-Él replicó.</p><p>Parrish apartó la cabeza de él, disgustado.-"Dios, ¿puedes dejar de hablar cuando tienes comida en la boca? Y no me llames Jojo."- Stiles solo le sacó la lengua en respuesta, mostrándole la comida medio masticada en la boca. Parrish sacudió la cabeza, resignado.</p><p>Stiles dejó su tazón medio lleno de cereales, mientras hurgaba con la radio, hasta que se decidió por una canción. Parrish arqueó una ceja al ritmo de "Cheerleader" de Omi, y se volvió para mirar a Stiles. El chico solo sonrió y movió las cejas.</p><p>Movió la cabeza a tiempo con la letra, hasta que llegó a la única parte que realmente conocía.</p><p>
  <em>~"¿Me necesitas?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Piensas que soy bonita?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Te hago sentir ganas de hacer trampa?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Y yo soy como no, no realmente porque...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, creo que me he encontrado una animadora</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¡Ella siempre está ahí cuando la necesito..!"~</em>
</p><p>Él cantó, dándole a Parrish lo que él pensaba que eran miradas deliciosas y sexys. Parrish se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. -"¿Por qué estás haciendo una suplantación de mono estreñido?"- le preguntó al chico.</p><p>Stiles dio un grito ahogado, fingiendo horror y siguió cantando. Parrish siguió riéndose de los cantos y movimientos de Stiles, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la escuela. Parrish detuvo el auto frente al edificio de la escuela, la música todavía resonaba en su auto. Algunas personas se giraron para mirar el auto confundidas, mientras Stiles salía, con el tazón de cereal y la cuchara apretados en sus manos. El niño se volvió hacia el edificio de la escuela, listo para entrar.</p><p>"Stiles!"-gritó Parrish. El niño se dio vuelta para encontrar al joven oficial con su bolso en la mano, saliendo del auto. Stiles se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela en su primer día sin su bolso. Se metió la cuchara en la boca y agarró su bolso.-"Gracias, Parrish. ¡Te quiero!"-gritó, lanzando un beso al chico. Parrish sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>Sonó una bocina y Stiles saltó. Parrish pidió disculpas, mientras volvía a subir a su coche y se marchaba. Stiles miró el auto detrás de él y casi se traga la cuchara en la boca. Un Camaro negro se detuvo frente a la entrada y tres niños salieron de ella. <br/>Una chica rubia vestida con ropa ajustada negra. Un chico negro con un atuendo similar y otro rubio con ojos azules. Recordaba vagamente a los tres como Erica, Boyd e Isaac, pero hombre, habían cambiado mucho. Todos eran más ... fuertes. Sí, se veían más fuertes. Uhm Y un hombre salió mientras caminaba detrás del auto y abrió el maletero, sacando un equipo de lacrosse de la bolsa.</p><p>Hizo el más breve contacto visual con Stiles, pero cuando lo hizo, Stiles sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, porque el tipo lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Tenía a ese tipo de asesinato fumando algo caliente con él. Que mierda Stiles se dio cuenta de que lo había estado mirando, con una mochila en el hombro, una cuchara en la boca y un tazón de cereales en la mano. Rápidamente desapareció dentro de la escuela.</p><p>✴️⚜️✴️</p><p>"Sr. Stilinski. Veo que has vuelto."-Comentó el director de Beacon Hills High. Stiles tomó otro bocado de cereales y asintió.</p><p>El director entrecerró los ojos.-"Ya sabes, a los alumnos no se les permite comer en la oficina del director."-Comento.</p><p>Stiles se tragó la cucharada de cereales y sonrió.-"Pero, por lo general, los estudiantes no son tan inteligentes como yo. Por lo tanto, generalmente son prescindibles. Pero, sin embargo, soy un genio, y la escuela solo se beneficiará conmigo aquí. Y si no recuerdo mal, en realidad trataste de pelear con mi padre cuando hizo el cambio de escuela el año pasado."-Dijo, sonriendo al maestro.</p><p>Also la cabeza y miró mientras comía otra cucharada de cereales. Luego sonrió.-"Bienvenido, señor Stilinski. Espero no tener que verte demasiado pronto."-Dijo, pasándole su agenda y un horario.</p><p>Stiles solo sonrió cuando los agarró.-"Trataré de evitarlo tanto como sea posible, señor."-Dijo poniéndose de pie. La maestra solo asintió con la cabeza y Stiles salió de la oficina.</p><p>El director suspiró mientras firmaba el último formulario. Stiles Stilinski había vuelto a la escuela. La combinación perfecta de extraño, genio y loco. Señor, ayúdanos.</p><p>✴️⚜️✴️</p><p>Stiles abrió la puerta y entró, con la cuchara todavía en la boca, pero el recipiente limpio y envuelto en un plástico de vuelta, estaba a salvo en su bolso. El maestro simplemente se dio vuelta y lo miró mientras entraba.</p><p>Stiles sonrió ampliamente.-"¡Señor Harris! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte!"-gritó.</p><p>El maestro le dio una de sus famosas miradas frías.-"Sr. Stilinski. Mi eterna tortura está de vuelta, al parecer. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad."-Comento Suspiró y luego preguntó.-"¿Por qué llegas tarde tu primer día?"-.</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros.-"Estaba en la oficina del director. Si desea presentar una queja oficial, simplemente llámelo." -Dijo, sonriendo al maestro.</p><p>Harris suspiró de nuevo.-"Solo busca un lugar para sentarte."- Stiles hizo un saludo y se dirigió hacia la única mesa vacía. Al lado de su viejo amigo Danny. Ah-ah.</p><p>Danny arqueó una ceja cuando Stiles se deslizó en el asiento a su lado. Recordaba a Stiles Stilinski. Era un pequeño pedazo de mierda molesto, que era terriblemente inteligente pero que también era un dolor constante en la parte trasera. Solía ir a la escuela con ellos en el primer año, luego su padre, que era el Sheriff, lo trasladó a otra escuela. Y ahora estaba de vuelta.</p><p>Excepto que ese no es el Stiles Stilinski que Danny recuerda en absoluto. El Stiles Stilinski que recordaba era un tipo incómodo, con el pelo siempre muy corto y extremidades y ojeras por todas partes. Este niño, en cambio, caminaba con bastante confianza, con cabello largo, y de alguna manera había crecido en sus extremidades y ojeras. En otras palabras: Stiles Stilinski se calentó.</p><p>"¡Danny Boy! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que sigamos siendo compañeros de laboratorio!" - dijo con su sonrisa de comer mierda. Y sí, definitivamente era Stiles. Sin duda.</p><p>Danny esperó hasta que el señor Harris finalmente les dio la espalda, antes de inclinarse hacia él.-"Regresaste. ¿Que pasó?"- preguntó.</p><p>Stiles hizo un puchero.-"Tu mera insinuación de que estoy aquí porque algo sucedió en la vieja escuela me agrava, Danny".-Él resopló. Danny levantó una ceja y Stiles sonrió. -"Oh, está bien. Logré obtener mi maestría en criminología y luego me encontré en el laboratorio de química en el momento equivocado y me expulsaron de la escuela. Así que supuse que podría haber regresado y, ya sabes, haber terminado la escuela secundaria."- Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Danny parecía impresionado. ¿Había terminado una maestría en Criminología en solo un año? Eso fue impresionante. Le dirigió una sonrisa al niño, pero la atención de Stiles ya estaba apagada de él. El niño tenía un bolígrafo en la boca y miraba fijamente los objetos frente al escritorio y jugaba con algunos solventes. Uh-uh</p><p>▪️🔅 <b>SCOTT</b> <em>(Lunes)</em> 🔅▪️</p><p>"Sí, alguien casi logró quemar una mesa en el laboratorio de química."-Comentó un chico al lado del casillero de Scott. El adolescente levantó la cabeza y miró la cara desconocida, pensando que estaba hablando con él. Pero por supuesto que no. Suspiró y metió todos sus libros dentro.</p><p>Caminó lentamente hacia la cafetería, con las manos en los bolsillos. Otro día sin incidentes. Extrañaba seriamente los días con Stiles. Solían divertirse mucho! Pero entonces su padre lo había trasladado a otra escuela, porque la intención de Stiles de convertirse en policía parecía genuina. Scott sabía que era bueno que su mejor amigo estuviera siguiendo sus sueños. ¡Pero lo extrañaba!</p><p>Claro, enviaron mensajes de texto, se dispararon y llamaron al menos una vez al día, pero no era como tenerlo allí. Y no fue así desde que se convirtió en hombre lobo, de repente fue uno de los niños populares. En realidad fue algo peor.</p><p>Su manada no estaba unida. Incluso ahora, al entrar en la cafetería, podía verlo. Jackson y Lydia estaban sentados en su asiento habitual, sin dejar de mirar a nadie que no fuera tan genial como ellos. Erica y Boyd estaban sentados juntos en otra mesa, comiendo y hablando en voz baja. Isaac no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Scott tomó su plato y fue a sentarse al lado de Allison. La niña le sonrió, antes de volver a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Kira Yukimura.</p><p>Allison había sido su novia por un tiempo, pero se habían separado seis meses después de que Scott se convirtiera en un hombre lobo. Ahora a Scott le gustaba Kira, pero ella no parecía haberlo notado todavía. Y sí, Scott no estaba exactamente listo para decírselo. Kira parecía bastante ruda, y Scott no estaba listo para hacer el ridículo, muchas gracias.</p><p>Pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Oyó a varias personas susurrar a la vez cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de nuevo. Scott reconoció el aroma de inmediato y supo quién era antes de que el chico entrara. Aun así, fue bastante impactante ver a Stiles caminando dentro de la cafetería.</p><p>Todos y cada uno de los jóvenes, y muchos de los estudiantes de segundo año reconocieron al niño cuando entró. Stiles inspeccionó cada rostro, buscando uno en particular, y cuando finalmente encontró el rostro de Scott, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él comenzó a correr hacia él.</p><p>Scott se encontró de repente de pie y corriendo hacia su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Todavía estaba aturdido desde que vio la cara de Stiles aparecer en la entrada.</p><p>Se envolvieron en un abrazo estrepitoso y Stiles dio un pequeño gemido de dolor. Pero rápidamente se echó a reír.-"¡Tipo!"-llamó, sonriendo a su mejor amigo. Intentó retroceder, pero Scott no lo dejó ir.</p><p>"Stiles! ¡Dios mío, Stiles! En realidad eres ...! ¿Estoy soñando?"- preguntó, incapaz de comprender el hecho de que sí, su mejor amigo Stiles estaba realmente aquí, abrazándolo con fuerza en el comedor de la escuela.</p><p>Stiles se rio entre dientes.-"No, no estás soñando, Scotty. Estoy aquí."-Dijo, sonriendo como un idiota. Finalmente, Scott lo soltó, repentinamente consciente de que todos estaban mirando su pequeña reunión con interés pegado en sus rostros. Stiles unió los brazos con su hermano, antes de volverse hacia las personas que recordaba de su primer año. -"Sí, así es, perras! ¡El tío Stiles ha vuelto!" - llamó, tirando de Scott de vuelta al lugar donde solían sentarse cuando eran más jóvenes.</p><p>Un grupo de estudiantes de primer año estaba sentado allí, y todos se dispersaron después de que Stiles les dio una mirada muy puntiaguda. Todos menos uno, que pensaban que era realmente rudo les sonrió.-"¡Esa es nuestra mesa!"-dijo el estudiante de primer año.</p><p>Stiles le dirigió una mirada muy compasiva.-"No veo tu nombre escrito en la mesa, greenie."-Él se burló.</p><p>El chico se sonrojó y entrecerró los ojos.-"Uhm, bueno, el tuyo tampoco."-Llamó de nuevo.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y señaló una marca clara en la mesa. -"Eso dice Stiles Stilinski, y eso dice Scott McCall. ¿Ahora adivina quiénes son Stiles Stilinski y Scott McCall?."-le preguntó al muchacho, agitando las pestañas.</p><p>El estudiante de primer año murmuró algo inteligible, y casi se escapó. Stiles sonrió a su mejor amigo y se sentó con él a la mesa.</p><p>Scott seguía mirando a Stiles.-"No me lo dijiste."-Dijo al final. Finalmente se estaba dando cuenta. Stiles había vuelto.</p><p>Stiles sonrió disculpándose mientras masticaba su manzana.-"Se suponía que era una sorpresa. Llegué aquí el viernes. Y de todos modos no podría haber ido a tu casa, estoy castigado. Y por algo que ni siquiera hice. Quiero decir, solo estaba caminando por los pasillos, solo, por cierto, te extrañé como loco, sé que te lo dije, pero en realidad es verdad, allí nadie entendió mi sarcasmo, todos eran un grupo de pequeños molestos. tontos, de verdad. Quiero decir que no habrían entendido una broma, incluso si caminara directamente sobre ellos con una bandera que decía "Soy una broma", fueron muy ridículos..."</p><p>Scott lo dejó divagar porque, por molesto que fuera, en realidad lo había extrañado. No pudo evitar sonreír con cariño a su mejor amigo.-"Te extrañé como un loco."</p><p>Stiles detuvo media frase y le dedicó una genuina sonrisa reconfortante.-"También te extrañé, hermano."-él respondió. Luego miró a su alrededor y se inclinó.- "Por cierto, ¿cuándo ibas a decirme que eres un hombre lobo?"- Preguntó emocionado.</p><p>Scott estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el emparedado que intentaba tragar entero. Stiles lo miró preocupado y le entregó una botella de agua, que Scott rápidamente tomó y tragó. Luego miró a Stiles, respirando más constantemente, su rostro aún rojo. - - "¡¿Qué?! Cómo...?! ¡Qué!"-</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.- "Tipo. En la escuela de Nueva York, había un druida o un vampiro, nunca me di cuenta de qué era. De todos modos, él me dijo que era una chispa, me dio libros y me enseño cómo localizar o reconocer si alguien es o no es sobrenatural. ¡Y lo logré! Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"- preguntó.</p><p>Scott respiraba tranquilamente ahora. Solo era Stiles. Su mejor amigo.-"Pensé que te lo diría una vez que terminaras tu carrera. No quería que volaras por aquí solo porque me estaba convirtiendo en un maldito hombre lobo cada luna llena o me preocupaba por mí y la última amenaza que enfrentamos."-</p><p>Stiles asintió y sonrió levemente.-"Tiene sentido. Scotty de corazón dorado."-Le dio un mordisco a su manzana, antes de volverse para mirar a Scott.-"¡Espere! ¿Nosotros?"-</p><p>Scott suspiró.-"Sí ... yo y mi manada."</p><p>
  <em>(Stiles tardó unos minutos en descubrir a todos los que estaban en la manada, y los reconoció a todos. Excepto el Alfa, aunque estaba seguro de haber oído hablar de él antes. Le tomó menos de un minuto darse cuenta de eso Sin embargo, la manada no estaba unida.)</em>
</p><p>◽🔅<b>ISAAC</b> <em>(Miércoles)</em>🔅◽</p><p>"Por favor ..."-rogó Isaac, su voz increíblemente baja. Intentaba realmente controlarse. Y como resultado, sonaba terriblemente débil.</p><p>El chico más grande solo sonrió.-"Querías ser la estrella, ¿verdad?"- Dijo, aterrizando otro golpe en el estómago de Isaac. El niño detrás de Isaac apretó los brazos del joven. Isaac apretó los dientes y se negó a hacer ningún tipo de ruido.-"Querías mostrarles a todos que eres el mejor en lacrosse, ¿verdad?"-continuó el niño. Isaac cerró los ojos, listo para otro golpe.</p><p>Lo que sucedió fue que el día anterior tuvieron un partido de lacrosse e Isaac resultó ser el que anotó el puntaje ganador. Muchas personas se le acercaron y lo felicitaron por la foto perfecta. Incluso Jackson le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y articuló - "Bien hecho, Lahey."- he Isaac nunca había sido tan feliz. Sabía que a Jackson no le caía muy bien, así que escucharlo decir esas palabras había sido increíble.</p><p>Pero no todos estaban entusiasmados con el hecho de que Isaac fue de repente la estrella del lacrosse del juego. Y Nakamura parecía uno de los infelices, aparentemente, ya que había estado golpeando y pateando a Isaac durante los últimos diez minutos.</p><p>Isaac abrió los ojos cuando el puño no chocó con su estómago. Nakamura lo miraba con un brillo sádico en los ojos cuando abrió uno de los casilleros vacíos. Isaac fue demasiado lento para entender lo que estaba por suceder.</p><p>El otro chico, el que estaba detrás de él, lo empujó dentro del casillero, y Nakamura lo cerró rápidamente antes de que Isaac pudiera salir. Y luego lo encerró dentro.</p><p>El pánico inundó a Isaac cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de estar encerrado dentro de un casillero. Su respiración se hizo superficial cuando escuchó a Nakamura y su amigo salir del vestuario.</p><p>"¡Espere! ¡Abre las puertas! ¡Por favor!"-gritó, pateando y golpeando la puerta.</p><p>
  <em>~Te lo merecías! ¿Entiendes que tengo que castigarte ahora,Isaac?~</em>
</p><p>La voz de su padre sonó fuerte y clara en el oído de Isaac. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta. No pudo lograr cambiar, girar. Su corazón latía más rápido.</p><p>
  <em>~Tengo que castigarte, Isaac. Tu merece ser castigado!~</em>
</p><p>"¡No! ¡Estás muerto! ¡Necesito salir!"-siguió gritando y pateando la puerta, pero simplemente no pudo. Sus manos ya estaban cubiertas de sangre.</p><p>
  <em>~¿Estás herido? Bueno, eso fue tu culpa.~</em>
</p><p>"Por favor ... que alguien me ayude ..."-ahora las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras seguía golpeando la puerta. El casillero era demasiado pequeño para él, por lo que fue golpeado, incapaz de moverse o salir. Siguió sollozando.</p><p>
  <em>~Supéralo, pequeño idiota.~</em>
</p><p>Isaac se sacudió, sus sollozos aumentaron de nivel.</p><p>Y entonces alguien abrió la puerta. Isaac se cayó del casillero en el piso, pero se levantó y corrió lo más lejos que pudo del casillero. Ni siquiera le importaba quién era el que abrió la puerta. Simplemente acercó las rodillas al pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas, ocultando su rostro.</p><p>Oyó que quienquiera que abría la puerta se acercaba a él y se acomodaba a su lado. Todavía se negó a mirar hacia arriba. El niño no era miembro de su manada, pero de alguna manera tenía el olor de Scott sobre él. Tenía un agradable aroma, el niño. Como pasteles caseros, pan fresco y cómodas mantas, con algo más dulce al acecho justo debajo.</p><p>Se puso rígido solo un poco cuando el niño (porque definitivamente era un niño) comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló, Isaac sollozó un poco y el niño acarició su cabello.</p><p>Entonces Isaac levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos color avellana del niño sentado a su lado. El niño le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora e Isaac lo recordó. Él era Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>Isaac y Stiles nunca habían sido amigos. Pero Stiles, a pesar de que solía ser un tonto y un pequeño pedazo de mierda, en realidad nunca le hizo nada a Isaac. De hecho, le sonreía cada vez que lo veía, o le daba un pequeño saludo amistoso por las mañanas cuando estaban en primer año. Una vez Stiles le había dicho que si necesitaba ayuda podría acudir a él por cualquier cosa. Fue entonces cuando Isaac se dio cuenta de que Stiles tampoco tenía una madre. Sin embargo, nunca había ido por ayuda. Había oído que regresó hace unos días, pero en realidad no lo había vuelto a ver. Así que solo lo miró fijamente.</p><p>"¿Te sientes mejor ahora, Isaac?"-preguntó el chico, como si realmente estuviera interesado.</p><p>Isaac asintió levemente, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar. ¿Cómo lo encontró Stiles? Stiles leyó la pregunta silenciosa en los ojos azules de Isaac y frunció el ceño.-"Estaban en los baños de los niños, hablando de lo genial que era encerrarte en el armario cuando sabían perfectamente que eras claustrofóbico."-Estaba a punto de matarlos a los dos, pero corrí aquí para sacarte primero. Pero no te preocupes, una vez que te sienta mejor, y mi compañero Scotty esté aquí, les voy a enseñar una pequeña lección que no van a olvidar fácilmente. Y por cierto, ¿por qué lo hicieron? ¿Y por qué no les arañaste la cara con tus afiladas garras de hombre lobo? Ah, sí, no estás permitido, lo olvidé. ¡Pero aún! ¡Debiste haber pedido ayuda, o lo que sea que hagas! ¿Es cierto que los hombres lobo pueden sentir cuando otro siente dolor, o es solo una leyenda? Supongo que es una leyenda, porque Scott nunca te habría dejado aquí solo si hubiera sabido que te estaban lastimando."</p><p>"Stiles."- Isaac lo detuvo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba divagando y no tenía intención alguna de detenerse pronto. Le sorprendió que Stiles supiera sobre hombres lobo, pero no demasiado sorprendido. Stiles era el tipo de persona que siempre parecía resolver la mierda.</p><p>Stiles sonrió.-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-preguntó.</p><p>Isaac solo asintió, y luego Scott entró en la habitación. Isaac miró al otro beta, y de repente su boca se secó. Sabía lo que vendría después. Scott se reiría de lo patético que se veía e iría a contarle a Jackson y a los demás. La manada ya lo consideraba como el cachorro. Esto probablemente iba a ser gracioso para ellos.</p><p>Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron cuando vio a Scott gruñendo de ira. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que el niño no estaba enojado con él o con Stiles. Pero de todos modos estaba enojado.-"¿Dónde están?"-él gruñó.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y tutó.-"Scotty boy, no te llamé para que pudieras ir a pelear con ellos. Te llamé para que pudieras asegurarte de que Isaac venga a mi casa esta noche, ya que, como sabes, mi jeep ha sido confiscado y mi libertad limitada por el sheriff. Trataré personalmente con los delincuentes."</p><p>Scott parecía a punto de gruñirle algo, pero captó la mirada en la cara de Stiles y asintió rígidamente. Stiles le sonrió a Isaac. -"Entonces ... ¿quieres venir a mi casa hoy después de la escuela? Actualmente estoy bajo arresto domiciliario, y aunque me encanta tener a Scott cerca, me estoy aburriendo un poco." -Preguntó.</p><p>Isaac lo miró ahora manos curadas y se mordió los labios. Derek probablemente no iba a estar en casa hoy, pero Peter definitivamente iba a estar allí. Y honestamente, por mucho que Peter ya no fuera malvado, definitivamente todavía tiene algo que resolver con su escalofrío. Así que asintió, porque bueno ... Stiles fue definitivamente la primera persona junto a Scott que lo invitó a su casa desde la muerte de su madre. No rechazar la oferta.</p><p>◽🔅◽🔅◽</p><p>"Oh, eres tú Stilinski. ¿Qué deseas?"-Isaac escuchó la voz de Nakamura mientras pasaba la clase de inglés para llegar a la economía. Pero se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba hablando con Stiles.</p><p>"¡Oh, Naka! ¡Es muy bueno verte!"- Stiles respondió, y su voz le dio un escalofrío a Isaac. Tenía algún tipo de diversión psico falsa, y daba un poco de miedo.</p><p>"Lo que sea. ¿Qué deseas?"</p><p>"Aparentemente, alguien golpeó, pateó y luego arrojó a Isaac en un casillero en los vestuarios, hoy. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?"- preguntó casualmente.</p><p>Isaac podía sentir el nerviosismo en el tono de Nakamura cuando volvió a hablar.-"No sé de qué estás hablando."-</p><p>"Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Te escuché hablar de eso en los baños." - Ahora la voz de Stiles había perdido una pizca de gentileza y estaba completamente fría.-"Y sabes que el pobre tipo es claustrofóbico, pero igual lo hiciste. ¿Y sabes qué tipo de persona hace eso? Un gilipollas. Un idiota. Y a mí no me gustan los imbéciles."</p><p>"Jódete, Stilinski, si crees que te tengo miedo ... ¡argh!"- Isaac casi saltó cuando Nakamura gritó. Miró dentro de la habitación desde la ventana.</p><p>Nakamura estaba presionado contra la pared y Stiles tenía una mano alrededor de su cuello. Isaac no podía ver la cara de Stiles, pero por la forma en que Nakamura palideció, supuso que era algo bueno.</p><p>"Bueno, si no tienes miedo, Nakamura ... deberías estarlo. Porque, lo juro por Dios, si te atreves a tocar a Isaac nuevamente, o si tratas de asustarlo o lastimarlo, te golpearé y estarás medio muerto, soy capaz de arrojar te en una solución de ácido que sé que literalmente destruirá tu preciosa piel, te dejaré allí, todo el tiempo tocando música clásica mientras tus gritos de dolor llenan la habitación. Y no piense que no puedo hacer un ácido con este nivel de fuerza, porque puedo. ¿<b><em>Entendido</em></b>?"-preguntó Stiles, y habló con tanta calma y confianza que Isaac realmente estaba temblando de terror. Y también Nakamura, aparentemente, porque su- "<em><b>Sí</b></em>" -salió muy agudo.</p><p>Stiles lo soltó y se sacudió la camisa con una sonrisa.-"Me alegro de que nos entendiéramos. Y no te olvides de ir a disculparte con Isaac." - Dijo, antes de girarse para irse. Isaac rápidamente corrió lo más lejos que pudo de la habitación y entró en economía.</p><p>Se sentó junto a Scott, quien lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Isaac parpadeó un par de veces, antes de inclinarse y susurrar. -"Stiles da miedo. Pero en el buen sentido. Un poco como Derek." -Él le dijo a él.</p><p>Scott asintió con la cabeza.-"Me di cuenta."-</p><p>
  <em>(Isaac todavía estaba sorprendido cuando Nakamura llegó después de la escuela para disculparse con él. Nakamura le dio a Stiles una breve expresión de miedo antes de salir corriendo otra vez).</em>
</p><p>▪️🔅<b>LYDIA</b> <em>(Jueves)</em> 🔅▪️</p><p>Lydia arqueó una ceja cuando Stiles entró en la clase de inglés. Ella ha escuchado los rumores alrededor de la escuela sobre su nuevo cariño y el hecho de que supuestamente era realmente inteligente. Pero aparentemente había sido expulsado de un famoso internado en Nueva York, y esto no se parecía a lo que haría una persona inteligente, al menos no en la opinión de Lydia Martin. Pero la parte sobre el calentamiento de Stiles era definitivamente cierta. Lydia recordaba con bastante claridad al niño torpe y un poco molesto que había venido a su fiesta de cumpleaños número 15 con un regalo tan grande que apenas podía pasar por la puerta. Ahora se veía decididamente mejor, aunque todavía no era del tipo de Lydia.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió disculpándose a la maestra y se apresuró a sentarse detrás de Allison y delante de Kira. Le guiñó un ojo a las chicas, quienes simplemente le devolvieron la sonrisa. Luego dirigió su atención al profesor.</p><p>"La pena de muerte, como ven ahora, todavía se aplica en algunas áreas del mundo y en la mayor parte de nuestro país. Hay diferentes opiniones sobre el tema de la pena de muerte: algunas personas piensan que debería abolirse por completo, mientras que otras piensan que no debería. Algunas organizaciones incluso están haciendo campaña para detener las penas de muerte en todo el mundo. ¿Alguien puede darme un nombre?"-Ella preguntó. Nadie levantó la mano. La maestra suspiró antes de abrir el registro con un nombre aleatorio.-"¿Stilinski?"-Ella llamó.</p><p>Stiles levantó la cabeza del papel en el que estaba garabateando. -"¿Si?"-</p><p>"¿Puedes dar el nombre de una organización que conoces campañas para la abolición de las condenas de muerte en todo el mundo?"-Ella preguntó de nuevo.</p><p>Stiles se mordió el labio antes de responder.-"¿Amnistía Internacional?"-El intentó. Recordaba haberlo leído en alguna parte. Probablemente en uno de sus libros de criminología.</p><p>La maestra sonrió, claramente complacida.-"Exactamente. Gracias Stiles."-Se giró hacia la clase mientras explicaba qué tareas había decidido que hicieran.<br/>Lydia frunció los labios cuando la mujer comenzó a explicar cómo pensaba que deberían emparejarse y presentar algunos argumentos a favor y algunos argumentos en contra de la pena de muerte. No había nadie en la clase que ella considerara lo suficientemente inteligente como para siquiera tener la posibilidad de ganar una discusión en su contra. Ninguno.</p><p>"Ya resolví los pares, en base a los resultados de los documentos que se sentaron la semana pasada. Sí, Stiles, sé que no estabas allí. Me tomé la libertad de revisar tus últimas notas en inglés y te asigné en consecuencia. Entonces ... Danny y James. Louise y Jessica, Allison y Kira. Lydia y Stiles ... La pelirroja levantó la vista cuando escuchó a quién había sido asignada. Stiles Stilinski. Ella suspiró y miró sus dedos perfectamente cuidados. Oh bien. Ella iba a lidiar con eso de la misma manera que lidiaba con cualquier otro elemento del universo igualmente molesto que no fuera la manada o su madre. Al ignorarlo.</p><p>Stiles recuerda a Lydia Martin. Oh, si la recuerda. Había estado enamorado de ella desde que estaba en tercer grado hasta que dejó Beacon Hills el año anterior. Era hermosa, inteligente y tenía un sentido del humor seco. A pesar de que todavía la encontraba relativamente atractiva con sus rizos rubios de fresa y sus grandes ojos verdes, finalmente la había pasado. Entonces, cuando el maestro gritó su nombre y anunció que Lydia y él trabajarían juntos, él solo se acercó a ella y le dio una sonrisa genuina, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Lydia no le devolvió la sonrisa. De hecho, levantó la mano para llamar la atención de los maestros.</p><p>La maestra sonrió.-"¿Sí, Lydia?"</p><p>"¿Puedo trabajar sola?"- Preguntó Lydia, y ay, eso fue un golpe bajo para el ego de Stiles. El niño la miró a ella y al maestro con una ceja levantada y se preparó para alejarse.</p><p>La maestra suspiró.-"Por favor, Lydia. Este trabajo no es solo para evaluar sus competencias, sino también para evaluar su capacidad de trabajar bien en pareja." -Ella respondió. Lydia cruzó los brazos alrededor de su pecho, pero no dijo nada. La maestra le envió una sonrisa de disculpa a Stiles y luego se volvió hacia los otros grupos.</p><p>Stiles se volvió hacia Lydia, que había abierto su libro en una página en blanco y ya estaba escribiendo sus ideas. Stiles esperó unos minutos para que ella le pidiera su opinión, pero Lydia siguió escribiendo sin levantar la cabeza de su libro una vez. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a preguntarle ni a trabajar con él en absoluto, la llamó.-"Lydia."-Dijo bruscamente.</p><p>Lydia puso sus labios en una delgada línea mientras lo miraba. -"¿Si?"-</p><p>Stiles se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un intento de no mostrar lo molesto que estaba.-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-Le preguntó a ella.</p><p>Ella parpadeó dos veces, antes de responder.-"Asegurando mi grado de inglés."-</p><p>Stiles hizo una mueca.-"No lo está asegurando exactamente al negarse a cumplir con las reglas, ya sabe. Y las reglas son el trabajo en equipo." -Él chasqueó.</p><p>Lydia dejó el bolígrafo y lo examinó.-"No creo que puedas seguir el ritmo."-Explicó, sin molestarse en hacer su declaración menos dura.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. -"Puhlease. Estoy bastante seguro de que los banshees no pueden predecir el futuro. Pruébame." - Dijo, y se inclinó sobre la mesa, su postura de alguna manera desafiante.</p><p>Lydia miró la pérdida de palabras durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo sabía este humano acerca de sus poderes de alma en pena cuando había estado allí solo cuatro días? Ella no lo sabía. Sin embargo, ella no retrocedió. Ella lo miró y habló extra lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño discapacitado.-"Entonces, ¿cuál es su opinión sobre la pena de muerte?"-</p><p>Stiles le entrecerró los ojos antes de responder.-"Creo que debería abolirse."-Él dijo.</p><p>Lydia puso los ojos en blanco.-"Por supuesto que sí."- Volvió a inspeccionar su manicura, porque volvió a mirar a Stiles. -"¿Entonces no crees que los criminales deberían ser castigados?"-</p><p>Stiles se pasó la mano por el pelo otra vez, antes de responder. - "Por supuesto que creo que deberían ser castigados. Pero no creo que matarlos sea suficiente castigo. En realidad, no creo que matar a alguien sea un castigo en absoluto. ¿Qué estás haciendo, básicamente, liberarlos? Cuando matas a alguien, realmente no lastimas al criminal que estás matando, en realidad estás matando a las personas cercanas a él. Tal vez el criminal sienta el dolor por unos segundos, pero su familia lo sentirá por mucho más tiempo. Estás castigando a más personas inocentes que al autor con esto. "-Él explicó.</p><p>Lydia quedó atónita en silencio durante unos segundos, y pudo ver que muchas de las otras parejas habían dejado de discutir y estaban esperando la respuesta de Lydia. Incluso el profesor los estaba mirando. Lydia no pudo evitarlo y le dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas.-"¿Y si es un asesino? ¿Qué pasa si él mató a alguien? ¿No lo querrías también muerto?" -Ella preguntó.</p><p>Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa.-"Por supuesto que lo querría muerto. Pero si matas a alguien, y yo te mato a ti, ¿no me convertirías también en un asesino?" -Preguntó.</p><p>Lydia sacudió la cabeza.-"No, porque podría analizarse como defensa propia. El estado está matando a esta persona porque representaba una amenaza para la seguridad de sus ciudadanos." - Ella explicó fácilmente.</p><p>Stiles lo pensó por unos segundos.-"Ok, ¿qué pasa cuando el Estado está equivocado? ¿Y si matan a una persona inocente?"-El desafió.</p><p>La niña se mordió el interior de la mejilla.-"Compensación. Y de todos modos ocurre raramente." -</p><p>Stiles sacudió la cabeza.-"Ninguna cantidad de dinero podría compensar la muerte de alguien."-Él dijo.</p><p>"No, pero aún así, es una compensación. Y todo lo que hace el juez se decide con cuidado y calma. Las decisiones nunca se toman precipitadamente o sin cierta cantidad de pruebas. Creo que los errores son prácticamente inexistentes." -</p><p>"En realidad, casi el 0.2% de cada sentencia de muerte anualmente presentaba un rastro de error en la sentencia. ¿Entonces la posibilidad de que el 0.2% por ciento condenado a muerte sea inocente no te molesta?" - reguntó.</p><p>Lydia reflexionó unos segundos.-"Lo hace, pero una cantidad significativa de personas que han asesinado, violado y asesinado a personas inocentes y que simplemente son encarceladas, no cambian de actitud cuando regresan. ¿Cuál es el punto de llenar las cárceles con personas que, una vez que salen, repiten los crímenes que cometieron para entrar en prisión en primer lugar?"-</p><p>La conversación continuó así durante unos minutos más, hasta que la maestra tuvo que interponerse físicamente entre ellos para detenerlos por discutir. Lydia no pudo evitar mirar a Stiles mientras caminaba de regreso a su asiento. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente disfrutaba de una discusión con alguien.</p><p>▪️🔅▪️🔅▪️</p><p>Lydia estaba parada frente a la casa Stilinski, un poco nerviosa. Había logrado arrebatarle el número de Stiles a un Scott muy confundido cuando la maestra literalmente le suplicó que escribiera un ensayo con Stiles sobre la pena de muerte. Stiles le había dicho que podía ir a su casa, ya que no se le permitía dejar la suya, así que allí estaba ella.</p><p>Ella suspiró y presionó el timbre. Unos segundos después, un joven alto abrió la puerta, con un uniforme de policía. Le sonrió a Lydia.-"Hola. Deberías ser Lydia, ¿verdad?"-preguntó. La niña asintió, mientras trataba de localizar al hombre. Ella sabía que él no era el hermano de Stiles y que era un diputado. Lo había visto una vez antes, pero no podía recordar su nombre.</p><p>El hombre entró y dejó que la invitara a entrar.-"¡Stiles!"-luego gritó, mientras le mostraba a Lydia el camino a la sala de estar.</p><p>El niño apareció desde la cocina, vestido con pantalones de chándal simples y una camiseta roja, y le sonrió a Lydia.-"Oh, hola Lydia. No te esperaba tan pronto. Dame un minuto, estoy cocinando algo ligero. Oh, te quedas a almorzar, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que sí, estoy haciendo mi ensalada especial y estoy haciendo un poco de pasta, ¡te encantará! Puedes instalarte en la sala de estar, Parrish está allí. Parrish, mete tu trasero en la sala de estar y sé un jodido anfitrión, ¡muchas gracias! Lo siento por eso."- Siguió charlando mientras regresaba a la cocina para terminar de cocinar.</p><p>Parrish, que todavía estaba de pie junto a Lydia, sonrió a la niña. -"Lo sé. Chico bastante raro, ¿verdad? Vamos, siéntate."-</p><p>Cuando finalmente Stiles regresó a la cocina (después de enviar a Parrish para verificar que la comida no se iba a quemar pronto), Lydia ya estaba lista para comenzar a escribir. Sin embargo, solo el título y sus nombres estaban escritos en los papeles. Stiles la miró confundido.-"Pensé que ibas a comenzar".-</p><p>Lydia arqueó una ceja perfectamente formada hacia él, e hizo todo lo posible para mostrar una expresión de sorpresa.-"Pensé que teníamos que trabajar en equipo."-</p><p>La sonrisa de Stiles fue de oreja a oreja.</p><p>
  <em>(A Lydia solo se le permitió irse después de haber comido la comida. Parrish no pudo evitar señalar que Stiles se estaba volviendo loca por ella. Stiles la fulminó con la mirada, Lydia sonrió).</em>
</p><p>◽🔅<b>ERICA</b> <em>(viernes por la mañana)</em>🔅◽</p><p>Erica no levantó la cabeza cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a llenar la biología. Nadie se iba a sentar a su lado de todos modos. Ella suspiró. La biología y la tecnología de los alimentos fueron las únicas lecciones que ella y Boyd no compartieron, y fue una lucha. A nadie le caía bien, y la mayoría le tenía miedo. No le importaba, en absoluto. Solo que fue difícil en días como este, cuando el maestro esperaba que todos trabajaran en parejas o en tres para algún experimento de biología. Ella siempre fue la que permaneció sin pareja.</p><p>"Está bien, estudiantes. ¡Hoy vamos a hacer algunos experimentos con la piel de cebolla!" -dijo la maestra con entusiasmo. ¿Cómo podría salir alguien ante la posibilidad de pinchar una cebolla por más de 10 minutos? Estaba más allá de Erica.-"¡Asociarse!"-agregó el maestro, aplaudiendo.</p><p>Erica no se movió de donde estaba sentada, y simplemente disfrutó mirando su libro de biología. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había alguien junto a ella. Ella sacudió la cabeza y ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de verse bien. Ella frunció el ceño al chico parado a su lado. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>Erica conocía a Stiles. Nunca fueron amigos, pero ella había estado enamorada del chico durante todo su primer año. No es que el chico lo haya notado alguna vez. Y sin embargo, él estaba de pie junto a ella, sonriéndole.</p><p>Stiles no pareció desconcertado por la clara molestia y el aura asesina general que provenía de Erica. Él le sonrió a la chica. -"Entonces, Cat Woman. ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo?" -preguntó.</p><p>Erica lo miró por unos segundos. ¿Cómo podría alguien querer trabajar con ella ...? No tenía sentido. Miró a Stiles hasta que finalmente hizo clic.-"Tu eres nuevo. No lo sabes." -Ella se dio cuenta.</p><p>Stiles parecía confundido.-"¿Sabes qué?"-preguntó.</p><p>Erica simplemente no podía mencionarlo, y simplemente trabajar con él de todos modos. Pero ella era una persona decente, sin importar lo que digan otras personas, y prefería decírselo ella misma antes de que una persona al azar le dijera su versión. Ella suspiró.-"Le arrojé ácido a alguien."-</p><p>Miró cuidadosamente la cara de Stiles, esperando que él se viera alarmado, asustado o aterrorizado. En cambio, el chico solo parecía perplejo y curioso.-"¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó? ¿Qué hizo ese alguien?"-preguntó.</p><p>Ahora era el turno de Erica de parecer perpleja cuando una sensación de calor se precipitó en su corazón. Olía sospechosamente a esperanza. Ella miró a Stiles.-"Un chico estaba hablando de ... un problema que tuve. Y me enojé y le arrojé ácido." -Ella explicó, con calma.</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros.-"Lo suficientemente justo."-Dijo, mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Ella seguía mirándolo. ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>Stiles notó su mirada y se movió nerviosamente.-"Sé sobre tu ... problema. Y no te tengo miedo, mujer gata."-</p><p>Erica se mordió el labio, nerviosa.-"Quizás deberías. ¿Y por qué me llamas Cat Woman?"-ella preguntó.</p><p>Stiles sonrió.-"Porque tú y ella son hermosas y rudas. Además, eres un hombre lobo, así que ... Impresionante más increíble hace que el 2.0 sea súper increíble." -dijo, moviendo las cejas.</p><p>Erica estaba sorprendida.-"Ya sabes...?"-</p><p>Stiles asintió con la cabeza.-"Por supuesto que lo sé. Soy Stiles Stilinski."-</p><p>Erica todavía no estaba segura.-"¿Cómo sabes acerca de mi problema?"-ella preguntó.</p><p>Ahora la sonrisa de Stiles era más suave.-"Te he estado vigilando por mucho tiempo, Cat Woman. Eras la chica con los ataques de epilepsia, yo era el chico con los ataques de pánico. Sabes, me estaba asegurando de que nadie se aprovechara de ti.</p><p>Los ojos de Erica se abrieron cuando finalmente entendió algo. -"¡Fuiste tu!"-ella acusó.-"Cuando Greenburg me tomó un video, durante uno de mis peores ataques en la escuela, ¡y lo publicó en línea! El día después de que llegó a la escuela con un ojo morado y luego la policía vino a arrestarlo porque alguien lo había denunciado por violación de la privacidad y otras cosas, pero todo sobre el video. Fuiste tú, ¿no?"-</p><p>Stiles aplaudió, encantado.-"¿También eres inteligente? Sí, fui yo."-</p><p>Erica todavía estaba confundida. ¿Por qué Stiles se metió en tantos problemas por su culpa? ¿Él ... oh señor, le gustaba ella o algo así?.-"Tengo novio."-Ella advirtió.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-"Dije que quería trabajar contigo, no es que voy a comenzar a tocarte el dedo en el momento en que te des la vuelta, caramba. Eres una pieza atractiva, no se puede negar, pero no me interesas por el momento." -</p><p>Algo sobre la forma en que dijo, le recordó a sí misma y se echó a reír. Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa.-"Entonces, ¿puedo trabajar contigo?"-preguntó. Ella asintió.</p><p>
  <em>(Pasaron el resto de la hora saboteando los experimentos del otro estudiante, especialmente los que parecían estar hablando de Erica a sus espaldas. Una clase muy agitada, en la que solo el experimento de Erica y Stiles obtuvo una A.)</em>
</p><p>▪️🔅<b>BOYD</b> <em>(viernes por la tarde)🔅▪️</em></p><p>Nadie tomó a Boyd en serio en el aula de tecnología de alimentos. Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes en el aula parecían estar de acuerdo en que no había manera en el infierno de que Vernon Boyd estuviera en la clase de tecnología de alimentos voluntariamente. Vamos, Vernon Boyd? ¿El tipo callado, que nunca dijo mucho, pero tenía músculos del tamaño de un caballo? ¿Cocinando? Puhlease!</p><p>Ni siquiera la maestra lo tomó en serio. Probablemente creía que Boyd se había visto obligado a unirse a la clase y que si fuera por él, él nunca se habría registrado. Así que ella prefirió ignorarlo y centrarse en los estudiantes que realmente querían aprender algo.</p><p>Boyd quería aprender. Le gustaba la tecnología alimentaria. Nadie lo había obligado a elegir el tema. A su padre ni siquiera le importaba en lo más mínimo qué temas eligió.</p><p>Solo Erica lo sabía, y ella lo apoyó. A menudo se burlaba de él cuando finalmente se mudaron juntos, alguien podría proporcionarle comida, y que Boyd sería perfecto para eso. Pero aparte de ella, nadie más en la escuela tenía idea de lo que Boyd quería.</p><p>El problema con él era que era tímido. Era demasiado tímido para levantar la mano y pedirle al maestro que lo ayudara con la receta, demasiado tímido para moverse en la primera línea para ver exactamente cómo estaba cocinando el maestro, demasiado tímido para ser uno de los primeros en tomar el equipo. Y esto fue visto por muchos como una falta de interés.</p><p>Caminó lentamente hacia una de las estaciones y se colocó en el extremo más alejado, tan lejos de todos como pudo. Muchos lo miraron con recelo y se alejaron. Pero un estudiante simplemente movió sus cosas hasta que estuvo justo a su lado.</p><p>Boyd parpadeó y levantó la vista para ver a Stiles junto a él. ¿Por qué estaba el chico allí? Claro, Erica le había contado a la hora del almuerzo lo amable que había sido con ella, pero de una forma u otra, se habían conocido antes. Boyd nunca había hablado con Stiles en toda su vida.</p><p>El niño solo se paró a su lado, trabajando en silencio en su pastel. Así que Boyd se mantuvo en silencio y trabajó, porque se sintió increíble trabajar con alguien parado a su lado.</p><p>La maestra les dijo que era hora de que prepararan la crema para el pastel y que debían venir y obtener todos los ingredientes que necesitaban. Boyd no se movió, pero Stiles se acercó con todos los demás después de que el maestro terminó de hablar. Regresó unos segundos más tarde con decididamente demasiadas cosas para una persona. Lo depositó de lado sobre la mesa y le sonrió a Boyd.-"No sabía qué querías usar, así que tomé un poco de todo."- No esperó la reacción de Boyd, y comenzó a trabajar en su pastel nuevamente.</p><p>Boyd lo miró con incredulidad antes de sonrojarse ligeramente y murmurar un áspero.-"Gracias."-Podría haber jurado que la sonrisa de Stiles se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>-"¡Ehi, Stilinski! ¿Necesitas la leche?."-preguntó un chico, justo cuando Boyd lo alcanzó. Boyd se congeló, dejó caer la mano y retrocedió.</p><p>Los ojos de Stiles se fruncieron.-"No. Boyd, ¿lo necesitas?."- preguntó. Los ojos de Boyd estaban muy abiertos. Stiles le preguntaba si necesitaba la leche? El chico lo había pedido y Stiles preguntaba ... ¿El permiso de Boyd?</p><p>El otro chico se burló.-"Oh, vamos Stiles. Boyd ni siquiera quiere estar aquí, dárselo a quien realmente lo necesita." -</p><p>Aparentemente, por alguna razón, esta fue la respuesta incorrecta. Boyd solo esperaba que Stiles dijera algo como.<em>*Sí, tienes razón*</em>- Y solo tírale la botella. Stiles tampoco.-"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que lo necesita! Si él no quisiera estar en esta clase, ¿no crees que ya se habría ido?."-</p><p>El otro chico parecía tan confundido con el comportamiento de Stiles como Boyd.-"¿Qué? ¡Vamos a mirarlo!." -</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-"¿Prejuicios, en serio? Esto es una mierda absoluta. Si quiere cocinar, déjelo cocinar. Pídele leche a alguien más."-Dijo, entregándole la leche a Boyd. Después de un momento de vacilación, el niño lo tomó.</p><p>El otro chico solo parecía confundido, luego se encogió de hombros y se alejó. Boyd se volvió hacia Stiles, que estaba tarareando para sí mismo mientras terminaba su pastel. Sin previo aviso, Stiles comenzó a hablar.-"Si quieres hacer algo, no seas tímido al respecto. Sea lo que sea, un sueño, un pasatiempo, simplemente hazlo, ignora lo que la gente tiene que decir. La gente está tan sobrevalorada de todos modos. ¿Quién los necesita? Ciertamente no yo. Y tú tampoco deberías. A la mierda la gente. Excepto si son paquete. Si son manada, entonces está bien."-Le sonrió a Boyd.</p><p>Boyd estaba sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo. Pero también era cauteloso. Algo debe haberse mostrado en sus ojos, porque la sonrisa de Stiles se volvió más gentil. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Boyd.-"Lo sé porque soy chispa. Mira, no del todo humano. Y entré porque me gustas, y parecías solo. Nadie debería estar solo. Entonces ... ¡seré tu nuevo amigo de tecnología de alimentos!" -él sonrió.</p><p>Y Boyd no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.-"Gracias, Stiles."-</p><p>Stiles guiñó un ojo.-"En cualquier momento, amigo. Ah, por cierto, Isaac y Scott vendrán a mi casa hoy. Tú también puedes venir, tú y Erica. Vamos a tener un maratón "rápido y furioso". ¡Ven!"-</p><p>Boyd lo pensó unos minutos y luego asintió.-"Seguro que me encantaría."-</p><p><em>(Al final no vieron todas las películas, porque Isaac, que ya había visto el séptimo en el cine, no pudo evitar resoplar cada vez que veía la cara de Paul Walker y cantaba </em><br/><em>"</em> <em> <b>Nos vemos de nuevo</b> </em> <em>")</em></p><p>◽🔅<b>DEREK</b> <em>(domingo)</em>🔅◽</p><p>Stiles se enfrentaba a una decisión realmente difícil en este momento. Si salta por la ventana, y correr por el bosque para comprar algunos comestibles que olvidó cuando estuvo con Parrish antes, arriesgándose a ser atrapado por su padre y encerrado en una celda por el resto de su carrera escolar. ¿O debería esperar a casa y ver cómo su padre se suicidó comprando comida para llevar para la cena?<br/>¿O podría decirlo como: arriesgarse a cadena perpetua en la cárcel o arriesgarse a que su padre se enferme y muera? Él reflexionó por unos segundos. Luego salió por la ventana.</p><p>Había tenido suerte y nadie lo había visto mientras caminaba desde su casa a las tiendas. Sostuvo con fuerza las bolsas de la compra mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Estaba a mitad del bosque cuando escuchó el primer disparo. Él gimió, cuando una sensación de molestia se apoderó de él. ¡Acababa de regresar por una semana! ¿Por qué los problemas ya lo estaban buscando?</p><p>Cualquier persona cuerda probablemente se habría alejado de donde había escuchado el disparo, pero Stiles no era una persona cuerda y no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido de preservación. Caminó en la dirección de los disparos.</p><p>Apenas podía distinguir los contornos de los árboles, mientras se alejaba del sendero hacia la parte donde el bosque era definitivamente más salvaje. Buscó a tientas las bolsas y los bolsillos, buscando su teléfono para poder ver al menos a dónde iba. Finalmente lo agarró e hizo un ah-ah, antes de que el teléfono se cayera al barro. Suspiró y lo recogió, comprobando de inmediato cualquier signo de daño. Luego encendió la pantalla y señaló la chispa de luz a su alrededor.</p><p>Para su crédito, Stiles no gritó cuando vio a un chico sin camisa, enseñándole los colmillos mientras tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro. Se las arregló para ver también la marca de una bala en su pierna. Eso no significa que Stiles no estaba a punto de molestarse cuando lo vio.-"¡Amigo, casi me das un ataque al corazón! ¿Avisa hombre?"-Dijo, finalmente tranquilizándose.</p><p>El hombre parecía confundido y dolorido, pero al menos retiró sus colmillos.-"¿No eres uno de ellos?"-Preguntó.</p><p>Stiles estaba confundido.-"¿Uno de quién?"-Preguntó.</p><p>El hombre (a quien Stiles apodó rápidamente a McBroody) puso los ojos en blanco.-"¿Quién crees? ¡Cazadores!"-El exclamó.</p><p>Stiles resopló.-"Bueno, perdón si no lo descubrí de inmediato, pero ya sabes, estaba tratando de recuperarme de la vista de un hombre moribundo sin camisa con una flecha clavada en su hombro, así que ya sabes ... sin prestar atención a los detalles."-Eso hizo callar a McBroody. Stiles dejó las bolsas de la compra y caminó hacia él.</p><p>McBroody le gruñó, pero Stiles no se detuvo hasta que se arrodilló justo frente a él.-"Aléjate de mí. No eres un hombre lobo."-</p><p>Stiles le dio una falsa expresión de asombro.-"¡Dios mío, bien hecho! Nada pasa por tus sentidos de súper hombre lobo, ¿eh?"- McBroody gruñó de nuevo.-"¿Por qué los Argents harían eso, pensaron? ¿Juro que tenían algún tipo de acuerdo con los diferentes paquetes de Beacon Hills o algo así?"-Preguntó Stiles.</p><p>McBroody entrecerró los ojos ante la cantidad de información que parecía tener el chico de la sudadera roja. Sin embargo, su pierna se estaba curando lentamente, y la flecha todavía estaba atrapada en su hombro, así que descubrir cómo Caperucita Roja sabía que no estaba en su lista de prioridades en este momento. Aún había algo en el chico que lo irritaba y le interesaba. -"¡Porque estos no son los Argents, idiota!"-</p><p>Stiles frunció el ceño a McBroody. -"Sabes, siempre podría cambiar de opinión e involucrar a los cazadores en esto, y ni siquiera podías detenerme."-</p><p>McBroody se burló mientras miraba a Stiles directamente a los ojos. - "Ni siquiera podrías decir una palabra, y ya te habría arrancado la garganta. Con mis dientes."-Amenazó.</p><p>Stiles arqueó una ceja cuando el dolor cruzó los dorados ojos verdes moteados de McBroody. Él rodó los ojos.-"Está bien, déjame ayudarte."-Dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la flecha. La mano izquierda de McBroody se disparó y atrapó la muñeca de Stiles apretando. Stiles gimió de dolor.-"¡Amigo! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!"-</p><p>McBroody gruñó de nuevo.-"No necesito tu ayuda, Red."-Él respondió, respirando hondo cuando la maldición del lobo en la flecha comenzó a circular.</p><p>Stiles no parecía impresionado.-"Caperucita Roja? ¿En serio?"- McBroody no respondió y soltó su muñeca.-"Escucha, Big Bad Wolf, tal vez no te importe quedarte aquí y morir tu muerte lenta y dolorosa, como un mártir de una novela de Austen. Pero sinceramente, mamá me enseñó que no es bueno dejar que la gente sufra, así que no lo hago.No importa lo que digas, voy a quitarte esa maldita cosa del hombro."-</p><p>McBroody lo miró con ojos asesinos, pero Stiles no retrocedió ni miró hacia otro lado. Entonces asintió lentamente. Stiles sonrió ante su pequeño triunfo y puso una mano fría sobre el pecho del hombre y otra sobre la flecha. Luego tiró.</p><p>McBroody exhaló de dolor y alivio cuando Stiles logró sacar la flecha con el primer golpe. Stiles arrojó la flecha, murmurando *"pesadilla de lobo"*. Miró a McBroody y sonrió.-"¿Estás bien ahora?"-Preguntó.</p><p>McBroody lo fulminó con la mirada.-"Excepto por el dolor agonizante y el hecho de que todavía estoy en peligro de vida."- Respondió.</p><p>Stiles le dio una palmada en la espalda, ganándose una mirada del hombre lobo- "Supongo que la capacidad de usar el sarcasmo es una clara señal de salud."-La mirada de McBroody se intensificó. Entonces oyeron pasos acercándose. McBroody gruñó.-"Los cazadores."-Él dijo.</p><p>El rojo se echó a reír.-"Realmente tienes poca conversación y habilidades sociales."-Reflexionó, poniéndose de pie.</p><p>McBroody lo miró fijamente.-"¿A dónde vas?"-Preguntó confundido. No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba un poco preocupado por este extraño Rojo que probablemente solo le salvó la vida.</p><p>El Rojo le dirigió una sonrisa, y sus dientes blancos brillaron a la débil luz de la luna.-"Voy a hacer una conversación."-Anunció, agarrando sus maletas y caminando hacia el sonido de pasos acercándose.</p><p>Dos mujeres, un hombre y un druida / vampiro (¡olían igual!) Se detuvieron frente a él, con los brazos apuntando hacia él. Stiles los miró con falso horror.-"¡Disculpe, señor Hunters! No es una muy buena idea señalar con el brazo al hijo del Sheriff."-Él les dijo, y después de que el druida asintió, dejaron caer sus brazos nuevamente.</p><p>Una de las mujeres dio un paso adelante y le sonrió dulcemente. -"Estamos buscando un hombre lobo alto, con una flecha clavada en su hombro. ¿Lo has visto?"-Preguntó, todavía dulce.</p><p>Stiles cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.-"Sí, por eso estoy aquí. Beacon Hills es el área de caza de los Argents, y acordaron con los paquetes locales para mantener el orden. Cazar aquí, para ti, es ilegal."-Explicó, con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>Los cazadores parecieron confundidos por unos momentos, antes de comenzar a disculparse con Stiles. Se fueron en silencio unos minutos más tarde.</p><p>Stiles presionó una mano en su frente, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba escondido McBroody. Todo había sido una falta de comunicación. Bueno, él mismo había visto la calidad de la conversación de McBroody. Solo para estar decepcionado, pero no sorprendido cuando descubrió que el hombre lobo se había ido.</p><p><em>(</em> <em>Se las arregló para llegar a casa antes de que su padre volviera a casa. El Sheriff suspiró tristemente mientras comía su comida casera, y Stiles solo sonrió).</em></p><p>▪️🔅<b>JACKSON</b> <em>(martes)</em>🔅▪️</p><p>Jackson estaba furioso. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atreven esos dos tipos a amenazar a Danny? Danny! Su mejor amigo Danny. Iba a aplastarlos.</p><p>Ignoró a Lydia, que lo llamaba de regreso y caminó hacia la puerta. Los encontraría y los aplastaría. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta, fue detenido por la figura de alguien parado frente a la puerta. Él gruñó y frunció el ceño a la persona. Stiles no parecía impresionado.-"Stilinski. Muévete."-Gruñó de nuevo.</p><p>Stiles hizo una demostración de inspeccionar sus uñas antes de responderle.-"No."-Hizo un sonido exagerado de 'pop' al final solo para molestarlo aún más.</p><p>O eso pensaba Jackson mientras apretaba los puños.-"Stilinski. Quítate del camino o juro que ..."-</p><p>Los ojos de Stiles ardieron cuando se paró en toda su altura. No era más alto que Jackson, pero por un momento parecía serlo. -"¿Qué? ¿Convertirte en un lobo y arrancarme la garganta?"- Preguntó.</p><p>Jackson miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien los había escuchado, pero nadie, excepto Isaac y Lydia, les estaba prestando atención. Lydia le había dicho que Stiles los conocía, por lo que no le sorprendió la declaración. Trató de mantener el control, a pesar de que era consciente de que sus ojos tenían un brillo dorado.-"Yo podría."-Él amenazó.</p><p>Stiles resopló.-"¿Y luego qué? ¿Cómo vas a explicarlo a todos los humanos aquí? ¿Vas a matarlos a todos también, para que no digan nada? ¿Y cómo crees que vas a tratar con los chicos? que molestó a Danny cuando apenas puedes controlarte conmigo?"-Lo despidió y Jackson se desinfló un poco.</p><p>Dio un paso atrás y miró a Stiles. -"¿Y qué? ¿Debería quedarme aquí e ignorar el hecho de que mi mejor amigo había sido amenazado?"-Él disparó de vuelta.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero tienes que hacer una pausa y pensar antes de actuar, imbécil!"-Dijo, tocando la frente de Jackson.</p><p>Jackson miró a un paso de agarrar, dijo el dedo con los dientes, por lo que Stiles se detuvo.-"Y por suerte para ti, tengo un plan."- Explicó rápidamente Stiles.</p><p>Jackson ahora estaba realmente confundido.-"¿Por qué me estás ayudando?"-Preguntó.</p><p>Stiles lo pensó por un segundo. Su expresión se suavizó.-"Porque primero, no creo que Danny esté feliz de saber que su mejor amigo había sido excluido permanentemente por pelear con dos estudiantes de segundo año, y segundo porque si estás dispuesto a arriesgarte a ser excluido por un amigo, entonces supongo que eres una persona bastante decente."-Él dijo. Jackson solo lo miró fijamente. Stiles se rió entre dientes y le puso una mano en el hombro, instándolo a moverse.-"Llama a tu manada, Whittemore. Te ayudarán."-Sugirió Stiles mientras salía de la clases.</p><p>Stiles estaba allí cuando los estudiantes de segundo año habían arrinconado a Danny en los vestuarios. No los conocía por su nombre, pero sabía que eran miembros del equipo de lacrosse. Y eran como Stiles había sido durante todo su primer año, calentadores de banco. Nunca habían jugado un partido en toda su carrera de lacrosse. Así que ahora habían decidido amenazar a un grupo de jugadores de lacrosse para obligarlos a no jugar, para que pudieran tomar su lugar. Stiles no había entrado de inmediato porque no había manera de que pudiera haber enfrentado a los tres grandes jugadores, y tal vez tenía un sentido de preservación. Sin embargo, eso no le había impedido pensar y encontrar una manera de recuperar a los estudiantes de segundo año. Y, por supuesto, había encontrado el camino. Él era Stiles Stilinski. Sin embargo, los dos estudiantes de segundo año habían olvidado una cosa: la razón por la que la gente no molestaba a Danny no era su estatura, sus músculos o Jackson Whittemore. La razón era que Danny tenía que ver con flores, mariposas y arcoiris: Danny era encantador. Todos los que tenían la mente en su sano juicio y no se veían afectados por los celos ni nada, amaban a Danny. Todo el mundo. Y Stiles estaba seguro de que no era el mejor movimiento ser grosero con alguien tan popular y querido.</p><p>Jackson encontró su mochila, todos extrañamente sentados juntos. Extrañamente porque nunca antes había sucedido caminar y encontró a toda la manada sentados juntos de esta manera, hablando y riendo entre ellos. Realmente, apenas se conocían.</p><p>Erica se levantó cuando lo vio.-"Jackson. ¿Qué pasó?"-ella preguntó.</p><p>Jackson se rascó la nuca y apartó la mirada de donde Scott lo miraba con el brazo alrededor del cuello de un divertido Boyd. -"Stiles. Me dijo que llamara a mi manada. Alguien amenazó a Danny y Stiles me dijo que te llamara para que pudieras ayudar. Solo si quieres."-tartamudeó. Se sintió tan estúpido. ¿Por qué querrían ayudarlo? No había sido más que un imbécil para todos ellos. Estúpidos Stiles!</p><p>Erica se puso de pie, sonriendo.-"¡Por supuesto que queremos! Eres una manada, Jackson."-</p><p>Boyd asintió con la cabeza.-"Eres una familia."-él la corrigió.</p><p>Scott puso los ojos en blanco.-"Pack es familia, Boyd. Accede a tus hechos."-él explicó. Le sonrió cálidamente a Jackson.-"Todavía creo que eres un imbécil. Pero también lo es Derek y también Stiles. Así que guía el camino."-dijo, empujándolo delante de él.</p><p>Jackson les devolvió la sonrisa débilmente. Tenían razón Pack significaba familia.</p><p>Cuando finalmente encontraron a Stiles, estaba en la cafetería con Isaac y Lydia. Los dos hablaban entre sí y Jackson se vio atrapado nuevamente al darse cuenta de que la manada se había acercado desde que Stiles había entrado en sus vidas.</p><p>Stiles los apresuró, y puso una mano alrededor de Jackson cuando el niño finalmente se sentó a su lado. Jackson arqueó una ceja ante eso, pero Stiles habló rápidamente.-"Vienen. Lydia e Isaac te dirán qué hacer. Jackson, te necesito."-</p><p>Jackson parecía confundido, pero siguió a Stiles. El niño estaba con él en medio de la cafetería, donde el resto de la población de la escuela miraba con disgusto a dos estudiantes. Jackson los reconoció de inmediato como los dos estudiantes de segundo año que habían amenazado a Danny. Sintió que la sangre corría y hervía en sus venas, pero Stiles le impidió atacarlos.<br/>Los muchachos miraban a su alrededor, claramente cohibidos. Muchos estudiantes los miraban descaradamente, mientras que otros hablaban más sutilmente de ellos detrás de los libros, y todavía parecían bastante notorios.</p><p>Uno de los muchachos se levantó, después de unos segundos de silencio.-"Bien, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos están mirando?"-exigió saberlo.<br/>Una chica se adelantó y lo fulminó con la mirada.-"¡Todos en la escuela saben lo que le hiciste a Danny!"-</p><p>"¡Lo atacaste!"-gritó otro chico.</p><p>"¡Intentaste obligarlo a no jugar!"</p><p>"¡Ustedes son cobardes!"</p><p>"¡Eres asqueroso!"</p><p>"¡Eres una bolsa de tonterías!"-gritó Stiles. Jackson resopló.</p><p>"¡Eres un inútil!"</p><p>Jackson dio un paso adelante, luego de notar que Stiles le daba una señal. Miró a los dos muchachos con ojos furiosos.-"Si alguno de ustedes intenta tocar a Danny nuevamente, juro que los mataré."-Él amenazó.</p><p>Stiles estaba a su lado, sonriendo.-"Y como puedes ver, todos en la escuela harán lo mismo."-</p><p>Los dos muchachos miraron incrédulos a la multitud que los rodeaba. Luego, desde el final de la cantimplora, llegó la voz de Isaac.-"Cuando hay problemas, te escapas, ¡porque eres demasiado cobarde para pararte y pegar!"-él gritó. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando le dijo que creara una rima, realmente esperaba algo mejor.</p><p>Lydia aplaudió con Isaac.-"Cuando hay problemas, te escapas, ¡porque eres demasiado cobarde para pararte y pegar!"-</p><p>Erica, Boyd y Scott lo siguieron.-"Cuando hay problemas, te escapas, ¡porque eres demasiado cobarde para pararte y pegar!"</p><p>Stiles le sonrió a Jackson mientras el otro chico cantaba, claramente.-"Cuando hay problemas, te escapas, ¡porque eres demasiado cobarde para pararte y pagar!"-</p><p>Uno por uno, cada estudiante en la sala comenzó a cantar con ellos.-"Cuando hay problemas, te escapas, ¡porque eres demasiado cobarde para pararte y pagar! ¡Cuando hay problemas te escapas, porque eres demasiado cobarde para pararte y pagar!"-</p><p>Los dos matones miraron a su alrededor varias veces y luego salieron corriendo de la cantimplora. Todos vitorearon una vez que sus rostros feos salieron de la cantimplora.</p><p>Jackson se volvió hacia Stiles cuando todos volvieron a sus asientos.-"¿Has convencido a todos de hacer esto?"-preguntó, asombrado.</p><p>Stiles sonrió de lado.-"Por supuesto lo hice. Soy un genio, ¿recuerdas?"-preguntó, mientras se alejaba.</p><p>"Stiles."-Llamado Jackson.-"Gracias."</p><p>Stiles sonrió cuando se detuvo para girar y enfrentarlo.-"No te preocupes. Oye, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros? ¿Conmigo y la manada?." -preguntó. Jackson miró a Lydia, que se reía mientras hablaba con Erica sobre algo y de repente se sintió más fuerte. El vínculo de la manada ... se estaba volviendo realmente más fuerte. Él asintió y Stiles sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello.</p><p>◽🔅◽🔅<b><em>Miercoles</em></b>🔅▪️🔅▪️</p><p>"Parrish, ¿sabes lo que significan las zanahorias?" -Preguntó Stiles, cuando finalmente encontró a Parrish. El hombre arqueó una ceja. Por una vez, estaba vestido con ropa normal y no llevaba su uniforme. Revisó su bolso y sacó las zanahorias que había recogido. Stiles hizo una mueca.-"¿Que es eso?"-Preguntó.</p><p>Parrish se encogió de hombros.-"Decía zanahorias en la etiqueta."- Él respondió a la defensiva.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-"Estas no son las zanahorias que compramos."-Sacó las zanahorias de la bolsa de Parrish y las volvió a colocar en el espacio donde las había sacado. Luego inspeccionó cuidadosamente la selección hasta que encontró las zanahorias que estaba buscando. Los puso justo en frente de la nariz de Parrish.-"Estas son las zanahorias que compramos, Parrish."-</p><p>Parrish puso los ojos en blanco.-"Me parecen todos iguales."-</p><p>Una mujer parada junto a ellos se echó a reír. Stiles se volvió hacia ella y sonrió cuando la reconoció. Ella era la Sra. Hazel McLean. Era bastante vieja pero aún fuerte. Ella básicamente conocía a todos en la ciudad. Todos . Ella sonrió.-"Stiles, Jordan. Estoy muy contento de verte! Ni siquiera sabía que volviste Stiles. Ayer vi a tu viejo, pero olvidó mencionarlo. ¿Y tú, Jordan? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Comiendo saludablemente? Escuché que Hannah está fuera de la ciudad en este momento."-Ella dijo.</p><p>Stiles sonrió.-"No te preocupes, Hazel. Estoy alimentando su enorme boca desagradecida en este momento." -Bromeó, empujando a Parrish con una zanahoria. Parrish puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.</p><p>Hazel también sonrió.-"Tú también pareces una pareja casada. Si te casas, quiero ser invitada."-Exigió.</p><p>Stiles lleno de risa y guiñó un ojo.-"Por supuesto, Hazel."-Parrish solo parecía horrorizado ante el simple pensamiento.</p><p>Hazel se volvió hacia él.-"Mientras tanto, Jordan, trata de aprender las diferencias entre cada zanahoria."-Ella reflexionó y se fue. Stiles esperó hasta que estuvo bastante lejos antes de volverse hacia Parrish. Echó un vistazo a la cara del niño antes de comenzar a reír maniáticamente.</p><p>-"¡Ella pensó que estábamos juntos! ¡Ah, he terminado!"-jadeó, incapaz de hablar mientras seguía riendo.</p><p>Parrish parecía indignado.-"¿Me veo bi? O gay? Porque soy directo como una línea recta, ¿la gente nos sigue confundiendo a ti y a mí por una pareja?"-preguntó molesto.</p><p>Stiles se rio entre dientes.-"No lo sé, pero sigo obteniendo ciertas vibraciones bisexuales de ti. ¿Seguro que no quieres intentar compensar por un segundo, para ver cómo se siente?"-preguntó, haciendo ruidos de besos a Parrish.</p><p>Parrish hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.-"Gracias, pasaré."- Stiles comenzó a reír de nuevo y Parrish resopló.-"Si no te detienes, no obtienes helado."-Él amenazó.</p><p>Se giró para alejarse, pero casi se tropezó cuando Stiles se dejó caer en el suelo y le atrapó la pierna. El chico lo bloqueó, no permitiéndole moverse.</p><p>"Stiles párate."</p><p>"No. Quiero helado."</p><p>"Stiles, ¿no vas a tener 18 años en 5 meses?"</p><p>"El helado no tiene edad."</p><p>"Stiles, párate."</p><p>"Helado."</p><p>"Stilinski, te lo juro si no me quitas ..."</p><p>"¡<em><b>IIIICEEE CREEEAAAM</b></em>!"</p><p>"¿Stiles?"-llamó a alguien. Parrish se dio vuelta para ver a un grupo de niños y niñas mirándolos con curiosidad. Los reconoció como amigos de Stiles más un extraño que nunca había conocido antes.</p><p>Stiles les sonrió, negándose a soltar la pierna de Parrish.-"¡Hola chicos! ¿Que paso?"-preguntó, sonriendo.</p><p>Jackson arqueó una ceja.-"¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que estás apegado a la pierna del Diputado Parrish?"-preguntó.</p><p>Stiles estaba a punto de responder, cuando notó al tipo parado a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron.-"¡Tú! ¡McBroody!"-llamó, recordando al hombre lobo que había salvado el sábado.</p><p>Lydia arrugó la nariz.-"¿McBroody? Se llama Derek. Él es nuestro ... uhm."-Dijo, echando una mirada a Parrish.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-"Está bien, él mismo es un dragón, así que no te preocupes."-Parrish gimió y Stiles se volvió hacia Derek, con los brazos aún alrededor de la pierna de Parrish.-"¡Te fuiste sin decir nada después de que te salvé la vida!"-él acusó.</p><p>Derek gruñó.-"No me salvaste la vida. Podría haberme salvado sin tu ayuda."-</p><p>Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada.-"Puhlease. ¡Incluso si hubieras evitado a los cazadores, te habrías desangrado!"-</p><p>Isaac intervino.-"Espera, ¿qué? Derek, ¿conoces a Stiles?"-preguntó, confundido.</p><p>Derek se burló.-"¿Estás tratando de decir que Little Red aquí, es el que te ayudó a reunir el paquete?"-Preguntó incrédulo.</p><p>Stiles le ensanchó la nariz.-"Bueno, discúlpeme, ya que en realidad parecía haber hecho el trabajo que usted, Sr. Big Bad Alpha debería haber hecho."-Eso dio en el blanco, porque Derek entrecerró los ojos y le gruñó.</p><p>Parrish interrumpió.-"¿Espera?... Stiles salvó a quién? ¿Cuando? Todavía está bajo arresto domiciliario, si no me equivoco..."-</p><p>Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron y se puso de pie rápidamente. Agarró la bolsa con los comestibles y la mano de Parrish, alejándolo.-"¿Verás... la hora! Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa ahora, Jojo. ¡Tenemos un maratón sobrenatural por venir! ¡Adiós, los llamaré de vuelta!"-gritó, tirando de un Parrish muy confundido detrás de él.</p><p>Derek miró al chico, Stiles, alejándose con su novio, antes de girarse para mirar a su paquete.</p><p>Isaac rio por lo bajo.-"Se ven tan lindos, ¿no te parece?"-</p><p>Lydia asintió con la cabeza.-"Totalmente."-<br/>Luego se volvió hacia Derek.-"Me preguntaba ... ¿podríamos invitar a Stiles a una noche de manada?"-ella preguntó, dando sus mejores ojos de cachorro.</p><p>Derek gruñó.-"Absolutamente no."-</p><p>Jackson le dio a sus ojos de cachorro.</p><p>"De ninguna manera."</p><p>Boyd le dio a sus ojos de cachorro.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Erica le dio ojos de cachorro.</p><p>"No lo creo."</p><p>Scott le dio a sus ojos de cachorro.</p><p>"Uhm ... no".</p><p>Isaac le dio a sus ojos de cachorro.</p><p>Derek suspiró.-"Lo que sea."-Él resopló, alejándose. Hizo caso omiso de sus gritos de felicidad y tomó un helado para la noche de la manada. Era más difícil ignorar los alegres aullidos de su lobo.</p><p>▪️🔅▪️🔅 <b><em>Jueves</em></b> 🔅◽🔅◽</p><p>Stiles escuchó su teléfono zumbar en su bolsillo y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con una caja de pizza a su lado, y estaba viendo una película con Parrish.</p><p>
  <em>Grupo: El paquete</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scottyboy: Stiles, ru fre el sábado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moi: Tierra, ¿recuerdas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pup: Sí, pero ¿no puedes convencer a tu papá?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catwoman: para venir a la noche de la manada?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilipollas: vamos a ver una película, entrenar y comer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FutureChef: Pero seremos nosotros ocho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moi: 8? ¿Quién está ahí?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reina: Yo, los chicos, tú y Derek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles hizo una mueca antes de escribir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moi: Oh, el Alfa que me desprecia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scottyboy: él no te dice, él es simplemente emocionalmente confinado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moi: ¿Traducción?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pup: Él dijo &lt;no te desprecia, solo está estreñido emocionalmente&gt;</em>
</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>
  <em>Moi: Sé lo que escribió, quiero decir lo que quiere decir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reina: Quiere decir que no entiende cómo mantener una conversación normal con la gente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catwoman: No importa, solo ven, Batman.</em>
</p><p>Stiles sonrió.</p><p>
  <em>Moi: Batman? Bien, le preguntaré al Sheriff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pup: Yay !</em>
</p><p>"¿Que esta pasando?"-preguntó Parrish, una vez que Stiles metió su teléfono en el bolsillo y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente.-"¿Qué deseas?"-</p><p>Stiles le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.-"Jordan Parrish, eres una de las personas más increíbles, bellas y talentosas que jamás haya caminado sobre la superficie de la tierra. Te mereces tanta felicidad, belleza y todo lo que alguien pueda desear, porque eres increíble y nunca dejas de serlo, eres ... "-</p><p>"¿Qué deseas?"-preguntó Parrish de nuevo. Sabía que Stiles quería algo.</p><p>Stiles se movió a su lado.-"Te necesito para que el sheriff vea la razón. La única razón por la que todavía estoy castigada es porque no cree que pueda lograr mantenerme fuera del alcance de otra manada. Todavía piensa que algún Alfa al azar me olerá la chispa y me obligará a seguir su manada. Razóna con él. Scott es un hombre lobo, ¡y él y sus amigos ya me consideran manada!... Su Alfa me odia, pero está bien, a mí tampoco me gusta. ¡Por favor, ayúdame!"-</p><p>Parrish suspiró.-"Lo intentaré."-</p><p>🔅▪️🔅◽🔅▪️🔅◽🔅</p><p>Parrish llamó a Stiles unas horas después.</p><p>
  <em>"Estuvo de acuerdo, pero solo si te llevo y te recojo después"</em>
</p><p>Stiles chilló de alegría y apagó a Parrish mientras le enviaba mensajes de texto rápidamente.</p><p>
  <em>Moi: Aight, estoy dentro.</em>
</p><p>▪️🔅▪️🔅<em><b>Viernes</b></em>🔅◽🔅◽</p><p>Stiles regresó a su habitación con solo un par de boxers y una toalla en el pelo. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo por la reciente ducha. Parrish estaba sentado en su mesa trabajando en silencio en ... algo. La desnudez parcial no fue un problema con Parrish. El mayor era heterosexual y nunca se hubiera sentido así con Stiles de todos modos. Lo veía como un hermano pequeño molesto al que le tenía mucho cariño. Stiles solía estar enamorado de Parrish cuando era más joven. Pero, ¿quién no sentiría algo por un hombre mayor y guapo que también solía (y en parte todavía lo es) ser tu niñera? Lo había pasado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba contemplando salir con un chico que solía ayudarlo a tomar baños calientes cuando era más joven. Bruto.</p><p>Parrish ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó a Stiles poner música al azar. Él solo arqueó una ceja cuando comenzaron las notas de " Roar " de Katy Perry. Ignoró a Stiles bailando y cantando detrás de él.</p><p>~<em>"¡Tengo el ojo del tigre, el luchador, bailando a través del fuego, porque soy un campeón, y me escucharás rugir! ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte que un león! ¡Porque soy un campeón y me vas a oír rugir!" </em><em>~</em></p><p>Gritó Stiles en la parte superior de su voz. Parrish resopló. Stiles dio un dramático. - <em>"¡Me oirás rugir!"</em> - Antes de caer de rodillas y dar un rugido impresionante.</p><p>Cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, Parrish gimió. Era " Llámame tal vez " y Stiles amaba acosarlo con esa maldita canción. Stiles cantó y siguió tratando de trepar en el regazo de Parrish, pero el otro niño ni siquiera lo dejó. Al final, Stiles logró agarrar con fuerza el cuello de Parrish mientras cantaba.</p><p>~<em>"Hey, acabo de conocerte ... Y esto es una locura ... ¡Pero aquí está mi número! Entonces llámame, ¿tal vez? Es difícil mirar bien ... ¡A ti bebé! ¡Pero aquí está mi número! Entonces llámame tal vez? Hola, acabo de conocerte ... Y esto es una locura ... ¡Pero aquí está mi número! Entonces llámame, ¿tal vez? Y todos los chicos del otro ... ¡tratando de perseguirme! ¡Pero aquí está mi número! Entonces llámame, ¿tal vez?"</em><em>~</em></p><p>Stiles rodeó la cintura de Parrish con sus piernas para evitar que se moviera y se inclinó para besarlo. Los ojos de Parrish se abrieron con horror, y Stiles estaba intentando realmente no comenzar a reír aún.</p><p>Entonces alguien tosió. Stiles y Parrish se congelaron, ya que eran, supuestamente los únicos en la habitación y ninguno de ellos había tosido. Stiles levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Como la primera vez que lo vio, Stiles no gritó. Él solo lo miró. "Uhm". Fue su idea inteligente romper el hielo.</p><p>Parrish resopló y Stiles finalmente le soltó el cuello y saltó de él. Aun así, Derek no dijo nada. Stiles miró su atuendo que se había sentido tan natural con Parrish y de repente se sintió muy desnudo. Cogió algo de ropa de su habitación y señaló la puerta. - "Yo ... solo voy a ... Uhm."- Murmuró antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Él gimió. Eso fue incómodo. ¿Cuándo llegó él a la habitación?</p><p>Cuando volvió a su habitación, la tensión era tangible. Derek no se había movido ni una pulgada y estaba mirando la pared frente a él con cara de póker. Parrish miraba su computadora con la expresión dolorida de alguien que se había dado cuenta de lo incómoda que era la situación y buscaba desesperadamente una manera de hacerla menos desesperada. Sin tener éxito.</p><p>La mirada asesina de Derek se fijó en Stiles cuando el chico entró en la habitación. Parrish se puso de pie.-"Me voy a casa ahora, Stiles. ¡Nos vemos mañana!" - llamó, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.</p><p>Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada.-"¡<b><em>TRAIDOR</em></b>!"-gritó detrás de él. Parrish no se molestó en responder.</p><p>Stiles suspiró cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba y se sentó en su cama.-"¿Estás aquí por una razón en particular, o simplemente disfrutas arrastrándote por la habitación de los adolescentes y verlos mientras juegan medio desnudos?"-preguntó.</p><p>Las orejas de Derek se enrojecieron ligeramente.-"Estuve aquí por una razón. Parece que el paquete ya te considera parte del paquete, y Lydia dijo que eres realmente bueno haciendo investigaciones y encontrando cosas. Así que quería preguntarte si puedes encontrar lo que significa este logotipo para mí." -Preguntó.</p><p>Stiles arqueó una ceja.-"Whoa. ¿Qué le pasó a Big Bad Wolf, que no le tiene miedo a nada y no necesita a nadie?"-preguntó.</p><p>Derek lo fulminó con la mirada.</p><p>"Oh, aquí está de nuevo. Dame ese logo."- Dijo Stiles, riéndose ligeramente. Derek caminó hacia Stiles y se acomodó a su lado. Demasiado cerca para sentirse cómodo, decidió Stiles inmediatamente cuando se volvió para agarrar el papel y su brazo rozó el de Derek. El hombre lobo no se movió ni se estremeció, ya que Stiles lo tocó nuevamente cuando levantó su computadora portátil. Stiles intentó poner algo de espacio entre ellos, pero Derek lanzó un gruñido bajo cuando se movió. Entonces Stiles se detuvo.</p><p>"¿Esperar? ¿Crees que te quedarás aquí hasta que termine?" -preguntó Stiles unos minutos más tarde, cuando Derek no hizo ningún intento de irse.</p><p>Derek parecía confundido.-"¿Si porque?"-</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-"Amigo, esto podría llevarme años. Y no quiero tener que explicarle a mi padre por qué hay un hombre lobo acampado en mi habitación, muchas gracias."-</p><p>"Pero yo..."</p><p>"Derek, mañana voy al desván. Solo vete a casa."-Él ordenó.</p><p>Derek lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, luego asintió. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. -"No. Puerta."-Dijo severamente. Derek a regañadientes siguió la orden. Stiles sonrió para sí mismo. Big Bad no era tan malo después de todo.</p><p>
  <b>▪️🔅▪️🔅Sábado🔅◽🔅◽</b>
</p><p>Peter bajó las escaleras de la casa Hale, ya vestido elegante para su día con Chris Argent. Arqueó una ceja ante la vista que lo saludó.</p><p>Erica estaba en la sala de estar, tratando de rascar rastros de suciedad invisibles de la alfombra impecable, mientras Derek inspeccionaba cada punto de la habitación, asegurándose de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Boyd estaba en la cocina, luchando por asegurarse de que la cocina estuviera bien y que la nevera estuviera llena de suficiente comida. Podía escuchar a Lydia pasar el vacío en la otra habitación, mientras Jackson y Scott estaban en el piso superior haciendo solo Dios sabe qué con una escoba. Isaac no estaba en casa.</p><p>"Está bien, ¿todo esto es porque viene tu amigo humano?"- preguntó, a nadie en particular.</p><p>Erica lo miró por encima del hombro.-"Si. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo esté perfecto e impecable antes de que llegue Stiles." -Ella respondió, seria.</p><p>Peter se volvió hacia Derek y arqueó una ceja.-"¿Podría saber por qué a ti, que no hace nada por nadie, le importaría la opinión del ser humano sobre este lugar?"-preguntó.</p><p>Derek gruñó cuando Peter se sentó en los sofás recién hechos. -"Acabo de terminar de rehacerlos."-La ceja de Peter se alzó más. Derek suspiró.-"Instinto. No lo sé, solo siento que necesito hacer que todo sea perfecto para cuando él venga."-Él respondió.</p><p>Peter rio suavemente.-"Por supuesto. Mamá viene a casa y todo, ¿verdad?"-dijo, poniéndose los zapatos.</p><p>Derek casi se cae de donde estaba parado en su intento de girarse para mirar a Peter.-"¿M..mama..? ¡¿Qué?!"-</p><p>Peter puso los ojos en blanco.-"Por favor. No me digas que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que este niño que viene es como una madre de la manada. Lo acabas de decir, instinto. El paquete tiene el instinto de hacer que todo sea perfecto, de limpiar la guarida antes de que llegue la madre."-Él respondió, poniéndose de pie y alisándose la ropa.</p><p>Derek todavía estaba confundido.-"¡Pero él ni siquiera es manada todavía!"- él replicó.</p><p>"¡Sí lo es!"-gritaron diferentes voces desde dentro de la casa.</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, la manada estaría espiando su conversación. Peter se rio entre dientes.-"¿Seguro que no es manada?"-</p><p>Derek hizo responder cuando todos escucharon el sonido del auto de Parrish deteniéndose afuera de la casa. Todos se miraron antes de que la manada saliera corriendo. Derek se obligó a caminar tras ellos y no correr como su lobo quería. Peter se rió y se acercó a él.-"Puedo verlo escrito en tu cara."- Él dijo. Derek ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle qué. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Peter.</p><p>Isaac saltó del auto primero. Parrish se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Stiles. Peter, junto a Derek, arrulló suavemente.-"¿Que lindo es eso?"- dijo, sabiendo que esto irritaría a Derek. Derek lo fulminó con la mirada.</p><p>Stiles logró salir de la casa, ocho tazas de café balanceadas en una bandeja en sus manos.-"¡Hola chicos!"-le gritó a la manada.- "¡Les compré algo de beber!"-</p><p>Parrish se echó a reír y abrió la cajuela, sacando la bolsa de Stiles . Derek estaba confundido. Observó cómo la manada corría hacia el humano, que tuvo que darle momentáneamente a Isaac las bebidas para que no se derramara sobre la hierba, y lo abrazó por turnos. Incluso Boyd lo abrazó. Incluso Jackson lo abrazó, y en ese momento Derek ya no podía negar que Peter tenía razón. Stiles era de hecho Pack Mom.</p><p>Peter volvió a tener razón cuando Stiles repartió los diferentes cafés para todos.</p><p>-"Lydia, ella es tu Chai Latte. Erica, un expreso con Panna. Isaac's Coffee Milk, Boyd's Macchiato. Jackson, tu café negro. Scott, tu mocha."- Él enumeró. Luego se volvió hacia Derek.-"Uhm, no estaba seguro de lo que querías, así que te compré un chocolate. Quiero decir, a todos les encanta el chocolate, así que supongo que a ti también te encantaría, sin tratar de ser condescendiente. Como, obviamente, si no lo quieres, puedo dárselo a Parrish, pero sí, no sabía cómo preguntarte, y los compré antes de reunirme con Isaac, así que no..."-comenzó a divagar .</p><p>Derek lo detuvo con una sonrisa tímida.-"Está bien. Me gusta el chocolate."-</p><p>Stiles sonrió entonces, una sonrisa apropiada, con toda su cara iluminada y se veía tan perfecto y ... whoa, ¿cuándo había sucedido eso ? Su lobo estaba literalmente gimiendo por el hecho de que realmente existía un ser humano tan perfecto.</p><p>Stiles miró a Peter.-"También le conseguí un café normal, señor Hale."-Dijo, señalando una de las tazas.</p><p>Peter se inclinó y susurró al oído de Derek.-" Sobrino, es lindo y agradable. Quedatelo."- Exigió, antes de sonreír a Stiles.- "Bueno, gracias. Y no, señor Hale, por favor. Me hace viejo." -</p><p>"Usted es viejo."-Dijo Lydia, mientras sorbía su chai. Peter solo se rió entre dientes, mientras tomaba su taza. Le guiñó un ojo a Derek.- "¡Ve y muerde!" - gritó, antes de alejarse rápidamente.</p><p>"¡La próxima vez que te abra, no podrás volver!"- él amenazó.</p><p>Parrish tosió.- "Me voy ahora. Stiles, llámame cuando tengas que volver a casa, ¿de acuerdo?"- el demando. Stiles asintió y levantó el puño. Parrish puso los ojos en blanco.-"Eres tan inmaduro."- Comentó, golpeando sus puños juntos.</p><p>"¡Cállate, me amas!"- gritó Stiles tras él.</p><p>Parrish arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba por la ventana. - "¿Desde cuando?"- preguntó, encendiendo el auto.</p><p>Stiles jadeó y Parrish le guiñó un ojo.- "¡Te veo luego!" -el llamó. Stiles lo despidió con la mano.</p><p>Derek no debería sentirse enojado por esto. Apenas conoce a Stiles. Su lobo no debería estar fingiendo sobre un niño que le había salvado la vida una vez y que se había visto en total dos veces, y esta era la tercera.</p><p>Erica sonrió de lado. - "Batman, tú y Parrish son literalmente los más lindos."-Ella dijo.</p><p>Stiles hizo un intento de voltear el cabello.-"Por supuesto que lo somos.El par de hermanos más lindo de todos."- Dijo sonriendo.</p><p>Derek levantó la cabeza ante eso.-" ¿Hermanos? Pensé que tú y él estaban relacionados." -Preguntó, una pequeña sacudida de esperanza en su corazón.</p><p>Stiles sacudió la cabeza.-"No lo estamos. Pero básicamente me cuidó desde que era un niño. Así que lo considero mi hermano." - Él explicó.</p><p>Scott parecía confundido.-"¿Esperar lo? ¿No vas a salir con él?"- preguntó.</p><p>Stiles parecía horrorizado.-"¡Oh, Dios, no! Eso es solo ...! ¡Dios mío, solía bañarme cuando era niño! Absolutamente ... ew. Eso es simplemente asqueroso. "- Dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza una y otra vez.</p><p>Y bueno, eso definitivamente era una esperanza dentro de Derek ahora. No tenía su ceño fruncido habitual en la cara cuando los invitó a entrar a la casa.</p><p>▪️🔅◽▪️🔅◽▪️🔅◽</p><p>Isaac terminó de darle a Stiles el recorrido por la casa y salió con los muchachos. La manada ya estaba entrenando. Lydia estaba entrenando con Scott, y era bastante buena para ser humana.</p><p>Derek abordó a Boyd y miró a Stiles con una ceja arqueada. - "¿Estás preparado para un poco de entrenamiento?"-preguntó.</p><p>Stiles levantó su bate.-"Por supuesto que estoy listo. Yo nací listo."-</p><p>Derek y los demás dejaron de entrenar, mientras Derek señalaba a Isaac.-"Está bien, es fácil. Solo tienes que enfrentarte a Isaac y tirarlo al suelo." - Él dijo.</p><p>Stiles suspiró.-"Oh, eso será fácil. Supongo que no necesito esto."- Dijo, bajando el bate. Se giró hacia Isaac. -"Vamos cachorro. Déjame ver qué puedes hacer."-</p><p>Derek miró la sonrisa engreída de Isaac. El hombre lobo rubio cargó contra Stiles de inmediato. Stiles no se movió y esperó hasta que Isaac estuvo justo frente a él antes de alejarse. Isaac casi tropezó y cayó.</p><p>Stiles sonrió cuando el otro chico lo acusó de nuevo. Stiles repitió la táctica de la primera vez, pero esta vez Isaac se dio la vuelta otra vez, apuntando a sus piernas. Stiles se movió rápidamente, saltó sobre su espalda y lo derribó en la hierba.</p><p>"¡Te tengo!"-cantar cantó Stiles, con una sonrisa. Isaac frunció el ceño cuando empujó a Stiles fuera de él y se levantó. Stiles sonrió.-"Vamos, ¿quién sigue?"-</p><p>Stiles luchó con todas y cada una de las betas, y las abordó en el suelo sin necesidad de usar su bate. Tropezó con Jackson, quien cayó de bruces al suelo y se volvió hacia Derek.-"Gran mal! ¿Quiero probar?"- preguntó.</p><p>Derek se encogió de hombros.-"Por qué no."-Dijo, antes de ponerse delante de Stiles. Esta vez Stiles tomó su bate en sus manos. Derek arqueó una ceja. Stiles se encogió de hombros. -"Tengo que protegerme de tus garras."-Dijo calmado.</p><p>Derek no esperó más y se lanzó sobre stiles. Era demasiado rápido y Stiles no habría podido esquivarlo. Stiles se dio cuenta y levantó el bate de lado para bloquear el asalto de Derek. Derek trató de hacer que tropezara, pero Stiles dio un salto hacia atrás impresionante, saltó y aprovechó el impulso para empujar el pecho de Derek con los pies. Derek gruñó cuando fue empujado hacia atrás. Se recuperó a tiempo para ver a Stiles acercándose a él con el bate levantado y apuntando a su hombro. Lo bloqueó con los brazos.</p><p>Stiles sonrió mientras daba un paso atrás.-"Vamos, Big Bad."-Insitó. Derek se tomó su tiempo. Atacar de inmediato no funcionó con Stiles. Tenía que ir con la estrategia.</p><p>Cargó de nuevo, esta vez más despacio, para darle a Stiles la oportunidad de moverse. Stiles, como pensaba, hizo su movimiento, pero antes de que estuviera listo, Derek atacó. Empujó a Stiles con el brazo y le sonrió. La sonrisa de Stiles no vaciló cuando hizo un movimiento de último minuto y se colocó debajo de su brazo.</p><p>Los segundos parecieron estirarse cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que Stiles estaba detrás de él y que no tendría tiempo para detener la caída. Apenas tuvo tiempo de decir.-"Joder."-antes de que Stiles lo empujara hacia abajo con un fuerte golpe de murciélago. Pero Derek no se cayó solo. Cogió la muñeca de Stiles, decidido a no perder, y Stiles también cayó, justo encima de él.</p><p>Derek miró al chico con los ojos muy abiertos encima de él. Ahora podía ver la calidad dorada en los ojos marrones avellana de Stiles. Podía ver exactamente cada lunar en su rostro y la tonalidad rosa de sus labios. Y el rubor rosado de sus mejillas.</p><p>Stiles estaba encima de Derek. De enloquecer Derek ... ¿cuál era su apellido otra vez? Tenía su mano sobre el pecho de Derek y uhm ... músculos fuertes. Podía sentirse sonrojado bajo la mirada de Derek y ... espera ¿por qué Derek lo estaba mirando así? Abrió la boca para hablar, pero terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Y no echaba de menos la forma en que los ojos de Derek se fijaron instantáneamente en dichos labios.</p><p>-"¿Ustedes necesitan una habitación?"-llamó a Jackson, y bueno, Stiles se sonrojó esta vez. Se puso de pie al instante, solo para perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente sobre Derek. - *Estoy ... uhm, lo siento."- Tartamudeó. Y Derek sonrió. Una mierda llena de sonrisa. Y gracias a Dios que estaba sentado, o Stiles se habría caído nuevamente a juzgar por la forma en que le temblaban las rodillas. Porque cuando Derek sonrió, toda su cara se iluminó y se volvió aún más hermoso de lo que era naturalmente y ...</p><p>¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Cuándo demonios notó Stiles lo hermoso que era Derek?</p><p>Stiles ignoró la forma en que su corazón latía y finalmente logró ponerse de pie. Le tendió una mano a Derek.-"Ok, perdedor, ponte de pie."-Comentó, porque molestar a Derek era mucho más fácil que lidiar con ... cualquier sentimiento que Stiles estuviera desarrollando por el hombre lobo gruñón.</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco.-"Fue sólo suerte."-Se quejó.</p><p>Stiles sonrió, mientras lo codeaba.-"Oh, vamos, no seas tan agrio."- Él dijo. Luego miró a los otros hombres lobo, con una sonrisa engreída.-"Así que pequeñas mierdas. ¿Quien esta hambriento?"-</p><p>◽🔅▪️◽🔅▪️◽🔅▪️</p><p>Stiles y Boyd terminaron de cocinar y pusieron el gigantesco pollo asado sobre la mesa que Erica e Isaac habían colocado. El paquete ya estaba sentado y esperaba pacientemente la comida.</p><p>"Tadaan! ¡Tus increíbles chefs, Stiles y Boyd, te dieron la mejor comida que haya existido en el mundo!" -llamó Stiles, sonriendo.</p><p>Lydia puso una mano sobre sus sienes.-"Nunca escuché tantos errores gramaticales en una oración simple."-Ella se quejó.</p><p>Stiles jadeó.-"Bien, discúlpeme. ¿Alguna vez has visto el estilo de mensajes de texto de Scott?"-</p><p>Scott dijo "¡Ehi!" mientras Lydia y los demás asintieron gravemente y comenzaron a reír.</p><p>Stiles se instaló junto a Derek, ya que Boyd se apresuró a sentarse junto a Scott y Erica.-"Hola a todos."-Le dijo a Derek.</p><p>Derek lo ignoró, pero simplemente no pudo ignorar la minúscula distancia entre los dos. Cada vez que Stiles daba un mordisco a la comida, su brazo rozaba el de Derek, y esto era realmente una distracción. Además, no pudo evitar notar la forma en que se iluminó toda su cara cuando sonrió, y la forma en que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió cuando algo realmente lo divirtió. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que tenía cuidado de no incomodar a ninguna de las betas, y de la forma en que siempre verificaba que comieran lo suficiente y se aseguraba de que se comieran todo.</p><p>
  <em>-"Lydia, deja de acosar a la pobre Erica. Su cabello está bien."-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Oh, vamos chicos, den un descanso a Jackson. ¡No es tan malo!" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Scotty, no te preocupes, ella te notará. Eres maravilloso."-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Isaac, vi eso, ¡deja de poner tu comida en el plato de Boyd!"-</em>
</p><p>-<em>"Erica, prueba la carne. No está mal."-</em></p><p><em>-"Derek, ¿por qué no estás comiendo?"-</em> Lydia le dirigió la última pregunta, y Derek se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando a Stiles y no había estado comiendo su comida.</p><p>Stiles se volvió hacia él y lo miró con recelo.-"¿Por qué no estás comiendo?"-él exigió también. Derek se encogió de hombros y trató de controlar su sonrojo. Obviamente no podía decir <em>*Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote*</em> y un encogimiento de hombros parecía lo suficientemente despectivo.</p><p>Stiles tomó una de las papas fritas con su tenedor y la puso justo en frente de la boca de Derek. Derek miró a Stiles con su mejor <em>*¿Hablas en serio?*</em> expresión, pero Stiles solo sonrió.-"Di, ' ¡ah!" - Exigió, tratando de sofocar su risa. Era obvio que sabía que Derek se retiraría.</p><p>Y está bien, no debería, realmente no debería haberlo hecho, pero Derek puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un mordisco. La cara de Stiles no tenía precio. Y Erica había tomado una foto en caso de que el niño alguna vez se olvidara de eso.</p><p>◽🔅▪️◽🔅▪️◽🔅</p><p>Jackson y Scott estaban a cargo del lavado, mientras que Lydia, Erica, Scott e Isaac estaban eligiendo el maratón de películas que iban a tener ese día.</p><p>Derek estaba sentado afuera con Stiles, y estaban hablando sobre la investigación que Stiles había hecho por él el día anterior.</p><p>"¿Encontraste algo?"-le preguntó al chico. Stiles asintió, y Derek no pudo evitar notar la forma en que se tensó ante esto.</p><p>"Bueno ... ¿qué encontraste?"-preguntó. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. No le gustaba ver a Stiles nervioso por nada. No se suponía que Stiles estuviera molesto o infeliz. Stiles debe estar siempre sonriente y feliz.</p><p>Stiles pasó una mano por su mano.-"Es el logo de una pandilla. Se llama ' Colmillos' . Ellos son de Nueva York. La gente simplemente piensa que son una pandilla criminal, pero ... los conocí en Nueva York. Son una manada de hombres lobo fuertes entrenados por el ejército."-</p><p>Derek lo miró con preocupación.-"¿Qué quieres decir con que los conociste?"-</p><p>Stiles suspiró.-"Me ofrecieron un lugar en su paquete. Rechacé. ¿Sabes cómo dije que me expulsaron? Sí, trataron de asustarme, haciendo explotar el laboratorio de química. Entonces me expulsaron. Por eso también me castigaron. Mi padre estaba preocupado por mí yendo por Beacon Hills con una manada de hombres lobo sedientos de sangre entrenados por el ejército que iban tras su hijo. Es por eso que cuando él no está cerca, Parrish está cerca. Es un dragón, es incombustible."-Él explicó.</p><p>-"Te cuidaremos a partir de ahora, Stiles. Tú ... eres una manada." - Dijo Derek, después de unos momentos de silencio. Stiles lo miró sorprendido. Derek se retorció incómodo.-"La manada ya te ve como ... una madre de manada. Y si. Si tu quieres..."-</p><p>Stiles arrulló.-"Aw, eres tan lindo! Y por supuesto que quiero! Me encantaría. ¡Hazlo ahora!"-dijo emocionado. Derek lo miró sorprendido.-"Leo libros. Sé todo sobre cómo ser miembro de la manada, y sobre las madres de manada, y los Alfas y los compañeros.." -se sonrojó en la última parte. Derek afortunadamente lo ignoró.</p><p>Abrió la mano y mostró sus garras. En unos segundos los empujó dentro del cuello de Stiles y el niño gimió de dolor. Todo terminó en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>Stiles se sintió mareado por un momento y agarró el brazo de Derek. Derek no lo empujó.-"¿Estas bien?"-preguntó el hombre lobo.</p><p>Stiles asintió con la cabeza.-"¿Por qué las cosas del hombre lobo siempre tienen que ser tan dolorosas?"-el demando. Derek solo resopló y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>"Si ustedes dos han terminado de ser todo amoroso, finalmente elegimos la película."-llamado Erica. Stiles casi saltó y la vio mirándolos desde la ventana de la cocina. Ella le sacó la lengua.</p><p>"No estamos siendo amorosos."-Dijo Stiles, con la cara bien rosada. Erica arqueó una ceja y señaló su mano. Stiles soltó inmediatamente el brazo de Derek, y el hombre lobo frunció el ceño al joven beta.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y entró. Se giró para mirar a Derek. -"¿Vienes?"-</p><p>Se instalaron en una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, todos vistiendo prendas ridículas que Stiles había comprado con él. Tenía uno rojo brillante, con orejas de zorro. La de Scott era verde, con una brillante luna llena dibujada sobre ella. Lydia era rosa, con marcas de lápiz labial por todas partes. Erica tenía signos de mujer gata por todas partes. Jackson tenía uno azul marino, con estampados de palos de lacrosse por todas partes. Boyd's estaba gris con un gorro de cocinero y una cuchara impresos. Isaac era azul claro con cachorros por todas partes. Y ... el de Derek era negro, con la tenue imagen de un lobo.</p><p>Derek tuvo que ser forzado a ponerse su mono. Y tenía una cara de descontento, sentado en medio de la habitación con su mono negro puesto. Stiles no pudo evitarlo y tomó una foto con su teléfono.</p><p>"Bórralo."-Derek estaba sobre él en menos de un segundo. Stiles lo miró desafiante.-"Hazme."-El desafió.</p><p>"Por favor no lo hagas. He visto suficientes películas para ver cómo va esto." - Scott gruñó y Derek gruñó.</p><p>"No gruñes a tus betas!"-dijo Stiles, golpeándolo en la cabeza. Los betas miraron a Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos, cada uno de ellos esperando que Derek le abriera la garganta. Derek no lo hizo, pero dejó de gruñir. Y bueno, esto fue extraño.</p><p>🔅▪️▪️◽🔅<em><b>Domingo</b></em>🔅◽▪️🔅◽</p><p>Stiles se despertó al día siguiente, increíblemente caliente. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que tenía muchos cuerpos presionados contra su costado y que estaba acurrucado contra otro cuerpo. Lentamente abrió los ojos, para enfrentar un par de ojos verdes moteados de oro.</p><p>Derek le sonrió suavemente, y eso no fue bueno. Es demasiado pronto para enfrentar tanta perfección de una vez.-"Buenos días."- Llamó al hombre lobo.</p><p>Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, tímidamente. -"Mañana."- Y espera, que? ¿Estaba ... abrazándose con Derek? ¿Qué es el flip flop?</p><p>Bostezó e intentó moverse y sentarse. Derek lo empujó hacia abajo.-"No ... no te muevas ... todavía no."- Gruñó el hombre lobo, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Stiles. El aliento de Stiles se contuvo, pero el niño no lo alejó.</p><p>Probablemente no era un buen momento para comenzar a pensar, pero Stiles no pudo evitarlo. Derek estaba acurrucado con él. En el suelo, y en teoría todos estaban abrazados, pero Derek tenía su cara de mierda escondida en el cuello de Stiles. Argh</p><p>-"Puedo oírte pensar. Por favor, vuelve a dormir."-Gruñó Derek. Stiles no se molestó en responderle.</p><p>Cuando despertó de nuevo, Derek ya se había ido. El hombre lobo ya no estaba acurrucado junto a él, y solo Isaac, Erica y Scott seguían dormidos. Isaac tenía la cara parcialmente oculta en el cuello de Scott, y Erica tenía un brazo arrojado protectoramente sobre Isaac. Awh .</p><p>Stiles fue primero al baño y se lavó los dientes, antes de ir a la cocina. Encontró a Lydia, sentada en el regazo de Jackson y Boyd comiendo panqueques recién hechos. Derek no se encontraba por ningún lado.</p><p>Lydia sonrió cuando él entró en la habitación.-"Hola, Stiles. Derek se fue antes con Peter. Dijo que no lo esperara."-Ella le informó. Stiles intentó actuar bien.-"Uhm, está bien."-(<em>*No lo estaba buscando*</em>) pensó.</p><p>Lydia, Jackson y Boyd se rieron.-"Claro, Stiles."- Se burló Jackson. Stiles los fulminó con la mirada y se volvió hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a hacer los panqueques.</p><p>Cuando finalmente salió de la casa en el auto de Parrish, Derek aún no había regresado.</p><p>▪️🔅◽<em><b>Miércoles</b></em>▪️🔅◽</p><p>Stiles no había tenido noticias de Derek por casi 4 días. Sabía que no debería haberse molestado por eso (¡apenas se conocían!), Pero había pensado que tal vez ... Bueno, no sucedió.</p><p>Isaac, Jackson y Scott estaban en su casa ese día. Lydia y Erica estaban con él el lunes y Boyd el día anterior. Literalmente no había estado solo en su habitación durante mucho tiempo.</p><p>Jackson tomó su lugar en la Xbox con Scott, mientras Isaac y Stiles se acomodaron en la mesa para terminar su tarea.</p><p>"Stiles! ¡Estoy hambriento!"-llamó a Scott desde su posición frente al televisor.</p><p>Stiles no levantó la cabeza.-"¿Parece que me importa una mierda? Porque si lo hace, lo siento, esa no es la impresión que estoy tratando de dar." -</p><p>Jackson resopló.-"¡Oh, vamos Stiles!"-él llamó.</p><p>Stiles ni siquiera le respondió.</p><p>Isaac tomó la computadora de Stiles cuando le preguntó.-"Stiles, ¿tienes algo de comer, por favor? Tengo un poco de hambre."-</p><p>Stiles se levantó y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.-"Por supuesto que sí. Espera aquí."- Dijo, apresurándose. Scott y Jackson lo miraron ofendidos.</p><p>Cuando Stiles volvió, Jackson y Scott estaban parados junto a Isaac, mirando la computadora de Stiles con incredulidad.-"¿Has estado investigando sobre los 'Colmillos'?"-preguntó Jackson.</p><p>Stiles se sonrojó cuando rápidamente les quitó su computadora portátil.-"Sí, ¿y qué? Y esperen ... ¿cómo saben ustedes de ellos? Derek nunca ... Oh."- Dijo, finalmente entendiendo.</p><p>Él los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.-"Derek te puso en esto, ¿no? Él sabe que la manada me quiere, así que los metió para protegerme."-</p><p>Jackson resopló.-"Por supuesto no."-Él respondió. Tanto Isaac como Scott, sin embargo, trataron de evitar sus ojos, por lo que Stiles sabía que tenía razón.</p><p>Él extendió su mano.-"Llama a tu Alfa."- Él ordenó.</p><p>Jackson ni siquiera pensó en desafiarlo y le entregó el teléfono.</p><p>Después de unos pocos tonos, Derek respondió. "Jackson".</p><p>"No Jackson."</p><p>Hubo un breve silencio, antes.-"Stiles. ¿Qué pasa?"</p><p>Stiles sintió que la ira ardía dentro de él.-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Me preguntas qué pasa? Desapareciste después de la noche de la manada, sin llamadas, sin mensajes de texto, y ahora descubro que tengo un guardaespaldas, ¿en serio?... que se supone que deben cuidar de mí, cuando ambos sabemos que gané una pelea contra cada uno de ellos, y ni siquiera me dices que tengo guardaespaldas, no me dices nada y simplemente ..."-</p><p>"¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Para contactarte?"</p><p>Stiles estaba atónito después de la palabra de Derek. ¡Por supuesto que quería que viniera! ¿Por qué alguien siquiera cuestionaría eso? - "Si. ¿Por qué no?"- preguntó.</p><p>"Sabes mucho sobre el comportamiento de los hombres lobo. Pensé que solo ... no te gustaba la idea de mí .."</p><p>"No vamos a tener esta conversación por teléfono, especialmente no con Isaac y Scott aquí. Ven, los estoy enviando lejos."- Con eso, Stiles terminó la conversación.</p><p>Jackson le sonrió, mientras Scott parecía confundido.- "¿Que esta pasando?"- Isaac simplemente hizo una mueca ante la idea de ser arrojado lejos de la casa de Stiles.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-"Salgan, pequeños corredores."- Dijo, empujándolos fuera.</p><p>"¡Tu puedes, Stilinski!"- llamó Jackson, antes de irse. Stiles solo se rio.</p><p>Luego corrió escaleras arriba y entró en su habitación. Y esta vez gritó. Porque el hombre de su habitación no era Derek. Definitivamente.</p><p>Era alto con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que brillaban rojos cuando Stiles entró. Tomó un bolígrafo del escritorio de Stiles y dibujó un simple cartel en la pared. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa blanca a Stiles. - "Nos veremos muy pronto, Stiles. Mientras tanto, espero que pienses de nuevo en nuestra oferta." -</p><p>Stiles se recuperó bastante rápido.-" No fue una oferta, Stephen. Fue una amenaza. Y ya te lo dije: no quiero unirme a tu estúpida manada de monstruos ... ¡ ugh !. "-</p><p>Stephen se había movido rápidamente, y ahora Stiles estaba clavado contra la pared, con una mano en el cuello.- "Cuidado, ahora, pequeña chispa. Realmente no queremos que te lastimes. Aunque creo que probablemente deberías preocuparte por tu padre. Volver a casa solo no siempre es ... ah , seguro."- El hombre soltó una carcajada fría y luego se encontró al otro lado de la habitación, lanzado por un fuerte chorro de energía.</p><p>Stiles se derrumbó en el suelo, con los ojos brillantes y una mano en el cuello.- "No te atrevas a tocar a mi papá." -</p><p>Stephen le dirigió una mirada fría, la ira distorsionando sus bonitos rasgos. Luego sonrió y se dirigió hacia la ventana. - "Realmente me gusta tu actitud. Espero que decidas unirte a nosotros."-Luego se fue.</p><p>Stiles habría ido tras él, si hubiera podido moverse. Se encontró temblando e incapaz de respirar. Ellos atraparon a su papá. Habían atrapado a su papá.-"Oh Dios mío. Dios mío." -</p><p>Su visión era borrosa, y todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad y nada más. No pudo respirar. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.</p><p>Su propio latido parecía demasiado fuerte en sus oídos, y todo no tenía sentido. No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, desplomado en el suelo y luchando por respirar. - "Stiles. ¡Por favor escuchame! Escucha mi voz! ¡Stiles!."- podía oír una voz que lo llamaba. ¿Era Derek? Todavía no podía respirar bien.</p><p>"Stiles, por favor concéntrate en mi voz. ¿Puedes escucharme?"- preguntó la voz. Stiles asintió con la cabeza.-"Bien, Stiles, cuenta conmigo. Uno. Stiles, por favor cuenta conmigo. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Diez."-</p><p>La visión de Stiles finalmente regresó, y sí, ese era Derek frente a él. El hombre lobo estaba agachado sobre él, definitivamente demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Pero a Stiles no le importaba.</p><p>"Derek! ¡Mi papá, dijo que atraparon a mi papá!"- gritó, de repente recordando por qué estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en primer lugar.</p><p>Derek se tensó.-"¿Quienes son?"- preguntó.</p><p>Los ojos de Stiles estaban llorosos.- "Stephen. De los colmillos. Él vino aquí, todavía me quieren. Dijo que mi papá ... que no estaba a salvo de él irse solo a casa." -</p><p>Derek se levantó y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Ayudó a Stiles a levantarse, lo acomodó en la cama, luego se acurrucó junto a él, antes de marcar el número de Peter.- "Peter? Necesito que tú y Argent vayan a ver al Sheriff, Stiles dijo que los Colmillos vinieron aquí para amenazarlo y advertirle sobre su padre."- No esperó la respuesta de sus tíos y terminó la llamada.</p><p>Stiles estaba acurrucado junto a él, su rostro escondido en las almohadas. Derek acarició cuidadosamente su cabello.-" No te preocupes, Stiles. Mi tío y Chris se asegurarán de que no le pase nada."-Una pausa.- "Y la manada se asegurará de que no te pase nada."- Otra pausa. - "Y yo también."- Agregó.</p><p>"Soy tu compañero."- Dijo Stiles. No era una pregunta; fue solo un hecho simple.-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"- preguntó.</p><p>Derek no dejó de acariciar el cabello de Stiles.- "No quería ... imponerte nada, o peor aún, asustarte." -</p><p>Stiles levantó la cabeza.-"No estoy asustado."- Él dijo. Estaba un poco sonrojado, mientras volvía a hablar.-"Y ... no me estás imponiendo nada."-</p><p>Derek suspiró.-" Tengo 21 años, Stiles. Soy un hombre lobo Un compañero ... un compañero es para toda la vida. No quiero forzarte a nada de esto."- Él respondió.</p><p>Stiles se sentó y golpeó a Derek en el estómago.-"No dije que deberíamos unirnos ahora y tener cachorros juntos. Yo solo ... creo que me gusta saber cosas. Y yo ... me gustas. Quiero conocerte mejor."- Dijo, tartamudeando un poco. Y Derek no pudo evitar encontrarlo increíblemente adorable.</p><p>Derek asintió con la cabeza.- "Creo que ... puedo manejar eso." - Luego empujó a Stiles hacia la cama.- "Duerme ahora. Te despertaré si pasa algo." -</p><p>Stiles agarró una de las manos de Derek entre las suyas.- "¿No te vas?"- y maldita sea , ¿por qué sonó como una niña de repente?.</p><p>Derek parecía inseguro, luego le dio un suave beso en la frente. -"Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes." -</p><p>◽🔅▪️◽🔅▪️◽🔅▪️</p><p>Cuando Stiles despertó, Derek ya no estaba acostado a su lado. No se movió durante un minuto entero, dejando que la sensación de traición se hundiera. Pero luego escuchó un ruido abajo. Se sentó derecho, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho? ¿Dónde están los colmillos allí? ¿O su padre finalmente estaba en casa?</p><p>Stiles abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó lentamente las escaleras. Miró dentro de la sala de estar y arqueó una ceja.</p><p>Porque ese era su padre, sentado en la sala de estar con Derek a su lado. Derek parecía tenso y preocupado, mientras que la atención de su padre estaba centrada en la televisión. Stiles se aclaró la garganta cuando entró.</p><p>"¿Papá? ¿Estas bien?" - le preguntó de inmediato a su papá. El sheriff asintió, y solo entonces Stiles notó que su cinturón todavía estaba puesto. Y también su arma contra lobos. No es de extrañar que Derek se viera tan incómodo.</p><p>"¿Enviaste a Peter Hale y Chris Argent para protegerme?"- preguntó el sheriff. Stiles sacudió la cabeza.-"Le dije a Derek que alguien te había amenazado, y él les envió a dos para que te vigilaran."- Él respondió.</p><p>Su papá asintió nuevamente.-"Entré en tu habitación y te encontré completamente dormido y un chico que nunca había visto acurrucado en la cama junto a ti. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?." - su padre no siempre fue directo al grano.</p><p>"Él es Derek ..."</p><p>"Derek Hale, lo sé." - Interrumpió el Sheriff.</p><p>Stiles tragó saliva. Su padre parecía realmente impaciente, mientras que Derek parecía estar tratando de desaparecer en el sofá. ¿Era una mala señal el hecho de que el Sheriff sabía quién era Derek?</p><p>"Él es ... el Alfa, de la manada de la que soy parte."- Él explicó.</p><p>El sheriff lo miró fijamente.- "Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué estaba en tu cama."-</p><p>Stiles suspiró.-"Es complicado."</p><p>"¿Implica sobrenatural?"- preguntó el sheriff.</p><p>Stiles asintió con la cabeza. El sheriff suspiró.-"Aún no eres legal".</p><p>Stiles se sonrojó.-"¡Lo sé! ¡No pasó nada, lo juro, papá!"-</p><p>"¿Se está aprovechando de ti?"- preguntó el Sheriff, y, por cierto, Stiles nunca había visto a alguien que pareciera tan dispuesto a desaparecer como Derek en ese momento.</p><p>"¡Por supuesto que no, papá!"</p><p>El sheriff miró a Derek durante unos segundos, mientras el hombre lobo seguía inquieto con sus manos.- "Derek."- dice el Sheriff, y Derek llamó la atención.- "¿Sí señor?"-</p><p>Stiles intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de la expresión de pánico de Derek cuando dijo el Sheriff.- "Tengo balas contra lobo."-</p><p>"Espero que lo lleves a citas por al menos un mes antes de que empiece a presenciar besos. Tú lo lastimaste, yo te lastimé. No intentes forzarlo a hacer nada que no quiera. Asegúrate de protegerlo."- Dijo el Sheriff, antes de sacar su arma y dejarla sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba.</p><p>Stiles gimió, pero se sintió aliviado de que al menos el arma no apuntara a la cabeza de Derek ni nada. El sheriff sonrió a los dos. -"Hoy es noche de juegos. ¿Te quedarás a cenar, Derek?" -</p><p>✴️⚜️<em><b>Jueves- tres semanas después</b></em>⚜️✴️</p><p>Stiles e Isaac estaban en el auto con Derek cuando Alpha recibió una llamada telefónica de Peter.</p><p>"¿Qué? ¿Los encontraste? ... ok, ya voy."- Dijo el hombre lobo, antes de dejar su teléfono.</p><p>Isaac y Stiles intercambiaron una mirada. La beta se volvió hacia Derek.-"¿Que esta pasando? ¿A quién encontraste?"- preguntó.</p><p>Los ojos de Derek estaban fijos en la carretera mientras hablaba. - "Encontramos el refugio 'Colmillos'".- Él respondió.</p><p>"¡Increíble! ¿Cuál es el plan?"- preguntó Stiles, emocionado. No podía esperar para encontrar y destruir la manada Alfa. Derek lo miró desde la ventana de visión trasera y entrecerró los ojos. Entonces él respondió.-"Nos vamos a reunir con la manada en mi casa." -</p><p>Se detuvieron frente a la casa y entraron corriendo. Peter estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, mostrando a Lydia y Boyd el mapa con el paradero de donde vivía la manada. Levantó la vista cuando su sobrino y los otros dos entraron.</p><p>Rápidamente explicó a Derek cómo él y Chris los habían encontrado y dónde vivían.</p><p>Derek se volvió hacia su mochila.-"Scott e Isaac, quiero que ustedes dos estén cerca de mí y ataquen cuando lo haga. Boyd y Jackson, quiero que estén listos en el momento en que entremos y ataquemos. Lydia y Erica, ustedes dos son los más rápidos: cuando ingresen, intenten confundirlos tanto como sea posible. Lydia usa toda la maldición de lobo cuando sea necesario."- Él instruyó.</p><p>Stiles sintió que crecía dentro de él cuando Derek no lo llamó por su nombre.-"Disculpe, ¿qué hay de mí?"-preguntó.</p><p>Derek suspiró.-"Te vas a quedar aquí."-</p><p>Stiles sonrió.-"Nop. No esta pasando."-</p><p>"Stiles. Por favor. ¡Eres tú a quien quieren! Si te quedas aquí, no podrán atraparte."</p><p>"Todavía no está bien con eso. Voya ir."</p><p>Derek dio un paso hacia Stiles y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y susurró.-"Por favor, Stiles."-</p><p>Stiles cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sus ojos estuvieron cerrados por menos de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para Derek. Se movió rápidamente. Stiles escuchó un 'clic' y un frío metal tocando su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, para encontrarlo momentáneamente encerrado en la pared. Estaba esposado.</p><p>Miró a Derek en traición, y el gilipollas incluso sonrió un poco. -"Lo siento. Solo estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo."-Dijo Derek.</p><p>Luego se volvió hacia Peter.-"Quiero que te quedes aquí y no dejes que Stiles se pierda de tu vista. Jura en la luna que no lo ayudarás a salir de las esposas."- El rogó.</p><p>Peter se encogió de hombros.-"Lo juro por la luna y las estrellas que no ayudaré a tu pequeño novio a salir de sus esposas."- Dijo aburrido.</p><p>Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada, luego agarró el cuello de su camisa con su mano libre y aplastó sus labios. Fue un beso casto, no lo suficientemente largo como para que Derek lo apreciara realmente. Stiles se veía increíblemente fuerte cuando habló. <br/>-"Mejor regresa. O personalmente te resucitaré de entre los muertos para matarte de nuevo."- Él amenazó.</p><p>Derek sonrió, tratando de no asustarse por el hecho de que Stiles acababa de besarlo. Stiles sabía a hogar y protección. Dulce y duro al mismo tiempo, casi agridulce.</p><p>Entonces Derek y la manada se fueron.</p><p>Stiles esperó unos minutos más, antes de volverse hacia Peter. - "¿Por qué tu sobrino es tan irracional y tan idiota?"-le pregunto.</p><p>Peter siguió leyendo su revista, encogiéndose de hombros.-"No sé de dónde sacó los rasgos, para ser honesto. Pero está tratando de mantenerte a salvo, supongo." -</p><p>-"Gané contra cada uno de ellos durante el entrenamiento. Y ni siquiera usé mis poderes de chispa." - Argumentó.</p><p>"Oh bien. FYI, no vas a obtener ayuda de mí con tus esposas. Un juramento a la luna es inquebrantable. Sería físicamente incapaz de ayudarte."</p><p>Stiles se rio entre dientes.-"¿Quién dijo que necesitaba ayuda?"- dijo, y Peter arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó el clic de la esposas.</p><p>-"Impresionante."-Dijo el hombre lobo.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-"Puhlease. Aprendí a salir de las esposas antes de aprender a hablar correctamente. Soy el hijo del sheriff."-Se giró hacia él. ¿Vienes o no? Tenemos algunos culos Alpha para patear.</p><p>▪️🔅◽▪️🔅◽▪️🔅◽▪️🔅◽</p><p>"¿Ya te dije que Derek me matará por esto?"-preguntó Peter, mientras él y Stiles bajaban de su auto.</p><p>Stiles sostuvo su bate con más fuerza.-"Y te dije que Derek morirá si no lo ayudamos. Es increíble y todo, pero no sabe cuándo detenerse y pensar antes de atacar. Y eso definitivamente hará que lo maten."</p><p>Peter miró al humano que estaba a su lado y sonrió. Stiles era realmente la persona perfecta para Derek. Divertido e ingenioso, terco e inteligente, nunca escuchó las órdenes. Lo perfecto para su sobrino.</p><p>"Bien, ¿cuál es el plan?"-preguntó.</p><p>Stiles se volvió hacia él.-"The Fangs está formado por 5 personas. Frederick, quien es el más rápido de ellos. Ariana quien definitivamente es la más fuerte. Nicole, que es una especie de Alpha de este paquete de Alpha's. Gerome, quien es el más grande. Pero no brillante. En realidad no creo que pueda hablar correctamente. Y Stephen, quien es el más inteligente. Él planea, y todo. Creo legítimamente que es el más aterrador de todos."- Explicó rápidamente.-"El plan es fácil. Dejamos que Derek y el otro entren primero, para que puedan asustarlos y, con suerte, confundirlos. Luego entramos y luchamos contra ellos." -</p><p>Peter sonrió.-"Me gusta cómo piensas, pequeño. Definitivamente eres un guardián."-Luego se concentró e hizo a Stiles una señal para seguirlo en silencio. Los paquetes habían llegado.</p><p>Stiles y Peter estaban lo más cerca posible sin ser detectados por ninguno de los dos paquetes. Derek, Isaac y Scott estaban parados frente a la manada Alfa, las dos betas ya estaban devoradas.</p><p>Derek dio un paso adelante.-"Estás cometiendo un gran error al intentar reclutar a mi compañero en tu manada."-Llamó, fuerte y claro.</p><p>Una niña, con un bonito cabello rojo y enormes músculos, se echó a reír, con los ojos brillantes de color rojo Alfa.-"¿No es lindo? Stiles se consiguió un Alfa como compañero para protegerse."-Ella dijo, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos.- "¿Puedo matarlos, Nicole?"-ella preguntó.</p><p>La otra chica, la de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, sacudió su cabello con gracia.-"Eso no sería aconsejable, Ariana. Todavía tenemos la posibilidad de meter a Stiles en la manada. Si matamos a su compañero, él se enojará. Aunque nunca puedes estar seguro con Stiles."- ella respondió.</p><p>Ariana resopló.-"Pero si rompo el cuello de una de las pequeñas betas, podría estar lo suficientemente enojado como para venir."- Ella comento.</p><p>Derek gruñó. - "No te atrevas a tocar a Stiles o cualquier otro de mi manada." -</p><p>Nicole les sonrió gentilmente.-"Ahora, ahora ... Gruñir no es muy educado, ¿verdad, Derek? Además, venir sin invitación tampoco lo es. ¿Qué te parece, Stephen?"-</p><p>Stephen rio.-"Creo que deberíamos matarlos a todos solo por eso"- Dijo, enseñándoles los dientes.</p><p>Derek se enfureció. Aparentemente, esa era una especie de señal, porque tan pronto como lo hizo, un montón de flechas volaron en dirección al paquete Alfa. Nicole y Stephen se apartaron rápidamente, pero Frederick, Ariana y Gerome no tuvieron tanta suerte y se encontraron en el suelo, jadeando cuando la flecha del lobo en las flechas entró en su sistema. Scott, Isaac y Derek atacaron a Nicole, mientras que Jackson, Erica y Boyd se arrojaron sobre Stephen. Lydia siguió enviando flechas en la dirección de los dos alfas, pero ninguna de ellas quedó atrapada por ninguna.</p><p>"Parece que tu manada está ganando".- Comentó Peter.</p><p>Y por un momento lo pareció. Los tres Alfas todavía estaban en el suelo, y los otros dos parecían tener problemas para escapar de los ataques de Derek y los betas.</p><p>Y entonces, de repente Stiles tuvo problemas para darse cuenta, definitivamente estaban perdiendo. Ariana había logrado sacar la flecha de su pierna y corría en la dirección de donde provenían las flechas. Lydia trató de escapar, pero la otra niña la agarró del pelo y la encerró en su lugar. La cabeza de Jackson se sacudió cuando escuchó el grito de Lydia, y Stephen se tomó el tiempo para asestarle un golpe. Jackson aterrizó en la pared, y Erica e Isaac se dieron la vuelta para ver si estaba bien. Stephen agarró a Erica por la muñeca y cubrió su cuerpo con el de ella. Boyd, que estaba a punto de volver a arañarlo, se congeló. Gerome y Frederick se levantaron del suelo ya medio curado y se arrojaron sobre Isaac y Scott, tomándolos desprevenidos.</p><p>Derek trató de mantener su atención en Nicole, pero fue difícil ya que todas sus betas habían caído. Nicole suspiró, luego agarró la muñeca de Derek y la retorció sobre su espalda. Derek trató de sofocar el grito de dolor, pero de todos modos dejó sus labios. Ariana pateó a Boyd por detrás, todavía sujetando a Lydia por el pelo, y el hombre lobo golpeó el suelo. Stephen le arrojó a Erica y ella también agarró sus rizos rubios. Nicole sujetó a Derek al suelo y miró a su alrededor. Ariana tenía a Lydia y Erica por el pelo, Stephen sostenía a Boyd, Frederick tenía a Isaac y Scott y Jackson todavía estaba afuera junto a Gerome.</p><p>"Gerome, por favor, ven y mantén la beta que tiene Stephen. Stephen, ven aquí".- Ella ordeno. Gerome agarró a Boyd por el cuello y Stephen fue hacia Nicole. Ella le indicó que se quedara con Derek mientras pronunciaba su discurso.</p><p>"Derek, Derek. ¿Realmente pensaste que no sabía que vendrías?"- Ella preguntó, engañada.</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco.-"Impresionante. ¿Voy a obtener el monólogo del chico malo, ahora?"-</p><p>Stephen rascó el cuello de Derek, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para perforar la piel, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca durante unos segundos, y algún tipo de irritación.-"Vamos, Derek. ¿Dónde están tus modales?"-</p><p>Nicole sonrió dulcemente.-"Sabes, Derek. Tu dulce y pequeño compañero de chispas eventualmente vendrá a nosotros, y lo sabes. Lo hará, para salvar a sus amigos y a los que ama. Incluso te dejaría por eso"-</p><p>Derek no respondió, solo la siguió mirando. Nicole no debía ser desanimada.-"Obviamente, puedes evitar eso. Simplemente únete a nosotros"-</p><p>Gerome y Ariana gruñeron. Stephen arqueó una ceja y Frederick sonrió. Nicole los despidió graciosamente.- "Oh, vamos. Tiene talento, debe ser un Alfa realmente fuerte si logra controlar esto ... este grupo de adolescentes"- ella se burló. Derek todavía no dijo nada. "Es fácil unirse a nosotros. No necesitas pagar nada ... solo tienes que matar a una de tus betas".</p><p>Derek gruñó ante eso, y luego se detuvo cuando escuchó a Erica y Lydia gimiendo de dolor. Stephen le dio la vuelta para poder enfrentar toda su beta. Ariana tiró de las dos chicas por el pelo. - "¿Quién va a ir? ¿Es el pelirrojo? O la rubia? Nunca me gustaron las rubias. Por otro lado, este pelirrojo está copiando totalmente mi estilo." -Ella comento.</p><p>¡Prefiero morir antes que entrar en tu manada de sociópatas! gruñó Derek. Stephen golpeó la cabeza de Derek contra el cemento sólido y tiró. - "Vamos, Derek. ¿Es esa la forma de hablar con una mujer joven?" - preguntó.</p><p>Scott luchó por liberarse y Frederick lo agarró del cuello. "¡Detenlo ahora! O voy a arrancarte la garganta.</p><p>Eso fue lo que finalmente llevó a Stiles y Peter a atacar. El hombre lobo se arrojó sobre el Stephen, que rápidamente dio un paso atrás, liberando a Derek. Stiles estaba furioso. Sus ojos estaban en Nicole, y estaba furioso por la ira.</p><p>Ariana arrojó a las dos chicas contra la pared, sacándolas a ambas. Ella le gruñó a Stiles y lo atacó. O hecho para atacarlo, porque ella no logró dos pasos antes de ser arrojada contra la pared por algún tipo de escudo invisible.</p><p>Gerome ni siquiera logró moverse, antes de ser arrojado por otro chorro de energía, con Frederick. Peter estaba peleando con Stephen, y Stiles levanta su bate mientras marchaba hacia Nicole. Derek se puso delante de él.-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-gruñó el hombre lobo. Stiles no se molestó con él. Hizo un gesto con la mano y empujó a Derek fuera del camino.</p><p>Nicole sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse. -"Veo que viniste, finalmente. Eso es adorable." -Ella comento.</p><p>Stiles le gruñó y levantó su bate, atacándola. Ella se alejó rápidamente de él y echó a correr hacia Stephen. Solo entonces Stiles vio que el Alfa tenía a Peter en un agarre mortal. Nicole sonrió amablemente. -"Ahora, si vienes de buena gana, dejaremos ir a este ... amigo tuyo".-</p><p>Stiles levantó su bate. -"No hago tratos con nadie que se atreva a tocar a ninguno de mis cachorros".-</p><p>Peter arqueó una ceja. -"¿Desde cuándo soy uno de los cachorros?"- preguntó.</p><p>Stiles lo ignoró y miró a la Alfa femenina directamente a los ojos. -"Hay una razón por la que soy una madre de manada. Soy capaz de proteger a mis cachorros ".-</p><p>Ante esto, Nicole palideció y la sonrisa de Stephen vaciló. Stiles hizo un simple movimiento con su mano, y Peter fue arrojado lejos de los dos Alfa.-"¡Eso no fue muy agradable!"-llamado el hombre lobo.</p><p>Nicole y Stephen se retiraron lentamente, mientras la mujer lobo le gruñía. ¡No dijiste que era la madre de la manada! ¿Has escuchado las historias sobre la madre de la manada? ¡Las madres de manada son más peligrosas que un hombre lobo alfa! ¿Qué te parece una chispa que también es madre de manada? preguntó ella, y sonaba aterrorizada.</p><p>Stiles se movió rápidamente. En un momento estaba frente a Stephen, y con un solo golpe de bate fuerte envió al hombre lobo al otro lado de la habitación. Stephen estaba fuera de combate.-"Cenizas de montaña."- Le explicó a la rubia Alpha.</p><p>Nicole estaba temblando ante él, mientras Stiles la levantaba en el aire.-"¡Lo siento! No lo hice ... ¡No lo sabía! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca ... nunca me habría atrevido ...!"-</p><p><em><b>"Heriste mi manada"</b></em>.-Dijo Stiles con calma.-<em><b>"Amenazaste a mi compañero e intentaste matar a mis cachorros. Voy a matarte."</b></em>-</p><p>Nicole parecía aterrorizada. -"Estoy..."-</p><p>-"Vamos, ahora, Stiles. ¿Vale la pena que te conviertas en un asesino? No lo creo. Deja que la pobre criatura se vaya con sus amigos. Y si ella trata de regresar, entonces , pero solo entonces, la mataremos."-Razonó Peter, desde donde estaba acostado, mirando fascinado la escena.</p><p>Stiles se dio la vuelta y vio a Isaac mirándolo con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. No quería que Isaac le tuviera miedo. Soltó a Nicole, que cayó al suelo.</p><p>Stiles se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.-"Te doy hasta el atardecer para que tú y tus patéticos compañeros de viaje se vayan". - Dijo fuerte y claro.</p><p>Escuchó a la chica repetir "sí" y "sí" cuando salió del sótano con su mochila. Estaban afuera cuando finalmente Derek logró agarrarlo.-"¿Qué demonios pensaste que estabas haciendo?" -gruñó, la ira distorsionando sus rasgos.</p><p>Stiles lo miró confundido.-"Estaba salvando sus vidas".-</p><p>Derek respiró hondo.-"Poniéndote en peligro. ¡Podrían haberte matado!"-</p><p>Stiles sintió que la ira crecía dentro de él.-"¡Si no hubiera estado allí estarías muerto!" -gritó de vuelta.</p><p>Derek entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo.-"La situación estaba bajo control".-</p><p>Stiles lo miró incrédulo. -"La situación era ... Qué ... Ustedes estaban muriendo ..."-</p><p>Derek no se movió. -"Hubiéramos ganado sin tu ayuda. Pones tu vida en peligro sin razón. Y no puedo tener eso ".-</p><p>Stiles lo miró con la boca parcialmente abierta. Sacudió la cabeza. -"¿Tú ... no puedes tener eso? ¿Sabes que? Jódete, Derek. ¡No me importa una mierda lo que puedes o no puedes tener! "- le gritó.</p><p>Se giró hacia la manada. - "Tú. Todo a mi casa. Ahora." - Ordenó, antes de darle la espalda y marcharse.</p><p>▪️🔅▪️🔅<em><b>Lunes</b></em>◽🔅◽🔅</p><p>"Sobrino, ¿estás pensando en quedarte aquí y estar deprimido por mucho más tiempo?" - Peter suspiró, mientras Derek se sentaba allí, sin hacer nada más que mirar a la pared frente a él.</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño. - "No estoy deprimido".-</p><p>Peter suspiró de nuevo.-"Supongo que es hora de que haga mi magia".-Encendió la televisión y se volvió hacia Derek.</p><p>"Estás siendo ridículo. Sé que lo forzaste en casa porque te preocupa su seguridad. Pero tienes que entender, no puedes controlarlo. Stiles es una persona fuerte, que no escucha a nadie fuera de sí. Pero nunca pensó en sí mismo cuando bajó con un bate y sus poderes para salvarlos. Y tiene razón, por cierto. Hubieras acabado muerto si no fuera por nosotros. Y disfruto de la compañía de mi sobrino favorito y único y su disco de jóvenes adolescentes. Entonces, deberías ir y disculparte por ser tan imbécil sobre toda la situación."- Dijo con calma. Luego se volvió y volvió a encender el televisor. Él solo sonrió un poco cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba y el sonido del Camaro de Derek arrancando.</p><p>🔅▪️◽🔅▪️◽🔅▪️◽🔅▪️◽🔅</p><p>"Eres una persona muy horrible."-se quejó Stiles. Parrish sonrió.- "Me debes, y ambos sabemos que cantar es lo único que te anima."-Dijo, encendiendo la cámara.</p><p>Stiles, vestido con su mono de zorro, frunció el ceño. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. En realidad, Parrish solo quería hacerlo menos miserable de lo que era. A medias comenzó a bailar como la música de <em>~" ¿Qué dice el zorro ?"</em>~ Para cuando la canción estaba a medio camino, ya no lo hacía solo por Parrish. En realidad lo estaba disfrutando.</p><p>Cuando hizo piruetas y se encontró frente a Derek, ni siquiera pareció sorprendido. Parrish también lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Stiles se volvió completamente hacia él cuando comenzó a cantar los últimos versos.</p><p>~<em>"El secreto del lobo</em><br/><em>Misterio antiguo</em><br/><em>En algún lugar profundo del bosque</em><br/><em>Sé que te estás escondiendo</em><br/><em>¿Cuál es tu sonido?</em><br/><em>¿Alguna vez lo sabremos?</em><br/><em>Siempre será un misterio</em><br/><em>¿Qué dices?~</em></p><p><em>~Eres mi ángel de la guarda</em><br/><em>E</em><em>scondido en el bosque</em><br/><em>¿</em><em>Cuál es tu sonido?"</em> ~</p><p>Derek arqueó una ceja cuando Stiles comenzó a hacer su famosa imitación de un mono estreñido, y Parrish decidió dejar a los dos para aclarar las cosas.</p><p>Cuando terminó la música, Stiles hizo un giro y se inclinó. Miró a Derek con una cara de póker fría.-"¿Como puedo ayudarte?"- preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama.</p><p>"Estoy aquí para disculparme."-Dijo Derek, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Stiles arqueó una ceja. Derek fue tan directo? ¿Desde cuando?</p><p>"Uhm".-Dijo Stiles, hábilmente.</p><p>"No me arrepiento de esposarte o dejarte atrás." - Aclaró el hombre lobo.-" Lamento decir que no nos ayudó en absoluto. Me salvaste la vida. Nos salvaste la vida. Así que gracias."-</p><p>Stiles lo miró por un minuto entero. - "¿Por qué sigues allí?"- preguntó.</p><p>Derek tragó saliva.- "¿Quieres que me vaya?"- preguntó.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.- "Por supuesto no. Solo estoy confundido por qué todavía estás parado tan lejos?." -él preguntó, audazmente.</p><p>Derek sonrió como un idiota y se acercó a él.- "¿Eso esta bien?"- preguntó.</p><p>Stiles sacudió la cabeza mientras se subía al regazo de Derek. Se rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apretó los labios.-"Esto es mejor."- Comento El lo miró seriamente.-"Así soy yo. Siempre iré a buscarte y rescatarte, no importa lo que intentes hacer para obligarme a no hacerlo."- Él advirtió.</p><p>
  <em>"Siempre trataré de protegerte."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nunca podrás evitar que vaya detrás de ti."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Encontraré algo mejor que un par de esposas para encerrarte."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Todavía encontraría una manera."</em>
</p><p>"Lo sé."- Dijo Derek, presionando otro beso en los labios de Stiles.</p><p>"Bueno."- Respondió Stiles, con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.</p><p>
  <em>Nadie notó que la cámara todavía estaba encendida.</em>
</p><p>🔅⚜️✴️⚜️✴️⚜️✴️⚜️✴️⚜️✴️⚜️✴️🔅</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte 1 de The Hale-Stilinski </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>Pack</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔰⚜️✴️⚜️🔰</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 📀👑 2 👑📀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Girls night </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Plus Isaac and Stiles, damn it Lydia!)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>👑</p><p>
  <b>Noche de chicas </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Además de Isaac y Stiles, ¡maldita sea Lydia!)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>👑</p><p><b>Estadísticas</b>:</p><p>📀<b>Publicado</b>: <em>2015</em><em>-12-03</em></p><p>📀<b>Palabras</b>: <em>1879</em></p><p>📀<b>Capítulos</b>: <em>1 / 1</em></p><p>🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰</p><p>
  <b>Resumen: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>A Isaac le gusta el maquillaje, y realmente está bien.</em>
</p><p>🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰</p><p>-"¿Por qué tienes que irte?"-preguntó Jackson, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas. Pensé que realmente no estaba preguntando, más bien como si se estuviera quejando.</p><p>Stiles lo ignoró y llamó a Erica con él.-"Erica, ¿tú y Scotty están listos para un viaje rápido al supermercado?"- preguntó, poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Erica suspiró y dejó el esmalte de uñas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Scott se levantó de donde él e Isaac estaban terminando su tarea, y asintió con la cabeza, caminando hacia él.</p><p>Jackson lo miró ofendido.-"Estás eligiendo favoritos."-Se quejó, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho y girando hacia el otro lado, para ocultar cuánto esto realmente lo afectaba.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y puso las manos sobre el hombro de Jackson. Sabía que el hombre lobo nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba claro, por lo que había visto desde que había sido oficialmente miembro de Hale Pack, que todos los hombres lobo querían que Stiles estuviera orgulloso de ellos, ansiaban su atención y lo atesoraban. su cariño, incluso más que con Derek.</p><p>No es que al hombre lobo Alfa le importara, porque, en última instancia, todavía era a él a quien recurría si algo no estaba del todo bien. Se volvieron hacia Derek para protegerse, y hacia Stiles por afecto. Aunque Derek le dio más cariño que la chispa, y Stiles intentó darle más protección.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió.-"Sé que realmente no te gusta hacer la compra y guardar la ropa, así que le pregunté a alguien que quería. Si quieres venir, la próxima vez te escojere." - Él le dijo a él.</p><p>Jackson se burló y sacudió la cabeza, aunque sus ojos no podían ocultar lo contento que parecía estar.-"No gracias."- Él respondió, moviéndose hacia donde Lydia estaba sentada con un libro en sus manos.</p><p>Stiles sonrió para sí mismo, y con los otros hombres lobo, abandonó el desván.</p><p>Se las arreglaron para hacer las compras relativamente rápido, pero luego Stiles y Erica entraron en una tienda de maquillaje.</p><p>-"¿Pueden ustedes dos darse prisa?"-resopló Scott desde uno de los pasillos de la tienda de maquillaje.</p><p>Tanto la chispa como Erica lo ignoraron, ya que la joven mujer lobo le mostró a Stiles un nuevo esmalte de uñas.<br/>- "No es realmente durazno, es como el durazno rosa." - Dijo, analizando el color a la luz de la habitación.</p><p>Stiles lo tomó de sus manos.-"En realidad estaba buscando algo más asesino. Lápiz labial rojo sangre."- Dijo, hurgando en los esmaltes de uñas en la caja.</p><p>Scott suspiró No sabía por qué demonios Stiles y Erica necesitaban esmalte de uñas, pero quería salir de allí lo antes posible. Estaba cansado, y aparentemente él y la manada tuvieron que ir a acampar con Derek más tarde. -"<em>(Ugh-Ugh)</em>" -</p><p>Después de otros 10 minutos, Erica y Stiles salieron de la tienda, una serie de diferentes pruebas de maquillaje en pequeños paquetes mientras caminaban hacia el jeep de Stiles.</p><p>-"¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?"-preguntó Scott, mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero del jeep con el resto de las bolsas de la compra.- "Además, amigo, ya que tú y Derek están saliendo, ¿no puedes pedir prestado su Camaro o algo así?"-</p><p>Erica resopló, sacudiendo su cabello mientras se giraba para mirarlo.<em>~"¿De verdad crees que Derek prestaría su Camaro a alguien? Alguien en absoluto? ¿Especialmente Stiles?"~</em></p><p>Stiles la miró ofendido.-"Oye. Las palabras duelen más que los cuchillos, ¿sabes?"-Luego le sonrió a Scott.- "No le he preguntado todavía."- Él respondió encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Detuvo el auto frente al desván unos segundos después, y Boyd ya estaba afuera con Isaac, listo para ayudarlos a llevar las cosas. Stiles los dejó ayudar, mientras entraba con las bolsas de las tiendas de maquillaje en sus manos. y Erica pisándole los talones. Scott estaba confundido.</p><p>👑📀👑📀👑📀👑📀👑📀👑</p><p>-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Scott, un poco molesto.- "¡No es justo!"- se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, haciendo pucheros.</p><p>Derek se encogió de hombros.- "No hice las reglas."- Le dijo, señalando a Stiles.</p><p>Esto no ayudó en absoluto. - "¡Bueno, sin embargo, eliges acatarlas!"- él dijo.</p><p>Jackson se encogió de hombros.-" No me importa acampar. ¿Cuál es tu problema, McCall?" -preguntó, imperturbable y aburrido.</p><p>Scott señaló a Isaac.-"Solo quiero saber, ¿por qué se queda en casa?" - preguntó, haciendo pucheros de nuevo.</p><p>Isaac no lo miró a los ojos y miró a Erica en busca de ayuda.- "Porque él quiere." -Ella se burló de él.</p><p>Scott miró a un paso de pisotear.- "Bueno, yo también!"-</p><p>Lydia puso los ojos en blanco. - "Estamos teniendo una noche de chicas."- Sus ojos parpadearon en Isaac y Stiles, la chispa cortando algún tipo de comida para el resto de la manada.-"Es una cosa de unión. Se trata de ..."- buscó la palabra correcta.- "Afinidad. Nada que ver con el género ni la fuerza. Porque todos lo sabemos, si salió a pelear, nosotros cuatro podríamos golpearte la vida." -</p><p>Stiles sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia Derek, entregándole la comida. Él empujó un dedo sobre su pecho.-"Asegúrate de que los cachorros estén a salvo. Y no olvides darles de comer."- Se volvió hacia Scott y habló solemnemente.</p><p>-"Asegúrate de mantenerlo en el camino correcto y dime si hace algo que sabes que no hubiera hecho si yo estuviera allí."-Él dijo.</p><p>Scott se encendió como un árbol de Navidad, claramente olvidando de lo que le molestaba hace unos momentos. -<b><em>"¡Cuenta conmigo, Stiles!"</em></b>-</p><p>La chispa sonrió, mientras les daba a Boyd y Jackson un breve abrazo. Ambos hombres lobo acariciaron sus narices en su cuello por unos segundos, antes de soltarlo.</p><p>Derek lo miró, ligeramente indignado. <br/>- "¿Que hay de mí?" -preguntó, pero había el indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Stiles sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios.- "Sé un buen chico." -</p><p>El hombre lobo puso los ojos en blanco, y luego, él, Jackson, Boyd y Scott salieron del desván, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.</p><p>Stiles esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaban completamente fuera del alcance de la oreja antes de sonreír al resto de ellos.- "¡Nos deshicimos de ellos!" -</p><p>Erica se echó a reír, ya que Lydia ya comenzó a moverse en dirección a la habitación que Derek había preparado para el alma en pena. Todos rápidamente la siguieron escaleras arriba, pero Isaac dudó por un segundo.</p><p>Stiles se volvió para mirarlo, suave, y le tomó la mano. -"Vamos, cachorro?"-</p><p>Isaac frunció el ceño, pero no apartó la mano.- "No me llames cachorro." -</p><p>Stiles contuvo su risa cuando él e Isaac entraron en la habitación de Lydia.</p><p>Erica y Lydia ya estaban sentadas en la cama de la niña pelirroja, con las piernas cruzadas y un montón de accesorios diferentes en la cama frente a ellas. Los ojos de Isaac se iluminaron mientras se sentaba junto a Erica, pasando reverentemente su mano sobre los esmaltes de uñas y los productos para el cabello.</p><p>Stiles no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Lydia. Isaac parecía envuelto en su propio mundo, mientras observaba los diferentes tipos y marcas de productos.</p><p>Lo que pasaba con Isaac era que le gustaba maquillarse. Y cosas bonitas. Productos para el cabello, bufandas, ropa bonita de color pastel, maquillaje. Bigots diría que le gustaban las 'cosas femeninas'. Por lo que Stiles había reunido al hablar con el miembro más joven de la Manada, Isaac no era fluido de género. Simplemente le gustaban las cosas que eran estéticamente agradables y bonitas. Y el maquillaje cayó perfectamente en la categoría.</p><p>Simplemente, el rubio no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con esa obsesión suya. Temía que los otros miembros de la manada se reirían de él si alguna vez lo descubrieran, y no estaba interesado en descubrirlo.</p><p>Entonces, mientras Derek sacaba el resto del campamento, Stiles y las chicas estaban aquí para enseñarle a Isaac que estaba bien ser ellos mismos.</p><p>-"¿Qué color quieres usar, Isaac?" - preguntó la Banshee, mientras tomaba en su mano el esmalte color rosa que Erica y Stiles habían comprado en la tienda.</p><p>Isaac se sonrojó y miró a Stiles, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras examinaba un esmalte de uñas de sangre roja. La manada levantó la cabeza y sonrió ante la expresión preocupada de Isaac. Bajó el esmalte de uñas y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Isaac.- "Cachorro, está bien. No hay nada malo en que te guste algo diferente de lo que les gusta a tus amigos." - Lo tranquilizó.</p><p>Lydia lo miró fijamente por un segundo completo, antes de hablar.-"Si te ríes, te mataré. Pero me encantan los videojuegos. Mario, combate especial, lo que sea. Los amo a todos."- Ella dijo, sonrojándose mientras tomaba otro esmalte de uñas.</p><p>Isaac miró a la cabeza, atónito. A Lydia le gustaban los videojuegos? Lydia Martin? Erica habló entonces.- "Como saben, me gusta la escalada, el combate y los deportes extremos."- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se pintaba las uñas con un esmalte de color lila.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió.- "Me gustan muchas cosas, como sabes. Y también los otros muchachos. Aunque no voy a contarte sus secretos. Te lo dirán. Y les dirás, cuando estén cómodos compartiendo unos con otros." -</p><p>El hombre lobo rubio lo miró con una expresión de esperanza en sus ojos.- "¿Puedo tener el azul claro?"- preguntó.</p><p>Stiles sonrió cuando Lydia se volvió hacia él, ansiosa por ayudarlo a ponerse el esmalte de uñas.</p><p>Fue divertido. Increíblemente divertido. Pasaron la noche peinándose y Lydia, la maestra de cejas, los ayudó con sus propias cejas. Erica revisó sus uñas y les dio a todos una pequeña manicura, mientras más tarde, mientras veían un nuevo episodio de '<em>The Walking Dead</em>', Isaac les ayudó a ponerse una máscara facial.</p><p>- "Debe asegurarse de que la máscara no sea demasiado densa ni demasiado líquida."- Explicó, mientras ayudaba a Erica a aplicar la suya. Stiles sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras comían el resto de las galletas que habían quedado del día anterior.</p><p>Isaac miró a Stiles.- "¿Por qué le pediste a Lydia que te ayudara a encontrar un hechizo para enrojecer el cabello momentáneamente?"- preguntó con curiosidad.</p><p>Stiles sonrió de lado.- "El esmalte de uñas rojo, el pelo rojo y mi disfraz rojo secreto en mi armario equivale a un Alpha muy satisfecho."- Dijo, sonriendo mientras los dejaba entender lo que quería decir.</p><p>Se hizo clic de inmediato. Lydia lo miró con disgusto.-" Oh, Dios mío, Caperucita Roja y el lobo feroz. Stiles, debes detener esto."-</p><p>Erica alzó las cejas.- "No sabía que eras pervertido en la cama, Stilinski."- Ella dijo, sonriendo.</p><p>Isaac lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.- "Tenía la imagen mental en mi cabeza, alguien me ayudara. Es como imaginar a tus padres teniendo sexo, señor, ayúdame." -</p><p>Stiles se echó a reír, guiñándoles un ojo.- "Y así fue como fuiste concebido, pequeño cachorro."-</p><p>👑📀👑📀👑📀👑📀👑📀👑</p><p>Cuando el resto de la manada regresó, se habían lavado las máscaras e Isaac se había quitado el esmalte de uñas. Aunque se llevó algunas de las que Lydia y Erica tenían a su habitación, Stiles no se quejó.</p><p>Tampoco se quejó de la forma en que la mandíbula de Derek cayó cuando el hombre lobo entró en su habitación y encontró a Stiles vestido como una Caperucita Roja.</p><p>La chispa sonrió.-"¡Qué boca tan grande tienes!"-</p><p>📀👑📀👑📀👑📀👑📀👑📀👑📀👑📀</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte 3 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>📀👑📀</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ❇️◾ 3◾❇️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sex me up</b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>N</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>ot really... what about cuddles? I love cuddles)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>❇️</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sex me up </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(No realmente ... ¿qué pasa con los abrazos? Me encantan los abrazos)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>❇️</b>
</p><p><b>Estadísticas</b>:</p><p>❇️<b>Publicado</b>: <em>29/03/2016</em></p><p>❇️<b>Palabras</b>: <em>1984</em></p><p>❇️<b>Capítulos</b>: <em>1/1</em></p><p>❇️<em><b>CONTENIDO: +18</b></em></p><p>🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰</p><p><b>Resumen</b>: </p><p>
  <em>Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale han estado saliendo durante un mes, y Stiles está preocupado de que el sexo tenga que suceder / en este momento /.</em>
</p><p>🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰</p><p>Derek contempló el lloriqueo que era Stiles debajo de él. Le sonrió al chico. - "¿Qué pasa, Stiles? ¿Qué deseas?"- preguntó, su lengua en la oreja de Stiles. Stiles hizo un ruido bajo en su garganta, y Derek le acarició el costado, mordisqueando su oreja.-"¿Que quieres que haga?"-</p><p>El moreno miró a Derek con los ojos muy cerrados, sudor en la frente.-"Quiero que me folles."-Susurró, y Derek se estremeció.-"Quiero montar esa polla tuya en mi pequeño culo, y que vengas dentro de mí y me anudes. Quiero sentir que te quedas sin fuerzas después de que te has vaciado en mí, hacerte gritar por lo bien que se siente. Quiero que tu polla esté enterrada hasta el fondo de mi culo que tus bolas la toquen. Por favor, Alpha. Follame."-</p><p>Derek dejó escapar un suspiro sobresaltado. Estaba duro como una roca, las palabras sucias susurradas por su compañero enviando cualquier fragmento de control que había tenido antes.-"Jesús, Stiles."-Gimió el hombre, cuando el niño comenzó a moler su trasero desnudo sobre la polla de Derek.</p><p>Su agujero estaba húmedo y abierto, solo esperando que Derek empujara su polla dentro. Derek lo había acorralado largo y estable durante casi diez minutos, dejando a Stiles incapaz de hablar. El chico se había recuperado rápidamente, dejando escapar el sonido más erótico cuando Derek lo tocó agradable y abierto.</p><p>-"Derek, por favor."-Stiles susurró, buscando fricción. Derek notó que su polla también era dura, pero como Derek le había indicado antes, no se tocaba.</p><p>El hombre lobo empujó a Stiles sobre sus rodillas, y luego puso su polla al borde de su cuerpo. Ya había usado el lubricante, y ahora solo era cuestión de empujar. Sin esperar más, Derek entró.</p><p>Stiles estaba mojado y apretado, la combinación perfecta. Derek podía sentir los músculos de su culo apretarse alrededor de su polla, y gimió mientras empujaba más adentro. Las manos de Stiles estaban blancas mientras sostenía las sábanas con fuerza, dejando escapar sonidos rotos cuando el hombre lobo se adentraba cada vez más.</p><p>Por un momento, el chico de ojos verdes temió estar lastimándolo, pero Stiles captó su incertidumbre de inmediato. Retrocedió casi salvajemente y Derek dejó escapar un jadeo ante la sensación.-"Entierra tu polla en mi culo, Alpha."-Pidió Stiles, y la garganta de Derek se secó.</p><p>Respiró hondo y volvió a entrar, con menos gentileza y más fuerza, y el grito de Stiles resonó en la habitación.-"Sí, Derek."-</p><p>-"Sigue diciendo mi nombre, bebé."-Ordenó a los hombres lobo, y Stiles se estremeció ante el aliento caliente en su cuello. Sin embargo, gritó cuando la mano grande de Derek encontró su polla.</p><p>"Oh, Derek ... Derek ..."</p><p>-"¡<b>DEREK DESPIERTA, ESTO ES INCORRECTO</b>!"-Gritó una voz, y los ojos de Derek se abrieron de golpe. Estaba acostado solo, en su cama, y toda la habitación estaba inundada de luz natural.</p><p>Se giró para mirar el reloj y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ya eran más de las 14 y ¿acababa de despertarse? La reunión del día anterior se había atrasado, pero ...</p><p>En la puerta, se encontraba torpemente una cabeza rubia que Derek reconoció con cansancio como Isaac. El hombre lobo lo miró acusadoramente.-"Me has marcado de por vida."-Se lo contó y Derek recordó el vívido sueño que acababa de vivir. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y el adolescente asintió.-"Estabas golpeando una almohada y murmurando blasfemias."-Le informó Isaac, antes de salir disparado ante el gruñido de advertencia de Derek.</p><p>El alfa se hundió en las sábanas. ¡Se había sentido tan real! No es que realmente supiera cómo se sentía Stiles. Todavía no habían dado el paso, por una razón u otra. Stiles, a pesar de ser un adolescente, siempre fue el que detuvo a Derek. Y Derek sabía a ciencia cierta que Stiles no era virgen. Por lo que escuchó de Scott, Stiles había tenido un par de conexiones para arreglar el estado individual en el primer año.</p><p>Y sin embargo, con Derek, su compañero , se resistió. El hombre lobo no quería empujarlo, pero quería entender.</p><p>El alfa dio un suspiro. Tenía asuntos más apremiantes en este momento. Como su innegable erección.</p><p>❇️◼️❇️◼️❇️◼️❇️◼️❇️◼️❇️</p><p>Cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras, encontró a Isaac y Lydia descansando en el sofá, viendo la televisión como si hoy no fuera un día escolar normal. Él arqueó las cejas a los dos hombres lobo.-"¿Por qué estás aquí?"-preguntó, perplejo.</p><p>Isaac le sonrió con picardía y, por la expresión de Lydia, estaba claro que el chico más joven había dicho exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo arriba. Derek los ignoró a ambos y sacó una jarra de naranja de la nevera. -"Scott, Boyd y Erica fueron a la sala de juegos, y Jackson me invitó, Isaac, Stiles y usted a ver Cumbres Borrascosas."-Ella explicó.</p><p>Derek se estremeció.-"Pasaré."-Les dijo y miró hacia afuera. -"Jackson es mejor que los recojan, ya que está a punto de llover."-Comentó.-"Iré a comprar algunos comestibles."</p><p>-"Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas."-Anunció, volviendo a su habitación.</p><p>¡Escuchó a Mama Hen! Siendo gritado tras él, y él solo sonrió para sí mismo. Lo cambiaron rápidamente, luego tomó su teléfono y su billetera y volvió a salir.-"¿Qué pasa con el dinero de mi pizza!"-gritó Isaac, cuando Derek hizo para salir de la casa.</p><p>El Alfa intentó ignorarlo, pero se encontró sacando un billete de veinte de su billetera.-"Quiero el cambio."-Se quejó, pero tanto él como Isaac sabían que no iba a haber ningún cambio.</p><p>El viaje a la tienda no fue muy largo, pero cuando se detuvo en Walmart, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. La lluvia caía espesa y rápida, y Derek rezó para que al menos Isaac no hubiera dejado ninguna ventana abierta.</p><p>Revisó la lista que Stiles había dejado en la nevera esa mañana, y comenzó a deambular por los pasillos. Cogió una bolsa de Reeses y puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, Stiles habría puesto a Reeses en la lista de alimentos importantes.</p><p>Agarró un plato de alitas fritas y pagó por todo en el mostrador. Luego, con las bolsas en las manos, salió del supermercado. Tthats cuando vio a Stiles, parado con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos en la parada del autobús y sin paraguas. Por supuesto. Derek abrió su propio paraguas y corrió hacia donde estaba parado su novio. -"¿Stiles?"-él llamó.</p><p>La morena lo miró y sonrió. Su cabello y su ropa estaban completamente mojados, pero no parecía importarle. -"Derek!"-dijo, apresurándose bajo el paraguas del niño, -"Eres un ángel enviado del cielo."-Anunció, y Derek le sonrió.</p><p>-"Venga. ¿Vas con Jackson o te quedas conmigo?" - preguntó, y Stiles le lanzó una mirada desagradable.</p><p>-"¿Cumbres borrascosas? ¿Quién ve ese tipo de cosas porque quiere?" - preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Derek ocultó su sonrisa. Había sorprendido a Jordan Parrish y Stiles viendo películas más románticas juntas de lo que había visto a Lydia mirando el Cuaderno. Y Lydia miraba el Cuaderno casi todas las semanas.</p><p>Una vez a salvo en la casa, Derek encendió el calentador y le entregó a Stiles el paquete de Reeses. El chico sonrió. - "Aw, qué gran marido lobo eres."-Él arrulló, metiéndose el chocolate en la boca.</p><p>Soltó un gemido y el hombre lobo puso los ojos en blanco. Solo Stiles podría convertir comer comida en una experiencia erótica.-"¿Que compraste?"-le preguntó el lobo, sus ojos en el camino.</p><p>Stiles se comió el chocolate y el hombre lobo lo miró con preocupación.-"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó, y Stiles asintió. Justo en el momento en que sonó el teléfono de Stiles, el adolescente se apresuró a levantar su teléfono.</p><p>-"Hola, papi"-respondió Stiles. Derek notó que la morena nunca respondió a su pregunta.</p><p>❇️◼️❇️◼️❇️◼️❇️◼️❇️◼️❇️</p><p>Stiles apareció en la puerta, vestido con una de las camisas de Derek, que le pareció dramáticamente grande. Se había duchado una vez en la casa, y ahora se unía a Derek en la mesa.-"¿Has cocinado algo? Estoy hambriento."- Dijo el moreno, absorto en su teléfono.</p><p>Derek levantó la vista de su pollo frito.-"No, pero compré para llevar."-Él respondió, con los ojos en la televisión.</p><p>Stiles resopló.-"¡Eso es malo para tu salud, Derek!"-se quejó, sentándose muy cerca del hombre lobo.</p><p>Derek lo miró sin impresionarse.-"¿Entonces no lo quieres?"- preguntó, y Stiles lo miró.</p><p>-"¡Por supuesto que sí!" -respondió, robando el plato al lobo. Derek estaba perplejo.</p><p>-"Tú solo ..." -sacudió la cabeza. -"Sabes qué, ni siquiera me importa."- Dijo al final.</p><p>Stiles sonrió, con la boca llena de comida. -"¡Cállate, me amas!" -dijo, y Derek lo ignoró a favor de mirar la televisión.</p><p>La habitación era cálida y el suave sonido de la lluvia cayendo era relajante. Muy pronto, Stiles había terminado de comer y estaba perezosamente tendido sobre Derek. El hombre lobo tenía la mano en el aire y estaba escuchando la televisión que el paquete lo había obligado a comprar con atención. Todo estaba tranquilo y calmado.</p><p>Stiles se levantó y miró a Derek con las mejillas sonrojadas, como si quisiera hacer algo pero no se atreviera. El hombre estaba demasiado absorto con la película que estaba viendo para notar la lucha interna que estaba teniendo lugar con Stiles.</p><p>Finalmente, la morena se movió para sentarse en el regazo de Derek, envolviendo ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Esto llamó la atención del hombre lobo. -"Hola."- Reflexionó, y Stiles, aún sonrojado un poco, sonrió.</p><p>Se mudó, besando a Derek dulcemente en los labios. El beso rápidamente se volvió más atrevido por parte de Stiles y Derek lo aceptó sin dudarlo. Las manos del adolescente se posaron sobre el pecho del lobo y se enroscaron alrededor de su camisa. Estaban temblando.</p><p>El Alfa lo empujó un poco hacia atrás, tan gentilmente como pudo y frunció el ceño.- "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó.</p><p>Stiles miró los labios del lobo y asintió.- "Si seguro. Por qué no? ¿Quieres tener sexo? El sexo es genial Las personas geniales tienen sexo. Vamos a tener sexo."-Divagó rápidamente y se sumergió nuevamente en los labios de Derek, esta vez con las manos en los pantalones de Derek.</p><p>Con cierta reticencia, el hombre agarró las manos de Stiles. -"Stiles. Detente." -Ordenó, y Stiles lo miró con labios temblorosos.- "¿Qué pasa?"-</p><p>-"Quieres tener sexo, ¿verdad? Vamos a tener sexo, entonces."- Insistió, pero Derek sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>-" Obviamente hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Usualmente no eres tan ... Atrevido."- Dijo, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.</p><p>Stiles escondió su rostro en el cuello de Derek, esta vez sin persecución sexual en mente. Habló despacio.-"Cuando fui a Nueva York ... bueno, sucedió algo. A mi. Tuve sexo con alguien." - Él comenzó, su aliento enganchado. El tragó. - "Pero, él no era ... gentil. Odio el sexo, supongo. El me hizo daño. Y luego me dejó. Fue mi culpa, pero ..."- dejó de hablar y Derek besó su frente, ignorando la ira que se estaba acumulando dentro de él.</p><p>-"Nunca te haría daño, Stiles. Y hay tiempo No tiene que precipitarse en cosas de las que no está 100% seguro. No te follaré solo porque estoy sexualmente frustrada. Esperaré." - Prometió, aunque su cabeza estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Estaba contemplando el asesinato del chico que le hizo esto a Stiles. Un día, iba a preguntarle. Hoy no.</p><p>-"Podemos abrazarnos."-Dijo Stiles, de repente más relajado y emocionado que antes. - "Y besarnos. Me encanta los besos, Pudo besarme a mí mismo. Practiqué sabes? Puedo distinguirme mejor que tú." -</p><p>Derek se echó a reír, luego un pensamiento lo golpeó.- "¿Qué compraste en Walmart?"- preguntó con curiosidad.</p><p>Stiles se sonrojó y luego puso los ojos en blanco, mirando la televisión.- "Condones." - Él murmuró. Derek se rio de él. El moreno se vio enojado por un momento, luego arqueó las cejas.</p><p>-"¿Qué tal un duelo, Sourwolf? Apuesto a que mi lengua es más fuerte que la tuya. ¿Quieres luchar?" -</p><p>❇️😂❇️😅❇️😂❇️😅❇️😂❇️</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>2</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>de</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>❇️◼️❇️◼️❇️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ✴️🌲 4 🌲✴️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Jackson Whittemore is more than just a kanima</b> <br/><em><b>(Or so does Stiles say)</b></em></p><p>🌲</p><p>
  <b>Jackson Whittemore es más que un kanima</b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(O eso dice Stiles)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🌲</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas</b>:</p><p>🌱<b>Publicado</b>: <em>19/12/</em><em>2015</em></p><p>🌱<b>Palabras</b>: <em>1850</em></p><p>🌱<b>Capítulos</b>: <em>1/1</em></p><p>🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰</p><p><b>Resumen</b>: </p><p>
  <em>J</em>
  <em>ackson está preocupado por algo, y Stiles está ahí para ayudarlo.</em>
</p><p>🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰🔰</p><p>Stiles abrió los ojos y gimió: <em>¿por qué siempre él ? </em>Derek estaba acostado a su lado, profundamente dormido. Toda la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, lo cual, duh. Por lo que señalaba el reloj en la pared, todavía era muy tarde en la noche.</p><p>¿Qué lo había despertado entonces? Se preguntó la chispa adolescente, mirando a su alrededor en la habitación. Sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de dormir ahora.</p><p>Stiles se levantó de su cama y tomó su camisa, poniéndola sobre su cabeza. <br/>Decidió dar la vuelta a la casa y ver si los otros lobos aún dormían o estaban despiertos. No es que Stiles fuera paranoico o algo así. Simplemente, cuando dormían, Stiles generalmente podía detectar su estado de ánimo y sus emociones. No sabía si tenía que ver con él siendo una chispa o con él siendo una madre de manada. Todos parecían estar teniendo una noche muy tranquila. Todos menos uno de ellos.</p><p>Por lo general, todos dormían en su propia casa. Excepto Isaac, que generalmente pasaba las noches en casa de Derek o Stiles. Hoy, sin embargo, habían tenido otra noche de manada en Derek's, así que todos estaban en su propia habitación en la casa. Aunque Stiles no estaba exactamente sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Boyd y encontró a Erica, Scott e Isaac también. Era dulce, la forma en que la manada había pasado de no preocuparse demasiado el uno por el otro por este grado de amor.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Lydia, encontró al alma en paz durmiendo tranquilamente, pero solo. No se veía a su novio por ninguna parte.</p><p>Stiles lo encontró unos minutos después, sentado al pie de las escaleras de la puerta principal, sin hacer nada. Como, nada en absoluto. Estaba sentado, mirando el bosque frente a él con una expresión vacía en sus ojos.</p><p>-"¿No puedes dormir?"-preguntó Stiles, deteniéndose a su lado.</p><p>Jackson lo miró sorprendido. Parecía increíblemente cansado y molesto mientras asentía en dirección a Stiles. Después de pasar unas semanas con los hombres lobo, Stiles había aprendido muchas cosas sobre su comportamiento. Por ejemplo, Derek había explicado que no podían mentirle en absoluto . Si alguna vez lo intentaran, Stiles lo sabría. Derek también sabría, obviamente, ser el Alfa y todo eso, pero fue sorprendente decir lo menos al descubrir que Stiles también podría.</p><p>Jackson sacudió la cabeza. Stiles miró al hombre lobo por unos segundos. Había tantas cosas que sabía que Jackson tenía miedo de compartir con cualquiera de ellas. Obviamente Stiles podría preguntarle, pero él no quería. Quería que Jackson viniera y se lo dijera cuando quisiera.</p><p>-"Vamos."-Dijo Stiles de repente bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia el auto de Jackson.</p><p>El hombre lobo pareció confundido por un segundo, pero luego inmediatamente siguió a Stiles al auto.-"¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?"- preguntó, poniendo las llaves del auto en la mano extendida de la chispa.</p><p>Stiles no se molestó en responder mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor, esperando que Jackson subiera. Después de un minuto de vacilación, Jackson abrió el asiento del pasajero y se acomodó a su lado.</p><p>Stiles rápidamente escribió un mensaje de texto en su teléfono, antes de comenzar a alejarse. La conducción del automóvil fue sorprendentemente silenciosa. Después de ser ignorado dos veces, Jackson había renunciado a tratar de averiguar a dónde iban y se había conformado con sentarse y mirar por la ventana, sin hablar en absoluto.</p><p>La chispa no sabía exactamente a dónde iba. Rápidamente le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Derek para decirle que no se preocupara si no habían regresado cuando se despertó. Echó un vistazo en dirección a Jackson. Aquí, solo con Stiles, y lejos por el resto de la manada, parecía increíblemente vulnerable, y tal vez ... asustado.</p><p>Paró el auto unos minutos después, en algún lugar en el medio de la reserva. Él le sonrió a Jackson. - "Venga. Sal del auto." - Llamó mientras salía del auto.</p><p>Jackson volvió a dudar, pero el siguiente lo hizo, saltando del auto. Alcanzó a Stiles en unos saltos rápidos y se detuvo al lado del niño.- "Stiles ... ¿dónde estamos? ¿Que estamos haciendo?"- preguntó nervioso.</p><p>De repente recordó por qué desde que regresó, todos habían tenido un poco de miedo de Stiles. No la manada, sino otros humanos y personas que lo habían conocido durante mucho tiempo y que de repente no estaban seguros de quién era Stiles.</p><p>Ahora, de pie en medio de un pequeño claro, con una simple pijama y con la cara fija en una mirada dura, no se parecía en nada al adolescente adolescente que la mayoría de las veces les preparó la cena y atrajo a Derek para que les dejara hacer lo que sea que quieran. satisfecho. Se veía diferente. Menos como mamá Stiles, y más como Pack Mother y Spark Stiles Stilinski. Jackson tragó saliva.</p><p>-"Dime, Jackson. ¿Qué es lo que te está comiendo?" - preguntó, mirándolo con sus ojos ambarinos. Jackson sintió que Stiles estaba mirando a través de su alma.</p><p>Él respondió de todos modos. Una palabra simple -"Kanima."- Él dijo. Una sola palabra, pero fue suficiente para Stiles. Un destello de comprensión recorrió su rostro y asintió.</p><p>-"Hagamos algo diferente entonces, Jackson, ¿de acuerdo? Atacarme."- Ordenó Stiles, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Jackson lo miró como si estuviera enojado. Stiles quería que Jackson lo atacara? ¿Qué pasa si las cosas se salen de control? ¿Y si Jackson lo lastimara? Pero la chispa lo miraba, esperando que Jackson lo atacara, y Jackson confiaba en Stiles.</p><p>Se lanzó a la chispa, con el objetivo de noquearlo con un golpe bien equilibrado en la cara. Stiles se movió a su derecha y Jackson lo extrañó, casi cayendo al suelo. -"Demasiado lento." - Comentó Stiles.</p><p>Jackson apretó los dientes cuando se lanzó nuevamente sobre Stiles, alternando golpes y patadas en el intento de atraparlo sin preparación. Todos sus intentos fueron vanos. Stiles puntuó cada intento fallido con una mueca o un comentario como. - "¿Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer?" o "Incluso Peter lo habría esquivado, y el tipo está muerto." -</p><p>-"¿Por qué te estás conteniendo?"- preguntó la chispa unos minutos después. Estaba tan alerta como siempre mientras veía a Jackson jadeando agachado en el suelo. Stiles lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- "¿De qué tienes miedo?" -</p><p>-"¡No quiero lastimarte!"- estalló Jackson.-"He sido un kanima, Stiles, como estoy seguro de que todos ya te lo dijeron. Porque eso es lo que soy, ¿no? Jackson Whittemore, una vez un loco kanima poseído." - Sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.-"He matado gente. Gente que nunca me había hecho nada malo y, sin embargo, los maté. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de la razón. No quiero lastimar a nadie en la manada. Lydia, tú, Isaac, Derek, Erica, Boyd y Scott. Ustedes no pueden entender, yo ... "-</p><p>-"¿Vas a hablar más tonterías o vas a cerrar la boca?"- preguntó Stiles, y había un tono duro en su voz. Jackson tuvo un poco de miedo de mirarlo. - "Ustedes no pueden entender ..."- Él imitó.-" Escucha, Whittemore. Yo también he sido poseído. Por un Nogitsune. Un demonio que se alimenta de muerte, lucha y destrucción.-"Su voz era baja y llena de ira reprimida.-"Maté a personas que conocía. Quizás no éramos amigos, pero ... conocía a las personas que maté. Tenían familias, una madre ... un padre, amigos, la vida por delante. Y los maté. Gente inocente que nunca me había hecho nada malo. Simplemente estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. " -Miró a Jackson, que aún se negaba a mirarlo.-"Casi mato a una de las personas que me cuidaron cuando llegué a Nueva York. Traté de matarlo, pero luego no pude. Porque él y yo estábamos cerca. No lo mate, pero aún así estube cerca. Mi padre trató de detenerme con Parrish, y yo escapé. Huí porque el vínculo entre nosotros era demasiado fuerte. Aunque lo intenté, Nunca podría haberlos matado. Es un hecho."-</p><p>Se agachó, más tranquilo ahora, tomó la cara de Jackson en sus manos y habló en voz baja.-"Un hecho que aprendí solo porque confiaba en un emisario lo suficiente como para hablar con él y conocer la verdad. ¿Confías en el Pack? ¿Confías en mí?"-preguntó, mirando a Jackson.</p><p>- "Si, En ti y la manada."-Respondió Jackson, y lo decía en serio. Si había alguien en quien confiaba, era la manada.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió.-"Entonces confía en mí cuando digo que hay más sobre Jackson Whittemore que su pasado como kanima. Nuestras acciones pasadas no nos hacen quienes somos. Nuestra decisión de cambiar nos hace quienes somos." -</p><p>Jackson asintió y Stiles sonrió. - "Maldición, eso fue tan profundo que incluso Adele no pudo superar eso." - Él dijo. Jackson lo miró incrédulo por un segundo y luego se echó a reír. Stiles siempre supo cómo mejorar todo un poco.</p><p>La chispa le guiñó un ojo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.-" Pero, lo digo en serio cuando digo que puedes confiar en la manada. Déjate llevar. Incluso si intentaras matarlos, confía en mí, nunca podrías. Uno, los amas demasiado. Dos, hombre, apestas a tristeza, ¿no?"-<br/>preguntó, ganándose una mirada de Jackson.</p><p>-"Vamos a algún lugar donde haya comida, al menos."-se quejó Jackson. Ahora que ya no estaba asustado o enojado, se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.</p><p>Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada.-"Me desperté a las 3 am por ti. Si alguien puede quejarse de algo, soy yo."-</p><p>Jackson se encogió de hombros aunque complacido y conmovido. ¿Stiles había hecho eso por él?. - "Elegiste la vida como Madre del Pack."- Comentó, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.</p><p>Stiles suspiró.- "Alguien me recuerda de nuevo ¿por qué demonios elijo convertirme en niñera de un grupo de adolescentes de mi misma edad otra vez?" - él murmuró.</p><p>Jackson le sonrió astutamente. - "Porque crees que Derek es sexy."- Él respondió.</p><p>Stiles lo miró ofendido. - "¡Ehi! ¡Eso fue solo una parte de la razón! ¡Ten un poco de respeto!" -</p><p>Terminaron llegando a la casa de Hale otra hora más tarde después de tener una crepe rápida en un pequeño B&amp;B, y cuando llegaron a casa, el resto de la manada ya estaba despierto.</p><p>Isaac sonrió cuando los vio entrar, ambos con una pijama. - "¿Dónde han estado ustedes?" - preguntó, mirando las manchas de hierba en la ropa de Jackson.</p><p>Jackson no se molestó en responder cuando Stiles lo agarró por la manga y lo empujó hacia el suave sofá que Derek había comprado unos días atrás. - "No hay nada de qué preocuparse, simplemente no intentes despertarnos pronto." - Dijo la chispa, mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá con Jackson apretado contra su pecho.</p><p>Derek murmuró un <em>~"mocoso malcriado"~</em><br/>Mientras Scott arrullaba y tomaba una foto, a Jackson no le importaba.</p><p>Esta vez no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.</p><p>✴️🌲✴️🌲✴️🌲✴️🌲✴️</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Parte 4 </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>de</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> The Hale-Stilinski Pack</b>
  </em>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>🌲✴️🌲✴️🌲✴️🌲✴️🌲</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ♥️✨ 5 ✨♥️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Derek is a very good boyfriend. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(¿But is he top or bottom?)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>♥️✨♥️</p><p>
  <b>Derek es un muy buen novio. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(¿Pero es superior o inferior?)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>♥️✨♥️</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🔅<b>Publicado:</b> <em>2015-12-19</em></p><p>🔅<b>Palabras:</b> <em>1470</em></p><p>🔅<b>Capítulos:</b> <em>1/1</em></p><p>♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️</p><p><b>Resumen:</b> </p><p>
  <em>Derek necesita que Erica lo ayude a encontrar un regalo para Stiles.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Erica es una pequeña mierda.</em>
</p><p>♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️</p><p>Erica parpadeó lentamente, sus ojos miraban a Derek con incredulidad. De ninguna manera. De ninguna manera había dicho lo que ella pensaba que había dicho. Pero por cierto, el Alfa la miraba un poco mortificado y algo avergonzado...</p><p>-"¿Necesitas qué, ahora?"-preguntó ella, recogiendo su café con leche.</p><p>Derek la miró como si tuviera dolor físico, y tal vez Erica disfrutó demasiado al verlo así. Fue bueno para su piel. -"Me escuchaste, Erica."-</p><p>Erica asintió con la cabeza.-"Te escuché, pero no estoy segura ...si te entendí correctamente."-Ella dejó su café con leche.-"¿Quieres que vaya de compras contigo?"-ella preguntó.</p><p>Derek miró salvajemente a su alrededor. Eran una de las pocas mesas ocupadas en el bar, así que realmente, Derek no debería haberse molestado en revisar. Nadie estaba interesado en ellos.-"¡No! ¡Si! No exactamente."-Siseó Derek, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Una costumbre que había tomado de Stiles. Fue un poco molesto.</p><p>Derek respiró hondo.-"Necesito que vengas conmigo y me ayudes a elegir un regalo para Stiles, para nuestro aniversario de dos meses."-Dijo con los dientes apretados.</p><p>Erica arrulló.-"¡Oh, Dios mío, has seguido la pista! ¡Pensé que Peter era el único!"-dijo ella, extasiada. Entonces ella sonrió con picardía.-"¿Pero dos meses de aniversario? Eres una persona sabia."-</p><p>Derek la fulminó con la mirada.-"Cállate. Solo quiero hacerlo especial. No hicimos nada durante el primer mes y quiero sorprender a Stiles."-Él admitió.</p><p>Erica intentó y no pudo evitar que la mierda le sonriera a la cara. Esto fue demasiado divertido. No todos los días se burlaba de su Alfa y estaba segura de que saldría sin tacharse. La necesitaba, así que ella sabía que no la lastimaría.</p><p>-"¿Y por qué me preguntas?"-ella exigió, curiosidades.</p><p>Derek se estremeció.-"Si le preguntara a Isaac o Scott, Stiles lo sabría en menos de 30 minutos. A Boyd no le importa. Lydia ..."- se estremeció de nuevo.-"Pasó 2 horas eligiendo un par de zapatos para ella que terminó usando solo una vez y nunca más. Jackson es un imbécil."-Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.-"También eres una gilipollas. Pero al menos, menos que Jackson."-</p><p>Erica puso los ojos en blanco. -"Me conmueve. Pero, ¿cómo demonios se supone que debo ayudarte?" -ella preguntó.<br/>No es que ella fuera a ayudar de inmediato o algo así. Primero iba a hacer que Derek pasara por el infierno.</p><p>Derek resopló.-"Conoces a Stiles mejor que yo. Él es tu manada, madre." -Él explicó.</p><p>Erica suspiró y volvió a beber su café con leche.-"También es tu compañero, pero eso no parece ayudarte en absoluto, ¿verdad?"-preguntó ella, sonriendo a la cara no divertida de Derek.</p><p>-"Vamos, Erica. Sé que conoces a Stiles."- Él le estaba suplicando, y Dios, esto se sentía tan bien.</p><p>Ella le sonrió con picardía.-"¿Y qué estoy obteniendo de esto?"-</p><p>Derek debería haber visto venir esto. Era una posibilidad remota pensar que Erica realmente lo ayudaría ... sabía que ella habría pedido algo a cambio.</p><p>Él empujó en dirección a su bebida.-"Acabo de ofrecerte un café con leche gratis."-El protestó.</p><p>Erica solo lo miró por unos segundos, antes de encenderse. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, y Derek se enderezó en su silla. Lo que sea que iba a preguntar, iba a ser algo ...-"Tu auto. Me dejaste conducir tu auto por un día."-</p><p>-"De ninguna manera."-dijo Derek.<em>~Nadie podía tocar su Camaro, excepto él. Ninguno. Ni siquiera a Peter. Ni siquiera su hermana Cora. Ni siquiera</em> <em>Stiles.~</em>-"No estás conduciendo mi auto."-Repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p><p>Erica se encogió de hombros y agitó las pestañas hacia él. -"Entonces encuentra a alguien más que te ayude."-</p><p>Derek desprecia absolutamente a la chica de cabello rubio.</p><p>Él le entrega las llaves. Erica sonríe. Derek le gruñe.</p><p>♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️</p><p>Erica al menos había cumplido su promesa. <em>~¿A qué precio, sin embargo?~</em> Seguía pensando Derek, tratando de contener su impulso de saltar y golpear a la chica lejos del volante. Erica estaba radiante de felicidad.</p><p>-"Stiles es una savia de corazón. Le encanta ver a Rom Coms con Lydia y Boyd, no lo preguntes, y él es ... tan cursi. Haz algo fácil y romántico y te meterás en sus pantalones." -Luego se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa.-"O ayudarlo a quitarse los pantalones. ¿Eres arriba o abajo?"-</p><p>Derek la miró con incredulidad, sus mejillas un poco nerviosas.-"No estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo."-</p><p>Erica asintió, escondiendo la sonrisa engreída en su rostro con una mano.-"¿Entonces eres pasivo? Eso es sorprendente, Siempre he visto a Stiles como el gritón." -</p><p>Derek sacudió la cabeza y la miró extrañado.-"¿Por qué pensarías en Stiles en esa situación?"-</p><p>Ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.-"Bueno, los dos son muchachos realmente atractivos y ambos están en forma. Es normal, todos lo hacen." -</p><p>Derek la miró horrorizado. <em>~¿El resto de la manada piensa en mí y en Stiles teniendo Sexo?~ </em>Esto fue horrible y aterrador.</p><p>Erica sacudió la cabeza.-"¡No pensamos en ustedes dos teniendo sexo!"-ella protestó. Derek se relajó.-"Hablamos de ustedes dos teniendo relaciones sexuales y si están teniendo suficientes actividades sexuales, o si necesitarían ..."-</p><p>-"¡Suficiente!"-chilló Derek, y sí, como si necesitara más razones para no contactar o pedirle ayuda a Erica nunca más.</p><p>La pequeña mierda, ella estaba alegre. Realmente amaba ver a Derek angustiado.</p><p>-"Si ayuda, no hablamos de eso delante de Isaac."-Ella rió. -"Lo está volviendo loco, no estar en el gran secreto."-</p><p>-"No quiero saber."-Dijo Derek. Al menos fue reconfortante saber que Isaac no estaba involucrado con sus tendencias pervertidas de compañeros de manada.</p><p>Erica mira la pequeña bolsa en las manos de Derek mientras se detiene en el semáforo.-"¿Puedo ver lo que le conseguiste?"-ella preguntó.</p><p>Derek se encogió de hombros, contento con el cambio de tema, mientras sacaba una pequeña cadena de la bolsa. Era una cadena de plata con un pequeño colgante de lobo de ágata colgando de ella. Erica le dio una sonrisa de complicidad y Derek.<br/>-"¿Qué?"-preguntó el hombre lobo, nervioso.</p><p>-"No dije nada."-Dijo el hombre lobo, esa misma mierda comiendo sonrisa en su rostro mientras conducía el Camaro hacia el desván de Derek.</p><p>Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Entonces ...-"¿Entonces a Stiles le gusta que muerdas la cama?"-</p><p>- "¡Dios mío, Erica!" -</p><p>♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️</p><p>-"Está bien, esto no es justo, ¿cómo es que Erica puede conducir tu auto y yo no? ¡Esto no es justo Derek!"-dijo la voz de Stiles cuando el adolescente entró irrumpiendo en la habitación. Luego se calló.</p><p>Derek estaba sentado en el sofá, un plato de lo que parecía una comida bien preparada en la mesa y "Love Actually" en la televisión. Stiles miró al hombre lobo sin comprender. -"Me estoy perdiendo algo."-Declaró después de unos segundos.</p><p>Derek le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-"¿Feliz aniversario de 2 meses?"-dijo, sosteniendo un pequeño paquete en sus manos.</p><p>Stiles lo miró asombrado.-"Oh Dios mío."-Jadeó, corriendo hacia el sofá donde estaba sentado Derek y golpeándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener el aliento.-"No puedo creer que estuvieras haciendo un seguimiento de los meses, ¡eres un tonto!"-dijo, sonriendo alegremente. Su sonrisa cayó. -"Joder, no te entendí ..."-</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco, aliviado de que Stiles no se hubiera reído de él. Bueno, no de una manera mala.-"Ni siquiera empieces. Abre tu regalo."-</p><p>Stiles sonrió de nuevo y desenvolvió el pequeño paquete en unos segundos. Muy pronto estaba sosteniendo el pequeño colgante en sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban. -"Es tan bonito ..."-murmuró, inmediatamente desabrochando la cadena para envolverla alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>Derek lo ayudó.-"¿Te gusta?"- Preguntó el hombre lobo.</p><p>Stiles lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.-"¿Me gusta? ¡Me encanta!"- solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había comida en la mesa. Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo, antes de notar la caja de comida debajo de la mesa. El rio.-"Por un segundo pensé que realmente cocinabas."-</p><p>Derek se rió junto con él.-"Prefiero no celebrar nuestro aniversario con pasta cruda y salsa quemada, muchas gracias."-Comento</p><p>Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y acercó su frente.-"Eres el idiota asesino más lindo que he conocido en mi vida y te amo."-</p><p>Derek se echó a reír mientras besaba a Stiles en la boca. -"Igual, te amo."-</p><p>Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, con la frente tocándose y disfrutando el momento, y luego. -"Espera un poco, ¿por qué demonios le permitiste a Erica conducir el Camaro?"-</p><p>
  <b>♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Parte 5 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️✨♥️</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 🍄🔹6🔹🍄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Boyd is my fave pup </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(I bet you say it to all of them)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🍄</p><p>
  <b>Boyd es mi cachorro favorito </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Apuesto a que se lo dices a todos)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹🍄🔹</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🔹<b>Publicado:</b> <em>31/12/2015</em></p><p>🔹<b>Palabras:</b> <em>1477</em></p><p>🔹<b>Capítulos:</b> <em>1/1</em></p><p>🍄🔹🍄</p><p>
  <b>Resumen: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Esto es solo hornear pasteles con Boyd y Stiles, pensar en el próximo año.</em>
</p><p>🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹</p><p>-"¿Qué significa <em>esto</em>?"-preguntó Stiles, mirando horrorizado el papel en las manos de Isaac. Era un trabajo de matemáticas, con una gran "<em><b>B</b></em>" escrita en la parte superior.</p><p>Isaac resopló.-"Obtuviste una <em><b>A</b></em>, así que no sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Cómo respondiste a la pregunta de trigonometría?" -preguntó el hombre lobo rubio, hojeando el papel de Stiles.</p><p>Stiles arqueó una ceja.-"Odio la trigonometría. No lo respondí." -Explicó, mientras caminaba hacia donde Derek estaba sentado en una computadora, haciendo ... algo. El adolescente nunca había entendido a qué se dedicaba Derek, pero tenía algo que ver con el dinero.</p><p>-"Dereeek."-Se quejó la chispa, poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de Derek.</p><p>El hombre lobo lo miró, tratando de ocultar su diversión con una expresión de descontento.-"¿Qué deseas?"-</p><p>Stiles dejó escapar un largo suspiro.-"Falta mi cachorro favorito. Lo quiero de vuelta."-Se quejó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Derek.</p><p>-"Sigo aquí."-Dijo Isaac, sin levantar la cabeza de la pregunta de trigonometría. Jackson resopló desde algún lugar del sofá, cuando Erica simplemente rodó los ojos.</p><p>El hombre lobo rubio se volvió para mirar a Stiles.-"Si te refieres a Scott, él está con Kira. No escuchaste esto de mí. Y si te refieres a Boyd, él y Lydia volverán pronto. La señorita Header los mantuvo detrás de algo relacionado con su trabajo de química."-Ella explicó, cambiando el canal de la televisión.</p><p>-"Cambia el canal. Esto es basura." -Comentó Isaac, y por supuesto, Erica le sonrió y bajó el control remoto. El chico la miró ceñudo.</p><p>Jackson se levantó del sofá, estirándose.-"Erica, ¿quieres correr?"-preguntó, flexionando los brazos.</p><p>La niña se puso de pie de inmediato. Ella le sonrió astutamente.-"Pensé que nunca preguntarias."-Miró a Derek, Stiles e Isaac.-"¿Ustedes vienen?"-</p><p>Stiles sacudió la cabeza, pero Derek se encogió de hombros.-"Por qué no. Siempre estoy dispuesto a verte perder contra mí. Aumenta "<em>mi ego</em>".-</p><p>Isaac puso los ojos en sincronía con Stiles, mientras Erica se reía.-"Ya veremos, Derek."-Se dirigió hacia la puerta. -"¡Hasta luego, idiotas perezosos!"-Ella le dijo a Isaac y Stiles, corriendo.</p><p>-"¿Cuál es el atractivo de correr sin motivo?"-preguntó Stiles acostado detrás de Isaac en el suelo.-"Quiero decir, entiendo si alguien te persigue, pero ... ¿corriendo? ¿Simplemente porque? Te gusta correr? Qué concepto." -Él continuó.</p><p>Isaac resopló, pero otras formas lo ignoraron mientras continuaba trabajando en su examen. Entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Lydia y Boyd entraron.</p><p>Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron.-"¡Hijo! ¡Hija! ¡Los quiero!"- dijo, mientras ambos se cernían sobre él.</p><p>La gente siempre parecía trabajar bajo la impresión equivocada de que Boyd era tímido y que no le gustaba hablar con la gente. Lo cual estaba mal. No hablaba con personas que no conocía o no le gustaban, pero generalmente hablaba mucho. A veces ni siquiera se callaba.</p><p>El niño era mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente a menudo le daba crédito. Stiles no tenía vergüenza alguna al admitir que el niño a veces era incluso más listo que él. Entre él, Stiles y Lydia a menudo comenzaron discusiones locas, y fueron la cosa más divertida de ver.</p><p>Stiles se sentaría en su lugar, tal vez bajo el brazo de Derek, y comenzaría a enumerar las razones por las cuales algo estaba mal en su mente. Lydia inmediatamente comenzaría a discutir, y luego Boyd intervendría apoyando a Lydia o Stiles, o presentando su propia opinión.</p><p>Lydia puso los ojos en blanco, pero besó a Isaac y a él en la mejilla antes, subiendo las escaleras.</p><p>Boyd se sentó al lado de Isaac, mirando su papel de matemáticas.-"¿Cómo diablos te equivocaste con esta pregunta?"-se burló el niño, inmediatamente cogió un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel. Si no lo supiera mejor, Stiles supondría que Boyd siempre llevaba lápiz y papel con él.</p><p>-"La trigonometría es difícil."-Murmuró el hombre lobo rubio, mientras observaba con leve fascinación a Boyd ayudarlo con el ejercicio.</p><p>Stiles les sonrió.-"Sabes, si fuéramos una familia normal, Isaac sería totalmente el hermano pequeño lindo / molesto, y tú serías el hermano mayor increíblemente inteligente y aburrido."-Comento</p><p>Boyd arqueó una ceja.-"¿Me llamaste aburrido, Stilinski?"- dijo, sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa reprimida.</p><p>-"¿Qué serían los otros?"-preguntó Isaac, mientras seguía todos los pasos que Boyd le describió en detalle en el papel.</p><p>Stiles lo pensó por un segundo.-"Erica sería la hermana malvada que habla mierda de todos, pero en realidad es una gran chica que ama mucho a sus hermanos. Jackson sería el hermano arrogante al que no puedes evitar seguirlo a todas partes y te mete en todo tipo de problemas. Scott probablemente sería el hermano que siempre fue víctima de Erica y Jackson, y Lydia, la hermana mayor que es demasiado genial para todos los demás, pero que siempre está ahí para Isaac."-</p><p>Boyd miró en su dirección, divertido.-"Parece que has estado pensando en esto por mucho tiempo."-Él dijo.</p><p>Stiles no lo negó, ya que se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina.</p><p>Tanto Isaac como Boyd lo siguieron en la cocina. El hombre lobo rubio hizo para agarrar un paquete de patatas fritas, pero Stiles alejó su mano.-"Voy a hornear un pastel ahora."-Hechó un vistazo a los ingredientes en la nevera y frunció el ceño.-"O tal vez algunos pastelitos."-</p><p>El hombre lobo más joven, que había hecho una mueca cuando negó sus patatas fritas, se iluminó. Le dio a Stiles un beso en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba en su habitación.</p><p>Boyd se rio entre dientes.-"¡Sobres cachorro cariñoso!"- llamó después de él.</p><p>-"¡Cállate, Boyd!"-dijo Isaac desde arriba, y tanto él como la chispa se rieron.</p><p>Entonces Boyd comenzó a ayudar a Stiles a elegir los ingredientes para el pastel, para ayudarlo. Stiles sonrió. -"Boyd, eres como mi favorito. Me malcrias demasiado." -</p><p>Boyd arqueó una ceja y actuó ofendido.-"Apuesto a que le dices esto a todos los cachorros que conoces."-Se burló, a lo que Stiles se rió.</p><p>-"Quizás tengas un punto."-Concedió al moreno, comenzando a romper los huevos para el pastel.</p><p>Habían estado hablando durante unos minutos mientras mezclaban los ingredientes para el pastel, cuando Boyd finalmente dijo algo.-"Stiles ... ¿alguna vez piensas en ... el año que viene?"-preguntó el hombre lobo, mirando la mezcla en la que Stiles estaba trabajando.</p><p>La chispa se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, pero cuando Boyd no levantó la vista, continuó mezclándose. Luego habló.-"Trato de que no. Me aterra."-</p><p>Boyd lo miró sorprendido. Stiles no admitía estar asustado por algo muy a menudo.</p><p>Stiles siguió hablando.-"Es como ... somos una manada. Una manada recién fundada. Y no puedo imaginar ir a la UNI y dejarlos atrás. O a Derek. Y tenemos que terminar nuestras aplicaciones en los próximos dos meses, y es simplemente ... tan abrumador." -Suspiró, pasando a Boyd el cuenco. El hombre lobo sin palabras puso el tazón en el horno.</p><p>-"Como, incluso no hay forma de que podamos ser aceptados en la misma UNI. Como, Lydia, tú y yo podríamos entrar en una escuela elegante. Obtenga una beca o algo así. Quizás Jackson también podría. Pero Isaac, Erica y Scott ... no los veo haciendo los mismos cursos que nosotros. Y Derek ..."-sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>Boyd se mordió el labio.-"¿Pero qué pasa si no quiero ir a la universidad?"-preguntó el hombre lobo, mirando sus pies.</p><p>Stiles estaba sorprendido, pero no completamente conmocionado.-"¿Quieres ser panadero, verdad?"-preguntó la chispa.</p><p>Boyd pareció repentinamente nervioso.-"Un poco. O algo que ver con la comida en general. La universidad no es realmente ..."-se detuvo cuando Stiles lo tomó de la mano.</p><p>-"Oye, cachorro, está bien. No tienes que disculparte ni explicarme nada." -Él le sonrió.-"Tengo miedo, pero esto no significa que no voy a encontrar una manera de hacerlo funcionar. Voy a encontrar una manera." -El guiñó un ojo. -<b><em>"Yo soy su madre."</em></b>-</p><p>Boyd no pudo evitar reírse de eso.-"Cada vez que Isaac o Erica te llaman "mamá", pasas por un pequeño fenómeno."- Señaló, y Stiles hizo un puchero.</p><p>-"¿Por qué estás siendo malo conmigo? ¿Por qué no me amas, Boyd?"-preguntó, falsificando limpiando una lágrima.</p><p>-"Porque él me ama más."-Dijo la voz de Erica, mientras entraba a la casa, tirando sus manos sobre el cuello de Boyd.</p><p>Jackson y Derek entraron tras ellos, con la cabeza de Jackson debajo del brazo de Derek. Ambos se encendieron cuando olieron el pastel.</p><p>Stiles blandió la cuchara, tratando de mantenerlas alejadas.-"¡Esto no es para ti! ¡Este pastel es solo para mí y para Boyd!"-</p><p>Erica sonrió.-"Madre, eso es muy grosero de tu parte."-</p><p>Stiles frunció el ceño y se abstuvo de decir ~<em>"No me llames así"</em>~ solo cuando fue recibido por la astuta sonrisa de Boyd.</p><p>
  <em>Honestamente, amo a estos cachorros.</em>
</p><p>🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte 6 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹🍄🔹</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 🔹💛 7 💛🔹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Lydia you are strong. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Also you are TOTALLY one of my pups.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹💛🔹</p><p>
  <b>Lydia eres fuerte. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(También TOTALMENTE eres una de mis crías.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹💛🔹💛🔹</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🔹<b>Publicado:</b> <em>02-01-2016</em></p><p>🔹<b>Palabras:</b> <em>1277</em></p><p>🔹<b>Capítulos:</b> <em>1/1</em></p><p>🔹💛🔹💛🔹</p><p>
  <b>Resumen: </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Lydia no siente que sea lo suficientemente buena para la manada. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles le dice que piense de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹</p><p>Stiles ya estaba en el desván de Derek cuando finalmente llegó la manada. Él, Erica y Boyd habían estado allí durante unas horas, esperando que apareciera el resto. Derek había sido enviado a comprar algunos comestibles (<em>"Derek, esta es una manada de hombres lobo adolescentes, ¡nada funcionará si no hay comida en la casa! ¡No estoy siendo una mamá gallina quisquillosa!</em>"), Y Stiles tenía que hacer un poco de chocolate caliente para el resto de ellos (<em>"Sí, Erica, puse un azúcar en la tuya, sé cómo lo tomas"</em>).</p><p>Scott entró primero, agarró su taza de chocolate caliente y se sentó en el piso de la cocina. Su cabello estaba mojado y su ropa estaba cubierta de barro. Stiles agradeció de repente que ser el único humano de ellos que jugara lacrosse significaba que estaba excluido del entrenamiento en temperaturas demasiado húmedas o extremas.</p><p>Jackson e Isaac caminaron detrás de él, e Isaac inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Stiles. No lo abrazó, gracias a Dios, su ropa estaba sucia, sino que le dio un beso en la mejilla.-"Hola mamá."-Dijo, sonriendo con picardía ante la expresión de Stiles.</p><p>El adolescente frunció el ceño ante el comentario y levantó un puño para que Jackson golpeara el puño. Entonces notó la ausencia de su reina.-"¿Dónde está tu novia, Angelwolf?"- Le preguntó a Jackson, mientras los hombres lobo recogían sus tazas respectivas.</p><p>Jackson se encogió de hombros, tomó un sorbo del chocolate y gimió positivamente. Se contuvo y se sonrojó al responder rápidamente.-"Ella dijo que tenía que terminar la tarea y que no podía venir." -El explicó.</p><p>Stiles tarareó, mientras levantaba su teléfono para ver la hora.-"Son las 2:25."- Levantó la vista hacia Isaac y los otros dos.-"Ustedes tres, quítense esa ropa horrible y dúchense. Pongan la ropa en la canasta del baño de arriba."- Se giró hacia Boyd. -"Derek debería traer a casa suficiente despensa para hacer una comida decente. Deja que tus habilidades mágicas de cocina se vuelvan locas."-Terminó poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Erica lo miró confundida.- "¿A dónde vas?"- Preguntó, haciendo un puchero cuando Stiles se puso el abrigo.</p><p>La chispa envió un beso en dirección al hombre lobo rubio. -"No te desesperes, Catwoman. Volveré antes de que puedas decir macarrones con queso."-</p><p>Boyd arqueó una ceja.-"¿Estás tratando de decirme sutilmente que quieres que cocine macarrones con queso?"-Preguntó el hombre lobo. Stiles solo sonrió y cerró la puerta ante eso.</p><p>Llegó a la casa de Lydia en menos tiempo del que debería, considerando la cantidad de lluvia que caía.</p><p>-"¡Hola, señora Martin!"- Dijo la chispa, intentando una pequeña reverencia cuando la mujer abrió la puerta.</p><p>La madre de Lydia le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.- "Hola, Stiles."-</p><p>Su padre una vez, por alguna razón inexplicable, decidió salir con ella. Stiles todavía tenía pesadillas.</p><p>Nathalie Martin obviamente sabía sobre hombres lobo y cómo Stiles se había convertido en una especie de madre para toda la manada. Ella lo encontró lindo.<br/>-"Lydia está en su habitación." -Dijo la señora martin, mientras desaparecía de nuevo en la sala de estar. Stiles realmente conocía muy bien la residencia de los Martin.</p><p>Gritó un agradecimiento subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Lydia. Llamó a la puerta y abrió solo después de que Lydia, dijo - "Entra."-</p><p>La niña estaba sentada en su escritorio, con un bolígrafo en la mano mientras garabateaba algo en un papel.-"Hola, Stiles."-Ella dijo, sin levantar la cabeza de su libro.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió y se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos. Puso los zapatos en ángulo antes de moverse detrás de la niña.</p><p>-"Entonces, ¿por qué estás evitando el resto de la manada?"-preguntó, mientras cerraba el libro de Lydia. Lydia suspiro.-"Estaba haciendo la tarea. Jackson te debió haber dicho esso."-</p><p>Stiles se burló.-"Reina, eres Lydia Martin. No tienes tarea que hacer. Terminas toda la tarea de la semana desde el lunes pasado, y no tenemos más tarea." -La niña se mordió el labio y Stiles suspiró. Levantó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, antes de empujarla suavemente sobre la cama.</p><p>Se tumbó sobre él, quitándose los zapatos, y Stiles se acurrucó junto a ella.-"Entonces ... dime, ¿qué pasa, bebé?" - preguntó, suavemente, mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.</p><p>Lydia cerró los ojos. Estaba claro que ella estaba debatiendo si era honesta o no. Luego los volvió a abrir. Su voz sonó un poco rota cuando habló.-"No soy un hombre lobo."- Ella susurró al final.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió suavemente.-"Yo tampoco."-</p><p>Lydia sacudió la cabeza repetidamente.-"No, no lo entiendes. La manada ... son todos hombres lobo, con poder de hombres lobo. Eres una chispa: tienes grandes poderes de chispa." -Ella suspiró.-"Solo soy un alma en pena. ¿Qué puedo hacer, excepto gritar?"-</p><p>Las cejas de Stiles se fruncieron.-"Lyds ... eso no es cierto. Tú y yo sabemos que esto no es cierto." -</p><p>Lydia se mordió el labio.-"No puedo entrenar con ustedes adecuadamente. Nunca se sabe cuándo usare mi poder o algo así, y odio detener a todos." -</p><p>Stiles la miró, decidido.-"Eso no es verdad. Si quieres, puedo entrenar contigo. Puedo enseñarte combate. Solo necesito no usar mis poderes de chispa, y luego soy un humano como tú."- Aseguró, preocupado.</p><p>Lydia asintió con la cabeza. Luego levantó la vista de nuevo, un poco nerviosa.- "No soy un hombre lobo, pero ..."-</p><p>Stiles leyó las palabras en sus ojos y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras la besaba en la cabeza.-"Lyds, no necesitas ser un hombre lobo para ser mi cachorro. Tu y el resto, no son mis cachorros solo porque son hombres lobo. Ustedes son mis cachorros porque me preocupo por ustedes." -Junto sus narices.- "Eres mi pequeña princesa, cachorra."- Dijo riendo.</p><p>Lydia sonrió ante eso y abrazó a Stiles.-"Gracias, Stiles."-</p><p>-"Está bien, reina. Ahora dime quién te dio todas estas ideas equivocadas."- Él ordenó.</p><p>Lydia se sonrojó y parecía un ratón atrapado. Estaba claro que ella hubiera preferido no hablar de eso en absoluto, pero Stiles la miró con una expresión seria y muerta en su rostro.- "<em>Aiden</em>." -Dijo al final, mordiéndose el labio.</p><p>Stiles se quedó sin expresión por un segundo. Luego le sonrió de nuevo.- "Oh. Eso estará bastante bien." -Se puso de pie, listo para agarrar sus zapatos y su chaqueta. -"Vamos, Lyds, la manada está esperando. Estoy 79% seguro de que Boyd hará su famoso macarrones con queso." -</p><p>🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹</p><p>-"Lydia! ¡Creí que tenías tarea que hacer!" -dijo Erica, cuando ella y Stiles finalmente entraron en la habitación. La chica no se dio cuenta de la vacilación de Lydia cuando la envolvió en un abrazo, acariciando su nariz con el cuello.</p><p>Antes de que la niña pudiera responder, Isaac se unió al abrazo, mientras Scott y Jackson ayudaban a preparar la mesa. Jackson arqueó una ceja.-"Hola, esa es mi novia."- Bromeó, dejando el último plato.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jackson desde atrás.-"¡Angelwolf, pensé que era tu único!"- él acusó.</p><p>Jackson puso los ojos en blanco, pero acarició suavemente la mano de Stiles.-"Papá ... quiero decir que Derek está tratando de arreglar la televisión en la sala de estar."- Dijo en su lugar.</p><p>Isaac sonrió.-"Dijiste <em>~"papá"~</em>... Stiles es mamá, Derek es papá y nuestra manada es en realidad una familia."-</p><p>Stiles llamó la atención de Lydia cuando Derek salió de la sala de estar y la abrazó.</p><p>Sip. Eran una familia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Stiles no había olvidado a Aiden. Estaba en serios problemas por hacer que su reina se sintiera mal consigo misma. Problemas muy profundos).</em>
</p><p>
  <b>🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Parte 7 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</b>
  </em>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹💛🔹</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 🔸🌟 8 🌟🔸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The three rules of beacon hills high. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(There is a cult in school.)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟</p><p>
  <b>Las tres reglas de Beacon Hills High</b>
  <b>. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Hay un culto en la escuela.)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🌟<b>Publicado:</b> <em>2020</em><em>-05-11</em></p><p>🌟<b>Palabras:</b> <em>3498</em></p><p>🌟<b>Capítulos: </b><em>1/1</em></p><p>🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Hay tres reglas claras en Beacon Hills High School:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1. No lastimes a Stiles Stilinski, a menos que quieras a sus amigos detrás de ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. No lastimes a los amigos de Stiles Stilinski, a menos que lo quieras detrás de ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. No coquetees con Stiles Stilinski, a menos que quieras a su novio detrás de ti.</em>
</p><p>🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1-°No lastimes a Stiles Stilinski, a menos que quieras a sus amigos detrás de ti.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Danny no era estúpido; Desde que Stiles Stilinski había regresado a Beacon Hills, luciendo ardiente y bonito, pero tan molesto como siempre, las cosas habían cambiado en Beacon Hills High School.</p><p>Antes, en el primer año, Stiles solo había tenido otro amigo: Scott McCall. Los dos fueron unos completos perdedores, y, aunque no estaban en la parte inferior de la cadena alimentaria, en realidad no tenían muchos amigos.</p><p>Scott era el niño asmático lindo que era demasiado amable para su propio bien, y luchó con los académicos. No fue intimidado, pero; simplemente, no tenía amigos.</p><p>¿Y Stiles? Era conocido como el hiperactivo spaz que no podía quedarse quieto por más de unos minutos, resultó ser el hijo del Sheriff y fue increíblemente molesto.</p><p>Tampoco fue intimidado, pero más de las veces se encontró empujado a los casilleros o tropezado y esas cosas; Sin embargo, era divertido, lo que probablemente le habría ganado cierta inmunidad con los matones de Beacon Hills, si no hubiera sido tan leal a Scott y tan enamorado de Lydia Martin.</p><p>Es decir, cuando regresó a Beacon Hills, luciendo lindo como el infierno, con el cabello crecido y un caso menor de TDAH, Danny realmente no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran. Claro, Stiles no le miraba con el corazón a Lydia todo el tiempo, y no le rogaba a Danny que supiera si era atractivo para los gays, pero seguía siendo Stiles. ¿Correcto?</p><p>Y todavía...</p><p>Danny observó a Stiles caminar hacia los casilleros, en una conversación profunda con Vernon Boyd y Lydia Martin. Un nuevo desarrollo que no tenía sentido y que, sin embargo, todavía era evidente para todos.</p><p>Vernon Boyd, el solitario y silencioso residente, hablaba animadamente: no estaba gesticulando ni nada, pero su rostro sonreía y había un brillo en sus ojos que Danny nunca pensó que vería, y Lydia Martin estaba respondiendo, una sonrisa real y Un par de risas adornando su rostro. Stiles y Jackson caminaban con ellos, este último escuchaba en silencio sus palabras, mientras el moreno seguía haciendo pucheros y quejándose de lo que decían.</p><p>Jackson asintió con la cabeza cuando lo vio, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo, una enorme figura se estrelló contra Stiles, enviándolo al suelo, golpeando con la cabeza la fila inferior de los casilleros, con fuerza.</p><p>"Mierda." -soltó Stiles, los libros que sostenía en el piso y su mochila cavando con fuerza en su espalda.-"¡Eso duele!"-</p><p>Lydia y Boyd estaban inmediatamente a su lado, la cabeza roja lo levantaba en una posición sentada.-"¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?"-</p><p>-"Creo que estoy sangrando. ¿Estoy sangrando? Se siente como si estuviera sangrando." -gruñó, con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>-"No estás sangrando." -aseguró Lydia palmeando su hombro.</p><p>Boyd no dijo nada, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Stiles, con una expresión ceñuda en su rostro. Las características de Stiles se relajaron ante esto y dejó escapar un sonido suave.-"Amigo, gracias..."-</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien siendo aplastado contra la pared de los casilleros, e inmediatamente se ensanchó.-"Jackson, hombre.."- comenzó, pero el chico de ojos azules no lo estaba mirando.</p><p>Danny hizo una mueca de simpatía cuando Jackson apretó la mano del hombre que acababa de empujar a Stiles: ¿Lewis? Stewart? No estaba muy seguro de su nombre.</p><p>-"Qué carajos."-comenzó Jackson, aunque su voz sonaba casi como un gruñido.-"¿Cual es tu problema?"</p><p>El hombre agarró débilmente la muñeca de Jackson, pero el agarre del otro no flaqueó.-"¿Cuál es tu problema hombre? Es solo Stilinski." -trató, luego su cara se puso roja cuando Jackson dejó escapar un gruñido real.</p><p>-"Jackson, vamos." -intentó nuevamente Stiles, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, Boyd mantuvo una mano firme sobre su pecho. El moreno se volvió para mirarlo y Boyd se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-"Podrías tener una conmoción cerebral." -</p><p>-"Bien, entonces ¿por qué no vas y detienes a Jackson antes de que se meta en problemas?"-</p><p>Por un segundo, Danny pensó que los ojos de Boyd brillaron amarillos; pero cuando volvió a hablar, sus ojos se veían igual que de costumbre.-"No puedo asegurar que si te dejo ir, no iré allí para darle un puñetazo en el cerebro."-</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, y el tipo que había empujado a Stiles anteriormente, en serio, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Hormiga? Markus? Casi gimió.</p><p>Fue Lydia quien se levantó de donde había estado agachada revisando la cabeza de Stiles, parte de Danny se preguntó qué podría saber sobre las lesiones en la cabeza, pero era Lydia después de todo, y se acercó al dúo.</p><p>-"Jackson te va a dejar ir..."-comenzó ella mientras el agarre del rubio se tensaba mientras él miraba al hombre, quien rápidamente comenzó a gemir.-"Y vas a disculparte con Stiles. O.."- y aquí sonrió, con una sonrisa amenazadora y un poco desquiciada.-"voy a dejar que te golpee mientras todos vamos a almorzar." -</p><p>-"Lydia!!"-se quejó Stiles, y la niña se volvió hacia él con un pequeño puchero.</p><p>-"¿Qué? ¡Lo estoy calmando, tal como dijiste!" -</p><p>Stiles volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, antes de mirar a Jackson.- "Jax. Déjalo ir y ayúdame a levantarme, por favor."- dijo, y Danny se sorprendió cuando el rubio realmente hizo lo que dijo. Levantó a Stiles mientras Lydia y Boyd agarraban los libros que le había dejado en el piso para él, pero aún miraban a ... ¿Matt? Blake? - El otro chico.</p><p>El matón en cuestión masajeó su cuello rojo y tragó saliva, evitando la mirada de los amigos de Stiles.-"Lo siento, Stilinski."-dijo finalmente, aún sin mirarlo.</p><p>Boyd tenia algo para decir, sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero Stiles agarró su mano antes de que pudiera.- "Está todo bien, estoy seguro de que fue un accidente, Martín." -</p><p>
  <em>(¡Martín!)</em>
</p><p>- "¡Vamos chicos, me muero de hambre!"- luego dijo Stiles, arrastrando a la fuerza a Boyd mientras Lydia y Jackson le lanzaban una última mirada a Martin y lo seguían.</p><p>🔸🌟🔸</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2-°No lastimes a los amigos de Stiles Stilinski, a menos que lo quieras detrás de ti.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>-"¡Danny!"-llamó a Jackson, y el hawaiano le sonrió a su mejor amigo.</p><p>Tomó su asiento salvado, agradecido e intentó no volver a sentir curiosidad por las personas con las que estaba sentado actualmente.</p><p>A Danny le gustaba llamarlo el "<em>Culto Stiles Stilinski</em>"; los pocos otros estudiantes en la escuela que lo habían aprendido se referían a él como "<em>esos monstruos</em>", pero había escuchado a Jackson una vez antes de referirse a ellos como "<em>paquete</em>".</p><p>El "<em>paquete</em>" desafió la típica jerarquía de la escuela secundaria, ya que se trataba principalmente de un grupo de niños que, en teoría, no deberían estar juntos. Y no lo hicieron, hasta unos meses antes, cuando Stiles Stilinski había regresado.</p><p>No había razón para que Scott McCall, ex niño asmático y co-capitán del equipo de lacrosse, se sentara con Lydia Martin, reina de la escuela y Erica Reyes, epiléptica residente y chaqueta de cuero con bombón.</p><p>O para Isaac Lahey, un niño recién huérfano que vive con su 'primo': Derek Hale no era su primo, era el secreto peor guardado de la ciudad, pero nadie le pidió que se fuera cuando Derek fue el único que se acercó para tomar cuidar de él, en el bosque, para charlar amigablemente con Jackson Whittemore, matón de la escuela, gilipollas, ¿qué? Danny era su mejor amigo, podría decir eso, y otro co-capitán del equipo de lacrosse de la escuela.</p><p>Y sin embargo, por razones que tenían que ver con Stiles, todos se sentaron juntos en la mesa de los niños, haciendo bromas que Danny a veces no entendía y simplemente pasándolo bien juntos.</p><p>No es que lo hayan excluido a propósito; Jackson siempre se aseguraba de incluirlo en cada discusión que tenían, e Isaac siempre le sonreía y hablaba en voz baja con él cuando todos estaban ocupados discutiendo entre ellos.</p><p>-"Stiles"- llamó Erica, casi derribando el plato de Danny. Ella ni siquiera se disculpó, gilipollas.-"¡Mira esto!"-</p><p>El moreno levantó la vista desde donde le había estado explicando algo a Scott y tomó el papel que le estaban entregando con una ceja arqueada. - "Tienes una <b><em>B</em></b>!"- luego dijo, una sonrisa inmediatamente adornando sus facciones.-"¡Attagirl! Te dije que podías hacerlo."-</p><p>-"Espera."- se quejó Isaac, mientras Erica se preparaba ante los cumplidos. Le entregó su propio papel a Stiles, con un pequeño puchero en la cara.-"Casi obtuve esa <b><em>B</em></b> también, estaba a una marca."- Pareció contrito por un momento. -"Derek no se decepcionará, ¿verdad?"-</p><p>Stiles no levantó la vista del papel que estaba mirando, pero su mano estaba inmediatamente en el cuello de Isaac, acariciándolo con comodidad.- "Derek nunca se decepcionará, <em>babywolf</em>".</p><p>Y esos apodos. No hagas que Danny comience.</p><p>Por supuesto, él sabía que Stiles era un maestro de los apodos, ya que había sido uno de los destinatarios de esto en el primer año. ¿Pero los apodos que le dio al "<em>paquete</em>"? Eran extraños.</p><p>Siempre llamaba a Isaac '<em>babywolf</em>'; Scott era <em>'cachorro'</em> y Jackson era <em>'angelwolf'</em>. Erica era 'catwoman', lo que tenía sentido, mientras que Boyd era '<em>bossywolf</em>'. El hecho de que el tema era "lobo" o animal, y el hecho de que se autodenominaran "<em>manada</em>" hizo muy poco para convencer a Danny de que no estaban en algún tipo de culto.</p><p>-"Qué demonios." -dijo finalmente Stiles, mirando el papel de Isaac y el otro chico parecía preocupado. Inmediatamente Stiles le acarició el cuello nuevamente, antes de centrar su atención en Jackson y Danny. -"Necesito sus papeles. Tú también, Scotty.-</p><p>Jackson frunció el ceño por un momento, antes de que él y Scott le entregaran sus papeles. Danny dudó por un segundo.-"¿Por qué necesitas mi papel, Stilinski?"-</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros.-"Lydia y Boyd están en Química <em>AP</em>."-le dijo, como si fuera una especie de respuesta. Cuando Danny no renunció al papel, Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-"Relájate, <em>'Danntboy'</em>. Solo necesito verificar algo rápidamente."-<br/>Finalmente, el hawaiano le entregó el suyo y observó, mientras todos los demás comenzaban a concentrarse en otra cosa, mientras un ceño más profundo se formaba en la cara de Stiles. Luego, abruptamente, se puso de pie, todos los papeles asegurados en su agarre.</p><p>-"Necesito hablar con Harris." -decidió, ignorando las miradas confusas que todos le enviaron e inmediatamente alejándose.</p><p>El resto del grupo se quedó sentado cuidando de él, pero Danny también se puso inmediatamente de pie, persiguiendo a Stiles.</p><p>-"¡No te voy a dejar con mi Examen!"-le dijo cuando el moreno lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, todavía alejándose.- "Trabajé duro para esa A."-</p><p>-"Entonces ven."-dijo Stiles, como si le estuviera ofreciendo un gran regalo.-"Pero te quedas afuera mientras hablo con Harris."-</p><p>-"Pero..."-</p><p>Stiles se volvió para mirarlo y su expresión era ilegible, casi dura.-"Si pudiera hacer esto sin su papel, lo haría. Pero necesito tu papel."-Puso una mano sobre el cuello de Danny, como lo hizo con Isaac.-"Para calmarte."-ofreció una parte del cerebro de Danny, como si esto no fuera lo más extraño del mundo. Se sintió aún más íntimo que un abrazo, pero Stiles no parecía avergonzado. -"¿Bueno?"-</p><p>La boca de Danny se movió antes de que pudiera pensar.-"Bueno."-</p><p>Stiles le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, casi tan suave como las que le dio a Scott y al resto de ellos, antes de abrir la puerta del aula de Harris.</p><p>Cualquiera que sea el hechizo que Stiles lo había sometido, se levantó lo suficiente como para que Danny bajara un pie antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, lo suficiente como para poder escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo sin que nadie más lo notara.</p><p>-"Señor. Stilinski ¿A qué le debo este... placer...?"-</p><p>Cuando Stiles volvió a hablar, su voz no era tan feliz como lo había sido en la mesa del almuerzo, ni tan dulce como lo había sido hace unos momentos con Danny.</p><p>-"Sabes, Harris, no soy un idiota. Sé que, por cualquier razón, no te gusto. Sé que sigues marcándome por las razones más absurdas en mis documentos, pero no necesito más que un pase en química para lo que planeo estudiar en la universidad."-</p><p>-"No sé lo que tú..."-</p><p>-"Por lo tanto, no me importa qué calificaciones me den. Lo que me importa es que pusiste tu venganza personal contra mí por mis amigos."-La voz de Stiles era oscura. No enojado, solo oscuro.-"Eso me importa. Cuando Erica, Isaac y Scott pasaron la mayor parte del mes pasado estudiando conmigo y con Boyd, asegurándose de que entendieran todo lo que no enseñaron en clase, y entreguen documentos increíbles y los anoten, eso me importa." -</p><p>Danny escuchó el sonido de algo golpeado sobre la mesa, y Harris advirtió-"¡Sr. Stilinski!"- Antes de que Stiles volviera a hablar.</p><p>-"El trabajo de Isaac es un sólido <em>B</em>. ¿Dónde, en los criterios de calificación para un trabajo de química, dice deducir puntos por errores gramaticales? ¿Por puntuación? ¡Y no me hagas empezar con Scott!." -</p><p>Otro papel fue golpeado sobre la mesa.</p><p>-"Le diste una <em>C</em> por leer mal los números, mientras que todo lo demás era absolutamente perfecto. Siguió cada cálculo a una <em>T</em>, lo que significa que su proceso fue correcto. El único error que hizo fue pensar que decía <em>C57</em> en lugar de <em>C54</em>. ¡Ese es el único error que cometió y me estás diciendo que vale dos calificaciones menos!"-</p><p>-"No tiene nada que ver con tus ~amigos~" - dijo Harris, su voz fría.-"Y francamente, el hecho de que sugerirías.."-</p><p>-"Aquí está el artículo de Jackson."-dijo Stiles, su voz casi conversacional.-"Tiene más errores de puntuación que Isaac, pero ninguno de sus errores gramaticales está resaltado. De hecho, hay una <em>A</em> muy bonita sentada en su papel."-</p><p>-"Y Danny"-el niño casi mira hacia adentro al mencionar su nombre.-"escribió la respuesta incorrecta. Sus cálculos fueron perfectos, y escribió las soluciones correctas. Pero en la hoja de respuestas escribió el número equivocado. Y sin embargo..." -para un oído inexperto, Stiles podría haber sonado divertido. A Danny no le pareció divertido.-"Eso no fue deducido."-</p><p>Harris no dijo nada y Stiles soltó una carcajada sin humor.</p><p>-"Tiene dos opciones aquí, señor Harris. Usted decide no hacer nada, en cuyo caso tendré que entregarle estos papeles al director y pedirle que le pregunte por qué insiste en tratar a los estudiantes de manera diferente. Eso lo llevará a tener que remarcar cada uno de estos documentos a los estándares que hizo Isaac y Scott, lo que resultaría en que muchos padres furios exigieran una explicación. Por lo cual tendrán que despedirlo, especialmente después de decirle a mi padre, ya sabes, el Sheriff, cómo me has estado haciendo esto desde mi primer año..."-</p><p>-"O ... te vas a sentar aquí, mientras yo estoy parado aquí, y vas a marcar a Isaac y Scott correctamente. Les darás las marcas que se merecen, y nunca se volverá a sacar este tema. Porque es posible que me importe una mierda mi calificación, pero Scott quiere ingresar a la escuela de medicina y me condenarán si usted es la razón por la que no ingresa."-</p><p>Danny podía sentir su corazón latir en su pecho, mientras esperaba que Harris tomara una decisión. Estaba claro que Stiles no estaba faroleando, y con el hecho de que era una de las personas más inteligentes de la escuela y el hijo del Sheriff significaba que podía hacer lo que decía que iba a hacer.</p><p>-"¿Por qué me das una opción?"-</p><p>Stiles se burló.- "Como dije, no me importas tu y mi grado de química. Pero me importa Scott; y Scott no necesita un nuevo profesor de química que tenga un estilo de enseñanza completamente nuevo."-</p><p>-"¿Y el resto de la clase? ¿Qué pasa si hay otras personas que fueron marcadas?"-</p><p>-"No estoy haciendo esto por razones morales, Harris."-y la voz de Stiles estaba desprovista de emociones nuevamente.-"No estoy haciendo esto porque es lo" correcto". No me importa eso."-</p><p>-"Estoy haciendo esto porque me importan solo 10 personas en esta escuela, y estás tratando mal a tres de ellas solo porque puedes. Greenburg, Matthews, el resto de la clase? No podría importarme menos si pasan o no. Scott, Erica, Isaac y me aseguraré de que pasen, Eso me importa."-</p><p>-"Ahora, basta de chatear. ¿Los vas a marcar correctamente o qué?"-</p><p>Harris no dijo nada más. Entonces, Danny escuchó el sonido de un bolígrafo al hacer clic.</p><p>🔸🌟🔸</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3-°No coquetees con Stiles Stilinski, a menos que quieras a su novio detrás de ti.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>-"¡Danny!"-llamó Stiles mientras todos caminaban afuera, la campana final acababa de sonar.</p><p>Stiles sonrió cuando Danny dejó de caminar y le entregó un trozo de papel. -"Tu prueba."-</p><p>Danny echó un vistazo a su papel, el brillante rojo A todavía presente, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco impresionado. Sabía que Harris había cedido, pero aún así era un poco impactante. Parte de él no había sido capaz de pensar que tal vez lo había imaginado todo.</p><p>Pero la forma en que Scott básicamente había estado vibrando de felicidad cuando Stiles le había devuelto su papel, la C desechada por una A, significaba que era cierto después de todo.</p><p>Estoy haciendo esto porque me importan unas 10 personas en esta escuela, había dicho Stiles y, de repente, Danny no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba entre las 10 personas que le importaban a Stiles. Él quería ser. Porque si esto era lo que Stiles era capaz de hacer por las personas que le importaban,</p><p>-"¿Estás bien, <em>Dannyboy</em>?"- le preguntó el moreno, preocupado, y Danny asintió con la cabeza, un sonrojo se formó en su rostro.</p><p>Sí, Danny estaba un poco enamorado de Isaac, pero no se podía negar que las acciones anteriores de Stiles definitivamente habían despertado algunas cosas en él.</p><p>-"Escucha, Stiles"-comenzó, pero de repente hubo una sombra sobre ellos. Levantó la vista hacia el cuerpo junto a ellos y casi sufrió un ataque al corazón cuando encontró a Derek Hale parado sobre él, con una mirada fija en su lugar.</p><p>Stiles también saltó, luego frunció el ceño. -"¡Tio! Lo juro por Dios, te estoy comprando una campana, ¿de dónde vienes?" -</p><p>Derek miró a Stiles y su mirada se convirtió casi en un puchero. -"No me llames amigo."-</p><p>Stiles suspiró, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de su boca.-"De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?"-</p><p>-"Boyd dijo que te lastimaste."-explicó finalmente, y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco ante esto.</p><p>Se puso de puntillas y miró hacia donde dicho hombre estaba sentado cómodamente en un Camaro negro. Estaba mirando a Stiles con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que no había podido escuchar lo que Stiles y Derek decían.-"¡Eres un inútil!"-</p><p>Danny realmente no podía decir nada, viendo como un gruñido Derek Hale inspeccionaba la cabeza de un Stiles Stilinski que se quejaba, sus movimientos muy cuidadosos casi en desacuerdo con su apariencia general. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había golpes extraños en la cabeza de Stiles, Derek volvió a centrar su atención en Danny.</p><p>Y Danny deseaba no haberlo hecho. Porque el resplandor anterior regresó con toda su fuerza y sus fosas nasales se dilataron un par de veces. Luego se movió, imperceptiblemente, hasta que estuvo casi entre él y Stiles y oh.</p><p>Nunca había pensado que Stiles tuviera novio, especialmente no alguien mayor que él, pero Derek estaba mostrando señales de novio celoso.</p><p>Y Danny no iba a fingir que no los entendía, aunque no había forma de que pudiera ser una amenaza para Derek, seamos realistas.</p><p>Stiles, el tonto dulce y ajeno que era, pensó que se trataba de una especie de reunión amistosa.-"Oh, lo siento. Derek, este es Danny, el mejor amigo de Jackson y uno de mis amigos. Danny, este es Derek ..."-</p><p>-"Soy el novio de Stiles."-le dijo el hombre mayor, sin dudas.</p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo, Danny pudo ver que Erica se había unido a Boyd en el Camaro y que ambos los estaban mirando y riéndose a carcajadas.</p><p>-"Encantado de conocerte."-le dijo Danny, su corazón latía espantosamente rápido. Porque no importa cuán caliente su polla le informara que Derek estaba, su cabeza le decía que se fuera antes de que el hombre hiciera algo como atacarlo o arrancarle la garganta.-"Lo haré."-volvió a llamar la atención de Derek, y apartó la vista de inmediato.-"¡nos vemos, Stiles!"-</p><p>-"¡Espere! ¡Me ibas a preguntar algo!"- llamó al moreno, pero Danny no se dio la vuelta.</p><p>El nuevo orden de reglas en la escuela era muy claro: <em>no jodas con Stiles, no jodas con los amigos de Stiles y, por tu propio bien, no coquetees con Stiles.</em> Especialmente cuando había novios grandes, calientes y peligrosos.</p><p>Pero luego, cuando abrió la puerta de su auto y observó a Stiles reírse de algo, Derek lo miró casi con cariño, no pudo evitar sonreír también.</p><p>Stiles lo había llamado "<em>uno de sus amigos</em>".</p><p>Y Stiles protegió a las "<em>quizás 10 personas</em>" que le importaban en su escuela.</p><p>Tal vez, él estaba a salvo de Derek después de todo.</p><p>🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte 8 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟🔸🌟</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 💙〰️ 9 〰️💙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sterek Halinski Fandom. </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>(The four perverts, the penitent and the corrupted soul.)</em> </b>
</p><p>💙</p><p>
  <b>Sterek Halinski Fandom. </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>(Los cuatro pervertidos, el penitente y el alma corrupta.)</em> </b>
</p><p>💙〰️💙</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🔹<b>Publicado:</b> <em>10-01-</em><em>2016</em></p><p>🔹<b>Palabras: </b><em>3816</em></p><p>🔹<b>Capítulos:</b> <em>1/1</em></p><p>💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙</p><p><b>Resumen:</b> </p><p>
  <em>Isaac finalmente es invitado a unirse al Sterek Halinski Fandom, que es capitaneado por la propia Erica Reyes. ¡Qué honor!</em>
</p><p>💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙</p><p>No es que Stiles estuviera preocupado o algo así. El no lo estaba. De ningún modo.</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, está bien, tal vez lo estaba. Solo un poco.</em>
</p><p>Se arregló la chaqueta que le había prestado Jackson y miró preocupado al resto de la manada. Scott estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, preparando la mesa para la cena, mientras Boyd verificaba que todo lo que había en la freidora se estaba friendo correctamente.</p><p>Derek había mirado con desdén la máquina freidora, pero afortunadamente se había abstenido de hacer ningún comentario. Llevaba a Stiles a cenar y al cine, y la manada era una manada de adolescentes. Aún así, no le gustó la cantidad de veces que los muchachos se redujeron a comer alimentos grasientos grasientos.</p><p>Lydia estaba sentada en el regazo de Erica, ambas chicas discutían seriamente la última colección que Prada había ofrecido para el invierno, mientras Jackson e Isaac estaban arriba, probablemente viendo una película o algo así.</p><p>Scott se volvió hacia Stiles y puso los ojos en blanco. -"Vamos tio. Estaremos bien solo ve y diviértete con Derek."- Dijo señalándo hacia la puerta.</p><p>Stiles asintió con la cabeza.-"Al menos, sus teléfonos están completamente cargados ..."-</p><p>Lydia se volvió para mirarlo y poner los ojos en blanco.- "Si Mamá. Nuestros teléfonos están al 100% en este momento, tenemos su número guardado. Y el número de Derek. Y el sheriff. Y Melissa y mi madre y Peter." -Ella estrechó su mano en dirección a la puerta.-"Ustedes dos vayan y disfruten su noche afuera."-</p><p>-"¡Si!"-añadió Erica. Ella le sonrió a Derek.-"Ve, cena, mira una película y luego ve a casa de Stiles y ten sexo. Ambos lo necesitan."-Ella dijo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.</p><p>Scott golpeó una silla y Derek se puso rojo como el ladrillo, mientras la risa retumbante de Boyd llenaba la habitación. Lydia sonrió, y Stiles parecía estar pensando en eso. -"Sabes, esa podría ser una buena idea."- Dijo la chispa al final.</p><p>Derek lo golpeó en la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño cuando se volvió hacia Erica.-"Debes dejar de intentar averiguar sobre nuestra vida sexual."-~<em>O ausencia total de uno. Lo que sea</em>~.</p><p>Erica se burló.-"O la falta de ella, se podría decir."-Miró a Stiles con repentina curiosidad.-"¿Eres activo o pasivo, Stilinski?"-ella preguntó.</p><p>Scott volvió a ahogarse en su propia saliva, ya que tanto Boyd como Lydia estaban ansiosos por escuchar la respuesta. Derek tenía la sospecha de que este tema había sido objeto de muchas discusiones antes, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Había pensado que Peter era el espeluznante de la casa.</p><p>Stiles sonrió.- "Bueno, ambos creemos en la versatilidad, así que ..."- Derek y Scott gimieron al unísono y el hombre lobo mayor agarró a Stiles por el cuello.</p><p>- "Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora."- Dijo, todavía un poco nervioso. Erica se echó a reír, mientras Derek volvía a poner su rostro en modo ~"<em>Hombre lobo alfa</em>"~.- "Pero ustedes tienen que llamarnos si sucede algo ..."-</p><p>Boyd puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Derek. -"Solo vayanse."- Sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa. - "Papá."- Bromeó.</p><p>Después de otros 5 minutos en los que tanto Stiles como Derek dieron alguna excusa para retrasar la salida, Scott y Jackson finalmente los sacaron de la casa. Isaac los miró desde la ventana de su habitación. Él sonrió y gritó.- "¡Y no vuelvas hasta mañana!"- ordenó el rubio.</p><p>-"¡Cierra la ventana ó te resfriarás!"- ordenó Stiles.</p><p>Isaac solo puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Derek murmurar.- "Es un hombre lobo, Stiles"- mientras empujaba la chispa dentro de su Camaro. Entonces, finalmente se fueron.</p><p>Isaac suspiró y volvió a su computadora portátil. Tenía que terminar un par de tareas y luego se iba a la cama. Llámalo aburrido, pero ... la manada le estaba ocultando información. Isaac no sabía lo que estaban escondiendo y se moría por descubrirlo. Como que se sintió excluido.</p><p>Escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta. Lydia -"¡Adelante!"- dijo el hombre lobo, escribiendo algunas respuestas en la computadora portátil.</p><p>Lydia abrió la puerta y se quedó parada en la puerta, sin moverse. Isaac la miró y la encontró mirándolo con una sonrisa complaciente en los labios. -"¿Por qué estás de mal humor?"- ella preguntó.</p><p>Isaac la fulminó con la mirada.- "Ustedes me están ocultando algo."- Se quejó.</p><p>Lydia se echó a reír y luego se encogió de hombros. -"Bueno, tú eres el niño de Stiles y Derek, por lo que no queríamos arruinarte la inocencia ..."- argumentó, perdiéndose al final.</p><p>Isaac sospechaba ahora.- "No soy un niño pequeño. Y no soy inocente."- Discutió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.</p><p>El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.- "Stiles te llama babywolf. Además, estoy 100% seguro de que nunca has tenido sexo antes." -Ella dijo al final.</p><p>Isaac pasó por una gama de diferentes tonos de rojo, antes de poner mala cara.- "Todavía no soy inocente. Además, Stiles llama a Scott puppy y Jackson angelwolf, ¡y ambos están en el gran secreto!"-</p><p>Lydia sonrió.- "Entonces baja las escaleras. La única regla es: nunca les digas a Stiles y Derek lo que sucede durante nuestras reuniones." -Parecía ridículamente seria cuando salió de la habitación de Isaac. - "Si sales de esta habitación ahora, tienes que prometer que nunca revelarás nuestros secretos, ni siquiera bajo tortura." -</p><p>Isaac puso los ojos en blanco y salió. Los labios de Lydia se arquearon en una sonrisa, mientras lo guiaba escaleras abajo. Entraron en la sala de estar e Isaac parpadeó ante la escena que tenía delante. Miró a Lydia y luego al estado de la habitación, y luego otra vez a Lydia. El pelirrojo no parecía desconcertado. Isaac parpadeó de nuevo. -"Construiste ... un fuerte." -</p><p>Parecía que la manada había revisado todos los cajones del desván de Derek para encontrar una manta o algo para cubrir la sala de estar. Y lo lograron.</p><p>Scott fue encerrado en una llave por Erica, que ya estaba sentada en el fuerte. Había traído algunos platos cargados con papas fritas dentro del fuerte, y algunos otros alimentos fritos. Pollo tal vez.</p><p>Jackson y Boyd estaban detrás de Isaac, sosteniendo algunas almohadas en sus manos. Jackson se burló.- "¿Se unirá el bebé lobo o se quedará allí parado?"- preguntó, pasando junto a ellos.</p><p>Lydia lo golpeó en la nuca, mientras Boyd empujaba a Isaac con la cadera.- "¿Vas a entrar, Isaac?" -preguntó, sonriendo.</p><p>Isaac fulminó con la mirada a Jackson y se arrastró dentro del fuerte.</p><p>Scott suspiró cuando lo vio.- "Vas a desear que nunca te hayan elegido."- Murmuró el hombre lobo, mientras Erica lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Difícil.</p><p>La rubia le sonrió a Isaac. Con sus colmillos.- "Como líder del Sterek Halinski Fandom, te doy la bienvenida en el club."- Dijo, agarrando una almohada que Boyd le arrojó. Scott aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de la cerradura y acercarse a Isaac.</p><p>El rubio parecía increíblemente confundido.- "¿Y ahora qué?" -</p><p>Jackson tomó un plato y empujó uno hacia Isaac.- "El club de admiradores sterek. Ya sabes, Sterek. Stiles y Derek." -</p><p>Scott gimió cuando Lydia habló.- "Básicamente hablamos de Stiles y Derek y de su relación."- Ella explicó, recogiendo una papa de su plato. Lo sumergió en mayonesa antes de llevárselo a la boca.</p><p>Isaac entrecerró los ojos.- "Eso suena ... espeluznante y extraño."-</p><p>Scott sacudió la cabeza.- "Es peor que eso. Todo lo que Erica quiere hablar es sobre su vida sexual, y ... "- Boyd le lanzó un chip, mientras Erica solo sonreía dulcemente.</p><p>Lydia habló entonces, mientras se comía otro chip. -"Simplemente nos gusta saber qué pasa con ellos. Ya ves ..."- comenzó ella.- "Stiles y Derek hacen mucho por nosotros. Nos aman mucho y harían cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que estamos protegidos. Y todos sentimos que podríamos hacer mucho más. ¿Y cuál es la mejor manera de hacerlo que tratar de averiguar más sobre ellos y su comportamiento y esas cosas?"- razonó ella.</p><p>Ella tenía un punto justo. Erica sonrió.- "También intercambiamos historias sobre ellos y su comportamiento. ¡Es tan divertido!"-</p><p>Scott suspiró mientras picaba su pollo frito con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.- "Bueno, a veces son divertidos."- Le dio a Isaac una pequeña sonrisa.- "Erica siempre comienza, así que quizás quieras ignorar su parte."-</p><p>Erica le arrojó una ficha antes de aplaudir.-"Comenzaré, entonces. La historia de hoy sucedió el martes y respalda mis estudios sobre que Stiles en el fondo es mandón." -</p><p>Las fosas nasales de Lydia se dilataron delicadamente. -"Stiles es un top."- Ella dijo, suspirando ligeramente.- "Dicen que son versátiles, pero estoy seguro de que Stiles encabeza mucho. Simplemente no lo vemos, porque Derek es hombre lobo, por lo que se cura fácilmente." -Ella dijo, terca.</p><p>Boyd asintió con la cabeza, mientras Jackson la miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estás viendo el mismo Stilinski que yo o qué? Stiles bien podría tener tatuado el trasero en la frente. Él resopló, ganándose un puñetazo de Erica. Isaac estaba divertido. Él personalmente pensó que ambos eran generosos entre sí, y realmente compartió eso, pero no iba a involucrarse en la discusión.</p><p>-"De todos modos, déjame comenzar."-</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>
  <em>Erica estaba sentada a la mesa del almuerzo, con una lata de Coca-Cola en sus manos. Había corrido rápidamente a casa para buscar sus zapatos antes de unirse al resto de la manada en el centro comercial. Por lo que ella sabía, nadie más estaba en casa. Stiles los había abandonado porque Dios sabe qué otra razón, mientras que Derek se había quejado de una excusa para mantenerse al margen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es por eso que casi se atragantó con su propia coca cola cuando escuchó algunos ruidos extraños provenientes de la sala de estar. La sala de estar estaba un poco más lejos de la cocina, pero si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía escuchar algún tipo de ruido ahogado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silenciosamente dejó la lata de coca cola, antes de caminar lentamente hacia la habitación, con las garras afuera. Quienquiera que estuviera allí estaba a punto de ser destruido por ella dolorosa y lentamente. Ella no estaba asustada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los ruidos habían aumentado en intensidad una vez que se había acercado a la puerta. Podía escuchar algún tipo de ruido lento y húmedo que no podía ubicar, y otro sonido ahogado. Luego un gruñido. Definitivamente era Derek. ¿Derek estaba siendo atacado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin pensarlo más, abrió la puerta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella no estaba exactamente preparada para lo que estaba viendo. Ese fue Derek. Derek, sin su camisa puesta, y su rostro casi completamente oculto en el trasero de alguien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había visto ese trasero con la suficiente frecuencia como para saber que era Stiles. Bueno, tal vez Stiles no era consciente de que ella sabía la forma exacta de su trasero, pero ... detalles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles estaba sudando, y su rostro estaba escondido en una almohada, lo que explicaba los ruidos ahogados. Erica sonrió, antes de aclararse la garganta. - "¿Ustedes necesitan algún lubricante?" - preguntó ella, lo que tomó a Derek pero tanta sorpresa que él saltó de inmediato. Todavía tenía los pantalones puestos, desafortunadamente.</em>
</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>-"Y luego me persiguió fuera del desván."- Ella explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Scott, que se había tapado los oídos durante toda la historia, la miró horrorizada, pero Isaac se rió junto con Jackson y Boyd.</p><p>- "Te toca a ti, McCall."- Llamó a la rubia y Scott suspiró.</p><p>- "Stiles y Derek son los padres de la manada más vergonzosas que podríamos haber deseado."- Él empezó. Todos asintieron, aunque todavía no habían escuchado la historia. Stiles y Derek siendo padres incómodos fue un canon principal confirmado.</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>
  <em>Allison y Scott se sonrieron torpemente el uno al otro, mientras se sentaban a ambos lados de la gran mesa del almuerzo en el centro del desván en la casa de Derek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Habían pasado las últimas dos horas caminando juntos por el bosque, tomados de la mano, hablando y besándose un par de veces. Scott no podía creer que hubieran vuelto a estar juntos. Aunque lo había intentado con Kira, había sabido en su interior que Kira y Allison nunca podrían ser lo mismo, y no era justo para la chica japonesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque Scott sospechaba que Kira estaba enamorada de la chica sentada junto a Scott en economía, Dea. Era bonita, pero Scott nunca había estado muy interesado en ella. Ella era solo otra chica en su clase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "¡Oh, hola Allison!" -dijo una voz, mientras la puerta principal se cerraba con un fuerte sonido. Stiles apareció en la puerta unos segundos después, con su bolso colgado del hombro y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scott no podía creer su suerte. Se suponía que Stiles estaría en ese comedor con Boyd, que era la única razón por la que Scott había invitado a Allison allí. El hombre lobo intentó enviar algunas señales a Stiles, pero la chispa no pareció entenderlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Hola, Stiles." -Respondió Allison, tímidamente. Ella y Stiles eran amigos, pero nunca habían hablado tanto. Puede que Stiles nunca lo admitiera, pero él le guardaba rencor por poner triste a Scott al romper con él. Scott había tratado de explicarle que en realidad era culpa suya, pero Stiles lo había ignorado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Es bueno verte por aquí." - Se giró hacia Scott.- "¿Qué pasa con Kira?" -preguntó, mientras dejaba su bolso en la sala de estar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scott se puso rojo como el ladrillo, mientras Allison lo miraba con recelo.- "Estoy saliendo con Allison." -Dijo, esperando que su tono fuera lo suficientemente claro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek apareció después, y ahora Scott quería que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara. Miró a Allison con los ojos entrecerrados, sin molestarse en saludar mientras dejaba caer la comida en la cocina.- "Argén." -Él dijo, mirándola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scott no estaba seguro de por qué exactamente los Argents y los Hales no se llevaban bien, pero no necesitaba un Derek enojado en este momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allison se mordió el labio.- "Hola, Derek." -Ella respondió en cambio, mirando a Scott en busca de ayuda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scott asintió mientras se levantaba.- "Bueno, me alegro de verlos chicos. Allison y yo nos iremos ahora." -Él empezó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles apareció de la nada. Casi literalmente Les sonrió con desdén a los dos.- "Quédense a cenar, muchachos. Será divertido." -</em>
</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>- "Lo que nos obligó a Allison y a mí a cenar con Stiles y el malhumorado Derek, en el que Stiles hizo todo lo posible para que Allison se sintiera lo más incómoda posible mientras Derek me humillaba en todo lo que podía pensar." -Suspiró al final Scott.</p><p>Lydia escondió una sonrisa detrás de sus manos, pero Erica se rió como lo había estado haciendo desde que Scott comenzó a compartir su historia. Ella era malvada.</p><p>Boyd empujó su plato en dirección a Isaac, y el lobo con gusto le quitó algunas fichas. Luego comenzó a hablar.</p><p>- "Son como los hijos de puta más inteligentes que he conocido." -</p><p>- "Idioma."- Dijo Jackson, señalando a Isaac. El rubio lo miro y Jackson sonrió.</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>
  <em>- "Boyd, necesito tu ayuda."- Había dicho Stiles, irrumpiendo en la habitación de Boyd sin llamar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boyd lo había mirado fijamente, cuando la chispa comenzó a balbucear.- "Derek me dio un regalo para nuestro aniversario, y no tenía nada que darle. Hoy es el día perfecto para el novio, así que estaba pensando en hornearle un pastel y ponerle un regalo dentro del pastel. No como un anillo, no quiero que se ahogue, bueno, en realidad, no me importaría que se atragantara ... bueno, de todos modos, no un anillo, un collar o algo así. Solo que no sé si Derek es alérgico al chocolate o no, ya que era un hombre lobo nato y no todo, el chocolate puro mordido es diferente del chocolate caliente, y conocerlo no lo dirá. También quería ponerle fresa, pero no estoy seguro de cómo cubrirlo y, como, soy bueno en la comida normal, pero trazo la línea en la panadería. Por otro lado, eres como un profesional, y todo, así que ... sí."-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boyd puso los ojos en blanco.- "¿Es solo pastel, o ..."- Dijo, mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación, Stiles justo detrás de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Bueno, porque soy un novio perfecto, también le conseguí algunas rosas, son bonitas, y sé que las rosas son sus favoritas, especialmente las rojas, y además obtuve una Caperucita Roja más bonita, no como una cachonda sino una simple, para que podamos volver a imaginar toda la historia de Caperucita Roja, y será muy lindo. Sé que lo amará. No sé qué tipo de bebida debo darle, aunque solo para asegurarme ... " -</em>
</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>Boyd sacudió la cabeza.- "Fue la hora más larga de mi vida cuando lo ayudé a hacer ese pastel, lo juro." -</p><p>Lydia sonrió de lado.- "Lo juro por Dios, son tan sobreprotectores en toda la paternidad y sus cosas pasadas de moda." -La manada asintió con la cabeza. Nadie tenía dudas sobre esto tampoco.</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p><em>- "</em> <b> <em>Lydia Martin</em> </b> <em>."- Había llamado a Derek de la vida, y está bien, ella estaba en problemas. No es como si hubiera pensado que podría salirse de la casa en medio de la noche sin ser atrapada, pero ... tal vez lo había hecho.</em></p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué demonios Derek todavía estaba despierto de todos modos? ¿No estaba destinado a estar dormido? Qué era, un sexto sentido de Papa Wolf que le decía que la manada estaba planeando desobedecer una de sus órdenes.</em>
</p><p><em>Lydia sonrió mientras miraba dentro de la sala de estar. Derek estaba sentado en la sala de estar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y entrecerrando los ojos para mirarla.- "Hola, papa."- Ella intentó. </em> <em> <b> <span class="u">(Aquí realmente decía Derek pero me pareció lindo poner papá.)</span> </b> </em></p><p>
  <em>Los ojos de Derek se clavaron en los de ella. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- "¿Dónde has estado?"- sus ojos se movieron hacia el reloj. - "Son las tres de la mañana. Usted y el resto se fueron a dormir a las 9 p.m. si no me equivoco porque todos estaban castigados." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lydia se mordió el labio. Ella no se escapaba con la mentira.- "Fui con Violet, Kira y Allison."- Ella explicó. Ella ya estaba en problemas de todos modos.</em>
</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>- "Y luego eso me llevó una conferencia de media hora sobre la confianza en un paquete, y es por eso que Stiles y yo nos quedamos en casa mientras que el resto de ustedes se fueron a la selva la noche siguiente."- Ella terminó.</p><p>Erica hizo un puchero.- "Ustedes no me invitaron. Estoy herida." -</p><p>Lydia arqueó una ceja.- "Ni siquiera te gusta Violet." -</p><p>Erica parecía ofendida.- "¿Perdóneme? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Trabajamos en nuestras diferencias, y Violet es jodidamente buena. Adoptaría la homosexualidad si eso significara tener una oportunidad con ella." -</p><p>Lydia puso los ojos en blanco.- "Ella te besó una vez, sin embargo, ¿no?"- ella preguntó.</p><p>La rubia sacudió la cabeza.- "Eso fue solo perder el tiempo. Al parecer, quería poner celosa a alguien." - Ella se volvió hacia Isaac. -"Es tu turno, después de Jackie." -</p><p>Jackson la miró por el apodo, pero habló de todos modos. -"Son los padres de la manada más mortíferos que puedas enojar".-</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>
  <em>-"¿Cómo demonios un grupo de arpías hizo su nido en el Nematon y puso sus huevos sin que nadie lo notara?" - preguntó Stiles exasperado, mientras empujaba otro de los volátiles mortales con su bate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Si ustedes dos no estuvieran ocupados jodiendo juntos cada vez del día y de la noche, ¡tal vez lo habrían notado!" -señaló Erica mientras empujaba sus garras profundamente dentro de una de las arpías, lo que dejaba escapar el sonido más feo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek fulminó con la mirada a su beta, mientras empujaba una arpía lejos de Isaac.- "¡Nosotros no estábamos haciendolo!"-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boyd puso los ojos en blanco, mientras cargaba hacia el nido de las arpías.- "¡Ahora no, muchachos!" -Gritó, mientras Lydia lanzaba una daga envenenada en su dirección. Lo atrapó y luego lo arrojó dentro del nido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boyd amaba tanto las dagas explosivas venenosas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "¡La ayuda sería encantadora!" -gritó Jackson desde donde estaba parado, dos arpías luchando contra él con sus garras extendidas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "¡No mis cachorros, perra!" -rugió Stiles, mientras lanzaba su bate al aire, golpeando a una de las arpías. El murciélago permaneció en el aire mientras Stiles corría hacia Derek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El hombre lobo pareció entender su intención de inmediato, mientras cruzaba las manos y se paraba sobre una rodilla. La arpía gritaba detrás de él mientras Stiles usaba el impulso para saltar en el cielo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek mató con una mano a la arpía que perseguía a Stiles, mientras que Stiles atrapó su bate y lo golpeó en la cabeza de la otra arpía. La arpía cayó al suelo y Stiles inspeccionó rápidamente a Jackson en busca de heridas.- "¿Estás bien, angelwolf?" -</em>
</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>- "Luego volvió corriendo en la pelea con Derek y ... bueno, ustedes lo vieron." -</p><p>Todos asintieron. Básicamente habían matado a un paquete completo de arpías por sí mismos.</p><p>Erica le guiñó un ojo a Isaac.- "Es tu turno, babywolf." - bromeó.</p><p>Isaac le sacó la lengua antes de encontrar algo de qué hablar.</p><p>- "En realidad son como niños."-Erica lo miró y se preparó para la historia.</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>
  <em>Isaac era uno de los pocos que dormía constantemente en casa de Stiles o de Derek. así que siempre tenía que soportarlos por la mañana. Por lo general, tenían sueño y eran divertidos, especialmente Derek, pero a veces ... en realidad eran niños.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Stiles, ¿estás haciendo panqueques?" -preguntó, mientras la chispa caminaba hacia los armarios. Ignoró los chupetones en el cuello de Stiles y la forma en que apestaba a Derek, y se concentró en dicho hombre lobo, que estaba jugando con su teléfono.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles se volvió lentamente para mirar a Derek.- "Lo haría, Isaac, cariño, si alguien, a quien no nombraremos, no se hubiera comido toda la Nutella que quedaba en el armario."- Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco.- "Bueno, alguien, a quien tampoco nombraremos, había decidido asaltar mi refrigerador de cualquier otro tipo de mermelada, después de comprarlo como una semana antes".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles ni siquiera parecía culpable.- "Me pregunto, ¿el jam tenía tu nombre escrito en mayúsculas encima?" -preguntó, levantando la nariz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek lo fulminó con la mirada.- "No, pero ¿el recibo de Nutella tenía su nombre y los detalles de sus tarjetas?" - argumentó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La chispa, se volvió hacia Isaac.- "Babywolf, ¿podrías decirle a ese estúpido Alpha que tienes que Nutella es vital los domingos, ya que los domingos son día de panqueques?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El Alfa se volvió para mirar a Isaac también.- "Isaac, querido, ¿podrías decirle a esa chispa espástica que tienes para la madre de la manada que la mermelada siempre es mía, y si no fuera así, lo dirías de otra forma?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Isaac, cariño, dile a ese padre idiota de la manada que es egoísta y que debería preocuparse por todos los demás en la manada." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Isaac, amor, dile a tu flaca madre de la manada que no soy yo quien privó a alguien de su comida favorita en toda la casa." -</em>
</p><p>〰️💙〰️</p><p>Isaac sacudió la cabeza.- "Continuaron así durante unos veinte minutos, no es broma. Lo peor fue la mella azucarada que me siguieron haciendo en el camino." -Él le sonrió a Erica.- "Sin embargo, creo que después tuvieron relaciones sexual es." -</p><p>Erica parecía alegre.- "Isaac, eres una joya!" -</p><p>Scott gimió.- "También lo corrompiste. Stiles te matará." -</p><p>Lydia sonrió de lado.- "Stiles no volverá hasta mañana tal vez. Será una larga noche." -</p><p>
  <em>A Scott no le gustó eso. Sonaba como una amenaza.</em>
</p><p>💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙</p><p>
  <em> <b>Parte 9 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</b> </em>
</p><p>💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙〰️💙</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ⚔️⚰️ 10 ⚰️⚔️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Embarrassing Relatives.</b>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>(More like fucking terrifying.)</b> </em>
</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p>
  <b>Familiares Vergonzosos. </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>(Más bien jodidamente aterrador.)</em> </b>
</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🔸<b>Publicado:</b> <em>25/12/2016</em></p><p>🔸<b>Palabras:</b> <em>3716</em></p><p>🔸<b>Capítulos:</b> <em>1/1</em></p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p><b>Resumen:</b> </p><p>
  <em>"Sé que se supone que amamos a nuestras familias pase lo que pase, pero mis tíos aquí son bastante famosos por matar gente como mi novio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Debería olvidar mencionarlo?" - Diálogo interno de Stiles.</em>
</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p>
  <em>- "¡¿Papá?!" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "¿Allison?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Derek, ¿por qué estás aquí?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Stiles, ¿cómo lo conoces?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "¿Tío Sam?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Espera,¿tío?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "¡¿Usted los conoce?!" -Ahora casi todos los ojos apuntaban a Stiles, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer en el suelo. Incluso Allison lo miró sintetizado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles dio un largo suspiro y señaló a la manada. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- "Winchesters, este es mi manada con Alpha Derek Hale." - Luego se volvió hacia la manada que lo estaba mirando. Él hizo una mueca mental.- "Y chicos, estos son mis tíos. Dean, Sam y Castiel." -</em>
</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p>
  <em>Unas horas antes.</em>
</p><p>Nieve. Eso fue lo primero que la manada Hale noto al despertar, el primer día de diciembre. Nieve blanca y esponjosa por todas partes y una casa ya calentada, gracias a Dios. Eso y el olor celestial de chocolate caliente que se está preparando.</p><p>Jackson fue el primero de la manada en despertarse, y siguió por la nariz bajando las escaleras, donde el olor a chocolate caliente y a hogar y pertenencia era más fuerte. Tenía demasiado sueño para registrar lo que estaba haciendo, así que simplemente abrazó la fuente de amor y calor, acariciando su cuello.</p><p>Le tomó unos momentos reconocer los sonidos en la cocina como alguien hablando.</p><p>-"Esa es la cosa más linda que te he visto hacer, Stilinski."- Se rio una voz femenina.</p><p>La cosa, persona, se corrigió mentalmente, estaba apoyado, resopló.- "¡No hice nada! Son el grupo de cachorros demasiado cariñosos que simplemente se unen a mí sin ninguna razón." -</p><p>- "Paquete, tierna madre Stiles."- Ella se burló, y Jackson pudo sentir el poder de los ojos de Stiles.</p><p>- "Tú y yo sabemos que no hay nada de tierno en ser una madre de manada, Laura. ¿Cómo están los cachorros, de todos modos?" -</p><p>La chica que hablaba con él dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.- "Liam ahora está en primer año, lo cual es estresante para todos. Todavía tiene problemas para controlar sus poderes y con la pubertad ... Estoy preocupado. Pero ahora tiene un mejor amigo, se llama Mason y finalmente está haciendo que Li sonríe un poco más. Daya ha estado haciendo berrinches por semanas, porque extraña a Liam cuando está en la escuela, lo cual es adorable. Para ser honesto, siento que todos están estresados con Liam en la escuela, lo que no tiene sentido ya que tanto yo como Der fuimos." -Ella resopló. Luego lo miró y le preguntó- "¿Y tu paquete? ¿Como están?" -</p><p>Stiles sonrió con orgullo.-"Se llevan mejor que antes, lo que definitivamente es una ventaja. Tenemos a Erica, que dejó de pensar en sí misma. Isaac, quien finalmente lucha contra todo lo malo que le enseñó su padre. Boyd, quien se está abriendo a la familia. Scott, quien finalmente se está convirtiendo en una parte real de la manada. Lydia, que está mejorando en general, estamos todos juntos en esto poco a poco; Allison que nos está brindando su conocimiento de cazadores y nos está ayudando a tener una posición en lo sobrenatural contra los cazadores; y Jackson, que está descubriendo cómo ser un buen chico. "-</p><p>- "Te voy a arrancar la garganta, Stilinski." -Murmuró la beta de ojos azules, haciendo reír tanto a Laura como a Stiles.</p><p>- "Dice el adorable cachorro con la oreja escondida en mi cuello." -Bromeó Stiles. Luego volvió a la chica.</p><p>- "Pero de verdad, sobre tu hermano. Siento que está orgulloso de mí, pero de una manera poco saludable. Como, él piensa que es un fracaso por no reunir el paquete, ¡pero no lo es!" -subrayó el niño.- "Es un compañero amoroso, pero todavía se culpa a sí mismo por demasiado. Lo amo y no me gusta que piense que no lo amamos. ¿Ya sabes?" -</p><p>Laura se calló, dejando escapar un pequeño sonido de acuerdo. De nuevo Jackson se preguntó quién demonios era esa chica con la que Stiles estaba hablando. Parecía conocer a Derek y aparentemente era una madre de manada, y sin embargo él nunca la había visto.</p><p>El beta suspiró ante su idiotez.- "Hazle una fiesta de cumpleaños." -</p><p>Stiles y Laura soltaron un estridente. - "¿Qué?" -en confusion.</p><p>Finalmente Jackson abrió los ojos. Laura parecía una chica universitaria, con el pelo largo y castaño ondulado y los ojos verdes más brillantes. También se parecía mucho a Derek. Era obvio que ella era su hermana, pero Jackson no habría podido decir cuál de ellos era el hermano mayor.</p><p>Él puso los ojos en blanco a los dos.- "Organiza una fiesta de cumpleaños para Derek. Escuché que su cumpleaños es este mes: ¿qué mejor manera de demostrar que es amado que toda su manada y su familia reuniéndose para su cumpleaños? "- sugirió, alejándose a regañadientes de Stiles y sentándose a la mesa.</p><p>Tomó un sorbo del chocolate caliente y dejó escapar un gemido embarazoso, ¿pero sinceramente? El cacao era demasiado agradable y tenía demasiado sueño para preocuparse.</p><p>Stiles pareció reflexionarlo por unos momentos, pero estaba claro que Laura estaba vendida. La chica de ojos verdes sonrió.- "¡Va a estar tan iluminado, Stiles! ¿Puedes imaginar? Todas las personas que más nos importan juntas para la fiesta de cumpleaños / Navidad más increíble que podamos tener." -</p><p>- "Escuché fiesta." -Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, y Stiles casi saltó sorprendido.</p><p>Erica estaba de pie detrás de él, con los ojos entreabiertos de interés y una de las sudaderas con capucha gigantes de Stiles. La morena miró a la chica.- "¡Jesucristo, Erica! ¡Perdí 5 años de mi vida! Juro que un día te pondré un par de jodidas campañas." -</p><p>Jackson se burló.- "Sí, me gustaría verte intentarlo, imbécil." -</p><p>- "Catwoman, dale una bofetada."- Ordenó Stiles, disfrutando inmensamente del golpe que escuchó y el gruñido ofendido de Jackson. Luego asintió con la cabeza a Erica.- "La manada se está despertando, pero te enviaré un mensaje de texto, ¿sí?"-</p><p>Intercambiaron un par de conversaciones más, antes de escuchar que alguien comenzaba a despertarse y terminaba apresuradamente la conversación.</p><p>Erica le envió una mirada fulminante, y Stiles le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza <em>("Sí, te contaré todo sobre la fiesta secreta de cumpleaños de Derek más tarde")</em>, antes de que Derek finalmente bajara.</p><p>El moreno aún no sabía cómo había conseguido que el hombre más hermoso existiera como su propio novio. Era tan jodidamente hermoso incluso cuando bajó las escaleras apenas despierto.</p><p>Todavía tenía el adorable cabello rojo y el suéter más feo que Stiles había visto en la parte superior, a pesar de que los calentadores estaban encendidos. Al menos no llevaba gafas, o Stiles habría tenido problemas para no violarlo allí mismo.</p><p>En su lugar, se dirigió hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla. -"Buenos días, Sunshine."-</p><p>Derek hizo un rugido complacido como un ruido, ignorando el apodo y pasando su teléfono a Stiles.- "Creo que recibiste un par de mensajes, seguía zumbando."-</p><p>Stiles suspiró, tomando el teléfono del otro hombre. -"Probablemente sea papá, no le dije que me quedaría hoy." -Se alejó con el teléfono en las manos, abriéndolo cuando Derek se unió a Jackson y Erica en la mesa. Isaac había ido a dormir con Boyd y el resto de la manada estaban en sus propias casas.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Nuevos mensajes.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>De: Deano’s Boo [hoy 8:16]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estamos en la ciudad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De: Moose [hoy 8:16]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feliz Navidad hola ho. pronto tendrás una sorpresa, muchacho, déjame decirte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por favor, dime que recibiste mi mensaje de texto antes que el de Castiel o Dean.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De: Cas ’Bae [hoy 9:00]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oye, Stiles, escuchamos algunos rumores sobre criaturas salvajes en Beacon Hills, así que vamos a echar un vistazo y luego nos quedamos un par de semanas, ya lo aclaramos con tu padre.</em>
</p><p>- "¿Estás bien, Stiles?" - preguntó Erica, mirándolo con curiosidad cuando su corazón se aceleró inesperadamente. La chispa levantó la vista para ver a los tres lobos mirándolo con curiosidad.</p><p>Él les dio una sonrisa falsa.- "Sí, definitivamente. Solo estoy ... tengo que ir a casa a revisar algo, ¿sí? ¡Los veo luego chicos!" - decidió, enviando un beso con la mano y apresurándose a ponerse los zapatos y esas cosas.</p><p>Estaba casi en la puerta cuando Derek lo alcanzó.- "Stiles. No más mentiras. Prometiste." -Dijo el hombre lobo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>El moreno se mordió el labio y lo miró por un momento. Realmente debería haber mencionado antes sobre el hecho de que los mejores cazadores de toda América eran sus tíos. Simplemente ... honestamente se le escapó de la cabeza.</p><p>Tomó la cara de Derek, perfecta cara escalpada de mármol, le brindó una sonrisa a su útil cerebro.- "Tienes razón. Pero esta es una conversación larga, y requerirá que estés sentado y que ya hayas comido, ¿sí?" - El hombre lobo se relajó, a pesar de que todavía parecía sospechoso. El otro chico puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un besito en los labios.- "Lo prometo. Sin embargo, ahora realmente me tengo que ir. ¿Te veo esta noche?"-</p><p>Derek asintió, bostezó demasiado adorablemente para un hombre lobo de 21 años y comenzó a regresar a la sala de estar. Por supuesto, Stiles tomó eso como una excusa para golpear el trasero de Derek y luego correr tan rápido como pudo fuera de la habitación. ¿Qué? Él podría ser una chispa poderosa, pero todavía era un adolescente.</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p>Stiles en realidad no llamó al Winchester hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la Casa Hale. Por un lado, estaba tratando de encontrar algo que decirles que les hiciera posponer su visita. Por otro lado, realmente los extrañaba. Podrían ser cazadores, pero Dean y Sam eran los únicos parientes de su madre.</p><p>El teléfono sonó solo dos veces antes de que alguien contestara con un simple.- "¿Hola?" -</p><p>Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír ante la voz.- "Oye, tío Castiel. Sus-" -</p><p>- "¡Stiles!" - llamó el ángel, la voz subió de emoción. Stiles sonrió más grande.- "¿Cómo estás? Recibiste nuestros mensajes de texto, ¿no? Vamos a ir ... no, Sam, tengo el pho ..." -</p><p>El moreno escuchó el comentario al otro lado por un par de segundos antes de que alguien tomara el teléfono.- "Sam y Castiel estaban peleando, así que les quité el teléfono. ¿Cómo estás, cabrón?" - llegó la voz habitual de Dean Winchester.</p><p>Stiles sonrió, imaginando al hombre parado en una esquina con el teléfono en la oreja mientras miraba a su hermano y su novio no novio pelear.- "Mejor que siempre y para siempre, carajo." - Él respondió.</p><p>Dean dejó escapar un bufido divertido.- "Eres un pedazo de mierda inútil. ¿Estabas pensando en llamar a tu familia esta Navidad o qué?" -</p><p>- "He estado ocupado." -Stiles respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Técnicamente, no fue una mentira.- "Con la escuela, papá-" -</p><p>- "¿Y la Manada de were?"-</p><p>Stiles casi se atragantó con su propia lengua. Joder, Dean ya lo sabía. Estaba tan jodido.- "¿Y ahora qué?" -respondió con voz estrangulada, esperando que sonara un poco normal.</p><p>- "¡No actúes como si no lo supieras!" -Stiles hizo una mueca.- "¿Cómo puedes simplemente NO decirnos que una manada de lobos estaba tratando de obligarte a unirte a su manada?" -qué.- "Stiles, los hombres lobo son peligrosos, pero ¿sabes qué? Te gritaré más cuando llegue allí." -</p><p>- "Dean, estoy bien." -Intentó tranquilizarlo, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de qué estaba hablando el hombre. Honestamente, se había olvidado por completo de la manada que lo siguió desde Nueva York a Beacon Hills y también trató de lastimarla. Aún así, tenía que contarle a Dean sobre los Hales.- "En realidad hay algo-" -</p><p>- "Puede esperar." -Dijo el hombre con una voz que no daba espacio para debates.- "Me tengo que ir ahora, Stilinski." -</p><p>Stiles fulminó con la mirada el aire, saliendo del auto con una expresión molesta.- "Dean jodido Winchester, no te atrevas a terminar conmigo" - <em>bip</em>.</p><p>El chico miró su teléfono por unos momentos, preguntándose si era o no lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo con la fuerza de su magia.</p><p>- "¿Dean Winchester?"-</p><p>Stiles se dio vuelta y podría haberse roto el cuello, y luego miró incómodo a la chica frente a él. Excelente. De todas las personas en la manada que podrían haberlo escuchado accidentalmente, tenía que ser quien supiera quiénes eran sus tíos.</p><p>Allison lo miraba con una expresión no impresionada, mientras él sacudía su cerebro en busca de una expresión. - "¡Hola, Allison!" - saludó con falsa alegría.</p><p>La niña puso los ojos en blanco.- "¿Cómo sabes de Dean Winchester?" -presionó otra vez, de espaldas a la puerta del jeep. Como si esperara que Stiles huyera. Bueno, ella no estaba equivocada.</p><p>Stiles podría mentir fácilmente. Pero no podía, no quería ser ese tipo de persona. Si quería que realmente confiaran en él, como confiaba en ellos, también tenía que ser más honesto consigo mismo. No importa lo difícil que pueda ser.</p><p>Tomó un respiro profundo.- "Él es el hermano de mi madre." - Él le dijo de manera uniforme.</p><p>La chica argentina lo miró sorprendida por un momento. Entonces ella sonrió.- "A la mierda nuestras vidas. ¿Salir con hombres lobo mientras nuestras familias son cazadoras?" -</p><p>Por alguna razón, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar, y sonrió.- "Honestamente, solo pedimos problemas." -Él le dijo, haciendo coincidir su sonrisa perfectamente.</p><p>Allison sonrió, luego se puso seria otra vez.- "De todos modos, tengo algo importante que decirte. Se trata de una criatura que mi padre está tratando de capturar en el bosque." -</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p>- "¿Estás seguro de que tenemos que atravesar el bosque antes de llegar a la casa de Stiles?" - preguntó Castiel, caminando detrás de Sam y Dean mientras este último abría el camino a través del laberinto de árboles, nieve y hierba.</p><p>Dean no miró hacia atrás.- "Ehm, sí claro. Tal vez si tenemos suerte también encontraremos la cosa o el animal que está perturbando los bosques alrededor de Beacon Hills." -</p><p>- "La última vez que fuimos allí recuerdo menos árboles y más caminos, ya sabes. Solo un pensamiento." - Sam señaló, mirando con dagas a su hermano.- "¿Por qué otra vez dejamos atrás el Impala?" -</p><p>Dean giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño a su hermano.- "¡Nunca la dejaríamos atrás! Ella solo está descansando, iré a buscar a mi bebé más tarde." - Olfateó por lo bajo.</p><p>Sam se volvió hacia Castiel con una ceja arqueada.- "¿Te molesta alguna vez que él ama su auto más que tú?" -</p><p>- "Algunos días me clasifica por encima de ella, lo que encuentro un privilegio. Además, el automóvil no ocupa espacio en la cama." - El se encogió de hombros. Sam volvió a sacudir la cabeza preguntándose cómo demonios había aterrizado con dos chiflados como compañeros de equipo.</p><p>De repente, Castiel se detuvo en medio del camino, con los ojos en un arbusto en particular.- "A, q werecoyote".-</p><p>Dean, que ya se había detenido y sostenía una de sus armas en la mano, se ahorró un momento para mirar al ángel.- "¿Un werecoyote?" -</p><p>- "Sí, un werecoyote." - Comenzó el ángel, pero de repente se detuvo.- "Una manada de lobos viene del oeste, ahora mismo-" -</p><p>No terminó su oración antes de que el werecoyote saltara en medio de los dientes y los ojos claros y azules. Sam maldijo, saltando hacia atrás, mientras que Dean no se inmutó, manteniéndolo a la vista.</p><p>Una persona más apareció detrás del werecoyote, su rifle apuntando al animal. Pero cuando vio a los Winchesters hizo una doble toma, exponiéndose. El werecoyote lo vio y comenzó a correr nuevamente en el bosque.</p><p>El hombre apenas se dio cuenta.- "Dean y Sam Winchester?" -preguntó, mirándolos con incredulidad.</p><p>Sam asintió con la cabeza.- "Hola, Argent. ¿Podemos dejar los convos por ahora e intentar conseguir eso? Un coyote no debería estar tan cerca del área urbana." -</p><p>Chris estaba demasiado sin palabras para hacer otra cosa que asentir y correr con las otras tres personas.</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p>Isaac miró con disgusto mientras Peter entraba a la casa con su sonrisa habitual en su rostro. Como todos los días, envió una sonrisa enigmática en dirección a Isaac antes de desaparecer arriba.</p><p>- "¡Eres espeluznante y todavía no me gustas!" -gritó una vez que estuvo seguro de que el hombre estaba arriba. Escuchó a Peter reír desde arriba y frunció el ceño nuevamente. Y fue entonces cuando comenzaron los tiroteos.</p><p>En unos segundos, tanto Derek como Peter estaban abajo, con los ojos rojos y azules parpadeando respectivamente. Isaac también se puso de pie, con los ojos brillantes de oro beta.</p><p>-"Obtenga el resto del paquete en nuestra ubicación. Allison y Stiles todavía están en el bosque." -Pidió el Alfa, antes de saltar por la ventana. Peter hizo una pequeña cortesía y se volvió antes de seguir a su sobrino.</p><p>Derek ya estaba corriendo tan rápido como podía, usando todos sus sentidos para tratar de obtener cualquier tipo de información. Su lobo no estaba realmente cooperando, solo gritaba.- "¡MANTÉNGASE SEGUROS!" - Aunque sabía que Stiles estaba perfectamente bien cuidarse a sí mismo.</p><p>Pero necesitaba calmarse un poco antes de asustar a toda la manada también.</p><p>Escuchó otro disparo y giró hacia el oeste. Pasaron solo un par de minutos antes de sentir que Jackson y Boyd también corrían, y el hombre lobo se permitió relajarse un poco. Su manada estaba con él. Encontrarían a Stiles y lo mantendrían a él y a Allison a salvo.</p><p>Eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo hasta que se detuvo en un claro y se encontró cara a cara con un coyote asustado, no, un werecoyote, se dio cuenta, y tres armas apuntaron hacia él.</p><p>No fueron los brazos los que sorprendieron. Era quien los sostenía.</p><p>Escuchó a Peter jadear detrás de él, y pensó--"<em>qué demonios, perra, yo también</em>".--</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️</p><p>- "Está bien. No son agresivos." -Prometió Chris, tratando de romper la tensión en el claro que siguió a Derek y la apariencia de la manada.</p><p>Dean ni siquiera lo miró.- "¿Qué? Son una manada de hombres lobo, Argent." - Él despidió.</p><p>Chris se paró frente al arma con una ceja arqueada.-" Y uno de ellos es mi novio. Y agregando que este es mi territorio, te pido amablemente que dejes esa maldita cosa." -</p><p>El Winchester sonrió.-" Tienes algunas bolas, Argent. Pero mi sobrino también vive aquí, y ... ¿qué demonios está haciendo? " -preguntó, sorprendido cuando el werecoyote se dirigió lentamente hacia la Hale Pack.</p><p>Derek se rompió en caso de que hiciera algún movimiento repentino, pero ni siquiera lo estaban mirando. Estaba mirando a alguien más.</p><p><em>Peter</em>.</p><p>Este último lo miraba como si fuera un milagro o algo así. Sus manos incluso temblaban un poco mientras veía a la criatura detenerse ante él.</p><p>- "Malia."- Susurró, y Derek miró a la criatura en estado de shock. Seguramente no podría ser ...</p><p>- "Pensé que sentí una gran decepción." -Vino una voz familiar cuando alguien más apareció en el claro.</p><p>Derek ya estaba mirando al recién llegado.- "Stiles." -</p><p>El moreno pareció sorprendido de verlo allí, antes de que su rostro se pusiera pálido como la tiza. Allison a su lado puso una mano sobre su boca.</p><p>"¡¿Papá?!"</p><p>"Derek, ¿por qué estás aquí?"</p><p>"Stiles, ¿cómo lo conoces?"</p><p>"¿Tío Sam?"</p><p>"Espera, tío?"</p><p>- "¡¿Usted los conoce?!" - Ahora casi todos los ojos apuntaban a Stiles, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer en el suelo. Incluso Allison lo miró con simpatía.</p><p>Stiles dio un largo suspiro y señaló a la manada.  -"Winchesters, este es mi paquete con Alpha Derek Hale." - Luego se volvió hacia la manada que lo estaba mirando. Él hizo una mueca mental.- "Y chicos, estos son mis tíos. Dean, Sam y Castiel." -</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p>Castiel se quedó un poco más atrás mientras observaba los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en la casa de Stilinski. Dean caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras Sam seguía hablando en voz baja con una chica con el pelo rojo que formaba parte de la manada de Stiles.</p><p>El ángel no estaba realmente tan sorprendido de que el niño fuera parte de una manada. Literalmente, míralo. No era una chispa solo por diversión y risas.</p><p>Dean no entendió eso.- "Stiles, esas son criaturas peligrosas!" -Gritó, causando varias miradas del resto de la manada. El hombre ni siquiera parecía lo siento.</p><p>Stiles estaba a un paso de golpear a Dean.- "Son mis amigos, gilipollas." -</p><p>- "¡Los amigos no se ponen furiosos una vez al mes e intentan matar vidas inocentes!" -</p><p>- "En realidad." -interrumpió Allison con una mirada.- "No matan vidas inocentes. Este paquete tiene un tratado con los Argents que nunca hemos roto." -</p><p>Castiel estudió a la joven por un par de segundos. Era realmente hermosa, claro, con su cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, pero ... había algo desconcertante en lo parecidos que eran ella y Stiles. Tanto en apariencia como en actitud. La misma sonrisa patentada y forma de moverse, y el mismo lunar en la base de sus cuellos. Incluso Sam había hecho una doble toma cuando la vio.</p><p>Dean la despidió.- "Escucha, Argent, solo porque-" -</p><p>- "No, escucha, Winchester."- Lo interrumpió la chica, dando un paso adelante y al lado de Stiles.- "Stiles y yo somos miembros del paquete Hale. Y también soy parte del clan Argent, que, de hecho, ya ha reclamado a Beacon Hills como su territorio de caza. Entonces no tienes derecho a venir a nuestro territorio y tratar de decirnos cómo debemos administrar este lugar. Y sí, Derek, sé que técnicamente es territorio Hale, pero los cazadores solo se preocupan por otros cazadores. "- Dijo, dirigiendo la última parte al Alfa. Derek frunció el ceño, pero no interrumpió otras formas.</p><p>Sam levantó las manos en señal de rendición.- "¡Aquí solo te estamos cuidando, Stiles! Con ese coyote allá afuera ..."-</p><p>- "Ese werecoyote es en realidad Malia Hale, hija de Peter Hale y si te atreves a arrancarle un pelo ... uhm, piel, no evitaré que la Manada te rompa los brazos y las piernas. De hecho, con gusto los ayudaría." - Stiles amenazado.</p><p>Él y Dean se quedaron mirando a cada uno de ellos sin retroceder y esperando que el otro mirara hacia otro lado. Solo miraron hacia otro lado cuando Peter regresó adentro, acunando a una chica desnuda cubierta por su abrigo en la habitación.</p><p>Derek dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, antes de correr hacia la chica y envolverla con sus brazos tan fuerte como pudo. Peter dejó escapar un resoplido húmedo y asintió con la cabeza a Stiles, ignorando por completo a los cazadores que estaban allí.</p><p>- "Dile a tu novio que no ahogue a mi hija hasta la muerte, por favor." -</p><p>Stiles hizo una mueca y parecía un ciervo atrapado en los faros.</p><p>- "¿<em><b>NOVIO</b></em>?" - gritó Dean, con los ojos saltones. Los ojos de Sam se crisparon.- "¡<em><b>STILINSKI</b></em>!" -</p><p> </p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p><p>
  <b> <em>Parte 10 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em> </b>
</p><p>⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️⚰️⚔️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 🔹✖️ 11 ❌🔹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Trust.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Everybody gotta learn it.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹❌🔹</p><p>
  <b>Confianza.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Todos deben aprenderlo.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>
  <b>🔆Publicado: </b>
  <em>2016-02-08</em>
</p><p>
  <b>🔆Completado: </b>
  <em>2016-02-18</em>
</p><p>
  <b>🔆Capítulos: </b>
  <em>3/3</em>
  
</p><p>
  <b>🔆</b>
  <b>Palabras</b>
  <b>: </b>
  <em>25068</em>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>🔆Categoría:  </b>
  <em>
    <span class="u">+</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">18</span>
  </em>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️</p><p><b>Resumen:</b> </p><p>
  <em>La manada atraviesa algunos puntos rocosos mientras, por accidente, liberan a una mujer antigua y malvada como un monstruo.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Quién está enojado con Stiles porque le quemó los ojos?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo que trae la pregunta: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿por qué Stiles le quemó los ojos?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Y por qué fue a Nueva York?</em>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Prepare for Trouble. </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(And times it by the number of members in the pack.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 1:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Prepárese para el problema. </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Y lo multiplica por la cantidad de miembros en el paquete.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌</p><p>-"¡Papá!"- gritó la voz de Stiles desde algún lugar de la casa, justo cuando el sheriff buscaba las donas que había escondido en el armario de la cocina.</p><p>A veces era como si Stiles tuviera un sexto sentido o algo así. Cada vez que el pobre sheriff intentaba ir a comer algo que Stiles le había dicho expresamente que no lo hiciera, el adolescente aparecía de la nada.</p><p>El sheriff se volvió para mirar a su hijo, esperando que su rostro no lo traicionara. Por suerte para él, Stiles parecía distraído.</p><p>Su hijo llevaba un simple par de jeans negros ajustados y una camiseta de Batman. Estaba haciendo sus cordones, una chaqueta de cuero negro colgando en la puerta de la habitación, mientras le sonreía a su padre.- "Jackson está allá afuera, me tengo que ir." -Explicó, agarrando su chaqueta.</p><p>El sheriff entrecerró los ojos hacia él.- "¿A dónde van tú y tus ... cachorros?" -preguntó, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Honestamente, los amigos de Stiles habían  ganado su cariño. Erica e Isaac eran sus favoritos. Tal vez él y Derek todavía estaban un poco rocosos, pero era normal. Derek estaba saliendo con su hijo.</p><p>Stiles arqueó una ceja cuando el sonido de un cuerno sonó desde afuera.- "No preguntes, y no comentaré sobre las donas que vi en el armario." -Él respondió.</p><p>El sheriff puso los ojos en blanco.- "De acuerdo." -</p><p>Stiles sonrió y salió de la casa.</p><p>-"Te ves tan genial, dios." -Jackson se quejó en el momento en que el adolescente abrió la puerta de atrás.</p><p>Stiles decidió ignorarlo, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para besar a Erica en la mejilla.- "Hola hermoso." - Le dijo a la rubia.</p><p>Erica le devolvió la sonrisa.- "Estamos un poco a juego!" - ella dijo emocionada. Llevaba un top oscuro que dejaba su vientre expuesto y mostraba su piercing en el vientre (¿cómo coño consiguió uno?), Y jeans ajustados oscuros. Ella también tenía una camisa de franela abierta en la parte superior y un sombrero oscuro.</p><p>Stiles le guiñó un ojo.- "Ese fue el plan todo el tiempo."- Él le dijo, con una sonrisa fácil.- "¿Donde están los otros?" -</p><p>Jackson le respondió mientras conducía por las calles de Beacon Hills.- "Lydia fue a buscar a Isaac, Allison y Scott, mientras que Boyd está con Derek."- Explicó fácilmente, sin mirar atrás.</p><p>Stiles se mordió el labio inferior pensando.- "¿Qué pasa si Derek no viene?"- Preguntó. Inmediatamente vio la cara de Erica retorciéndose en una sonrisa y rápidamente agregó: -"A la fiesta, quiero decir, tu pequeña mierda de mente sucia." -</p><p>Erica le sacó la lengua y Jackson sonrió.- "Podríamos haber dejado escapar que mucha gente de nuestra escuela estaría allí."- Explicó petulante.</p><p>Stiles parecía confundido. Cuando Erica solo le devolvió la mirada expectante, frunció el ceño.- "Me estoy perdiendo algo clave ...?" -</p><p>Jackson puso los ojos en blanco.- "Las únicas personas que Derek conoce de nuestra escuela son manada, Sebastian y Danny. Tanto Danny como Sebastian parecen, por alguna razón, encontrarte atractivo."- Stiles había aprendido a hablar el idioma Jackson en el camino, y entendió perfectamente que el niño solo estaba jugando. Así que no lo golpeó tan fuerte.</p><p>Erica continuó.- "Y dejamos a Derek solo con esa información." -</p><p>Jackson se rio entre dientes.- "Y conociendo a Derek, probablemente llegó a la conclusión de que desde las dos únicas personas de la escuela que conoció como tú ..." -</p><p>- "Entonces probablemente todos los demás también lo hagan." -Concluyó Erica. En serio, los dos necesitaban dejar de hablar y actuar como un par de gemelos.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.- "Estoy seguro de que Derek no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que mucha gente está interesada en mí."- Comentó, sacudiendo la cabeza.</p><p>Erica y Jackson intercambiaron una mirada.- "No tiene idea de cómo se ve."- Ella dijo al final, e incluso Jackson sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Antes de que pudiera interrogarlos, Jackson detuvo su auto en el estacionamiento y Erica salió del auto en cuestión de segundos. Stiles suspiró, mientras se deslizaba del asiento del pasajero y cerraba la puerta del Porshe de Jackson detrás de él.</p><p>El lugar era caótico por decir lo menos. La gente bailaba sin conocimiento del espacio personal, sudaba en la frente de muchos. Intentó imaginar a Derek allí.</p><p>Erica lo agarró de la mano e inmediatamente se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile, con Jackson justo detrás de él.</p><p>- "¿No deberíamos buscar a los demás primero?" -Preguntó Stiles. Aunque la música era alta, no fue difícil para los hombres lobo escucharlo.</p><p>Erica puso los ojos en blanco e inmediatamente comenzó a moverse en sincronía con la música.- "Nos encontrarán, si nos buscan. Hombres lobo, ¿recuerdas?" -</p><p>- "Cachorros, más bien."- Murmuró Stiles, ganando una palmada en el trasero de Jackson que lo hizo fruncir el ceño el beta. Bailar con Jackson y Erica fue fácil. Debido a lo sensuales que eran sus movimientos, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de ir con él. Fue lindo baile.</p><p>Stiles no hablaba en serio sobre muchas cosas, pero sí sobre el baile. Tomó el dicho "bailar como si nadie estuviera mirando" como un mantra. Jackson y Erica se rieron cuando los movimientos de baile de Stiles pasaron de saltos sensualmente lentos a saltos locos y formas cortantes. Y ni siquiera estaba borracho todavía.</p><p>En un momento apareció una bebida en las manos de Erica y se la pasó a Stiles con una sonrisa. Stiles lo miró con una ceja fruncida. No era muy bueno con el alcohol, y no sabía quién se lo dio a Erica en primer lugar. La sonrisa de la niña creció mientras Jackson hablaba.- "Es de la colección de Peter." -Explicó sonriendo.</p><p>Stiles tomó un sorbo de la bebida en llamas y sonrió. -"Debería confiscar esto. ¿Qué clase de manada soy yo, bebiendo con mis cachorros en lugar de amonestarlos?" - Preguntó, tomando la bebida.</p><p>- "Chispa adolescente, ese es el tipo que eres."- Dijo Isaac, apareciendo junto a ellos. El hombre lobo besó la mejilla de Stiles y le dio dos botellas pequeñas. Le guiñó un ojo a Erica.- "Al parecer, Peter se sentía generoso hoy." -</p><p>Fue divertido. Especialmente cuando el resto de la manada se unió a la pista de baile aproximadamente media hora después. Allison y Scott estaban bailando en el borde del grupo, tan ridículamente en su propio mundo que no le dijo a Erica que lo detuviera, cuando ella había amordazado al mirarlos.</p><p>La bebida que le dieron Erica y Jackson fue muy fuerte y Stiles no necesitó un genio para decirle que ya estaba completamente borracho.</p><p>Lydia y Erica bailaban con Malia y Kira de su clase de inglés. La asiática estaba presionada audazmente contra Malia mientras bailaba con la música, y Malia parecía muy contenta con eso. Jackson estaba bailando justo detrás de Lydia, mientras que Boyd aparentemente le estaba enseñando a Isaac algunos movimientos de baile. Stiles hizo un puchero, pero no dejó de bailar. Sabía que Derek estaba en alguna parte, podía sentir sus ojos sobre él, pero había esperado que el hombre lobo se uniera a él en el baile.</p><p>Esa perra Bueno, Stiles lo iba a obligar a salir. Dado que las palabras de Erica de antes habían sido un increíble impulso de confianza, se separó del resto de la manada y se dirigió hacia la parte más central de todo el club, donde Danny estaba en la cancha con un grupo de niños de la escuela. Algunas chicas aparentemente muy delirantes también miraban a Danny con mala lujuria oculta, lo cual era bastante gracioso. Stiles no estaba seguro de poder encontrar algo que no fuera divertido por el momento.</p><p>Miro a Danny, que estaba bailando y mirando ansiosamente a donde bailaba el resto de la manada. Uhm Él debería investigar. Luego. Ahora no.</p><p>Ahora tenía que lidiar con quien bailaba justo delante de él, bloqueándole cualquier tipo de movimiento.</p><p>- "¡Hola!" -arrastraba Stiles, ya listo para pasar por la pared de músculos fuertes frente a él.</p><p>La pared de músculos no lo dejó. En realidad ronroneó como un gato.- "Debes ser Stiles." - Murmuró, sonriéndole. Su sonrisa era muy grande. Oh, ok, tenía colmillos por eso era tan grande.- "Soy Ethan Carver." - Él continuó.</p><p>Stiles se encontró parpadeando confundido hacia él.- "Oh si. Saliste con Danny. Y tienes un gemelo, Aiden. Y también eres un hombre lobo." - Dijo, apuntando su dedo hacia su pecho.- "Soy una chispa." - Dijo coloquialmente.</p><p>- "Vamos a bailar." - Propuso Ethan, deslizando una mano sobre la espalda de Stiles.</p><p>Antes de que Stiles pudiera registrar lo que Ethan acababa de hacer, se encontró con un fuerte brazo en la cintura. El hombre que lo agarró dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido amenazante, y Stiles suspiró poniendo la espalda en el pecho del hombre mientras bailaba sobre él.</p><p>- "Aléjate de Stiles." - Gruñó el hombre lobo, y Stiles pudo imaginar que sus ojos brillaban rojos. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo estaba enojado Derek? Stiles estaba muy feliz. Muy feliz. Iba a matar a Peter por esto.</p><p>Ethan frunció el ceño ante Stiles y Derek, y luego permitió un pequeño gruñido antes de desaparecer. Inmediatamente Stiles se volvió hacia Derek y le sonrió al hombre lobo mayor.- "Hola, Sourwolf." - Saludó, besando la nariz de Derek.</p><p>Derek parpadeó por unos segundos, perplejo.- "¿Cómo te emborrachaste tan rápido?" - le preguntó, apenas ocultando su diversión.</p><p>Stiles frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba borracho? Él era, ¿no? ¿Pero por qué no estaba borracho Derek? ¿Qué hay de la igualdad?- "No estás borracho." - Él notó, hábilmente, hurgando en su pecho.</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco.- "¿Quién los sacará de aquí si ninguno de nosotros está sobrio?" - le pregunto.</p><p>Stiles pareció pensarlo por un segundo.- "Peter."- Dijo al final. Luego sonrió.- "¡Amigo, has venido! ¡Podemos bailar! ¡Y luego emborracharte!" - dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Eso le pareció una idea fantástica.</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero dejó que Stiles comenzara a bailar a su alrededor ligeramente divertido. Stiles sonrió como un gato, mientras ponía ambas manos sobre el pecho de Derek.- "Baila conmigo, Big Bad."- Se arrastraba, presionando su rostro en el cuello de Derek.</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco.- "El ritmo es completamente incorrecto para la canción, te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?"- preguntó, incapaz de resistir.</p><p>Stiles murmuró algo y luego lo fulminó con la mirada.- "La música sigue a Stilinski, no al revés." - Dijo con confianza y Derek resopló y casi sonrió ante esto.</p><p>Luego volvió a mirar a Stiles. El adolescente miraba a Derek complacido consigo mismo. Sus labios brillaban desde donde Stiles los había estado lamiendo, y sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba tan jodidamente caliente.</p><p>Tenía la garganta seca, y cuando Stiles le llamó la atención, parecía estar leyendo bastante bien la expresión de Derek. Él sonrió, y puso una mano sobre su brazo. -"Vamos a salir de aquí." - Dijo, besándolo suavemente en los labios.</p><p>Derek asintió, antes de mirar dónde estaba el resto de la manada. Stiles le sonrió.- "Somos los peores padres de la manada en la historia de los padres de la manada, ¿no es así?" - él se rió, cubriendo su boca.</p><p>Derek sonrió, y luego se encogió de hombros.- "Tienen sus teléfonos. Peter vendrá a recogerlos." - Dijo al final, tirando de Stiles hacia la puerta con él.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>-"¿Dónde está Stiles?"-preguntó Isaac, en voz alta, mientras él y Erica bailaban.</p><p>Jackson le respondió desde donde estaba bailando con su mejor amigo Danny. Isaac había atrapado a Danny más de una vez mirándolo, y se sintió halagado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.-"Lo vi a él y a Derek irse como hace media hora."-Respondió Jackson, tomando un sorbo de la bebida especial de Peter.</p><p>Luego se movió para bailar con Erica, mientras Danny se movía con gracia hacia Isaac. El hombre lobo rubio sonrió tímidamente cuando Danny le dedicó una sonrisa blanca. -"Bailemos, Lahey."- propuso, e Isaac se sonrojó.</p><p>Verás, no todos los días su enamorado se le acerca y le pide que baile. Lo cual era extraño, pero el hecho de que su enamorado no sabía sobre ... sobre su otro problema ...</p><p>Entonces oyó el sonido de Lydia gimiendo de dolor. Estaba amortiguado, y ella parecía estar bastante lejos de ellos, pero él lo escuchó de todos modos. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta y se alejó de Danny. Le ofreció al chico una sonrisa de disculpa.- "Lo siento, yo ... tengo que irme."- Dijo, apresurándose detrás de Jackson y Erica, que habían detenido todo y salieron corriendo. Vio a Scott besando a Allison en la mejilla, antes de tomar su mano y correr detrás de él con ella.</p><p>Lydia estaba de pie en la parte delantera del club, mirando a los gemelos. Parecía enojada, pero de otras maneras desenfrenada. Erica y Boyd fueron a pararse entre ella y los gemelos, mientras que Jackson fue a pararse junto a ella.</p><p>- "Lyds, ¿estás bien?" - Preguntó Isaac, acercándose al alma en pena y a su novio.</p><p>El pelirrojo asintió, enojado.- "Esos dos me empujaron aquí, ni siquiera sé por qué." - Parecía un poco borracha, y también el resto de la manada.</p><p>Aiden se burló.- "Solo queríamos hablar con los bebés de la manada." -</p><p>Él respondió. Su gemelo también sonrió. -"¿Cómo los llama Stiles de nuevo? <em>Mis cachorro</em>s" - suspiró con una mala imitación de la voz de Stiles. Jackson y Erica se pusieron rígidos y gruñeron bajo y amenazante.</p><p>Aiden se echó a reír.- "¿No es demasiado tarde para que los cachorros salgan a jugar?" - Se burló.</p><p>Boyd puso una mano sobre el hombro de Erica antes de que el lobo pudiera saltar sobre él. Luego les enseñó los colmillos.- "Sigue hablando y te mostraremos lo que estos '<em>cachorros</em>' pueden hacer."- Él dijo, por conversión.</p><p>Ni siquiera fingieron una expresión de miedo. Ethan puso los ojos en blanco.- "De todos modos, estuvimos aquí para ofrecerle un trato."- Comenzó el hombre lobo.</p><p>- "No hacemos tratos con ustedes."- Interrumpió Scott.</p><p>Allison asintió, pero Ethan siguió hablando como si no hubieran hablado en absoluto.- "Nos traes uno de los libros de tu Pack Mummy y restauramos el status que tenían en la escuela." - Dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>Scott frunció el ceño, pero Allison, Jackson, Lydia y Erica parecían bastante tentados. Isaac sabía que habían tenido más problemas cuando se unieron a la manada (<em>como cuando Stiles cambió la forma en que percibían lo que realmente era una manada</em>). De repente, Lydia y Jackson habían sido eliminados por completo de sus círculos de amigos súper cool debido a que seguían saliendo con inadaptados como Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd e Isaac Lahey. Allison también, desde que comenzó a salir con Scott, y Erica siempre había querido ser un poco popular, sin importar lo que ella dijera. Cuando aparecieron Aiden y Ethan, el proceso de aislamiento de la manada acababa de comenzar. Sin embargo, no fue tan malo. La gente todavía hablaba con ellos, los invitaba a fiestas y cotilleaba con ellos.</p><p>Y luego Aiden y Ethan aparecieron y decidieron que no les gustaba la manada. Difunden tantos rumores sobre ellos, criticando cada una de sus debilidades, aislándolos por completo. (Apuntaron a Lydia, por ejemplo, diciéndole que ella no era realmente parte de la manada de Derek porque no era un hombre lobo) había sido duro para ellos.</p><p>Y ahora, de repente, los gemelos decidieron que iban a detenerlos a cambio de uno de los libros de Stiles.</p><p>Lydia entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo.- "Stiles no, nos da sus libros. ¿Qué quieres hacer con eso de todos modos?" - Ella preguntó, sospechosa.</p><p>Aiden puso los ojos en blanco.- "Relájesen. Sentimos lástima de cómo te tratamos y, además, nunca hemos visto un libro de magia. Somos curiosidades." -No estaban mintiendo. O eran tan buenos haciéndolo que parecía completamente genuino.</p><p>La tentación era alta. Muy alto. Los gemelos sabían lo que querían. Y sabían lo que temían.- "¿Qué pasa si no traemos nada?" -preguntó Isaac, mirando a Aiden directamente a los ojos. Se sintió bien que los gemelos tuvieran que mirarlo.</p><p>- "Si no lo hacen"- comenzó Ethan, con una sonrisa.</p><p>- "Podríamos estar interesados en hacer de sus vidas un infierno."- Continuó el otro gemelo.</p><p>- "Stiles no puede estar en todas partes cada vez, y tampoco Derek." - Ellos sonrieron.- "Mañana por la mañana, en el bosque. No lleguen tarde." -</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Stiles lo miró divertido mientras Derek se acercaba a su lado en el suelo.- "¿Vez? Te dije que el piso estaba mejor."- Él dijo, presumido.- "Además, logré emborrachar te." -Él dijo, sonriendo.</p><p>Derek se mordió el hombro ligeramente y sonrió.- "Tal vez quería que tuvieras éxito."- Contempló, pasando una mano por el cabello de Stiles.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió.- "¿Eres un borracho feliz o un borracho triste?" - preguntó, girando la cabeza para poder mirarlo y poniendo una mano para sonar la nariz.</p><p>Derek pareció pensarlo.- "Soy un borracho cachondo."- Se conformó con, sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Stiles. Hizo unas manos agrietadas y el adolescente se echó a reír, apartando las manos.</p><p>- "Quita tus manos de esta fina pieza de Stilinski, pequeña mierda."- Dijo, golpeándolo de nuevo en la nariz.- "Además, no se te permite salir vestido así nunca más." - Añadió, pasando una mano por los jeans de Derek.</p><p>- "Boyd dijo que mi trasero se veía genial en ellos."- Dijo Derek en su defensa. Stiles tarareó.- "Lo hace. Pero te ves escandalosamente bien con jeans negros, e incluso sin sentidos de hombre lobo, podía sentir a todos exudando excitación cada vez que te movías. Por lo tanto, no está permitido." -</p><p>Derek no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras Stiles se movía para sentarse sobre él.- "¿Estás celoso?" - preguntó, moviendo las cejas. Mira, esta es la razón por la cual Derek no se emborrachaba a menudo. Se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, mientras colocaba una mano firme sobre el pecho de Derek.- "Nop. Solo estoy tratando de preservar tu virtud." - Explicó fácilmente, haciendo reír a Derek.</p><p>Él hizo un puchero.- "No te rías de mí, Der-bear."- Se quejó, pero Derek se rió aún más. Derek riendo era adorable. Se arrugó la nariz y tenía arrugas en los ojos y parecía un oso bebé. O bebé lobo. Lo que sea.</p><p>Stiles se inclinó y capturó los labios de Derek en un beso borracho. Aún así, el lobo no dejó de reír, y el adolescente hizo un puchero.- "No te muevas." - Ordenó, mientras se alejaba de él, se movió corriendo escaleras arriba.</p><p>Regresó en unos minutos y encontró a Derek en el mismo lugar, sin moverse.- "Te extrañé, Stiles."- Dijo Derek un poco triste. Había un puchero en su rostro. Stiles necesitaba asegurarse de que hubiera una ley que prohibiera a Derek hacer pucheros. Podía ganar cualquier pelea con ese puchero.- "En el club. Bailabas con toda la gente." - Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>Stiles hizo un puchero también.- "Estaba tratando de llamar tu atención para que pudiéramos bailar. Pero supongo que los niños geniales no bailan." -Él concluyó.</p><p>Derek entrecerró los ojos y Stiles volvió a subir sobre él. -"No soy un niño." - Él respondió, mientras Stiles le salpicaba lentamente la cara y el pecho con pequeños besos.</p><p>El moreno tarareó, mientras abría la camisa de Derek, besando su pecho y estómago. Levantó la vista de debajo de sus pestañas. - "Lo siento, papi."- Dijo, a lo que Derek casi se ahoga en su propia lengua.</p><p>Stiles se echó a reír, mientras Derek fruncía el ceño. -"¡Llamas a tu papá, papi! No quiero pensar en tu papá mientras me seduces lentamente." -Dijo el lobo.</p><p>Stiles arqueó una ceja, un dedo en el cinturón de Derek.- "No sabía que te estaba seduciendo. Tampoco menciones a mi papá cuando estamos siendo íntimos. O teniendo sexo. Es como el mayor desvío." - No es que incluso estuvieran teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero eso no tenía importancia.</p><p>A veces Derek hacía algo tonto, o diferente, y enviaba el cerebro de Stiles a toda marcha. Como ahora, por ejemplo. Todo lo que había hecho era mirar a Stiles, sonreír y decir. -"Te amo." -Stiles se sonrojó y la bombilla encima de él explotó.</p><p>Derek arqueó las cejas interrogante, y Stiles sonrió, sus dientes blancos en la penumbra de la habitación.- "Yo también te amo, lobo amargo."- El hombre lobo no respondió, repentinamente en alerta máxima mientras Stiles bajaba más hacia la cintura de sus pantalones. Observó levemente fascinado mientras Stiles mantenía sus ojos fijos en él mientras abría el botón de sus jeans y lentamente los sacaba.- "¿Cómo te las pusiste?" -Preguntó la chispa, luchando por bajar los pantalones.</p><p>Derek simplemente tarareó y mantuvo sus ojos en él. Cuando los jeans llegaron a sus tobillos, se los quitó y Stiles puso una mano sobre sus pantalones. El adolescente arqueó una ceja.- "¿Cómo encajaste esto en esto?"-Preguntó. Derek no respondió de nuevo, solo siguió mirándolo.</p><p>La chispa le sonrió, mientras se metía un dedo en la boca, antes de delinear lentamente la longitud de Derek con dicho dedo. El hombre lobo apretó los ojos para evitar mirarlo directamente, porque la cara de Stiles era positivamente pecaminosa. Podía llevar a Derek al límite sin importar lo que hiciera.</p><p>Fué embarazoso.</p><p>Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió la suave lengua de Stiles curvarse alrededor de la punta de su polla. Se sonrojó con el ruido que dejó escapar, endureciéndose inmediatamente debajo de la boca de la chispa. Los ojos de Stiles estaban abiertos, y parecía estar sonriendo un poco, pero ¿cuándo no estaba sonriendo Stiles?</p><p>Stiles hizo <em>algo</em> con su lengua, que eufórico otro ruido embarazoso del Derek, a medio camino entre un gemido y un gemido. Luego, agarró las bolas de Derek y comenzó a tragar profundamente su polla.</p><p>Derek se encontró rezando a todos los dioses de arriba para que nadie de la Manada los atravesara en este momento, porque los ruidos que estaba haciendo eran bastante vergonzosos.</p><p>-"Joder, Stiles." -</p><p>La chispa chupó la punta de su polla, antes de separar su boca con un sonido obsceno.-"También podría hacer eso." -</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Cuando Derek se despertó por la mañana, ya no estaba tirado en el suelo. Estaba en uno de los sofás, con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta normal. Escuchó los ruidos familiares provenientes de la cocina que significaban que alguien estaba cocinando. Y como Stiles estaba en el otro sofá, despierto pero dolorido, significaba que la Manada estaba en casa.</p><p>Stiles le llamó la atención y sonrió.- "Buenos días dormilón. El alcohol te hace cosas, ¿eh? Excepto darte una resaca. Perra con suerte." - Murmuró en voz baja.</p><p>Los ojos del Alfa se abrieron con horror.- "Me quedé dormido." - Preguntó, haciendo que pareciera más una declaración.</p><p>Stiles presionó sus labios en un intento de dejar de sonreír. - "Lo hiciste. Por un segundo pensé que mis habilidades con la mamada te mataron, pero luego comenzaste a roncar." -</p><p>No parecía enojado, y Derek ignoró el sonido de Scott aparentemente tirando cosas en la cocina y maldiciendo en voz alta, mientras se movía hacia donde Stiles estaba acostado.- "Lo siento." - Murmuró, acariciando el cabello del humano. Nunca se había quedado dormido así antes. ¡Y estaba a punto de meterse en los pantalones de Stiles por una vez!</p><p>Stiles resopló.- "Fue adorable. Aunque eras bastante pesado, entonces dejé de intentar llevarte de vuelta a la habitación." - El olisqueó.- "Me quedé dormido justo después de ti. Además, te odio por no tener la mitad de la resaca que yo. No es justo." -</p><p>Escucharon el sonido de Erica, Allison y Lydia bajando las escaleras. Lydia no parecía tener mucho dolor, pero Allison parecía destrozada. Erica estaba frente a ellos, luciendo bastante petulante. Ella le sonrió a Stiles.- "Tú sabes cómo es. Hombres lobo."- Ella respondió, mientras le entregaba, Lydia y Allison algunas tabletas de paracetamol.</p><p>Stiles lo tomó sin quejarse, y luego se frotó los ojos. -"Realmente debería ponerme en marcha. Papá está en casa, y podría pasar algún tiempo con el viejo."- Dijo poniéndose de pie.</p><p>- "¡No!" - dijo Scott, apareciendo en la puerta, una sartén en sus manos. Erica lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a escribir en su teléfono, mientras Allison palidecía un poco y Lydia se acercaba al hombre lobo.</p><p>Stiles estaba demasiado colgado para darse cuenta, pero los ojos de Derek se entrecerraron mientras seguía los movimientos de las betas. Stiles miró a Scott con cansancio. - "¿Por qué no?" - preguntó, bostezando.</p><p>Scott miró salvajemente al resto de las chicas, y Lydia decidió intervenir. Erica todavía estaba escribiendo furiosamente en su teléfono, mientras que Allison parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para desaparecer en el suelo para siempre.- "Scott está haciendo panqueques." -Ella intentó.</p><p>Stiles arqueó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco.- "Scott no puede cocinar."- Le recordó. Solo entonces notó la forma en que Scott parecía estar a un paso de salir corriendo de la habitación, Allison estaba practicando su personificación de la estatua y Lydia parecía estar sospechosamente nerviosa. Erica parecía aburrida, pero siempre había sido la mejor en ocultarle cosas. Ella y Lydia. Quizás Lydia todavía tenía demasiada resaca para funcionar correctamente.</p><p>Él entrecerró los ojos al pequeño grupo.- "¿Dónde está el resto de ustedes?" - Stiles casi podía ver a Scott sudando, y caminó hacia él, pensando que sería el primero en romper. -"¿Qué estás escondiendo?"-</p><p>-"¡Nada!"- chilló el hombre lobo, inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Erica y Allison. La cazadora parecía un ciervo atrapado en los faros, mientras Erica lo fulminaba con la mirada.</p><p>- "Allison? Erica? Lydia? ¿Dónde están los chicos?"- preguntó Derek, mirándolos con más sospecha que Stiles. Podía escuchar sus corazones latir furiosamente en la búsqueda de alguna excusa.</p><p>- "¡Aquí!" - Dijeron dos voces a coro, mientras Boyd e Isaac bajaban las escaleras. Allison suspiró aliviada, pero nuevamente, solo Derek se dio cuenta.</p><p>Stiles solo sonrió a los otros dos.- "¿Ustedes se divirtieron ayer?" -preguntó, recogiendo su abrigo.</p><p>Isaac asintió distraídamente, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a Stiles. Boyd plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza a Lydia y Erica.- "Si." - Él sonrió de lado.- "Pero ustedes dos se divirtieron aún más, ¿no? Te fuiste en medio de la fiesta." -Él recordó.</p><p>Derek los estaba estudiando, sospechoso. La forma en que Boyd apareció inmediatamente después de que Erica metió su teléfono en su bolsillo, y la forma en que Isaac y Scott parecían estar luchando por mantener una cara seria era desconfiada.- "Derek se durmió mientras yo le daba cabeza." - Les dijo Stiles, y el hombre lobo se sonrojó, sus sospechosos desaparecieron para dar lugar a la vergüenza.</p><p>Él fulminó con la mirada a su novio.- "Stiles!" - siseó, toda la manada se rió de todo corazón ante esto. Scott parecía tan avergonzado como Derek se sintió.</p><p>La chispa le dio una mierda comiendo una sonrisa.- "Nunca vivirás así, Sourwolf."-</p><p>- "Voy contigo a casa de tu papá." - Decidió cuando Erica le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, y él se estremeció. La manada volvió a reír, y Stiles y Derek salieron de la casa.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>-"¿Panqueques o bollos?" - le preguntó a Derek unos momentos después, mientras regresaba a la habitación. Su padre había agarrado algo de la comida casera que Stiles y Derek hicieron y se fue a pescar con Parrish. Que, lo que sea.</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente.- "¿Isaac, Jackson y Boyd durmieron aquí?" - preguntó, olisqueando el aire. -"Panqueques." -</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros y le entregó un plato con un poco de jarabe de arce. - "No que yo sepa. ¿Recientemente?" - preguntó, sentándose en una de sus sillas y sacando su computadora portátil.</p><p>Derek murmuró de acuerdo mientras mordía su panqueque.- "Parecían extraños esta mañana." - Agregó.</p><p>Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el latido del corazón de Stiles aumentando significativamente. El adolescente había abierto el documento donde estaba copiando lentamente el contenido de sus libros de magia en su computadora y estaba buscando algo a su alrededor. Parecía muy preocupado.</p><p>- "¿Stiles?" - preguntó, perplejo y se puso de pie. - "¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó.</p><p>Stiles se mordió el labio, mirando el resto de sus libros buscando uno en particular. - "Mierda. Cuando dices recientemente, ¿qué tan recientemente quieres decir?" - preguntó, con los dientes cayendo sobre su propio labio.</p><p>Derek se le acercó con cautela y olisqueó el aire de nuevo. -"Tal vez esta mañana, o muy tarde anoche." - Él frunció el ceño. Eso era lo que Scott y el resto estaban tratando de ocultar. Se giró para decirle a Stiles, pero el adolescente estaba respirando lenta y profundamente para calmarse.</p><p>Parecía congelado en estado de shock, lo que no tenía sentido. Era solo un libro...¿verdad?...El adolescente lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.- "Se llevaron a <em>Morpheo</em>." -</p><p>Derek no logró sacar el. - "<em>¿Nombraste tus libros?</em>" - Antes de que Stiles explicara rápidamente.- "Mis libros no son simples libros. Tienen un alma y una lengua cortante. No hablan en ningún idioma y susurran sin palabras." - Lo miró sin brillo como si estuviera recitando algo.- "<em>Morpheo</em> es un libro de invocación y tiene el poder de invocar muchas cosas. Desde el demonio más malvado hasta el propio Pegaso. Arpía, elfos, lo que sea." - Él suspiró.- "La cosa es que generalmente termina evocando las cosas que más temes, no las cosas que realmente necesitas." - Apretó los labios. - "Necesitamos recuperar el libro ahora mismo." - <br/>Hizo hincapié, saliendo de la habitación.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, encontró a Derek parado allí esperándolo. Probablemente había elegido saltar por la ventana, como el alarde que era, en lugar de ser un ser humano normal y bajar las escaleras.</p><p>Derek lo miró gravemente.- "Guarda eso. Llevaría demasiado tiempo."-Decidió, señalando las llaves de Stiles.</p><p>Stiles lo miró confundido y se encendió cuando vio que el hombre lobo rápidamente se puso la camisa sobre la cabeza. Gracias a Dios que el vecino no estaba allí, o la anciana habría llamado a su padre e informado a Derek por ser inapropiado al aire libre.</p><p>Un gruñido bajo sonó frente a él, y Stiles volvió a la atención. Derek estaba actualmente en su forma de lobo y lo miraba con ojos expectantes.</p><p>Era más alto que el lobo normal, y su pelaje era completamente negro. Tenía los ojos azules que eran más inteligentes que los de una criatura salvaje y sus colmillos estaban expuestos a él. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se colocaba cuidadosamente sobre el hombre lobo.</p><p>Derek gruñó, como si dijera <em>agarrate</em> fuerte, y luego ... y luego disparó en el bosque.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Lydia sabía que las cosas iban cuesta abajo en el momento en que Aiden abrió el libro. La manada se reunió cerca de ellos, asegurándose de que no tendrían la oportunidad de escapar con el libro o algo así, pero ninguno de los gemelos parece estar pensando eso. Estaban leyendo el libro con gran interés en sus rostros.</p><p>-"¡<em>Este dice pesadillas liberadoras</em>!"- Comentó Aiden, e inmediatamente comenzó a leer el encanto en voz alta. El tiempo pareció extenderse cuando Lydia y Boyd se miraron. La gramática siempre fue muy importante en encantos y maldiciones. Había una diferencia neta entre "<em>pesadillas liberadoras</em>" y "<em>liberarse de las pesadillas</em>". Lydia gritó -"¡<b><em>Alto</em></b>!"- Justo cuando Boyd se abalanzó sobre el otro hombre lobo, quitando el libro de sus manos.</p><p>Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera Aiden tuvo tiempo que perder mirando a Boyd, porque el libro emanaba nubes de humo de donde había sido alejado del hombre lobo. Jackson se apresuró a pararse frente a ella, enfurecido, mientras Aiden y Ethan se escapaban de allí.</p><p>El resto de los hombres lobo fueron devorados, mientras que Lydia y Allison tenían cuchillos y flechas de arco respectivamente. Y luego el humo finalmente se disipó. Los hombres lobo comenzaron a gruñir, mientras que los humanos apretaron más sus armas. Frente a ellos estaban ... Criaturas de la más oscura de las pesadillas. Arpías, demonios, monstruos sin cabeza y hombres lobo raros. Y en medio de ellos, era el ser más aterrador que habían visto.</p><p><em>Era una mujer</em>.</p><p>La mujer tenía el pelo largo y rubio, que caía en ondas sobre su espalda. Cayeron por su espalda hasta sus pies, barriendo el suelo sucio del bosque. Sus labios eran de un rojo muy brillante y su rostro era sorprendentemente perfecto.</p><p>Pero sus ojos ... sus ojos estaban cerrados, y algo le dijo a Lydia que no quería que la mujer los abriera. Su cuerpo estaba descubierto, un brazalete en los tobillos y la cintura. El viento soplaba en su dirección, haciendo tintinear las pulseras y haciendo ruidos suaves y cristalinos.</p><p>Allison observó horrorizada a los hombres lobo y Lydia comenzó a moverse hacia las criaturas, con los ojos cerrados y completamente complaciente. Los monstruos gruñían y gruñían, avanzando lenta y mortalmente hacia sus amigos.- "<b><em>¡DE TENTE!</em></b>"- gritó Allison, aterrorizada.</p><p>Lydia salió primero y miró al resto de la manada. Uno de los hombres lobo salvajes avanzaba hacia Erica, que caminaba hacia él completamente sumiso. Lydia gritó.</p><p>El banshee llamando temblando alrededor del claro, sacando a los hombres lobo de su trance. Los monstruos miraron a Lydia con odio y gruñó más alto, mientras la manada retrocedía unos pasos.</p><p>Y luego atacaron. Las arpías se dirigieron hacia Isaac, agitando las enormes alas mientras atacaban a él y a Boyd. Dos de los lobos acusaron a Jackson, ya que Lydia y Allison fueron atacadas por criaturas que no podrían tener nombres si lo hubieran intentado. Erica estaba luchando contra un monstruo sin cabeza, y la mujer rubia estaba parada inmóvil.</p><p>Una de las yeguas arrojó a Lydia casi a los pies de la mujer, y desde su ángulo, Lydia finalmente notó cosas sobre la mujer. Sus labios, por ejemplo: lo que Lydia había asumido primero como un tono muy brillante de lápiz labial rojo, resultó ser sangre. Su boca estaba parcialmente abierta ahora, mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados. No tan afilado como los dientes de un hombre lobo, pero lo suficientemente afilado como para puntuar la piel de alguien.</p><p>Luego apareció un hombre lobo dentro del claro, completamente engullido con un adolescente en su espalda. Stiles saltó de la espalda de Derek, con un cuchillo en ambas manos. Sin sudar, corrió hacia donde los hombres lobo atacaban a Jackson, y saltó sobre su espalda, presionando un delgado trozo de cuerda en su cuello. Presionó un pie en la espalda del hombre lobo y tiró de la cuerda.</p><p>El hombre lobo gruñó de dolor y gorgoteó sobre su sangre, antes de que se escuchara un ruido repugnante cuando la cabeza rodó por el suelo del bosque.</p><p>Derek le gruñó a la mujer, y ella lo miró y descubrió sus colmillos, antes de soltar un grito penetrante. Fue más poderoso que el grito de Lydia, porque parecía que estaba penetrando en los extremos más profundos del cráneo y todos los hombres lobo cayeron al suelo por un momento.</p><p>Stiles le gruñó y sacó una de las dagas plateadas cuando él se lanzó hacia ella. Ella siseó e intentó agacharse mientras la chispa la atacaba con la lanza.- "¡Te maté una vez, y lo volveré a hacer!" - dijo, enojado cuando la atacó. Y entonces ella abrió los ojos.</p><p>Sus orbes estaban vacías, una cámara oscura sin ojos, solo oscuridad. Le enseñó los dientes a Stiles. Ella hizo una serie de ruidos sibilantes, pero Stiles no necesitaba un traductor.</p><p>
  <em>Me quitaste los ojos.</em>
</p><p>Stiles intentó darle otro buen golpe.- "Tomé tus ojos y los <em>quemé</em>." - Él le dijo, pateándola en el estómago.</p><p>La sangre le hacía cosquillas en la boca.</p><p>
  <em>Mataré a tus cachorros.</em>
</p><p>Stiles le gruñó, solo para darse cuenta de que Isaac estaba casi sucumbiendo por las arpías. La magia generalmente significaba que Stiles se cansaba más fácilmente, pero en este momento tenía mucha adrenalina. Sacó la daga y luego gritó. - <em>"E fofelang le ho bolaea!"</em> - ordenó, mientras apuñalaba la otra daga en un hombre lobo que intentaba escabullirse de Allison.</p><p>Cuando se volvió, la mujer estaba parada encima de Derek, mientras ella gritaba directamente en su rostro. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron con horror cuando vio que el hombre lobo volvía a la forma humana mientras la sangre le caía por las orejas.</p><p>Dejó caer una mano en el suelo y gritó la fuerza desde el punto más profundo de Beacon Hills. Llamó a la antigua magia del Nematon.- "<em>¡Misertus!</em>" - llamó, su propia voz resonando en el bosque. Vio el libro salir volando de Lydia y  Allison cuando el resto de los monstruos apenas vivos cayeron al suelo, consumados.</p><p>La mujer fue arrojada lejos de Derek y golpeó los árboles antes de que pudiera morderlo con éxito. Stiles no se detuvo e inmediatamente corrió hacia Derek. El hombre lobo estaba vivo, pero parecía muy aturdido, con una herida larga y oscura en el brazo. Stiles se obligó a ignorarlo y se concentró en su propia respiración, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el pecho de Derek. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar palabras, lenta, cuidadosa y continuamente, hasta que la herida comenzó a desaparecer.</p><p>Siguió sin abrir los ojos, hasta que Derek finalmente apartó la mano.- "Stiles. Estoy bien." - Él prometió.</p><p>Stiles no abrió los ojos. - "Se escapó, ¿no?" -preguntó en voz baja.</p><p>- "¿Quieres que la rastreemos?" - preguntó Boyd inmediatamente listo.</p><p>Stiles finalmente abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar al resto de la manada. Sus ojos ardían verdes, mientras evaluaba las heridas de la manada y un escalofrío los recorrió. Stiles parecía furioso. Chasqueó los dedos y el libro llegó directamente a sus manos. - "Los veré en casa de Derek." - dijo al final, con la voz helada. Luego puso una mano sobre el pecho de Derek, y ambos desaparecieron.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>La manada regresó más despacio. No sabían lo que les esperaba, pero no estaban ansiosos por ver por sí mismos. Stiles nunca antes había estado enojado con ellos. Nunca, y les asustó más de lo que admitirían. Por lo general, Stiles evitaba usar su magia, pero hoy acababa de permitir que tomara el control de él, y había sido ... aterrador.</p><p>Cuando finalmente regresaron, encontraron a Stiles de pie en la sala de estar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Derek simplemente sentado, una nueva ayuda sobre su brazo herido.</p><p>- "<em><b>Explíquenme!</b></em>"- Ordenó Stiles, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero su tono gélido.</p><p>Scott ni siquiera tartamudeó e inmediatamente contó la historia. Sobre cómo Aiden y Ethan hicieron de sus vidas un infierno en la escuela, y la fiesta, el trato, las mentiras y la invocación. El resto permaneció en silencio, mientras los ojos de Stiles ardían en la cara de Scott, Derek escuchaba sus latidos.</p><p>Cuando terminaron, ninguno dijo nada por un segundo. Entonces Stiles habló.- "Podrían haber muerto." - Dijo en su lugar. Sus hombros cayeron, sus manos cerradas en puños.</p><p>- " ¡Podrían haber muerto! ¿<em><b>VERDAD</b></em>, no sé, que preguntar? Diganme y Derek, ¿qué estas pensando?..., Decirle a sus propios padres? Sé que no soy su verdadera madre, y Derek no es su padre, pero ¿qué demonios, chicos? ¡<b><em>Me preocupo por ustedes! </em></b>" - La manada retrocedió unos pasos.- "Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo que haría si descubriera que uno de ustedes había terminado asesinado, y déjenme decirles que no hubiera sido bonito. <em><b>¡Hay una razón por la que no les dejo manejar mis libros, o me ayudan a volver a escribirlos! ¡Son peligrosos y deben mantenerse alejados de ellos!</b></em> Yo..." - La voz de Stiles se quebró. Les echó una mirada, antes de correr a la habitación de Derek y cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Boyd puso una mano sobre el hombro de Allison, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Nunca había visto a Stiles verse tan enojado y decepcionado de ellos, y le dolió. Más de lo que debería haber sido si un amigo hubiera estado enojado con ella.</p><p>Derek sacudió la cabeza con los labios apretados.- "¿<em><b>Que estaban pensando</b></em>?" -Les regaño con un gruñido. Su compañero estaba en apuros debido a los betas, y le estaba costando mucho no arremeter contra ellos.</p><p>Jackson se estremeció y Erica solo miró a sus pies, sin decir nada. Derek suspiró. Eran sus cachorros. Le dolía verlos así, pero primero tenía que ir a Stiles. Sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos y abrió la puerta del dormitorio con su llave de repuesto.</p><p>Stiles estaba acostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y olisqueando debajo de la manta. No dijo nada, ya que Derek se dejó caer en la cama con él. Sostuvo a Stiles cerca de él, y el adolescente apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.- "Estaba tan preocupado ..." - soltó, suspirando.</p><p>Derek asintió con la cabeza.- "Yo también estaba preocupado. Es normal." - Le dijo, dibujando círculos en su espalda, tratando de consolarlo e ignorar los lamentables olores que provenían del otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>- "Deberíamos ponerlos a tierra." - Propuso Stiles, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas.</p><p>El hombre lobo no estaba seguro de si estaba bromeando o no.- "Hmm." - Él dijo, al final.</p><p>- "Disciplina, Derek." - Continuó, antes de dejar escapar un ruido frustrado.- "Ugh, los odio." - Arrastró el "<em>odio</em>", antes de dejar caer la cara en la almohada.</p><p>Derek no necesitaba escuchar su corazón para responderle.- "Qué mentira tan grande, tan grande y gorda." -</p><p>Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada.- "Tambien te odio." - Agregó.</p><p>Derek le sonrió.- "No lo haces." - Respondió y arqueó una ceja ante el intento de Stiles de golpearse la cabeza con el pecho.</p><p>Después de unos minutos de silencio, Derek volvió a hablar.- "¿Stiles?" -</p><p>- "¿Hm?" - respondió la chispa, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.</p><p>- "Todavía están fuera de la puerta." -Le dijo a él. Stiles no respondió.- "Puedo escuchar a Isaac sollozar un poco." - Aún silencio.- "Y Erica."- Cuando Stiles no respondió, se acercó a él.- "Jackson está sollozando."- Stiles le puso una almohada sobre la cabeza. Derek sabía que no iba a durar y sonrió. - "Todos huelen muy angustiados." -</p><p>Stiles gruñó y levantó la cabeza. Le dio a Derek una mirada acusadora, que el hombre lobo respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, y miró a la puerta. Él suspiró.- "Entren, pequeños cachorros." - El ordenó.</p><p>Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y las caras de la manada aparecieron en la puerta. Lydia se había manchado el maquillaje en la cara, Erica estaba oliendo ruidosamente y Jackson se frotaba los ojos, fingiendo que no le importaba.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.- "Entren aquí." - Dijo, abriendo los brazos para más invitación.</p><p>Isaac se movió de inmediato, saltando entre Derek y Stiles en la gran cama, y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, su espalda sobre el pecho de Derek. Lydia se acurrucó justo al otro lado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Jackson se deslizó a sus pies, mientras Allison y Scott se acurrucaron justo detrás de Derek, con Allison sacando la mierda del Alfa. Boyd estaba justo al lado de Jackson, con Erica posicionada de una manera que le permitía tocar a todos los miembros de la manada de la manera más desagradable posible.</p><p>-" Ustedes son los amigos más idiotas y más tontos que un adolescente pudo haber pedido, y odio que me hayan hecho preocuparme tanto. Pero yo todavía los quiero." - Dijo Stiles, con un suspiro. Derek sonrió, y Stiles alcanzó a Isaac para golpearlo en la cabeza.</p><p>El Alfa lo fulminó con la mirada.- "¿Qué hice?" -preguntó.</p><p>Stiles entrecerró los ojos hacia él.- "Pude sentir el poder de tu sonrisa." - Él respondió, y la manada se echó a reír.</p><p>Un ritmo. Luego.- "Ustedes todavía están castigados." - Hubo algunos gemidos, pero nadie discutió.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>
  <em>Si fueron más pegajosos a la mañana siguiente, nadie lo mencionó.</em>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>- "Ustedes vayan." - Animó Stiles al resto de la manada que  lo esperaban al frente de la escuela. Recibió una mirada curiosa de ellos, pero no dijeron nada y fueron a sus clase.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió a Derek, y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde ya habían visto a los gemelos. Aiden tenía su mochila en la espalda, mientras Ethan estacionaba su motocicleta.</p><p>El hombre lobo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Stiles y Derek. El humano les estaba sonriendo, y Derek estaba mirando y flexionando sus brazos.</p><p>Stiles sonrió, mientras palidecían.- "Hola, Ethan. Te debo un baile." -</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Stiles entró en clase unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana, y se estableció entre Erica y Allison. Ambos lo miraron confundidos, pero él solo les devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p>A mitad de la lección, la puerta se abrió y Ethan y Aiden volvieron a entrar. Sus ropas estaban rizadas, y tenían rastros de sangre en la boca, pero de otras maneras, se habían curado por completo.</p><p>- "¿En qué están pensando?" - La maestra fue interrumpida, mientras Ethan y Aiden caminaban hacia la manada de Stiles, y depositaban un ramo de rosas y chocolate en el escritorio de las chicas, un peluche suave y chocolate sobre Isaac y galletas y chocolate para el resto.</p><p>Stiles aceptó la suya con un sarcástico. - "<em><b>Gracias</b></em>" - mientras que el resto se quedó estupefacto.</p><p>Luego se sentaron apresuradamente, mirando a los estudiantes que los miraban boquiabiertos. La maestra parecía confundida, luego se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la lección.</p><p>La gente a menudo olvida la regla número uno de BHHS:</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Nadie se METE con el paquete Hale-Stilinski.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Parte 11 </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>(1/3) </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 🔹✖️ 🔹 ❌🔹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Trust.</b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Everybody gotta learn it.)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹❌🔹</p><p>
  <b>Confianza.</b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Todos deben aprenderlo.)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🔆<b>Publicado:</b> <em>2016-02-08</em></p><p>🔆<b>Completado:</b> <em>2016-02-18</em></p><p>🔆<b>Capítulos</b>: <em>3/3</em></p><p>🔆<b>Palabras</b><b>:</b> <em>25068</em></p><p>🔆<b>Categoría:</b> <em>+18</em></p><p>✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Theo llega a Beacon Hills, y Derek se da cuenta de que no sabe tanto como le gustaría sobre Stiles.</em>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 2:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Please believe me. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Okay, but pretty face Theo said that...)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 2:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Por favor créeme. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Está bien, pero la cara bonita de Theo dijo que ...)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌</p><p>El sábado por la noche en la casa, no era algo habitual para la manada, pero sucedió. Stiles empujó a Allison fuera de él, mientras se levantaba. La niña lanzó un pequeño gemido, pero no se despertó de ninguna otra manera. <em>Qué anfitrión tan horrible</em>, pensó, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Scott estaba siendo masacrado en Guitar Hero por Lydia, mientras que Erica trenzó el cabello de Isaac no muy lejos. Boyd y Jackson también estaban durmiendo la siesta.</p><p>- "¿A dónde vas?"- Preguntó Isaac, mientras Erica jugueteaba con una cinta para el pelo en sus manos. Stiles hizo un vago movimiento hacia la puerta y murmuró -"<em>baño</em>"- Nadie respondió nada, y Stiles casualmente salió por la puerta. Pasó junto al baño masculino y bajó la escalera hacia donde Chris Argent estaba mirando la televisión.</p><p>Stiles no solía usar magia: no podía evitar pensar que podía perder el control y volverse como ... Como ella. Pero lo necesitaba, ahora. Era importante.</p><p>Chris lo miró cuando la chispa adolescente apareció dentro de la sala de estar, y Stiles solo le sonrió.</p><p>- "Hola Chris." - dijo, su voz lenta y cuidadosa. Chris asintió y esperó lo que fuera a decir. Aunque la manada de Argent y Derek tenía un acuerdo y una pequeña tregua, no significaba que su comportamiento mutuo fuera diferente o menos tenso. Claro, estaba saliendo con Peter, pero por lo que todos entendieron, los sentimientos no se extendieron a Stiles, Derek o especialmente Scott.</p><p>Stiles envió una oración para que su madre lo perdonara, y dirigió sus ojos verdes al cazador de hombres lobo. Los ojos de Chris se volvieron opacos y miró a Stiles sin comprender, con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió a Stiles, al ver al cazador de hombres lobo repentinamente tan complaciente y completamente indefenso. Si alguna vez se enteraba, Peter iba a patearle el trasero. Tomó un respiro profundo. - "¿Qué sabes sobre Atalanta?" - le preguntó, sus ojos aún brillaban verdes.</p><p>Chris habló con voz monótona. - "Atalanta era una mujer que fue criada como un hombre por su padre, y eso fue prometido a Artemis desde el momento en que nació. A la tierna edad de 17 años hizo un juramento de virginidad y consagró su vida a la diosa. de gran belleza y muchos hombres acudieron a ella pidiéndole su mano en matrimonio. Atalanta siempre los retaba a competir contra ella, pero en una condición simple: quien ganara contra ella, se casaría con ella; pero quien perdiera, sería asesinado por ella. Ningún hombre ganó la carrera.<br/>Entonces vino un hombre, Hipomenes. Era un alma inteligente y gentil, y logró que Atalanta se enamorara de él. Artemis se enteró y estaba furioso. Ella observó cómo Hipomenes corría en Atalanta y ganaba contra ella, usando trucos y no corriendo correctamente. Así que la diosa los castigó a ambos: ella mató a Hipomenes por engañar a una de las chicas a las que les había otorgado su bendición, y maldijo a Atalanta. Ella le quitó sus increíbles cualidades y su buena apariencia, y las reemplazó con una belleza maligna y magia oscura. Ella es inmortal para todo excepto plata, fuego y agua bendita. Hace unos meses, alguien la asesinó parcialmente y le quemó los ojos. No sabemos si todavía está muerta o de alguna manera está viva." -</p><p>Stiles evaluó la información por unos momentos antes de asentir. Levantó un vaso de agua de la mesa y dejó que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad. Siempre fue una tensión, apagando sus sentidos intensificado. - "Gracias, señor Argent?" - dijo, señalando el vaso de agua, mientras el cazador de hombres lobo parpadeaba confundido. Entonces, la chispa volvió arriba.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Stiles suspiró por un momento, mirando hacia el suelo descubierto frente al árbol. Había dos cajas enterradas en las raíces. Uno de ellos era de color amarillo brillante, cuidadosamente sellado. Había alrededor de 50 libros dentro, todos cerrados. El otro era rojo, sin sellar, con unos 10 libros adentro. Stiles colocó el libro oscuro que tenía en la mano dentro de la caja roja y lo cerró con cuidado, sin detenerse para mirar ninguno de los libros que ya estaban allí. Luego lo empujó lentamente hacia las raíces del árbol y comenzó a cubrirlo nuevamente con tierra. Una vez que terminó, se limpió las manos en los pantalones. Levantó la pala que tomó y caminó hacia la parte posterior del árbol.</p><p>Había una pequeña cabaña, que Stiles y su familia habían construido años antes, que estaba perfectamente camuflada en el espeso follaje. No se detuvo a mirar adentro, simplemente tiró la pala y cerró la puerta.</p><p>La chispa finalmente comenzó a regresar a casa, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera roja favorita. Estaba casi en su casa cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien moviéndose en su dirección. Stiles se detuvo en seco. No tenía miedo. Estaba confundido sobre quién podría estar en el bosque a esta hora de la noche. Si su reloj no estaba roto, eran las 11.50 p.m.</p><p>Una figura oscura apareció frente a él, y Stiles suspiró. -"Hola, Sourwolf." - Llamó, caminando hacia el hombre lobo.</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño y el adolescente le dio un besito en la mejilla. - "No olí tu aroma en ninguna parte cerca de aquí." - Dijo, olfateando mucho. Frunció el ceño nuevamente, perplejo y luego lo miró confundido. - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tienes clase mañana." - le recordó, a lo que Stiles sonrió, y se llevó un dedo a los labios.</p><p>- "Dos pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto." - Él cantó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Derek.</p><p>El hombre lobo lo miró y rodó los ojos. - "¿Le estás lavando el cerebro a Erica con el espectáculo o te está lavando el cerebro a ti?" - Él se puso inexpresivo.</p><p>La chispa se rió, guiándolo de regreso a su casa. - "Es un trabajo en equipo. Si lo vemos juntos, no tendremos que ver las Crónicas de Shannara con Allison." - Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Derek arqueó una ceja. - "¿Qué pasa con el compromiso?" - Preguntó, a lo que la chispa le dio una sonrisa de mierda.</p><p>- "¿Qué es un compromiso? ¿Es algo que comes?" -</p><p>El padre de Stiles estaba a punto de saltar en su crucero cuando vio a su hijo. Stiles le sonrió y saludó con la mano libre. - "¡Hey, papi!" -</p><p>El sheriff arqueó una ceja e hizo un gran espectáculo para comprobar la hora en su teléfono. No parecía impresionado con Stiles y Derek.- "Ya pasó la medianoche." - El les dijo.</p><p>Stiles resopló, y Derek asintió gravemente. - "Lo encontré corriendo por el bosque." - Le confió al hombre, y Stiles metió un dedo en su pecho.</p><p>- "Traidor." - Murmuró, soltando su mano. Luego sonrió al Sheriff. - "No te preocupes, oh padre mío. Me voy a dormir ahora mismo." -</p><p>Su padre miró a sus dedos aún entrelazados y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. - "Vamos papá. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que si le dices que no venga conmigo, esperará hasta que te hayas ido y luego entrará por la ventana, así que..." - se encogió de hombros.</p><p>El sheriff suspiró y miró a Derek con una mirada firme. -"No es un asunto divertido hasta los 18 años." - Dijo, sin dejar lugar para el debate. Stiles intentó no parecer demasiado presumido, mientras Derek asintió apresuradamente, antes de llevar a Stiles de vuelta a la casa.</p><p>El hombre lobo arrojó sus zapatos y se subió a la cama del adolescente, mientras que Stiles comenzó a quitarse la ropa. - "¿Stiles?" - Llamó, después de unos momentos.</p><p>La chispa se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. - "¿Sí, calabaza?" - Respondió, su sonrisa se extendió hacia la oreja de Derek.</p><p>El hombre lobo volvió serio. - "Peter y yo tenemos que ir a una conferencia Alpha este fin de semana." - Él empezó.</p><p>Stiles lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. - "¡Tipo! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Trabajando en alianzas y ese tipo de cosas?" - preguntó, poniéndose una de sus camisetas y subiéndose a la cama junto a Derek.</p><p>El hombre lobo asintió, acariciando distraídamente el cabello de Stiles. - "Te habría llevado, pero a la Manada no le hubiera gustado saber que tanto tú como yo nos habíamos ido, sin importar cuán corto sea el tiempo de aviso." - Él le explicó.</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros. - "Ah, no te preocupes. Estará bien. Sin embargo, te extrañaré." -</p><p>Derek ahuecó su mejilla en su mano. Le dio una de esas sonrisas raras, sinceras y tímidas. - "Yo también te extrañaré, Stiles." -</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Si había algo que Stiles odiaba más que las arañas y los asesinos de conejos, eran los bosques. Especialmente las partes del bosque que él y su madre nunca habían explorado antes. Demonios, la mayoría de su pesadilla tuvo lugar allí.</p><p>Por eso no tenía ningún sentido para él estar solo, en medio de una parte inexplorada del bosque, sin sus amigos a la vista y sin murciélago en sus manos.<br/>- "Está bien, muchachos, jugamos lo suficiente, ¿qué tal si volvemos a casa ahora?" - Dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los que estaban dentro del alcance lo oyeran.</p><p>La manada no respondió pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Jackson reír desde algún lugar del norte.</p><p>Stiles dio un suspiro. Estaba atrapado en el bosque con la manada y no había adultos allí para supervisar. Allison y Lydia se habían ido con sus respectivos novios, Erica se había llevado a Isaac con ella, y Boyd había elegido una sola cacería de hombres solitarios en lugar de emparejarse con Stiles. Que traidor.</p><p>No estaba autorizado a usar sus poderes porque, como Boyd señaló (<em>jódete Boyd)</em> básicamente le estaba permitiendo hacer trampa. - "Chicos, vamos!" - gritó de nuevo. Esta vez, no obtuvo respuesta.</p><p>Metió la mano en el bolsillo, buscando su teléfono, cuando bloqueó. Más que verlo, casi sintió el cambio. No podía escuchar a ninguno de los pájaros cantando. Los árboles a su alrededor parecen espesarse y el silencio era espeluznante en el claro.</p><p>Solo que este no era el claro en el que había estado hace unos segundos. Como por ejemplo, estaba seguro de que Nematon no había estado allí antes.</p><p>La manada le había contado cómo existía el Nematon en Beacon Hills, y aunque nunca había corrido en un árbol así en toda su vida, sabía que era así. Algo más que sabía era que Nematon generalmente significaba una cosa: problemas. Esto no impidió que Stiles se moviera hacia el árbol en lugar de lo más lejos que sus piernas pudieran llevarlo. Oye, deja que sea curioso.</p><p>Se acercó con cautela al enorme árbol y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Asegurándose de que el árbol supiera quién era el Alfa en ese lugar.</p><p>Necesitaba dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con hombres lobo. Por lo que había recogido de la manada, el árbol estaba muerto. Pero todavía seguía irradiando algún tipo de magia o electricidad. Una especie de corriente, un zumbido que se fue desde las raíces a lo largo de todo el claro.</p><p>Stiles se agachó junto al árbol, atraído hacia él como la polilla a una llama. Sus dedos zumbaron con energía mientras lentamente ponía una mano en el tronco.</p><p>Sus ojos brillaron en verde de inmediato, la explosión de energía del árbol lo tomó por sorpresa. Este árbol no estaba muerto. Estaba vivo y bien, y temblaba con energía letal y poderosa.</p><p>Era demasiado para Stiles. Trató de alejar su mano, pero parecía atascado. Las imágenes pasaron por su mente: Jackson convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo; Allison atacando la manada de Derek; Boyd, Erica e Isaac siendo mordidos; Jackson convirtiéndose en una criatura con forma de serpiente, la kanima; Lydia, gritando a gritos; Scott siendo mordido por Peter; una casa entera quemándose en cenizas, los gritos de niños y adultos siendo escuchados desde lejos; un Derek más joven acunando el cadáver de una pequeña niña con grandes ojos marrones ...</p><p>Stiles sintió que sus rodillas lo delataban y cayó de bruces en el barro.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Cuando despertó, estaba parado en medio de una habitación, el calor le quemaba la piel. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose a la intemperie, rodeado de ...</p><p>Su aliento se enganchó en su garganta. Allí, a la misma distancia de sí mismo, estaba la manada. Atados a los postes, con una mordaza en la boca y un pequeño alijo de hojas y pequeños trozos de madera a sus pies.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio los ojos rojos de ira de Derek, el maquillaje arruinado de Lydia, el cabello arruinado de Erica, la cara inconsciente de Scott, la mirada lamentable de Isaac, la mirada aterrorizada de Jackson, la cara manchada de lágrimas de Allison y el cuerpo luchando de Boyd.</p><p>
  <em>Debes elegir.</em>
</p><p>Stiles giró la cabeza hacia el sonido del ruido. Atalanta estaba parado no muy lejos de él, con un encendedor en la mano y una cara en blanco. Solo entonces Stiles notó las líneas de gasolina que iban desde donde él y ella estaban parados a cada miembro de la manada.</p><p>- "¿Qué?" - él le gruñó, el pánico ya se revolvía dentro de su estómago.</p><p>Ella lo miró con un gruñido, sus ojos se abrieron para mostrar las cuencas vacías.<br/>- <em>Debes elegir, hijo de Claudia. -</em></p><p>Stiles miró a la mujer con furia. ¿En qué tipo de juego creía que estaba jugando? No había tal cosa como que él eligiera uno de ellos sobre los demás. Nunca.- "Libéralos." - Ordenó, intentando y sin poder mostrar sus ojos. Con horror, se dio cuenta de que sus poderes no parecían funcionar allí.</p><p>Ella le gruñó. - <em>Elige, o morirán. Y los verás arder. -</em></p><p>Stiles sacudió la cabeza, desesperado por encontrar una manera de salvar a sus amigos. No podía permitir que esto sucediera, ni a Derek, ni a Isaac, ni a la Manada. - "¿Qué deseas?" - preguntó, casi escupiéndole.</p><p>Tocó el encendedor alegremente. - <em>Nada, Solo verte sufrir es suficiente.</em> - Ella ensanchó su nariz hacia él. - <em>O oliendo tu miedo, ya que NO PUEDO VER.</em> -</p><p>Nunca habló una vez, las palabras solo se entrometieron en el cerebro de Stiles, pero dejó escapar un grito penetrante en el último momento, que hizo que Stiles se alejara del sonido.</p><p>- <em>¡Elige, chispa</em>! - Ella ordenó, el encendedor en sus manos.</p><p>Stiles se sacudió, mirando a los hombres lobo y a los humanos. Lo miraron con algún tipo de aceptación pasiva, como si supieran que Stiles no los salvaría y eso estaba bien.</p><p>No estaba jodidamente bien.</p><p>- <em>Tu tiempo se ha acabado</em>. - El rostro de Stiles se volvió hacia ella, solo para encontrar que su rostro y su cuerpo de repente se pegaron al suelo sin poder moverse. Atalanta le sonrió, con todos los colmillos y cuencas negras muertas, y encendió el encendedor.</p><p>- "¡No, para, por favor!" - manejó Stiles a través de sus labios inmóviles. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos y le picaban los ojos cuando ella sacó un fósforo del bolsillo. Lo disparó y luego, simplemente lo arrojó a las líneas de gasolina.</p><p>- "¡No!" - gritó Stiles, mientras observaba con horror las líneas de fuego que se movían rápidamente hacia cada uno de los miembros de la manada. - "¡No te detengas!" - gritaron los adolescentes, nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cuando las hojas donde estaban colocadas las estacas comenzaron a arder.</p><p>- <em>Esto lo va a mejorar.</em> - Atalanta chasqueó los dedos, enviando las mordazas directamente a la pila de fuego. Inmediatamente, la habitación se llenó de gritos de dolor y terror. - "¡Para para!" - gritó Stiles, mientras el resto de la manada aullaba y sollozaba de dolor.</p><p>El humo dificultaba la respiración y el olor a carne quemada comenzó a llenar la habitación. Los propios gritos de Stiles se volvieron más fuertes y más animalistas a medida que la piel de los hombres lobo seguía ardiendo.</p><p>Jackson y Erica habían dejado de gritar, completamente flácidos cuando su estaca ardía, y la mitad inferior de Allison fue arrastrada por las llamas. La cara de Derek estaba retorcida entre Alpha y humano, sus gritos eran atroces para Stiles.</p><p>- "¡NO!" - Siguió gritando, mirando su mochila arder ante sus ojos.</p><p>- "¡No!" - gritó Stiles, mientras observaba con horror las líneas de fuego que se movían rápidamente hacia cada uno de los miembros de la manada. - "¡No te detengas!" - gritaron los adolescentes, nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cuando las hojas donde estaban colocadas las estacas comenzaron a arder.</p><p>Esto lo va a mejorar. Atalanta chasqueó los dedos, enviando las mordazas directamente a la pila de fuego. Inmediatamente, la habitación se llenó de gritos de dolor y terror. - "¡Para para!" - gritó Stiles, mientras el resto de la manada aullaba y sollozaba de dolor.</p><p>El humo dificultaba la respiración y el olor a carne quemada comenzó a llenar la habitación. Los propios gritos de Stiles se volvieron más fuertes y más animalistas a medida que la piel de los hombres lobo seguía ardiendo.</p><p>Jackson y Erica habían dejado de gritar, completamente flácidos cuando su estaca ardía, y la mitad inferior de Allison fue arrastrada por las llamas. La cara de Derek estaba retorcida entre Alpha y humano, sus gritos eran atroces para Stiles.</p><p>- "¡NO!" - Siguió gritando, mirando su mochila arder ante sus ojos.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Stiles se despertó sobresaltado, con un grito en los labios y sudando copiosamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y su piel se sentía húmeda como si acabara de correr un maratón y olvidara ducharse.</p><p>Estaba en su cama, en su habitación. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Derek sentado en un rincón comiendo algo.</p><p>- "¡¿Derek ?!" - llamó, con la voz ronca y sonando como lágrimas incluso en sus propios oídos. ¿Cuándo había vuelto Derek?</p><p>El hombre lobo no se movió, aunque debería haber escuchado hablar al adolescente. Stiles frunció el ceño, levantándose y acercándose a donde Derek estaba sentado, con la cabeza baja y comiendo.</p><p>Un impulso de vomitar lo asaltó cuando vio lo que Derek estaba comiendo. Acostados sobre la mesa, manchados de sangre y podridos, estaban las cabezas cortadas del resto de los miembros de la manada. Y los colmillos de Derek estaban atrapados en la cabeza rubia de Isaac.</p><p>- "DEREK, ¡ALTO!" - Gritó, llevándose una mano a la boca. La cabeza del hombre lobo se giró en dirección a Stiles y él le gruñó. Sus ojos no eran del rojo alfa habitual, eran de color negro oscuro y su boca estaba cubierta de sangre.</p><p>Se puso de pie, escupiendo ... El estómago de Stiles se revolvió. Derek acababa de escupir en el suelo uno de los ojos de Isaac.</p><p>El hombre lobo se dirigió hacia Stiles, quien comenzó a retroceder, incapaz de pensar en un solo hechizo o en alguna forma de alejar a Derek. - "No ... Derek, detente ..." - se encontró susurrando.</p><p>El hombre lobo gruñó y Stiles encontró el resto de Melissa y el sheriff en el piso detrás de él. Esto ... Esto fue una pesadilla.</p><p>Derek le gruñó a Stiles, y el adolescente se estremeció cuando se arrojó sobre él. Un grito salió de su boca cuando la boca de Derek atravesó su brazo.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Stiles levantó las piernas, gritando cuando el dolor se disparó en sus brazos.- "¡MIERDA!" - Gritó, abriendo los ojos.</p><p>Estaba tumbado en el suelo, rodeado por el resto de la manada. Lydia lo miraba con una mirada preocupada, mientras todos los demás miraban a un paso de enloquecer.</p><p>Isaac estaba a su lado, culpable por el dolor de la mordedura, los colmillos ofensores aún extendidos. Stiles frunció el ceño y se movió hacia arriba.- "¿Intentaste convertirme?" - preguntó, ofendido.</p><p>Allison sacudió la cabeza, jugando con su cabello. - "Stiles, no estabas despertando". - Ella dijo, golpeando sus largas pestañas hacia él.</p><p>Stiles todavía sentía el residuo de las náuseas en la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. - "Sí, no te preocupes".-</p><p>- "¿No te preocupes?" - preguntó Erica, su voz chillona. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.- "¡Solo estabas acostado aquí, apenas respirando y gritando de vez en cuando! ¡Tengo todo el maldito derecho a preocuparme!. "-</p><p>Stiles se estremeció y puso una mano sobre su sien. Le dolía la cabeza y sudaba frío. La voz de Jackson era baja y amenazante. - "¿Alguien te atacó?" - preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca de dolor. -"Solo ese árbol". - Murmuró, señalando detrás de Isaac.</p><p>Respiró hondo, antes de notar cómo la manada lo miraba con preocupación. - "Qué." - Dijo confundido.</p><p>Scott sacudió la cabeza. - "Stiles, no hay ningún árbol aquí". - Él dijo, gravemente.</p><p>Stiles giró la cabeza y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento nuevamente. Pero Scott tenía razón. El Nematon no se veía por ningún lado. La chispa se quedó sin palabras en el punto donde se suponía que debía estar el árbol, parpadeando lentamente. ¿Qué carajo en realidad?</p><p>- "Digo que llamemos a Derek". - Dijo Boyd, gravemente.</p><p>Stiles se puso de pie de inmediato. - "No, eso no está sucediendo". - Ignoraba la forma en que todo parecía estar nadando a su alrededor, y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Isaac.- "Tenía ese paquete cosita y estoy bien".-</p><p>Lydia frunció los labios. - "Stiles, no te ves '<em>bien</em>'. Te ves como una mierda." - Ella le informó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- "Boyd tiene razón, deberíamos ..."-</p><p>- "¡Deberíamos escuchar a Stiles!" - interrumpió la chispa. -"Gracias por tus amables palabras, Lyds, pero estoy bien. No hay necesidad de llamar a Derek."-</p><p>Allison negó con la cabeza.- "Stiles, solo estamos preocupados. ¡Nadie podría despertarte! Le tomó a Isaac morderlo para salir de él."- Ella insistió.</p><p>Stiles sonrió gentilmente. - "Escuchen chicos. Pase lo que pase ... se ha ido. Ahora estoy bien, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a casa, tomo una pizza, me ducho y me voy a dormir? Mañana hay escuela." -</p><p>Después de muchas quejas, la manada llegó a un acuerdo: Jackson, Scott e Isaac dormirían en casa de Stiles y nadie le mencionaría nada a Derek.</p><p>Isaac y Scott se acurrucaron en la cama con Stiles, apretándolo en el medio, mientras Jackson estaba acostado a sus pies. Stiles nunca se quejaría de que volvieran a estar demasiado calientes, gracias a Dios por los hombres lobo. Amén.</p><p>- "¡Estás acaparando las mantas!" - se quejó Isaac.</p><p>- "Tienes tus pies en mi cara". - Retorsionó Jackson, empujando dichos pies lejos.</p><p>- "Lo siento, esos son mis pies".- Respondió Scott, disculpándose.</p><p>- "Cállate y déjame dormir". - Murmuró Stiles, con la cara plantada en la almohada. Finalmente se callaron. Después de unos segundos, todos se quedaron dormidos.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Stiles sabía lo que ocurría en el momento en que abrió los ojos y se encontró como un fantasma que levitaba sobre su ser humano, Isaac, Scott y Jackson.</p><p>Miró por unos segundos la forma en que Isaac casi se escondía debajo de su brazo y la cara de Scott estaba presionada en su cuello. Incluso Jackson tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles.</p><p>Apartó su mirada de la imagen, un extraño giro en su corazón y se volvió hacia la puerta. Él sabía de qué se trataba. Una reunión intermedia, algo que criaturas mágicas como brujas, hadas y chispas podrían crear para hablar entre sí en zonas neutrales. También sabía quién había abierto este.</p><p>Salió por la puerta y entró en la habitación blanca. Atalanta estaba de pie allí, con los ojos cerrados y sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Como él, ella era etérea, un fantasma.</p><p>-"<em>Stiles."</em>- Ella comenzó, sin mirarlo.</p><p>Stiles se sentó justo en frente de ella, con la mano cruzada sobre su pecho. - "Qué quiere de nosotros." - Preguntó al final, obligando a mantener la voz tranquila.</p><p>Por primera vez, abrió la boca con una sonrisa . - <em>Nunca quise tener nada que ver contigo, hijo de Claudia. Pero luego te cruzaste en mi camino demasiadas veces. Ahora, tengo que lastimarte a ti y a todos los que amas.</em> -</p><p>Stiles apretó los dientes.- "Mataste a mi madre".- Él acusó, mirándola con odio.</p><p>Ella dejó escapar un sonido gutural bajo. ¿Fue eso una risa? Que demonios.- <em>Mataste a tu propia madre, Stiles.</em> -</p><p>La chispa le gruñó. - "Cállate". - Él lo fulminó con la mirada. - "Me atrapaste una vez, no volverás a atraparme. Te vi matándola."- Él escupió. Luego se puso de pie en toda su estatura. - "No matarás más de mis amigos. ¡Están protegidos de ti!" -</p><p>Atalanta simplemente sonrió.-<em> ¿Son, ahora, Stiles? ¿Todos ellos?.</em> - Ella descubrió sus colmillos y comenzó a desaparecer. - <em>Hasta pronto, oh hijo de Claudia.</em> -</p><p>Stiles miró fijamente el lugar donde desapareció. -"Excelente. No puedo esperar ".-</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Stiles sintió que alguien lo había tomado y lo había arrojado al pozo del infierno y lo había dejado vapor a baja temperatura durante 5 siglos. Su cuerpo temblaba, temblando a pesar del frío y sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos.</p><p>Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, su piel se sentía demasiado tensa y demasiado húmeda, y bajo el chorro frío demasiado frío. No en el medio. Y a pesar de las protestas de Isaac, él todavía fue a la escuela.</p><p>-"Pareces la muerte despierta".-Comentó Malia, mientras ella y Stiles se dirigían hacia los casilleros. El coyote había notado que Stiles apenas parecía estar de pie, y decidió hacer su trabajo asegurándose de que llegara a sus amigos de una pieza.</p><p>Stiles tragó dolorosamente, sus ojos apenas abiertos. -"Estoy bien, Malia".-Él croó.</p><p>Habían pasado tres días desde la reunión con los Nematon y Atalanta, y Stiles estaba enfermo. Estaba más que enfermo. Había comenzado como una gripe, un resfriado, y se había extendido a cada uno de sus músculos. Cada movimiento era una lucha, cada respiración era una lucha física. Fue difícil incluso mantener los ojos abiertos.</p><p>Malia lo miró con los labios fruncidos ante la evidente mentira. La chispa la ignoró, abriendo su vestuario con dedos temblorosos. El sonido del casillero abriéndose le lastimó los oídos y retrocedió, los ojos de Malia siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos. A pesar de no ser parte de la manada, ella parecía estar muy preocupada por él. Era dulce.</p><p>Una ola de dolor lo golpeó, haciéndolo casi caer al suelo. No lo hizo solo porque Malia fue lo suficientemente rápida como para atraparlo.- "Mierda." -Murmuró, débilmente tratando de ponerse de pie.</p><p>Malia miró sus débiles intentos y puso los ojos en blanco. -"Está bien, suficiente". - Ella decidió. Sin ningún esfuerzo, ella puso una mano debajo de sus rodillas y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.</p><p>- "Malia ..." - gimió, sonrojándose de vergüenza. Podía escuchar a la gente susurrar en voz alta sobre a quién estaba sosteniendo Malia, y se alegró de que al menos su rostro estuviera oculto en sus senos. Bueno, podría haber sido peor, ¿verdad?</p><p>- "Stiles, ¿ves esa cosa muy pequeña que corre por el bosque para sentarte y morir, y desaparecer en la nada para siempre?" - preguntó ella, mientras salía del edificio de la escuela.</p><p>Stiles frunció el ceño.- "¿No?" - el intentó.</p><p>La sonrisa de Malia era casi audible en sus palabras. "Demasiado. Ese fue el resto de tu masculinidad.</p><p>-"Malia, te odio mucho".-</p><p>-"Yo también te quiero."-</p><p>Stiles no logró hacer un comentario sarcástico, porque escuchó las notas preocupadas de sus compañeros de la manada.</p><p>- "¡Malia! ¿Lo que le sucedió?" - preguntó Erica, apareciendo junto a ellos en un milisegundo.</p><p>- "Estoy bien ..." - comenzó Stiles, justo cuando Malia respondió con - "Simplemente perdió el sentido y casi se desmayó en los pasillos". - Stiles le lanzó una mirada fulminante y ella respondió sacando la lengua. Porque ambos eran modelos de póster para la madurez.</p><p>- "Eso es todo, vamos a Deaton después de la escuela". - Decidió el alma en pena, mirando a Stiles.</p><p>- "Chicos, estoy fin-" - comenzó, pero ella interrumpió de nuevo.</p><p>-"Te reto a decir que estás bien, Stiles. Yo Te reto." - Dijo Lydia con los ojos ardientes. Stiles cerró la boca. Malia miró a Lydia con nueva reverencia, mientras que la cabeza lectora lo fulminó con la mirada.</p><p>El resto de la manada decidió rápidamente que un viaje a Deaton no era una mala idea, e ignoró las protestas de Stiles. El adolescente fue arrastrado dentro del auto de Lydia con Erica y Boyd a cada lado de él, Allison disparó.</p><p>Si era honesto consigo mismo, Stiles estaba inmensamente agradecido por sus amigos. Sin ellos, lo más probable es que probablemente lo hubiera absorbido hasta que se detuviera. O él murió. Lo que sucedió primero, Stiles no era exigente.</p><p>- "Te cubriré". - Saludó a Malia mientras Isaac y Jackson levantaban a Stiles. Tal vez Malia podría salirse con la suya, pero de ninguna manera Stiles estaba a punto de aplastar su dignidad una vez más.</p><p>- "Si el señor Harris pregunta ..." - comenzó Scott, y Malia puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>- "¿Stiles? ¿Qué demonios es un Stiles?"- preguntó ella, abriendo un poco los ojos. La chispa habría sonreído, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza.</p><p>Dejó que los hombres lobo lo maltrataran en el auto de Jackson y se inclinó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Boyd. No había hecho nada agotador, y aquí estaba, ya sudando.</p><p>Después de unos minutos de conducción silenciosa, finalmente llegaron al veterinario. Stiles mira la oficina con un poco de preocupación en su rostro. La última vez que fue a visitar a Deaton fue poco después de la muerte de su madre, con Theo.</p><p>Desde que regresó, aunque el resto de la manada se había ido muchas veces, había evitado involuntariamente seguirlos. Y ahora él estaba allí.</p><p>- "Vamos, Stiles".- Boyd resopló, mientras él y Erica lo ayudaban a salir de la habitación. Él fingió no darse cuenta de la forma en que su mano se cernía en la parte posterior de su cuello, quitando un poco de su dolor, y se centró en el hombre que ahora estaba parado en la puerta.</p><p>Deaton pareció cortésmente sorprendido al verlos a todos de pie, incómodos, frente a la puerta. - "Sra. Martin, Sra. Argent, Sra. Reyes, Scott, Sr. Lahey, Sr. Whittemore, Sr. Boyd y Sr. Stilinski. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar al paquete Hale hoy?"- preguntó, apartándose y permitiéndoles entrar.</p><p>Boyd, porque Boyd era un poco como Malia, y no le importaba la reputación de Stiles, lo levantó y lo llevó al estilo de la novia. Stiles protestó débilmente y ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a la expresión divertida de Isaac.</p><p>El hombre lobo lo depositó en la pequeña cama en la parte trasera de la oficina del veterinario, cuando Deaton reapareció con Lydia a cuestas y algunas hierbas en sus manos.</p><p>- "El joven Stilinski ..."- comenzó el veterinario.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.- "Deaton. Solo llámame Stiles. Sabes mi nombre y me conoces." - Murmuró, desde donde estaba acostado.</p><p>Deaton parecía divertido.- "Te conozco. ¿Cómo te sientes, Stiles?"- preguntó, presionando algunas hojas en su cuello y frente.</p><p>Stiles abrió la boca para responder, y luego captó la mirada de Lydia. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar.- "No es bueno. ¿Como que me estoy quemando pero también tengo mucho frío? ¿Y es que tengo gripe, pero todo lo demás también me duele?"- trató de explicar.</p><p>Deaton pareció entender y miró a Stiles con una mirada de paciencia estudiada. -"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu familiar?"-preguntó, con una mirada penetrante. Stiles evitó mirarlo y el veterinario suspiró.-"Es por eso que los familiares humanos son los peores." -</p><p>El veterinario recogió algunas hierbas y las puso en un vaso de agua. Mientras los mezclaba, comenzó a hablar con Stiles nuevamente.- "Esto va a ayudar un poco, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Necesitas recuperar tu familiaridad y quizás romper el vínculo. "-</p><p>Stiles se retorció las manos, incómodo. - "¿Tengo que romper el vínculo?"- preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.</p><p>Deaton le dedicó una lenta sonrisa triste.-"No, pero si te mantienes tan lejos el uno del otro, podría terminar matándolos a ambos. Y por sus condiciones en este momento, puedo garantizarle que no está en mejor forma que usted. "-</p><p>Los hombres lobo solo parecían confundidos entre ellos, mientras que Lydia y Boyd comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja, la mirada se disparó desde el teléfono de Lydia a la cara de Stiles.</p><p>La chispa asintió. - "Si. Sería útil saber dónde está, ¿no es así?" -murmuró, una mano en su sien.</p><p>Deaton no respondió y le entregó una taza de líquido verde. El adolescente hizo una mueca y luego vació la taza en su boca. Miró a Deaton por un segundo, saboreando la bebida en su boca. Romero y albahaca, seguro. ¿Quizás también cariño? preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.</p><p>Deaton parecía complacido.-"Bien hecho, Stiles"- Lo felicita, como un cachorro.</p><p>Stiles lo mira por un momento y se encoge de hombros. El veterinario puso un poco de romero, albahaca y medio jarrón de miel en una caja y se lo entregó a Stiles.-"Toma esto al menos dos veces al día. Sin embargo, no ayudará con tus pesadillas."- Agregó.</p><p>Erica miró al veterinario bruscamente. Estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos había mencionado que Stiles todavía tuviera pesadillas. La chispa le sonrió a ella y al veterinario, y saltó de la cama. Scott estaba a su lado antes de que pudiera caer, y el adolescente le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.-"¡Gracias de todos modos, doctor!"-llamó, instando a Scott a que lo acompañara afuera.</p><p>-"Ha sido un placer." -Dijo con la voz más sincera. En serio, ¿qué pasaba con ese tipo? ¿Por qué era tan claro ... pasivo gentil?</p><p>En el momento en que Stiles fue llevado de manera segura al auto de Allison, con la cazadora, Erica y Boyd, comenzó el interrogatorio.</p><p>-"¿Qué es un familiar?" -preguntó Allison, mirando la carretera.</p><p>Lydia se volvió para mirarlo, luciendo atronadora.-"¿A quién demonios te uniste, Stilinski?" -exigió.</p><p>Boyd lo empujó. - "¿Por qué demonios te uniste a un humano?"-</p><p>Erica le gruñó.- "¿Todavía tienes pesadillas?" - ella presionó.</p><p>Stiles cerró los ojos, abrumado. Sabía que habría sido inútil tratar de evitar las preguntas. - "Un familiar suele ser un animal, con el cual un humano puede unirse para poder ... anclarse, ¿supongo? Ayuda a controlar la magia, especialmente cuando no tienes un paquete.<br/>Mi familiar es un humano, a quien conoces, pero obviamente no lo recuerdo. Y no me mires así, Lydia.<br/>No me até a propósito. Fue un accidente que ocurrió mientras estaba en Nueva York. Y tampoco diré nada más sobre esto. O a Nueva York.<br/>Y sí, siempre tengo pesadillas. Especialmente cuando no tengo mi almohada. "-Terminó.</p><p>Erica parecía confundida, y Lydia puso los ojos en blanco. -"Se refiere a Derek". - Ella explicó, luego entrecerró los ojos hacia Stiles. Su lenguaje de señas universal para <em>esto aún no está cerca de terminar.</em></p><p>Stiles cerró los ojos y se apoyó en Boyd.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>-"¿Chocolate o vainilla?" - preguntó Allison, mirando los pasteles en su caja con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>-"Lo que sea, no me importa."- Murmuró malhumorado Stiles desde algún lugar debajo del edredón. - "Dado que ambos son mejores que lo que cocino de todos modos, al parecer." - Agregó.</p><p>Allison puso los ojos en blanco. - "Lo que no cocines. Stiles, no has tocado al cocina en dos días."-</p><p>-"Bueno, ¡Lydia dijo que no le gusta mi cocina!"-protestó él, fulminándola con la mirada. Su rostro aún estaba muy pálido por la última pesadilla.</p><p>Allison suspiro.- "Stiles. Nadie dijo nada sobre tu cocina. Lydia solo preguntó si podríamos pedir una pizza normal, por una vez." -</p><p>La chispa olisqueó.- "Ella obviamente quiso decir que mi comida apesta y que preferiría tener esa corteza de pan de tomate y queso sin sabor llena de aire y mierda grasienta sobre la excelente cocina Stilinski."- Dijo miserablemente.</p><p>La cazadora le acarició el pelo. - "Vamos, nada de eso. No llores, ¿de acuerdo?" -</p><p>Stiles se sorbió la nariz.- "De todos modos, toda la manada se está cansando de mí." - Añadió, continuando con su autocomplacencia.</p><p>"No, es verdad. Solo quieren que sonrías de nuevo." - Sondeó a la niña, y Stiles resopló.</p><p>-"Un poco difícil cuando ni siquiera puedo cerrar los ojos sin ver cosas que preferiría no ver."- Él reflexionó, y finalmente la miró.</p><p>-"¿Cómo son tus pesadillas?" - ella le preguntó, en cambio.</p><p>Stiles pareció por un segundo como un ciervo atrapado en los faros. Allison lo miró confundida mientras agarraba una rosquilla de chocolate y se la metía en la boca. - "Muy realista."- Dijo al final, y luego bostezó.</p><p>La cabeza de Isaac apareció en la puerta. -"Derek llamó! Dijo que están en la estación, así que los vamos a buscar. ¿Ustedes vienen?" - preguntó, rebotando de entusiasmo.</p><p>-"¡Por supuesto!"- dijo Allison, saltando. Miró a Stiles y su boca se abrió. El adolescente ya estaba dormido, las ojeras por sus ojos muy pronunciadas. Finalmente se veía un poco tranquilo, por lo que ella solo hizo un gesto a Isaac y salieron de la habitación.</p><p>
  <em>-"Voy a matarte." - Dijo Stiles, su voz baja y firme. Miró a la criatura frente a él con disgusto. - "Un hijo de la luna, un asqueroso hombre lobo. Por supuesto que este humano te adoptaría."-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isaac y Jackson le gruñeron, pero ambos estaban temblando. Se habían secado la sangre en la ropa y la cara, y había terror en sus ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles se echó a reír.-"Ustedes son solo sus mascotas. ¡Yo, el Nogitsune, soy su verdadero amigo!." - comenzó a gritar de repente. - "¡SOY SU ÚNICO AMIGO! ¡NUNCA CONOCERÁS LA OSCURIDAD QUE ESTILO OCULTA! ¡SOLO LO HARÉ! ¡STILES MATÓ ANTES, Y LO HARÁ OTRA VEZ!. "-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La sala se sacudió a su alrededor con sus palabras, e Isaac dejó escapar un gemido.</em>
</p><p>Solo que no era la habitación a su alrededor temblando, sino que Stiles estaba siendo despertado. Y no era Isaac quejándose suavemente, era Derek.</p><p>El hombre lobo todavía estaba en su ropa de viaje, e incluso sus zapatos todavía estaban puestos. Las luces de la planta baja seguían encendidas y, por las voces emocionadas, se dio cuenta de que todo el Pack estaba reunido allí.</p><p>Derek se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Stiles, bebé, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado. Derek solo lo llamó bebé cuando estaba preocupado o cuando necesitaba calmar a Stiles.</p><p>Solo entonces la chispa se dio cuenta de lo rápido que su corazón aún latía y su labio inferior tembló. De repente todo fue demasiado: las pesadillas, las verdades omitidas, Nueva York, Derek finalmente regresando ...</p><p>"Bebé, Stiles, ¿qué pasa?" dijo Derek con urgencia, mientras Stiles envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterraba su nariz en su pecho. El adolescente no respondió, solo contuvo las lágrimas, sin soltarlo.</p><p>"Te he extrañado." Dijo Stiles al final, sin alejarse una pulgada de él.</p><p>El hombre lobo suspiró y lo abrazó más fuerte. "Yo también te he extrañado."</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Derek se despertó mucho más caliente que cuando se fue a dormir. Gruñó por lo bajo y abrió los ojos para ver a Stiles sobre él e Isaac en algún lugar entre sus piernas y las de Stiles. Erica fue presionada posesivamente alrededor de la espalda de Derek, mientras que Jackson y Lydia estaban colgando básicamente de Stiles. Scott estaba acunando a Boyd desde el extremo de la cama, y Allison estaba acostada detrás de Erica.</p><p>Derek no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. La manada era increíble cuando no eran adolescentes molestos.</p><p>Stiles todavía estaba profundamente dormido, lo cual era extraño. Por lo general, él fue el primero en despertarse quejándose de que era "<em>demasiado caliente</em>". Hoy, sin embargo, todavía estaba completamente fuera y abrazando a Derek como si su vida dependiera de ello.</p><p>Según las cuentas de Erica e Isaac, Stiles había tenido algunas noches difíciles desde su partida. Y, por supuesto, el adolescente no había llamado para decirle ni nada. Típico.</p><p>Su mente repitió los eventos de la noche anterior, y su corazón se apretó un poco. Había entrado para encontrar a Stiles sosteniendo su almohada en sus brazos y respirando pesadamente mientras murmuraba algunas palabras mientras dormía. Mayormente incomprensible, pero Derek estaba seguro de haber atrapado a <em>Nogitsune , Nueva York y asesinatos .</em> Ninguno de los cuales fue en absoluto tranquilizador.</p><p>Se desenredó de la pila de cachorros en su cama e, ignorando los gemidos, bajó las escaleras.</p><p>Estaba a medio camino del desayuno cuando el resto finalmente comenzó a aparecer. Primero Lydia, vestida solo con una de las camisetas de Boyd. Luego Jackson sin camisa. Erica tenía los pantalones de Scott y su sostén, mientras que Allison se veía adorable con la sudadera de Stiles con él. Scott definitivamente llevaba puesta la blusa de Isaac, y cuando bajaron las escaleras, Boyd e Isaac vestían respectivamente la camisa negra de Derek y los holgados pantalones de chándal de Jackson.</p><p>Si no lo supiera mejor, Derek habría asumido que todos eran una gran orgía.</p><p>-"Stiles todavía esta dormido?" - le preguntó a Erica. Nadie, excepto Boyd, había echado un vistazo a su apariencia sin camisa, lo que decía mucho sobre qué tipo de paquete eran.</p><p>La rubia se encogió de hombros, recogiendo su tostada francesa.- "Necesita todo el sueño que pueda." - Ella dijo en cambio, sentándose en el regazo de Jackson.</p><p>Lydia asintió con la cabeza. -"Fue horrible verlo. Ni siquiera podía dormir dos horas sin despertarse sudando."-Ella le dijo, comiendo su propia tostada.</p><p>La mandíbula de Derek se tensó, pero se obligó a entregar la comida a sus betas y a Allison. No estaba seguro de cuándo Allison se había convertido en miembro de la manada, pero estaba feliz por eso. Ella era hábil, gentil y perfecta para Scott.</p><p>Estaba contemplando si quemar toda la casa en un intento de hacer panqueques era lo suficientemente razonable, cuando sonó el timbre. Scott miró a Derek inquisitivamente y el hombre lobo se encogió de hombros, perplejo.</p><p>-"Podría ser Peter."-Decidió Isaac, mientras se levantaba para ir y abrir la puerta. Los otros hombres lobo fingieron estar ocupados, pero tanto ellos como los humanos tenían un oído abierto a lo que sucedía en la puerta. -"Uhm, Derek?" - Llamó a Isaac después de unos momentos, y el Alfa estuvo a su lado en menos de 5 segundos. Lo que vio lo confundió por decir lo menos.</p><p>Había un adolescente parado allí. Tenía el pelo castaño / rubio corto y era un poco más bajo que Scott. Sus ojos eran azules e intensos, pero miró a un paso de desmayarse allí mismo. Estaba mirando a Isaac como si ni siquiera hubiera visto a los demás.- "Alpha Hale, te pido permiso para permanecer en tu territorio por un tiempo." - Se las arregló para salir, antes de tropezar con el aire y casi de cara plantar en el suelo.</p><p>La mano de Isaac salió disparada para sostenerlo, antes de enviar una mirada confusa a Derek. El alfa también estaba preocupado. El niño parecía que ya estaba medio muerto.- "Tráelo." - Hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar, mientras Jackson ayudaba a Isaac a traer al niño a la casa.</p><p>Los dos hombres lobo lo pusieron cuidadosamente en uno de los sofás antes de girarse para mirar a Derek.- "Se está congelando, pero también está temblando." - Dijo el hombre lobo rubio, mirando de nuevo al niño.</p><p>- "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y que te paso?"- Preguntó Derek, mirando al chico.</p><p>Parpadeó lentamente hacia Derek, como si solo ahora registrara su presencia.- "Alpha Hale." - Él croó. - "Soy Theo, Theo ... Stiles." - Su voz murió en la última palabra, pero Derek estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. Miró al niño confundido, pero luego siguió su mirada para ver lo que estaba mirando.</p><p>Stiles estaba de pie en la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba al otro hombre lobo. Luego marchó, con las piernas ligeramente inestables, hacia él. Empujó a Derek a un lado sin decir una palabra y luego tiró de Theo en un abrazo.</p><p>La manada lo miraba abiertamente confundida, pero Lydia parecía haber descubierto algo. Boyd le llamó la atención y mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa con sus ojos que parecía suficiente para que se relajara.</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco y fijó la mirada en su compañero y el otro hombre lobo. Su lobo casi le estaba ladrando para arrancarle la garganta a Theo, pero comenzó a notar los ligeros cambios en ambos. El olor a enfermedad que los rodeaba comenzó a disiparse, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos comenzaron a desaparecer. Sus respiraciones se calmaron y dejaron de temblar.</p><p>Jackson se aclaró la garganta desagradablemente, claramente irritado por la facilidad con que Stiles estaba actuando alrededor de un hombre lobo desconocido, y Derek no podía culparlo. Finalmente, Stiles lo soltó, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre las suyas. Theo se veía al menos 10 veces mejor que cuando apareció en la puerta solo unos minutos antes.</p><p>- "Está bien, ¿qué demonios está pasando?"- Explotó a Scott cuando Stiles no ofreció una explicación por aparecer y abrazar a un completo desconocido.</p><p>Stiles se lamió los labios y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.- "Uhm. Este es Theo. Theo, este es el Pack." - Dijo cojo.</p><p>Theo lo miró bruscamente, una especie de furia hirviendo en sus ojos. Pero luego les sonrió, todo gentil y suave.- "Hola." - Él dijo.</p><p>- "¿Cómo lo sabes?" - Preguntó Erica, frunciendo el ceño al chico. Ella sentía que lo conocía, de alguna manera, pero no podía recordarlo.</p><p>Stiles parecía aún más reacio a responder esta pregunta. Evitó los ojos de Derek mientras respondía. - "Él es mi ex novio."- Él admitió.<br/>Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Derek agarró a Stiles del sofá y dio un paso atrás, gruñendo un poco a Theo. Jackson, Erica y Scott estaban parados frente a sus colmillos alfa extraídos mientras miraban a Theo.</p><p>El hombre lobo parecía desconcertado por la hostilidad, mientras que Lydia murmuró "<em>reinas del drama</em>". Stiles empujó suavemente a Derek a un lado. - "Hey, está bien. Ex novio. Está bien." - Le dijo, dibujando círculos en el brazo de Derek.</p><p>Theo se aclaró la garganta.- "Stiles, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿En privado?" - le preguntó, poniéndose de pie. Erica le gruñó, pero Stiles puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña.- "Oye, Catwoman, está bien. No me va a comer." - Bromeó, y la niña frunció el ceño ante la elección de las palabras.</p><p>-"Der? ¿Está bien?" - preguntó, y algo se derritió dentro de Stiles. Aunque pensó / sabía que Theo no lo lastimaría, quería asegurarse de que Derek estuviera bien con eso de todos modos. Fue un poco adorable. El hombre lobo asintió y Stiles sonrió. Le dio un besito en la mejilla, antes de guiar a Theo dentro de la cocina.</p><p>La chispa cerró la puerta detrás de Theo, y respiró hondo, antes de sintonizar para mirar a Theo.</p><p>El hombre lobo lo miraba con sus agudos ojos azules, evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos y justo. Curioso. Finalmente, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina.- "Entonces, ¿vas a matar a este Pack también?" - le pregunto.</p><p>Stiles cerró los ojos ante esto, y luego lo miró con una mirada firme.- "Nadie saldrá herido esta vez. Esta es una nueva página." - Él respondió.</p><p>-"No, no es." - Dijo Theo, caminando hacia él. - "No, no lo es, porque mi hermana todavía está jodidamente muerta y ..."-</p><p>-"¡No maté a tu hermana!" - espetó Stiles, empujándolo lejos de él. Su labio inferior temblaba y su mano temblaba.</p><p>Theo dio una risa fea.- "Eras la única persona allí conmigo. ¡Y no te importe la mierda! ¡ Era Atalanta si todavía no puedes probarlo!" - Él escupió.</p><p>-"Por qué estás aquí." - Exigió Stiles, evitando por completo la pregunta.</p><p>- "No para ti. Solo estaba tratando de encontrar a tu padre y no morir en el proceso. Ya que él es tu padre y tiene tu sangre, debería ayudar con el vínculo, ¿verdad?" - preguntó. Luego lo miró, enojado de nuevo.- "Rompe el maldito vínculo, por cierto. ¿Lo dejaste esperando poder matar al último Raeken también?" - exigió, y Stiles se estremeció ante la acusación.</p><p>La chispa sacudió su cabeza. - "Nunca te haría daño, Theo." - Él prometió.- "Y no sé cómo romper el vínculo..." -</p><p>En un segundo, las manos de Theo estaban sobre los hombros de Stiles sacudiéndolo. -"¡No me des esta mierda, Stiles! ¿Por qué más pondrías un vínculo dentro de nosotros cuando te odio en el mejor de los casos?" -</p><p>Stiles lo miró directamente a los ojos.- "¿Por qué si me odias, me follaste contra la pared en el mejor de los casos?"-</p><p>Los recuerdos nublaron los ojos de Stiles y Theo de inmediato. Stiles recordó cómo Theo lo había visto, la primera semana que había estado en Nueva York. No había habido sonrisas, ni toques suaves. Solo golpes y empujones enojados, que se convirtieron en besos enojados y sexo rudo. Gritos de ira que se convirtieron en gemidos y garras desagradables que le arrastraron por la espalda.</p><p>Theo dio un paso atrás.-"No quise hacerlo, y ya me disculpé. Muchas veces." -Le recordó, de repente desinflado.</p><p>Stiles lo miró fijamente.- "Es una violación legal, ya que abusaste de mi cuerpo sin consentimiento. Y luego me dejaste allí y te fuiste." -</p><p>Los ojos de Theo brillaron. - "Lindo, casi como esa vez, fui al bosque contigo para ayudarte y me desperté en el hospital para descubrir que Tiana estaba muerta. Y no estabas en ningún lado para verte."-Dijo, con la mandíbula endurecida.</p><p>-"Theo, yo..."-</p><p>-"No. No puedes hacer eso. Tú no." - él miró hacia la puerta.-"Diviértete con tu, paquete. Sinceramente, no me importará si también terminan muertos. Lo que me importa es que este jodido vínculo está roto. No me importa cómo ni cuándo. No quiero verte ni sentirte dolorido o lo que sea." - Lo miró a los ojos. - "Ya no."-</p><p>Theo caminó hacia la puerta y luego la abrió. Él sonrió con una sonrisa genuina cuando salió. - "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Stiles. Me alegra volver aquí ayudó. Te ves mejor que en Nueva York." -</p><p>Stiles tenía su propia sonrisa falsa plasmada en su boca.-"Está bien, y me alegro de estar aquí también. Nueva York no era totalmente para mí." -</p><p>-"Espero que todo salga bien, Stiles."-Dijo el adolescente y saludó al resto de la manada.</p><p>-"¡Nos vemos, Theo!"-devolvió la chispa, cuando el hombre lobo cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Stiles miró fijamente la puerta por un segundo antes de mirar de nuevo a la manada. -"¿Sabes que? Creo que voy a volver a dormir." - Anunció, subiendo las escaleras.</p><p>La manada miró a Derek con ojos de cachorro. El alfa puso los ojos en blanco. -"Boyd, termina de preparar el desayuno." - Ordenó, antes de seguir a su compañero arriba.</p><p>Stiles estaba acostado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos mientras miraba por la ventana. Se veía mejor que la noche anterior, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía peor.</p><p>Derek se subió a la cama con él y comenzó a pensar mientras estudiaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. Pensando en Nueva York.</p><p>Por lo que todos sabían, Stiles había ido a Nueva York para tomar un curso de criminología, y nadie parecía encontrar esto extraño o extraño. Y Derek tampoco lo encontró extraño. Excepto que ahora se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que Stiles tenía una pesadilla, el tema siempre era el mismo: Nueva York.</p><p>Hablaba dormido, y a menudo mencionaba a Nueva York cada vez que tenía una pesadilla. Y Derek quería ayudarlo.</p><p>-"Stiles." -Llamó, pasando una mano por el cabello de los chicos.- "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"-</p><p>Stiles se volvió para mirarlo.- "Theo Raeken es mi familiar. Es un hombre lobo, por lo que es parcialmente humano, pero de todos modos es mi familiar. Lo conozco desde casi el tiempo que conozco a Scott, aunque él y Scott nunca han sido amigos. Hemos pasado total y completamente la parte amorosa, y la ruptura fue completamente mutua. No tienes nada que temer ni nada."- Le prometió</p><p>Derek resopló. - "Iba a preguntar, ¿qué tiene Nueva York que los preocupe a todos?" - preguntó, mirando a Stiles.</p><p>El adolescente palideció e inmediatamente apartó la vista de Derek.- "¿De que estás hablando? Fui a Nueva York para obtener mi título en criminología." - Murmuró en la almohada. Derek no pudo distinguir el latido de su corazón si le estaba mintiendo a la cara o no.</p><p>Él suspiró. Stiles definitivamente estaba ocultando algo. ¿<em>Pero que</em>? - "Stiles, hablas mientras duermes. Y mencionas mucho a Nueva York. ¿Y cierto Atalanta?" - Lo intentó de nuevo.</p><p>Esta vez, todo el cuerpo de Stiles se puso rígido. Miró a Derek y le sonrió, sus ojos nublados y oscuros.- "Nueva York es un capítulo cerrado, y no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Abrázame." (Ordenó, mientras besaba a Derek.</p><p>El Alfa tenía el <em>130%</em> de que esto era un intento de distraerlo, pero la lengua de Stiles estaba distrayendo.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño frente a la vasta colección de artículos de tocador femeninos.- "Erica, ¡todos tienen <em>tampones</em> escrito!" - Él gruñó por teléfono. Miró a una mujer que se atrevió a sonreírle entendiendo. Ella no podía entenderlo. Esta era Erica siendo una mierda astuta y tratando de poner nerviosos a Derek.</p><p>La mujer lobo dejó un ruido frustrado en su oído. - "Bien, ¿qué tal si nos dejas salir de la casa para que yo pueda comprar la mía?" - Preguntó, y Derek puso los ojos en blanco ante su patético intento.</p><p>- "No." - Él respondió simplemente. Fue entonces cuando notó que el sheriff estaba de pie al otro lado y le daba una mirada divertida. Erica terminó la llamada en represalia, y el Alfa frunció el ceño al teléfono. El sheriff se le acercó.</p><p>-"¿Problemas, Hale?" - Preguntó el sheriff.</p><p>Derek le sonrió, tratando de parecer que nunca había pensado en Stiles en un ambiente sexual.- "Solo Erica, necesita cosas pero es demasiado adolescente para ser cortés al respecto." - Él respondió, suspirando.<br/>El sheriff sonrió y luego tomó un paquete de tampones y se los entregó a Derek. Cuando el Alfa parecía muy confundido, el Sheriff puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>-"Claudia era una mujer muy ocupada, y Melissa logra que haga lo que necesita." - explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Derek no estaba seguro de cómo responder esto y solo esperó. Debía haber una razón por la cual el Sheriff se había acercado a él. El sheriff le sonrió. - "Ustedes parecen muy cercanos ahora ... más cerca."- dijo el sheriff.</p><p>Derek asintió con la cabeza.- "Sí señor. Es por Stiles." - No pudo evitar la cariñosa mirada en su rostro. - "Nos reúne a todos y sabe lo que cualquiera de nosotros necesita y cómo asegurarse de que lo obtengamos. Es el pegamento que nos mantiene unidos. Le debemos mucho." - se detuvo y se sonrojó bajo la mirada escrutadora del sheriff.</p><p>El sheriff lo miró por varios momentos antes de volver a hablar.- "Escucha, Hale. Después de Claudia ... Después de su muerte, Scott y Theo fueron los únicos que le quedaron. Luego perdió a Theo también, y durante una buena semana, pensé que iba a morir. Pensé que era el momento en que no iba a lograrlo. En cambio, después de la primera semana de entumecimiento, fue como si se despertara de nuevo. No sé, una razón para contraatacar. Él confió."-Derek escuchó atentamente. No sabía casi nada sobre la infancia de Stiles, y sin embargo sentía que realmente sabía mucho.</p><p>- "Sabes, lloró durante toda una semana la noche del incendio."-Admitió John. La piel de Derek se erizó al recordar el fuego. Toda su familia, excepto su padre, madre, Cora y Laura, había quedado atrapada dentro de la casa y su ex novia psicótica, Kate Argent, la había prendido fuego.</p><p>El hombre lobo tragó.- "¿Él ... por qué?" - le preguntó al sheriff.</p><p>John Stilinski le dirigió una mirada extraña. -" Ustedes dos eran ... inseparables antes de la muerte de Claudia. Ustedes ya estaban el uno sobre el otro, y siempre lo consentían..."- captó la mirada estupefacta de Derek. Su rostro cambió en comprensión silenciosa.- "Ya veo ... Al igual que Lydia y el resto, no lo recuerdas." -</p><p>Derek estaba increíblemente confundido. ¿Conocía a Stiles? preguntó incrédulo. -"¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? YO...?" -</p><p>El sheriff puso una mano sobre el brazo del Alfa.- "No es mi historia para contar. Preguntarle. Él sabe. Él recuerda todo." -</p><p>El sheriff le dio un último saludo antes de alejarse de donde estaba Derek. El hombre lobo estaba confundido. No recordaba nada de Stiles. Y sin embargo, sabía que el Sheriff no estaba bromeando. Sentía que debería estar recordando, pero los recuerdos simplemente no vendrían.</p><p>Caminó hacia la parte de la tienda de comestibles, profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Y entonces alguien lo llamó. -"Alpha Hale."-Dijo una voz masculina cortés.</p><p>Derek miró frente a él y encontró a Theo Raeken parado allí con un paquete de bocadillos en la mano. El hombre lobo lo miraba con interés, y el Alfa le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. No debería amenazar o ser grosero con la manada externa de hombres lobo. Su madre lo habría castigado.</p><p>-"Theo."- Él respondió, sin tono.</p><p>El hombre lobo parecía complacido de que Derek recordara su nombre, y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-"¿Cómo está Stiles?"- le pregunto.</p><p>Derek lo miró con desconfianza oculta. -"¿Por qué estás preguntando esto?"- le pregunto.</p><p>Theo lo miró confundido.- "Bueno, estaba en Nueva York con él." - Le recordó. Cuando la expresión de Derek no cambió, pareció entender.- "Oh. No lo sabes." -</p><p>Derek se encendió ante esto. Parecía que hoy no podía ir a ninguna parte sin que la gente comenzara a mostrarle que no conocía a su novio, su pareja, como debería. - "¿No sé qué? Todo lo que sé es que sospechas y estás metiendo la nariz en negocios que no te pertenecen".-</p><p>Theo retrocedió ante esto y frunció el ceño. - "¡No lo sabes! ¡Stiles y yo somos amigos! ¡Somos súper tranquilos el uno con el otro!" <br/>-</p><p>-"Creo que usted y Stiles tuvieron una discusión, no importa cuán 'relajado' pueda parecer."-</p><p>-"¡No sabes nada de Stiles! ¿Sabes qué es el Nogitsune? ¿Sabes por qué en toda la ciudad de Nueva York el Alpha Pack lo seleccionó para reclutar? ¿Usted sabe lo que pasó en el 4 º de julio del año pasado? ¿Sabes quién es Atalanta?"-explotó el hombre lobo, mirando a Derek con fuego en los ojos.</p><p>Derek dio un paso atrás. No quería nada más que decir sí, sé todas estas cosas. Quería demostrar que Theo estaba equivocado, mostrarle que Stiles confiaba en él. Pero no pudo.</p><p>Stiles le estaba ocultando cosas a él y a la manada. Había estado ocultando cosas desde que regresó de Nueva York, y Theo lo sabía todo. Era familiar de Stiles.</p><p>Theo se mordió el labio, repentinamente frustrado.-"Desearía poder decirte. Pero no es mi historia para contar, y no puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Pregúntale a Stiles."-Lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. -"Probablemente te lo dirá si le preguntas. Y si se trata de eso ... te mostraré cómo encontrar las cosas que necesitas." -</p><p>Sin otra palabra, Theo tomó algunas manzanas y las metió en su carrito. Derek lo miró por otro segundo, antes de abandonar su carrito y salir de la tienda.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Cuando Derek entró en la casa de Stiles, encontró la chispa tirada en el suelo con un folleto universitario abierto. Isaac estaba en su cama con la computadora portátil de Stiles abierta al frente. Ninguno de los dos lo miró mientras entraba en la habitación, pero Isaac arrojó una bolsa de papas en su dirección.</p><p>Lo atrapó con una mano, mientras miraba a los dos muchachos.- "¿Qué están haciendo?" - les preguntó a ambos, con los ojos en Stiles.</p><p>La chispa arqueó una ceja hacia él. -"Solicitud para la universidad." - Él respondió, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Luego arrojó un brochoure a Isaac.- "Mira que uno tiene un gran curso." -</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño. ¿Stiles ya no tenía un desafío en criminología?- "¿Qué curso estás mirando?" - preguntó, solo para asegurarse.</p><p>Stiles se mordió el labio.-"No estoy realmente seguro, pero ¿un curso de escritor ...? Me encanta escribir." - Él respondió, sin pensarlo.</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué pasa con tu licenciatura en criminología?"- preguntó, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Stiles.</p><p>La cara del niño palideció de inmediato, y su ritmo cardíaco aumentó. Incluso Isaac apartó los ojos de la computadora portátil para mirar al otro chico confundido. Los ojos de Derek nunca dejaron al niño, ya que Stiles finalmente lo miró. Su rostro estaba cerrado en una cara de póker, mientras miraba a su compañero.-" ¿Qué haces aquí, Derek?" -</p><p>Derek no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. - "Nunca pretendiste hacer criminología o convertirte en diputado, ¿no?" - Presionó.</p><p>El chico se negó a responder, y solo le devolvió la mirada a Derek. - "¿Que esta pasando?" - preguntó Isaac, mirando dudosamente entre el par alfa.</p><p>El Alfa continuó. - "Stiles, ¿por qué me ocultas cosas?" - preguntó de nuevo, y Stiles se puso de pie.</p><p>-"¡No lo hago!" - le gritó de vuelta. Su corazón no era lo único que delataba la mentira. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas y se parecía un poco a un animal enjaulado.</p><p>Stiles estaba descaradamente acostado en su cara. Su lobo no pudo soportar esto: nadie le mintió al Alfa.-"¿Quién es el Nogitsune? ¿Qué pasó en el 4 º de julio?" -</p><p>La cara de Stiles se abrió en comprensión, y algo oscuro se asentó a su alrededor. Parecía furioso. - "Lo que sea que te dijo, es una mentira." -</p><p>Lo que significaba que Stiles estaba escondiendo algo.- "No me dijo nada." - Respondió el hombre lobo.</p><p>Stiles claramente no le creyó.- "¡No escuches a Theo!"- él respondió, sus manos temblando. Parecía aterrorizado y furioso al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Derek casi le gruñó. ¿Por qué no podía Stiles responder sus preguntas?-"¡Stiles, dime la verdad! ¡Quiero ayudar, pero me estás mintiendo! ¡¿Qué estás escondiendo?!"-exigió saberlo.</p><p>-"¡Ya no quiero ser policía!" - Su cara parecía querer distraer a Derek, pero no estaba funcionando. No cuando en realidad quería respuestas.</p><p>-"¿Quién es Atalanta?" -preguntó el hombre lobo.</p><p>El aire a su alrededor explotó. No literalmente, pero de repente se sintió como si hubiera electricidad en el aire. Los ojos de Stiles estaban ardiendo de color verde, y se veía fuerte y peligroso de repente. <br/>-" Derek vete. Ahora." - Llamó a la chispa, con los ojos en él solamente.</p><p>Derek escuchó un pequeño gemido y vio a Isaac por el rabillo del ojo. El hombre lobo rubio estaba acurrucado en sí mismo, mirando entre Stiles y Derek con miedo. Derek podía sentir las emociones contrastantes que estaba sintiendo. De una parte, Derek era su Alfa. Derek lo protegió, por lo que se suponía que Isaac debía protegerlo. Por otro lado, Stiles era su madre de manada. Stiles se hizo cargo de Isaac, y no había manera en el infierno de que pudiera atacarlo.- "Stiles, estás asustando a Isaac." -Dijo el alfa. Solo quería que Isaac se fuera para que pudieran tener algo parecido a una conversación adulta.</p><p>Stiles visiblemente desinflado ante esto. Giró la cabeza hacia donde Isaac estaba agachado en la cama, y sus ojos dejaron de arder. Tragó saliva antes de sacudir la cabeza.- "Isaac, Salte."-No era una orden, sino una súplica. Después de mirar a su Alfa, Isaac huyó de la escena.</p><p>-"Tú también, Derek."- Agregó la chispa, recogiendo algo de su bolsillo. Su voz era tensa, como si todavía estuviera a punto de explotar.</p><p>Derek dio un paso adelante. - "Stiles, por favor dime ..." -</p><p>- "¡VETE!" - La voz de Stiles resonó en la habitación, y dejó salir el material de arena en su mano. Resultó que era ceniza de montaña, que arrojó a Derek directamente de las instalaciones de Stilinski. Después de una última mirada a la casa, y con el corazón casi rompiéndose en el pecho, Derek se volvió y salió corriendo.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Derek encontró a Theo con bastante facilidad. El joven estaba parado en un pequeño puente de madera, con un lirio en la mano. Parecía agotado y atormentado. Derek sabía que no debía confiar en el hombre lobo, pero necesitaba información. Y si Stiles se negaba a compartir, tenía que encontrar su propio camino hacia la información.</p><p>No anunció su presencia, pero tampoco la ocultó. Esperó a que Theo se volviera para mirarlo, pero no volvió a su forma humana. Hubiera sido más fácil detectar mentiras del tipo en su forma de lobo.</p><p>-"¿No te lo dijo?" - La voz de Theo fue una sorpresa. No se había girado para mirar a Derek, y arrojó el lirio al agua. Sonaba como si hubiera estado llorando por alguna razón.</p><p>Derek no dejó que lo engañara, y solo miró al hombre sin moverse una pulgada.- "Stiles escribió diarios. Desde que tengo memoria, escribió diarios. Encuéntralos." - Dijo Theo después de unos minutos.</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño y tituló su cabeza hacia un lado, en un silencio-lobo. - "¿Dónde están?" -</p><p>Finalmente, Theo se giró para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos hinchados y arqueó una ceja. - "Sabes dónde están." -</p><p>Y Derek lo hizo. Recordó unos días antes, antes de irse con Peter. Stiles, saliendo del bosque, todo sucio. Ahora que lo piensa, Stiles nunca le dijo lo que estaba haciendo allí. Su corazón se apretó, y luego casi corrió hacia el árbol.</p><p>Derek se paró frente al árbol donde estaba seguro de que Stiles había puesto los diarios. El aroma de la chispa era lo suficientemente fuerte alrededor del árbol.</p><p>También había una pequeña cabaña detrás del árbol. Lo abrió y, efectivamente, había palas y equipos de jardinería. Entonces escogió uno y comenzó a trabajar en los terrenos.</p><p>Había dos cajas adentro. Uno estaba cerrado y tenía una fuerte magia oculta a su alrededor. Sin intentarlo, Derek sabía que no podría abrirlo. Y también sabía que pertenecía a Claudia Stilinski.</p><p>Casi arrastró el segundo dentro de la cabina, y lo abrió. Con manos temblorosas, escogió la más antigua y comenzó a leer.</p><p>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>ʜɪɪɪɪ ϙᴜɪᴇɴϙᴜɪᴇʀᴀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇsᴛᴇ́ ʟᴇʏᴇɴᴅᴏ ᴇsᴛᴏ! sᴏʏ sᴛɪʟᴇs ʏ ᴛᴇɴɢᴏ 9. ᴀᴅᴇᴍᴀ́s, ᴛᴇɴɢᴏ ʟᴀ ᴍᴇᴊᴏʀ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ ᴅᴇʟ ᴍᴜɴᴅᴏ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴇs ᴄᴏᴍᴏ ʟᴀ ᴍᴇᴊᴏʀ. ʜᴀsᴛᴀ sᴄᴏᴛᴛ ʟᴏ ᴅɪᴄᴇ. ʏ ʟᴀ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ ᴅᴇ sᴄᴏᴛᴛ ᴇs ᴍᴀᴍᴀ ᴍᴄᴄᴀʟʟ, ϙᴜᴇ ᴅɪᴄᴇ ᴀʟɢᴏ. ᴀʟ ɪɢᴜᴀʟ ϙᴜᴇ ᴍɪ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ (ᴄʟᴀᴜᴅɪᴀ sᴜᴘᴇʀᴀᴍᴀᴢɪɴɢ sᴛɪʟɪɴsᴋɪ), ᴍᴀᴍᴀ ᴍᴄᴄᴀʟʟ ʏ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ ʜᴀʟᴇ sᴏɴ ᴄᴏᴍᴏ ʟᴀs ᴍᴇᴊᴏʀᴇs ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́s ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴛɪᴇʀʀᴀ. ᴛᴏᴅᴀ ʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀ ʟᴏ ᴅɪᴄᴇ. ᴍɪ ᴘᴀᴘᴀ́ ᴇs ᴇʟ sʜᴇʀɪғғ, ϙᴜᴇ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ ᴇs ɢᴇɴɪᴀʟ. ¡ᴀʟɢᴜ́ɴ ᴅɪ́ᴀ sᴇʀᴇ́ ᴄᴏᴍᴏ ᴇ́ʟ!<br/>ʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀ: ʏᴏ, ᴏʙᴠɪᴀᴍᴇɴᴛᴇ, ʟʏᴅɪᴀ, ϙᴜᴇ ᴇs ʟᴀ ᴄʜɪᴄᴀ ᴍᴀ́s ʜᴇʀᴍᴏsᴀ, sᴄᴏᴛᴛ, ᴍɪ ᴍᴇᴊᴏʀ ᴀᴍɪɢᴏ ᴘᴀʀᴀ sɪᴇᴍᴘʀᴇ, ɪsᴀᴀᴄ, ϙᴜᴇ ᴇs ʟᴀ ғʟᴏʀ ᴍᴀ́s ʟɪɴᴅᴀ, ᴇʀɪᴄᴀ, ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴇs ᴛᴀɴ ɢᴇɴɪᴀʟ ʏ ϙᴜɪᴇʀᴇ sᴀʟɪʀ ᴄᴏɴᴍɪɢᴏ, ᴊᴀᴄᴋsᴏɴ, ϙᴜᴇ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ᴇɴᴀᴍᴏʀᴀᴅᴏ ᴅᴇ ʟʏᴅɪᴀ. ᴅᴀɴɴʏ, ϙᴜᴇ ᴇs ʟɪɴᴅᴏ ʏ ʙᴏʏᴅ ᴀ ϙᴜɪᴇɴ sᴏʟᴏ ʟᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴏ, ɪsᴀᴀᴄ ʏ ᴇʀɪᴄᴀ. ᴀᴅᴇᴍᴀ́s, ᴍᴇ ᴠᴏʏ ᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ʜᴀʟᴇ. ʙɪᴇɴᴠᴇɴɪᴅᴏ ᴀ ᴍɪ ᴠɪᴅᴀ ʟᴏᴄᴀ.ʙ</p><p>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>ʜᴏʟᴀ, ʜᴏʏ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴍᴇ ᴅɪᴏ ᴜɴᴀ ᴍᴀɴᴢᴀɴᴀ. ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀ sᴀʟɪᴇɴᴅᴏ ᴄᴏɴ sᴜs ᴀᴍɪɢᴏs ᴅᴇsᴘᴜᴇ́s ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴇsᴄᴜᴇʟᴀ, ʏ sᴇ ᴅᴇᴛᴜᴠᴏ ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ɴᴏs ᴠɪᴏ ᴀ ᴍɪ́ ʏ ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀ ᴛʀᴀᴛᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴅᴇ sᴀᴄᴀʀ ʟᴀs ᴍᴀɴᴢᴀɴᴀs ᴅᴇʟ ᴊᴀʀᴅɪ́ɴ ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ sʀᴀ. ɴᴏʀɪs. sᴜs ᴀᴍɪɢᴏs sᴇ ʀɪᴇʀᴏɴ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴇ́ʟ ᴄᴏɴsɪɢᴜɪᴏ́ ᴜɴᴏ ʏ ᴍᴇ ʟᴏ ᴅɪᴏ.<br/>ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀ ʟᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ɴ ɴᴇʀᴠɪᴏsᴏs ᴄᴏɴ ᴏᴛʀᴏs. ɴᴏ ʟᴏ ᴇɴᴛɪᴇɴᴅᴏ, ¿ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴇs sᴜ́ᴘᴇʀ ɢᴇɴɪᴀʟ? ʏ ᴍᴇ ᴠᴏʏ ᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴇ́ʟ. ᴀʜ, ʏ ʟᴜᴇɢᴏ ɪʀᴇ́ ᴀ sᴜ ᴄᴀsᴀ, ʟᴏ ϙᴜᴇ sɪɢɴɪғɪᴄᴀ ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ ʏ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ ʜᴀʟᴇ ᴠᴀɴ ᴀ ʜᴀᴄᴇʀ ʟᴀ ᴘɪᴢᴢᴀ ʜᴀʟᴇ. ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ʜᴀʟᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴇɴsᴇɴ̃ᴀʀᴀ́ ᴄᴏ́ᴍᴏ ʟᴏ ʜᴀᴄᴇ ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ sᴇᴀ ᴍᴀʏᴏʀ. ʏᴏ ʏ ɴᴏ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ, ᴘᴏʀϙᴜᴇ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴀᴘᴇsᴛᴀ ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ᴄᴏᴄɪɴᴀ. ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ɴᴏ ɴᴇᴄᴇsɪᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴇɢᴜɴᴛᴀʀʟᴇ, sɪ ϙᴜɪᴇʀᴏ ɪʀ ᴛᴇɴɢᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴘʀᴇɢᴜɴᴛᴀʀʟᴇ ᴀ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ ʜᴀʟᴇ. ϙᴜᴇ ᴇs ᴄᴀᴄᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴛᴏʀᴏ, ᴘᴏʀϙᴜᴇ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ʜᴀʟᴇ sᴇᴄʀᴇᴛᴀᴍᴇɴᴛᴇ ϙᴜɪᴇʀᴇ ᴀᴅᴏᴘᴛᴀʀᴍᴇ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴍᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴏ.<br/>¡ᴀʏᴜᴅᴇ́ ᴀ ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ ᴀ ʜᴀᴄᴇʀ ʟᴀ ᴘɪᴢᴢᴀ! ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀ ᴄᴏɴ sᴜs ᴀᴍɪɢᴏs, ᴀsɪ́ ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴇ ʜɪᴄᴇ ᴜɴᴏ. ᴛɪᴇɴᴇ ғᴏʀᴍᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴄᴏʀᴀᴢᴏ́ɴ, ʏ ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇs ʟɪɴᴅᴏ. ᴄᴏʀᴀ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇs ᴘᴀᴛᴇ́ᴛɪᴄᴏ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴄᴏʀᴀ ᴍɪᴇɴᴛᴇ ᴍᴜᴄʜᴏ. ᴀᴘᴜᴇsᴛᴏ ᴀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇʟʟᴀ ϙᴜᴇʀɪ́ᴀ ϙᴜᴇ ɪsᴀᴀᴄ ᴠɪɴɪᴇʀᴀ ʏ ʟᴇ ʜɪᴄɪᴇʀᴀ ᴜɴᴀ ᴘɪᴢᴢᴀ.<br/>ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ʟʟᴇɢᴏ́ ᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴘᴀɪɢᴇ, ᴛᴏᴍᴀᴅᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴍᴀɴᴏ. ʀᴇᴀʟᴍᴇɴᴛᴇ ᴍᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀ ᴘᴀɪɢᴇ. ᴇs ʟᴀ ɴᴏᴠɪᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ʏ ᴇs sᴜ́ᴘᴇʀ ʙᴏɴɪᴛᴀ. ᴇʟʟᴀ sɪᴇᴍᴘʀᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴀ ɢᴀʟʟᴇᴛᴀs ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴠᴇ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴛᴏᴅᴀᴠɪ́ᴀ ᴘɪᴇɴsᴀ ϙᴜᴇ sᴏʏ ᴇʟ ᴘʀɪᴍᴏ ᴅᴇ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ, ϙᴜᴇ ɴᴏ! ʟᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴇ ϙᴜᴇ ᴍᴇ ɪʙᴀ ᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ʏ ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴍᴇ ᴇsᴛʀᴇᴄʜᴏ́ ʟᴀ ᴍᴀɴᴏ ʏ ᴍᴇ ғᴇʟɪᴄɪᴛᴏ́. ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ sᴇ sᴏɴʀᴏᴊᴏ́, ʟᴏ ᴄᴜᴀʟ ᴇʀᴀ ᴀᴅᴏʀᴀʙʟᴇ. ᴅᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴏs ᴍᴏᴅᴏs, ᴘᴀɪɢᴇ sᴏɴʀɪᴏ́, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ʜᴀʙɪ́ᴀ ᴜɴᴀ ʟᴜᴢ ᴏsᴄᴜʀᴀ ᴅᴏɴᴅᴇ ᴅᴇʙᴇʀɪ́ᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀʀ sᴜ ᴄᴏʀᴀᴢᴏ́ɴ. ᴛᴏϙᴜᴇ́ sᴜ ᴄᴏʀᴀᴢᴏ́ɴ ʏ ᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ́ ᴅᴇ ʜᴀᴄᴇʀʟᴏ ᴍᴀ́s ʟɪɢᴇʀᴏ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ɴᴏ ғᴜɴᴄɪᴏɴᴏ́ ᴛᴀɴᴛᴏ, sᴏʟᴏ ᴜɴ ᴘᴏᴄᴏ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴍᴇ sᴏɴʀɪᴏ́, ʏ ʟᴜᴇɢᴏ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴍᴇ ᴅɪᴏ ʟᴀs ɢʀᴀᴄɪᴀs ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴀ ᴘɪᴢᴢᴀ ʏ sᴜʙɪᴏ́ ᴄᴏɴ ᴇʟʟᴀ. ᴀ ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ ɴᴏ ʟᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀ ᴘᴀɪɢᴇ. ᴀ ᴇʟʟᴀ ʟᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴏ, ᴀsɪ́ ϙᴜᴇ ...</p><p>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>ᴍɪ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ ʏ ʏᴏ ғᴜɪᴍᴏs ᴀʟ ʙᴏsϙᴜᴇ ʜᴏʏ, ʏ ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ ᴛɪᴇɴᴇ ʟᴀ ᴄᴏsᴀ ᴏsᴄᴜʀᴀ sᴏʙʀᴇ sᴜ ᴄᴏʀᴀᴢᴏ́ɴ. ʟᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴇ. ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ ᴘᴜᴇᴅᴇ ᴠᴇʀʟᴏ, ʏ ᴇsᴏ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ʙɪᴇɴ. ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀ ᴀʜᴏʀᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀᴍᴏs ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋs, ʏ ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ᴀʏᴜᴅᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴀ ᴄᴏʀᴀ ᴄᴏɴ sᴜ ᴛᴀʀᴇᴀ. ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴛʀᴀᴊᴏ ᴘᴀsᴛᴇʟ ᴅᴇ ᴄʜᴏᴄᴏʟᴀᴛᴇ, ʏ ᴘᴀᴘᴀ́ ᴘᴏᴅʀɪ́ᴀ ᴠᴇɴɪʀ ᴍᴀ́s ᴛᴀʀᴅᴇ.</p><p>ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ϙᴜᴇ sᴇʀᴀ́ ᴜɴᴀ ᴠᴇʀᴅᴀᴅᴇʀᴀ ʀᴇᴜɴɪᴏ́ɴ ᴅᴇ sᴛɪʟɪɴsᴋɪ ʜᴀʟᴇ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴇs ᴛᴀɴ ᴛᴏɴᴛᴀ. ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ ᴍᴇ ᴅɪᴏ ᴜɴ ʀᴇɢᴀʟᴏ ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ᴄᴇɴᴀ ᴅᴇ ʜᴏʏ. ᴇs ᴜɴ ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ʟᴀ ᴄʀᴇsᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ʟᴏs ʜᴀʟᴇs. ᴍᴀʟɪᴀ ʏ sᴜ ᴘᴀᴘᴀ́ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ɴ ᴀϙᴜɪ́. ᴍᴀʟɪᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ᴍᴜʏ ᴇɴᴀᴍᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴄᴏʀᴀ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴀ) ᴇs sᴜ ᴘʀɪᴍᴀ ʙ) ᴀ ᴄᴏʀᴀ ʟᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀɴ ʟᴏs ᴄʜɪᴄᴏs, ᴄʀᴇᴏ. ᴀ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ʟᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀɴ ʟᴀs ᴄʜɪᴄᴀs. ʏ ʏᴏ. ᴀ ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ ʟᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀɴ ʟᴏs ɴɪɴ̃ᴏs. ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ʀᴇᴀʟᴍᴇɴᴛᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʀᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴅᴀ.</p><p>ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴛɪᴇɴᴇ ᴜɴ ᴀɴɪʟʟᴏ ʏ ᴛᴏᴅᴏ. ᴍᴇ sᴇɴᴛᴇ́ ᴇɴᴛʀᴇ ᴍᴀʟ ʏ ᴅᴇʀ, ʏ ᴏʙᴛᴜᴠᴇ ᴜɴ ᴘᴀsᴛᴇʟ ᴅᴇ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ + ᴇ́ʟ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙʀᴀᴢᴏ́. ʟᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴇ ᴀ ʟʏᴅɪᴀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴀᴍᴀ. ʟᴇ ᴅɪ ᴜɴ ʙᴇsᴏ, ʏ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ʏ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ʜᴀʟᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴇʀᴏɴ ϙᴜᴇ sᴏᴍᴏs ʟɪɴᴅᴀs. ᴘᴀᴘᴀ́ sᴏʟᴏ ᴍɪʀᴏ́ ᴀ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ʏ ʟᴇ ᴅɪʀɪɢɪᴏ́ ᴜɴᴀ ᴍɪʀᴀᴅᴀ ᴀᴘᴇsᴛᴏsᴀ, ʏ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ sᴇ sᴏɴʀᴏᴊᴏ́.</p><p>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>Derek no recordaba que sucediera nada de esto, pero cuanto más leía, más fuerte se intensificaba la sensación en su cerebro. Era como si estuviera destinado a recordar, pero algo le impidió hacerlo.</p><p>El estilo de escritura cambió después de esta página.</p><p><br/>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ... ғᴜᴇ ᴀᴛᴀᴄᴀᴅᴀ ᴘᴏʀ ᴇsᴛᴇ ᴍᴏɴsᴛʀᴜᴏ, ʏ ɴᴏ ᴘᴜᴅᴇ ᴇᴠɪᴛᴀʀʟᴏ. ɴᴏ ʟᴏ ᴇɴᴛɪᴇɴᴅᴏ. ᴇʟ ᴍᴏɴsᴛʀᴜᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏᴄᴏ́ ʏ ᴍᴇ ʜɪᴢᴏ sᴇɴᴛɪʀ ᴍᴜʏ ʀᴀʀᴏ. ʏ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴍᴇ sᴀʟᴠᴏ́. ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴀʜᴏʀᴀ ... ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇ ᴇɴғᴇʀᴍᴀ ʏ ᴅᴇᴍᴀ́s. ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ᴘʀᴇᴏᴄᴜᴘᴀᴅᴏ ᴘᴏʀ ᴇʟʟᴀ ...</p><p>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴛɪᴇɴᴇ ᴀʟɢᴏ ʟʟᴀᴍᴀᴅᴏ ᴅᴇᴍᴇɴᴄɪᴀ ғʀᴏɴᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀʟ ʏ ᴛɪᴇɴᴇ ϙᴜᴇ ɪʀ ᴀʟ ʜᴏsᴘɪᴛᴀʟ. ʜᴏʏ ʟʟᴏʀᴏ́ ᴇɴ ʟᴏs ʙʀᴀᴢᴏs ᴅᴇ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ʜᴀʟᴇ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ɴᴏ ᴄʀᴇɪ́ᴀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴘᴜᴅɪᴇʀᴀ ᴠᴇʀʟᴀ. ϙᴜᴇʀɪ́ᴀ ɪʀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴇʟʟᴀ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴍᴇ ʟʟᴇᴠᴏ́ ᴀ sᴜ ʜᴀʙɪᴛᴀᴄɪᴏ́ɴ.</p><p>ᴍᴇ ᴀʙʀᴀᴢᴏ́ ᴘᴀʀᴀ sɪᴇᴍᴘʀᴇ, ʏ ᴍᴇ sᴏsᴛᴜᴠᴏ ᴇɴ sᴜ ᴄᴀᴍᴀ, ʏ ᴍᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴘʀᴇᴏᴄᴜᴘᴀʀᴀ, ʏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴇsᴛᴀʀᴀ́ ʙɪᴇɴ. ɴᴏ ʟᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴏ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴍᴇ ϙᴜᴇᴅᴇ́ ᴀʟʟɪ́.</p><p>ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ʜᴀʟᴇ ᴇɴᴛʀᴏ́ ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ʜᴀʙɪᴛᴀᴄɪᴏ́ɴ, ᴅᴇsᴘᴜᴇ́s ᴅᴇ ϙᴜᴇ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ sᴇ ᴅᴜʀᴍɪᴇʀᴀ ʏ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙʀᴀᴢᴀʀᴀ ғᴜᴇʀᴛᴇ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ɴᴏ sᴀʙᴇ ϙᴜᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴀᴠɪ́ᴀ ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ᴅᴇsᴘɪᴇʀᴛᴏ. ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ᴀsᴜsᴛᴀᴅᴏ.</p><p>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>ʜᴏʏ ʟʏᴅɪᴀ ʏ ʏᴏ ғᴜɪᴍᴏs ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀ ᴅᴇ ɪsᴀᴀᴄ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ʀᴇᴄᴏɢᴇʀʟᴏ. sᴜ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ sᴇ ᴠᴇ ᴛᴀɴ ʟɪɴᴅᴀ, ᴛᴇɴᴜᴇ ʏ sᴏɴʀɪᴇɴᴛᴇ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ɴᴏ sᴏɴʀɪ́ᴇ ᴍᴜᴄʜᴏ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ʟᴇ sᴏɴʀɪ́ᴇ ᴀ ʟʏᴅɪᴀ ᴄᴀᴅᴀ ᴠᴇᴢ ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴀ ᴠᴇ. ᴄʀᴇᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀʙʟᴇᴄᴇʀ ᴀ ʟʏᴅɪᴀ ᴇ ɪsᴀᴀᴄ, ʟᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴊᴀᴄᴋsᴏɴ ɴᴜɴᴄᴀ ᴘᴇʀᴍɪᴛɪʀᴀ́. ʙᴜᴇɴ ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴛᴏ.</p><p>ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ ᴛᴇɴɪ́ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴄᴏsᴀ ɴᴇɢʀᴀ sᴏʙʀᴇ sᴜ ᴄᴏʀᴀᴢᴏ́ɴ. ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀ sᴜ́ᴘᴇʀ ᴏsᴄᴜʀᴏ ʏ sᴜ́ᴘᴇʀ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴇ. ᴍᴇ ᴀsᴜsᴛᴏ́ ᴜɴ ᴘᴏᴄᴏ, ᴀsɪ́ ϙᴜᴇ ɴᴏ ʟᴀ ᴀʙʀᴀᴄᴇ́ ʜᴏʏ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ɴᴏ sᴇ ᴅɪᴏ ᴄᴜᴇɴᴛᴀ. ʟᴜᴇɢᴏ ғᴜɪᴍᴏs ᴀ ᴇɴᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴀʀɴᴏs ᴄᴏɴ ʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀ ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀ ᴅᴇ sᴄᴏᴛᴛ.</p><p>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>ᴠᴇʀᴏɴɪᴄᴀ ʟᴀʜᴇʏ ᴍᴜʀɪᴏ́ ᴀʏᴇʀ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴀ ɴᴏᴄʜᴇ ᴅᴇsᴘᴜᴇ́s ᴅᴇ ᴜɴ ᴀᴛᴀϙᴜᴇ ᴀʟ ᴄᴏʀᴀᴢᴏ́ɴ. ɪsᴀᴀᴄ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ᴅᴇsᴄᴏɴsᴏʟᴀᴅᴏ, ʏ ʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀ ɴᴏ sᴇ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛᴏ́ ᴅᴇ sᴜ ʟᴀᴅᴏ ᴅᴜʀᴀɴᴛᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴏ ᴇʟ ᴅɪ́ᴀ. ᴇʟ ᴇɴᴛʀᴇɴᴀᴅᴏʀ ʟᴀʜᴇʏ ɴᴏ sᴇ ᴇɴᴄᴜᴇɴᴛʀᴀ ᴇɴ ɴɪɴɢᴜ́ɴ ʟᴀᴅᴏ, ᴀsɪ́ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ᴅᴜʀᴍɪᴇɴᴅᴏ ᴇɴ ᴅᴀɴɴʏ. ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ᴀsᴜsᴛᴀᴅᴏ.</p><p>ʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀ sᴇ sᴇɴᴛᴏ́ ᴄᴏɴ ɪsᴀᴀᴄ ᴇɴ ᴛᴏᴅᴀs ᴘᴀʀᴛᴇs ʜᴏʏ. ʟᴇs ᴅɪᴊɪᴍᴏs ᴀ ᴛᴏᴅᴏs ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴏ ᴅᴇᴊᴀʀᴀɴ sᴏʟᴏ, ɪɴᴄʟᴜsᴏ ʟᴏs ᴍᴀᴇsᴛʀᴏs. ʟᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴇ ᴀʟ sᴇɴ̃ᴏʀ ʜᴀʀʀɪs ϙᴜᴇ sᴇ ғᴜᴇʀᴀ ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴍɪᴇʀᴅᴀ, ᴀsɪ́ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇ́ʟ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴇᴛᴜᴠᴏ. ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ɪᴍᴘᴏʀᴛᴀ<br/>ᴅᴇsᴘᴜᴇ́s ғᴜɪ ᴄᴏɴ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ʏ ʟᴇ ʟᴇɪ́ ᴜɴ ᴄᴜᴇɴᴛᴏ.</p><p>ʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴇ́ sᴏʙʀᴇ ɪsᴀᴀᴄ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ʀᴇsᴘᴏɴᴅɪᴏ́, ᴇ ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇ́ ʟᴀ ᴄᴏsᴀ ɴᴇɢʀᴀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴄɪ́ᴀ ᴇɴ sᴜ ᴄᴏʀᴀᴢᴏ́ɴ. ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ᴀsᴜsᴛᴀᴅᴏ. ¿ϙᴜᴇ́ ᴘᴀsᴀ sɪ ᴇʟʟᴀ ...? ɴᴏ. ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴠᴀ ᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀʀ ʙɪᴇɴ.<br/>ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ʜᴀʟᴇ ᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴄᴏɢɪᴏ́ ᴅᴇsᴘᴜᴇ́s ᴅᴇ ᴍɪ ᴠɪsɪᴛᴀ ʏ ᴍᴇ ʟʟᴇᴠᴏ́ ᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀ. ᴘᴀᴘᴀ́ sᴇ ᴠᴇ ᴍᴜʏ ᴘʀᴇᴏᴄᴜᴘᴀᴅᴏ ʏ ʙᴇʙɪᴏ́ ᴍᴜᴄʜᴏ. ʟᴇ ᴄᴏᴄɪɴᴇ́ ᴜɴ ᴘᴏᴄᴏ ᴅᴇ ᴘᴀsᴛᴀ ʏ ʟᴜᴇɢᴏ ᴍᴇ ғᴜɪ. ᴇsᴘᴇʀᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇsᴛᴇ ʙɪᴇɴ.</p><p>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>ᴘᴀɪɢᴇ ᴍᴜʀɪᴏ́ ᴀʏᴇʀ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴀ ɴᴏᴄʜᴇ. ʟᴀ sʀᴀ. ɴᴇʀᴍᴀsᴛ ʟᴏ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ᴇɴ ᴀsᴀᴍʙʟᴇᴀ, ᴀsɪ́ ϙᴜᴇ sᴀʟɪ́ ᴄᴏʀʀɪᴇɴᴅᴏ ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴇsᴄᴜᴇʟᴀ ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ.</p><p>ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ʜᴀʟᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴇᴊᴏ́ ᴇɴᴛʀᴀʀ ʏ ғᴜɪ ᴀ ᴀʙʀᴀᴢᴀʀ ᴀ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ. ʟᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴍᴇᴛɪ́ ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇɢᴇʀɪ́ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴀ sɪᴇᴍᴘʀᴇ. ʟʟᴏʀᴏ́ ᴇɴ ᴍɪ ʜᴏᴍʙʀᴏ ʏ ʟᴜᴇɢᴏ ʟᴏ ʙᴇsᴇ́. ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴇᴠᴏʟᴠɪᴏ́ ᴇʟ ʙᴇsᴏ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ sᴇ ϙᴜᴇᴅᴏ́ ᴅᴏʀᴍɪᴅᴏ sᴏʙʀᴇ ᴍɪ́.</p><p>ғᴜɪ ᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴍɪ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛᴏ ᴅᴇsᴘᴜᴇ́s. ᴀᴘᴇɴᴀs ᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴄᴏɴᴏᴄᴇ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴀʟ ᴍᴇɴᴏs ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ᴀϙᴜɪ́. ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴍᴄᴄᴀʟʟ ᴅɪᴄᴇ ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴀ ʜᴀɢᴏ ᴍᴀ́s ғᴜᴇʀᴛᴇ, ᴀsɪ́ ϙᴜᴇ sᴇɢᴜɪʀᴇ́ ᴠɪɴɪᴇɴᴅᴏ. ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇɢᴇʀᴇ́ ᴀ ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́.</p><p>ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ᴇɴ ᴇʟ ᴀᴜᴛᴏʙᴜ́s. ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́ ᴍᴄᴄᴀʟʟ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ᴍᴜʏ ᴘʀᴇᴏᴄᴜᴘᴀᴅᴀ ᴘᴏʀ ᴍɪ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ, ᴀsɪ́ ϙᴜᴇ ᴘᴀᴘᴀ́ ᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴄᴏɢɪᴏ́ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ɪʀ ᴀ ᴠᴇʀʟᴀ. ʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙʀᴀᴢᴏ́ ᴇ ɪsᴀᴀᴄ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙʀᴀᴢᴏ́ ᴍᴀ́s ғᴜᴇʀᴛᴇ. ʟᴏ ʙᴇsᴇ́ ʏ ᴇ́ʟ ᴍᴇ ᴅᴇᴠᴏʟᴠɪᴏ́ ᴇʟ ʙᴇsᴏ.</p><p>»»---- ⚙️ ----««</p><p>La siguiente página estaba arruinada, completamente rota en pedazos, pero se escribieron claramente cuatro palabras:</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Mi madre está muerta .</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Las siguientes páginas se hicieron pedazos, se quitaron del cuaderno y Derek pudo sentir la abrumadora tristeza que provenía de todo el libro. Como si el libro fuera un pedazo del propio Stiles. Derek tragó saliva y leyó la siguiente página escrita.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>ɴᴏ ʜᴀʏ ᴍᴀ́s ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀs. ʏᴀ ɴᴏ ʜᴀʏ ᴘᴀᴘᴀ́. ɴᴏ ᴍᴀ́s ᴍᴀᴍᴀ ʜᴀʟᴇ ʏ ɴᴏ ᴍᴀ́s ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ, ᴄᴏʀᴀ. ɴᴏ ᴍᴀ́s ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ. ʜɪᴄᴇ ᴀʟɢᴏ ᴍᴀ́ɢɪᴄᴏ ɴᴏ sᴇ ϙᴜᴇ<br/>ᴘᴀᴘᴀ́ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ᴅᴏʟɪᴅᴏ. ᴇsᴛᴏʏ ʟᴀsᴛɪᴍᴀɴᴅᴏ. ᴠᴏʏ ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴇsᴄᴜᴇʟᴀ ᴍᴀɴ̃ᴀɴᴀ. ɴᴏ sᴇ́ ʟᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ʜɪᴄᴇ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ɴᴏ sᴇ́ ϙᴜᴇ́ sᴀʟɪᴏ́ ᴅᴇ ᴇsᴏ.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>ʟʏᴅɪᴀ ᴇs ᴀᴍɪɢᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴊᴀᴄᴋsᴏɴ ʏ ᴅᴀɴɴʏ. ᴇʟʟᴀ ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴍɪʀᴀ. ɴɪɴɢᴜɴᴏ ᴅᴇ ᴇʟʟᴏs ʟᴏ ʜᴀᴄᴇ. ɪsᴀᴀᴄ ɴᴏ sᴇ ᴠᴇ ᴘᴏʀ ɴɪɴɢᴜ́ɴ ʟᴀᴅᴏ. ʙᴏʏᴅ ʜᴀ ᴅᴇsᴀᴘᴀʀᴇᴄɪᴅᴏ. ᴇʀɪᴄᴀ ɴᴏ ʜᴀʙʟᴀ. sᴄᴏᴛᴛ ... sᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴠɪʀᴛɪᴏ́ ᴇɴ ᴍɪ ᴍᴇᴊᴏʀ ᴀᴍɪɢᴏ ᴏᴛʀᴀ ᴠᴇᴢ. ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴄᴜᴇʀᴅᴀ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴠᴏʟᴠɪᴍᴏs ᴀ sᴇʀ ᴀᴍɪɢᴏs.<br/>ᴍᴇ ᴄᴏʀᴛᴏ ᴇʟ ᴘᴇʟᴏ. ʟᴏs ᴘʀᴏғᴇsᴏʀᴇs sᴏɴ ᴍᴜʏ ᴀᴍᴀʙʟᴇs ᴄᴏɴᴍɪɢᴏ, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ʀᴇsᴘᴏɴᴅᴏ ᴄᴏɴ sᴀʀᴄᴀsᴍᴏ. ɴᴏ ϙᴜɪᴇʀᴏ ᴘɪᴇᴅᴀᴅ ᴀʟ ғɪɴᴀʟ ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴘʀɪᴍᴇʀᴀ sᴇᴍᴀɴᴀ, ᴛᴇɴɢᴏ ᴛʀᴇs sᴇsɪᴏɴᴇs ᴅᴇ ᴅᴇᴛᴇɴᴄɪᴏ́ɴ ᴅᴇʟ sʀ. ʜᴀʀʀɪs.<br/>ᴠɪ ᴀ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴄᴏɴ ᴜɴᴀ ᴍᴜᴊᴇʀ ʜᴏʏ. ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴀ ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴇs ᴍᴀʏᴏʀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇ́ʟ ʏ ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇ ᴍᴀʟᴠᴀᴅᴀ. ᴄᴀᴍɪɴᴇ́ ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ᴏᴛʀᴀ ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴄɪᴏ́ɴ ʏ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ɴɪ sɪϙᴜɪᴇʀᴀ ᴍᴇ ʀᴇᴄᴏɴᴏᴄɪᴏ́. ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ʙɪᴇɴ.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>ʜɪᴄᴇ ᴜɴ ɴᴜᴇᴠᴏ ᴀᴍɪɢᴏ. sᴇ ʟʟᴀᴍᴀ ᴛʜᴇᴏ ʏ ᴇs ʜᴜᴍᴀɴᴏ. ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴇ́ʟ ᴍᴇ ᴘʀᴇɢᴜɴᴛᴏ́ ᴘᴏʀ ϙᴜᴇ́ ʏᴀ ɴᴏ sᴏʏ ᴀᴍɪɢᴏ ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴘᴀɴᴅɪʟʟᴀ. ᴇ́ʟ ɴᴏᴛᴏ́. ɴᴏ ʟᴇ ʀᴇsᴘᴏɴᴅɪ́, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴍᴇ sᴇɴᴛᴇ́ ᴀ sᴜ ʟᴀᴅᴏ ᴇɴ ᴇʟ ᴀʟᴍᴜᴇʀᴢᴏ.<br/>ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ʏ ᴋᴀᴛᴇ ᴀʀɢᴇɴᴛ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ɴ sᴀʟɪᴇɴᴅᴏ. ᴘᴜᴇᴅᴏ ᴅᴇᴄɪʀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴄᴏʀᴀ ʟᴏ ᴏᴅɪᴀ, ʏ ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ. ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ sᴇ ᴠᴇ ᴍᴜʏ ᴄᴀɴsᴀᴅᴏ.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>ᴛᴜᴠᴇ ᴜɴ sᴜᴇɴ̃ᴏ. ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴠᴀ ᴀ ᴠᴇʀ ᴀ ᴛᴏᴅᴀ sᴜ ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀ ϙᴜᴇᴍᴀʀ ᴠɪᴠᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀ ɴᴏᴄʜᴇ, ʏ ᴛᴏᴅᴏ ᴘᴏʀ ᴄᴜʟᴘᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴋᴀᴛᴇ. ɴᴇᴄᴇsɪᴛᴏ ᴅᴇᴛᴇɴᴇʀʟᴏ ᴀɴᴛᴇs ᴅᴇ ϙᴜᴇ sᴇᴀ ᴅᴇᴍᴀsɪᴀᴅᴏ ᴛᴀʀᴅᴇ.<br/>sᴄᴏᴛᴛ ɴᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴇ. ᴛʜᴇᴏ ʟᴏ ʜᴀᴄᴇ. ᴇʟ ᴍᴇ ᴠᴀ ᴀ ᴀʏᴜᴅᴀʀ.<br/>ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ, ᴄᴏʀᴀ, ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ ʏ sᴜs ᴘᴀᴅʀᴇs ᴇsᴛᴀ́ɴ ᴇɴ ᴜɴᴀ ᴄᴇɴᴀ ɪᴍᴘᴏʀᴛᴀɴᴛᴇ ᴄᴏɴ ᴘᴀᴘᴀ́. ᴘᴏᴅʀɪ́ᴀ ᴏ ɴᴏ ʜᴀʙᴇʀ ᴅᴇsᴛʀᴏᴢᴀᴅᴏ ᴀʟɢᴜɴᴏs ɪɴғᴏʀᴍᴇs ᴅᴇ ᴀᴄᴄɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴇs ʏ ᴘᴏɴᴇʀ ᴀ ʟᴏs ᴛʀᴇs ᴇɴ ᴘʀᴏʙʟᴇᴍᴀs, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ɴᴏ ʟᴏ sɪᴇɴᴛᴏ. ᴄʀᴇᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴇs sᴀʟᴠᴇ́ ʟᴀ ᴠɪᴅᴀ.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>ʟᴇs sᴀʟᴠᴇ́ ʟᴀ ᴠɪᴅᴀ. ʟᴀ ᴄᴀsᴀ ʜᴀʟᴇ sᴇ ϙᴜᴇᴍᴏ́ ᴀʏᴇʀ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴀ ɴᴏᴄʜᴇ, ʏ ᴛᴏᴅᴏs ᴍᴜʀɪᴇʀᴏɴ. ᴍᴀʟɪᴀ, ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ᴍᴜᴇʀᴛᴀ. ʏ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ ᴇʟ ᴘᴇϙᴜᴇɴ̃ᴏ ᴊᴇʀᴇᴍʏ, ᴇʟ ᴛɪ́ᴏ ᴘᴇᴛᴇʀ ʏ ʟᴀ ᴛɪ́ᴀ ᴘᴇᴛᴜɴɪᴀ. ᴏʟᴠɪᴅᴇ́ sᴀʟᴠᴀʀʟᴏs. ʟᴏ sɪᴇɴᴛᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜᴏ.<br/>ᴄᴏʀᴀ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ʟʟᴏʀᴀɴᴅᴏ ʏ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇ́ɴ. ᴛɪ́ᴀ sᴀʀᴀʜ, ᴍᴀʀɪᴀ, ʟᴀ ᴘʀᴏᴍᴇᴛɪᴅᴀ ᴅᴇ ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ: ᴛᴏᴅᴀs ᴇsᴛᴀ́ɴ ᴍᴜᴇʀᴛᴀs. ʟᴏs ɴɪɴ̃ᴏs, ʟᴏs ʜᴜᴍᴀɴᴏs ... ᴋᴀᴛᴇ ʟᴏs ϙᴜᴇᴍᴏ́ ᴀ ᴛᴏᴅᴏs.<br/>ᴄʀᴇᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ʟᴀᴜʀᴀ ʏ ᴛᴀʟɪᴀ ʀᴇᴄᴜᴇʀᴅᴀɴ ᴀʜᴏʀᴀ. ᴀʙʀᴀᴄᴇ́ ᴀ ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ʏ ᴍᴇ ᴍɪʀᴀʀᴏɴ ᴄᴏɴ ʟᴀ ᴍɪʀᴀᴅᴀ. ᴅᴇʀᴇᴋ ɴᴏ ʀᴇᴄᴜᴇʀᴅᴀ. ᴛ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ʙɪᴇɴ.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>Las siguientes páginas eran descripciones detalladas de Theo y su amistad en desarrollo con Stiles. Y luego, de repente, otras páginas rasgadas.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>ʟᴀ ʜᴇʀᴍᴀɴᴀ ᴅᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴏ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ᴍᴜᴇʀᴛᴀ ʏ ᴛʜᴇᴏ ᴇsᴛᴀ́ ᴇɴ ᴇʟ ʜᴏsᴘɪᴛᴀʟ. ᴍᴇ ᴏᴅɪᴀ. ᴍᴀᴍᴀ́, ʟᴏ sɪᴇɴᴛᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜᴏ. ʟᴏ sɪᴇɴᴛᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜᴏ. ɴᴇᴄᴇsɪᴛᴏ ɪʀᴍᴇ.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>Las páginas fueron rasgadas nuevamente. Con dedos temblorosos, Derek tomó el último libro.</p><p>Fue el peor. No había relatos de la vida en Nueva York. Ninguno que tuviera sentido al menos. Principalmente fue: vi a Atalanta. Yo vi a Theo. Voy a la escuela. Le di un salto a Scott.</p><p>En el medio, cambió.</p><p>Yo maté a esta persona . Páginas rasgadas Esta persona esta muerta. Creo que los maté. Luego, al final: maté a Atalanta y le quemé los ojos.</p><p>Derek dejó caer el libro en la caja y se alejó, la última frase ardiendo en sus ojos, mientras corría hacia el Camaro.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>ᴍᴀᴛᴇ́ sᴏʟᴏ, ᴀ 87 ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀs, ʏ ᴍᴇ ɢᴜsᴛᴏ́. sᴏʏ ᴜɴ ᴀsᴇsɪɴᴏ.</p><p>»»———— ⚙️ ————««</p><p>-"Tú poseías a Theo. Eso es bajo para ti, Atalanta."-</p><p>Theo entró en el sótano de la casa, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - "Stiles." - Él dijo.</p><p>La chispa se volvió para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos ardían verdes, y toda su conducta era amenazante.</p><p>- " <em>¡Pentagonum!</em> " - llamó al niño, mientras Theo gritaba. - " <em>¡Clauditis!</em> " -</p><p>Toda la sala se sacudió.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Derek condujo ininterrumpidamente y demasiado rápido para alguien que está saliendo con el hijo del sherrif, y se detuvo solo una vez que llegó a la casa bellamente construida al borde del bosque. Liam Dunbar, un hombre lobo mordido, estaba sentado pacientemente allí, haciendo su tarea en el suelo. Levantó la vista cuando vio a Derek y le sonrió.</p><p>- "Hola, Derek!" - Llamó, pero el hombre lobo lo ignoró y corrió hacia la puerta. Pasó junto a Cora y Laura, y corrió hacia la cocina. Su madre estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con panqueques y jarabe de arce frente a ella. Ella pareció sorprendida de verlo.</p><p>Derek respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír.  -"Hola mamá. Stiles Stilinski es mi compañero, y creo que hay algo mal con él. Además, soy un terrible Alfa.<em> ¿Te traje galletas? "-</em></p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>
  <b>NOTAS DE AUTOR:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>HOLA!</em>
</p><p><em>Otras preguntas para estos capítulos</em>:</p><p>⚙️ <em>¿Qué pasó en Nueva York?</em></p><p>⚙️ <em>¿Qué le pasó a la hermana de Theo?</em></p><p>⚙️ <em>¿Por qué Theo odia a Stiles?</em></p><p>⚙️ <em>¿Por qué Atalanta y Stiles entraron en una pelea?</em></p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte 11 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(2/3</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 🔹✖️ 🔹 ❌🔹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Trust.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Everybody gotta learn it.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹❌🔹</p><p>
  <b>Confianza.</b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Todos deben aprenderlo.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🔆<b>Publicado:</b> <em>2016-02-08</em></p><p>🔆<b>Completado:</b> <em>2016-02-18</em></p><p>🔆<b>Capítulos</b>: <em>3/3</em></p><p>🔆<b>Palabras</b>: <em>25068</em></p><p>🔆<b>Categoría:</b> <em>+18</em></p><p>✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek habla con su madre y vuelve a su manada.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>La mierda se cae, pero Derek y Stiles vuelven más fuertes que antes.</em>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️🔹❌🔹✖️</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 3:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You brought me back. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(I came back clean)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 3:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Me trajiste de vuelta. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Volví limpio)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>✖️🔹❌</p><p>-"Entonces ... parece menos complicado de lo que pareces, Derrie."- Comentó Laura.</p><p>Derek estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con una enorme taza de chocolate caliente en las manos y completamente envuelto en mantas. Laura estaba sentada frente a él en el suelo, jugando con su pequeña hija Daya. Cora se había ido unos minutos antes del final de toda la historia para buscar más galletas, mientras que su madre se había sentado a su lado con su propia taza, escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras.</p><p>Ella también lo había mirado mientras él decía cada palabra, leyendo su rostro y sus emociones más que escuchando lo que decía. Sin embargo, ella asintió con la cabeza su acuerdo con Laura.</p><p>Derek la fulminó con la mirada.- "Laura, esto es serio. Podría estar saliendo con un ... asesino."-  Incluso mientras decía las palabras, Derek no las creía del todo. Él conocía a Stiles. Lo había conocido por al menos 5 meses. Si realmente lo hubiera querido a él o al grupo muerto, simplemente habría dejado que el Paquete Alfa se ocupara de ellos. No es gran cosa.</p><p>Talia puso los ojos en blanco hacia su hijo. Era una mujer alta, con cabello largo y oscuro y la sonrisa más amable. Ella también tenía ojos marrones oscuros que eran muy diferentes a los de Derek. había obtenido los ojos de su padre.</p><p>-"Derek, conozco a Stiles desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Él no es un asesino; Te puedo garantizar eso."- Ella lo tranquilizó.</p><p>Derek asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró a su madre con una expresión triste.- "¿Por qué me ocultó tantas cosas? ¿Por qué me quitó los recuerdos?"- no añadió y del resto del paquete, aunque era cierto. Derek estaba 100% seguro de que la pandilla era el Pack de hoy en día.</p><p>Su madre le sonrió.- "Stiles ... siempre había sido especial. Y poderoso. Cuando era niño, ¿podía ver a las personas cercanas a la muerte incluso mejor que su propia madre? Derek no pudo evitar pensar en las ojeras que Stiles había descrito en sus diarios. Después de verlos, la persona moriría en unas pocas semanas.- "Pero sufrió. Antes de que su madre muriera, una poderosa entidad griega le dio más poder del que podía manejar, haciendo que su magia fuera inestable. Me lo dijo más tarde, después del incendio..." -Los ojos de su madre se nublaron de dolor al recordarlo.-"Me dijo que no tenía la intención de cancelar la memoria de todos, y que simplemente sucedió.No completamente en contra de sus deseos, pero ..." - se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió.- "Necesitas volver con él. Habla con él otra vez. Pero por el amor de Dios, Derrie, no lo fuerces. Si lo que escuché sobre Nueva York es de alguna manera culpa suya..." -</p><p>Su madre sabía más que eso. Probablemente había rastreado cada movimiento que Stiles había hecho, siendo su madre una ex miembro de la Manada. Pero él sabía que ella no le iba a confiar nada. Lo que significaba que tenía que hacer algo. - "Mamá ... ¿puedo ver mis recuerdos? Quiero recordar ... recordar a Stiles." - Le preguntó a Talia.</p><p>Su madre le sonrió y asintió una vez, antes de mostrar sus garras. Cora lo miraba con una expresión interesada.- "Si lloras, tomaré una foto y la publicaré en Internet. Al parecer, duele mucho." - Dijo la niña más joven, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Parecía una copia de su madre, pero ella era toda su padre. Humor, trucos y todo. Derek la miró a los ojos.</p><p>Laura arqueó una ceja.- "No abuses de tu estado Alfa, Derrie." - Ella dijo, mientras acomodaba a Daya en su regazo y se levantaba.- "Sacaré a este cachorro para que no la asustes." -</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco. Laura era más parecida a él. Si no lo supieras mejor, pensarías que ella y Derek eran gemelos, cuando, de hecho, ella era aproximadamente ¾ años mayor. Además, ella era una persona malvada que amaba ver sufrir a Derek, en su opinión.</p><p>- "¿Listo, hijo?" - ella preguntó. Derek asintió y las garras de su madre perforaron su piel.</p><p>Fue como limpiar la niebla de una ventana. Todo estaba repentinamente claro, cada recuerdo solo ... allí.</p><p>Recordó la primera vez que vio al bebé Stiles, y la atracción inmediata que sintió hacia el bebé. Recordó la primera vez que Stiles durmió en su casa y cómo se había unido inmediatamente con Laura. Recordó haber regresado a casa de la escuela para encontrar a Stiles sentado con su padre como si no fuera gran cosa, y no encontrarlo extraño en absoluto. Recordaba que Stiles comenzaba la escuela y encontraba nuevos amigos, y que nunca estaba celoso porque era y siempre sería su primer amigo.</p><p>También recordó cómo lo había abrazado como si su vida dependiera de ello después de la muerte de Paige. Recordó el grito inhumano que el niño había azotado cuando murió su madre, y recordó haber asistido al funeral sentado a su lado. Recordó la cara del sheriff cuando no apareció ninguno de los amigos de Stiles, y la forma en que estaba claro que Derek no recordaba nada sobre los Stilinski.</p><p>Recordaba haber visto a Stiles desde lejos, sintiendo un tirón hacia él, pero sin recordar haberlo conocido nunca. Recordó la noche del incendio, un Stiles de 11 años abrazándolo sin siquiera conocerlo.</p><p>Recordaba a Stiles.</p><p>Su madre sacó las garras, y los colmillos de Derek finalmente se retiraron. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de dolor y tristeza abrumadora. Había conocido a Stiles toda su vida, y nunca lo había sabido. Era como un gran peso en su corazón.</p><p>Laura le puso una mano en el hombro y Derek saltó. Había estado tan inmerso en su propia pena que ni siquiera había notado que su hermana entraba. -"Derek ... Sé que probablemente estés herido, y todo es muy confuso. Pero la única persona que puede responder a tus preguntas es Stiles. Tienes que volver a él ... Se completan el uno al otro." -Ella le sonrió. - "Puedes hacerlo."- Luego, parecía recordar que ella no lo había insultado todavía.- "Maldito idiota." -</p><p>Derek sonrió. Amaba a su familia.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Solo encendió su teléfono una vez que estuvo en el automóvil, e inmediatamente fue bombardeado con notificación. Hizo una mueca ante el ruido continuo que provenía de su teléfono y esperó a que se apagara antes de levantarlo.</p><p>Ni siquiera logró marcar un número, antes de que Scott volviera a llamarlo. Recogió el primer timbre.</p><p>- "¡LO SIENTO!" - Expulsó la versión beta antes de que Derek pudiera formular una oración. - "Lo sentimos mucho, Derek! No sé lo que hicimos, pero sea lo que sea, ¿lo sentimos? ¿Es sobre el otro día cuando evocamos a los monstruos? Si es así, prometemos que no volverá a suceder, ¡por favor, perdónanos! ¡Por favor no nos dejes!" - sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido para el Alfa.</p><p>-"Scott, necesitas calmarte." - Ordenó el Alfa, mientras aceleraba hacia Beacon Hills. Escuchó algunos sollozos en la línea, antes de que Scott volviera a hablar.- "Lo sentimos. ¿Por favor regresa?"- preguntó, y Derek sintió que acababan de abofetearlo.</p><p>En su apuro por irse y pedir consejo, se había olvidado de sus betas. Había olvidado llamarlos y decirles que se iba. No había respondido a sus llamadas: las había abandonado, sin explicación. Se sintió enfermo en el estómago.</p><p>-"Scott, ponme en el altavoz."- Ordenó, e inmediatamente escuchó el bip del orador. Tomó un respiro profundo. No era bueno disculpándose, pero se lo merecían.- "Lo siento, muchachos. No tengo intención de dejarlos, y no fue mi intención hacerte pensar que sí. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Stiles? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?</p><p>-"Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?"- Preguntó una voz. Era Erica.</p><p>Derek se mordió el labio y no respondió por unos segundos.- "Necesitaba preguntarle a mi familia algo importante. Pero créanme, muchachos, estoy de regreso." -</p><p>Nuevamente, violó más leyes de exceso de velocidad que una persona que estaba saliendo con el hijo del Sheriff podía pagar. No es que realmente le importara. Necesitaba volver a la manada.</p><p>Regresó en la mitad del tiempo que le llevó llegar a su mamá en primer lugar. Incluso dejó las llaves en el auto, cuando saltó del auto y corrió hacia la puerta.</p><p>Peter la abrió antes de que pudiera arrojarla de sus goznes. ¡Maldita sea, Derek! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Murmuró sombríamente, apartándose del camino. El hombre lobo apenas lo reconoció cuando entró corriendo.</p><p>La manada estaba acurrucada, con Isaac y Jackson en medio de ellos.</p><p>- "Lo siento." - Dijo el Alfa, arrodillado junto a la Manada.</p><p>Isaac dejó escapar un gemido, ya que inmediatamente lo saltó, oliéndolo por todas partes. En cuestión de segundos, toda la manada había iniciado una pila de cachorros con Derek en el medio. El Alfa intentó ignorar el calor del abrazo y valientemente los abrazó a todos.</p><p>Allison fue la primera en comenzar a hablar de nuevo.- "No soy un lobo, pero ... si alguna vez nos dejas otra vez, ¡lo juro por Dios Derek ...!" - ella no terminó la amenaza, ya que lo abrazó. Podía sentir su mirada detrás de él.</p><p>-"¿Dónde está Stiles?" - exigió Jackson en su lugar, desde donde estaba acurrucado hasta la pierna de Derek. Su voz era un poco ronca, aunque todos fingieron no darse cuenta.</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño.- "Podría hacerles la misma pregunta, chicos." - Él les respondió.</p><p>Lydia intercambió una mirada con Boyd.- "Pensamos que estaba contigo."- Ella respondió, parpadeando lentamente.</p><p>Erica se levantó y se arregló el pelo. Ella frunció el ceño a Derek. -"Vamos a buscarlo. Nos debe tanto como tú."-</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Stiles, ni el Sheriff ni el adolescente estaban allí. Todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, y la habitación de Stiles parecía que la había dejado no hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, era como si Stiles se hubiera ido hace años. Su aroma fue dominado por el aroma de la magia en todo el lugar.</p><p>La habitación estaba limpia a excepción del portátil de Stiles, que estaba sentado en su cama. Cerrado, sí, pero Stiles nunca dejó su computadora portátil cargada y en la cama. Ya sea cargado sobre la mesa, o desconectado de la cama.</p><p>Lydia asintió con la cabeza al resto y luego abrió la computadora portátil.- "¿Alguien sabe su contraseña?"- preguntó Lydia, mirando la pantalla.</p><p>-"Prueba <em>Derek</em>." - Dijo Scott, detrás de ellos. Lydia puso los ojos en blanco y lo intentó. Incorrecto.</p><p>Luego miró a Derek con una mirada calculadora. Tecleó cuatro números en la contraseña, y la computadora portátil apareció de inmediato. Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y apareció un video en la pantalla.</p><p>Stiles apareció en la pantalla. Estaba sentado a la mesa, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía de la misma manera que antes de que Derek lo dejara el día anterior. Scott presionó play.</p><p>-"¡Hola chicos! Si estás viendo esto, entonces probablemente sea demasiado tarde para que me detengan. Si. Me fui Dejé Beacon Hills. Theo y yo nos fuimos juntos a vivir a Atalanta o algo así. Lo sé, no dije exactamente adiós, pero ... sucedieron cosas, cosas que me hicieron comprender que esta es la única manera. No traten de detenerme."-</p><p>-"Scott, lamento que ya no podamos jugar FIFA juntos. Te juro que te enviaré skype en cuanto llegue allí. Eres mi hermano encontraremos un camino."-</p><p>-"Allison, ustedes, Argents, tienen tantas armas que aún no hemos practicado. Lamento no haber podido quedarnos para probar sus dagas y varias lanzas." -</p><p>-"Lydia, no necesitas que practique tus habilidades de alma en pena. Tus gritos mejorarán cada vez más. Ya te expliqué todo sobre chakras y mierda." -</p><p>-"Isaac, sé que prometí que te llevaría al cine, pero ... De todos modos, deberías ir a ver "<em>El sótano</em>" en el cine de New Road. Confía en mí, es una película de acción increíble."-</p><p>-"Boyd, te dejé algunos libros en mi habitación. Deberías verlos por completo. Comience con Chakras de monstruos. Es mi favorito." -</p><p>-"Erica, querida, princesa. No he olvidado tu cumpleaños. Te dejé una bolsa llena de maquillaje de Chanel y te quiero mucho."-</p><p>-"Jackson: nunca tengas miedo. Tus pesadillas no definen quién eres. Eres más fuerte de lo que la gente ve y cree. Eres el único que puede detener ... uff, sabes a lo que me refiero." -</p><p>-"Derek... Derek, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Debería haber hablado antes; Debería haberte dicho la verdad. Y lo haré. Lo prometo. Te amo Derek. Por favor recuerda eso. te quiero." -</p><p>
  <em>-"Los extrañaré muchachos."-</em>
</p><p>La pantalla se puso negra. La manada no se movió, solo permaneció en silencio mirando la pantalla negra. Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y Derek ni siquiera se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo por sentarse en el suelo y abrazarse la cara. Tal vez esto fue una pesadilla. Tal vez si se quedaba quieto ...</p><p>"Chicos. Chicos , <em>vamos</em> . No me digas que crees nada de esto." - El Alfa levantó la vista y vio a Scott mirándolos como si estuvieran fuera de sí. Nadie respondió, inseguro sobre lo que Scott estaba hablando.</p><p>El hombre lobo parecía positivamente incrédulo. -"¡Venga! ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido!"- Miró a Erica.-"Erica, tu cumpleaños es en dos meses. ¡El cumpleaños de Jackson es antes de eso! Entonces, ¿por qué Stiles ya tiene su regalo de cumpleaños envuelto?" - Los ojos de Erica se abrieron un poco ante esto.</p><p>Scott señaló a Isaac.- "Stiles conoce a Beacon Hills como sus manos. No hay cine en New Road. Y no hay tal película llamada <em>'The Basement'</em>." -</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza.- "Stiles y yo nunca jugamos FIFA en toda nuestra vida, porque lo odia. La FIFA se ha convertido en nuestra palabra de peligro. Como en, <em>preste atención a lo que digo, es un asunto serio.</em> Además, ¿por qué demonios ninguno de ustedes sabe el lenguaje de señas?"-</p><p>La cabeza de Boyd se animó ante eso. - "Solo pensé que era Stiles agitando los brazos como de costumbre."-Murmuró, inclinando la cabeza.</p><p>Lydia se movió hacia la computadora portátil para reproducir el video, mientras Scott sacudía la cabeza. - "Estoy un poco oxidado, pero estoy seguro de que era lenguaje de señas." -</p><p>Mientras reproducían el video, incluso Derek notó que el movimiento de las manos era excesivo incluso para Stiles. No podía creer que se lo perdiera al principio.</p><p>Boyd comenzó a hablar.- "Está diciendo ... <em>Theo ha sido poseído. Por atalanta El monstruo de la semana pasada. Scott, por favor, puedes resolver esto. Tu cerebro funciona asombrosamente en este tipo de situaciones. Los necesito chicos para ganar." -</em></p><p>
  <em>- "Allison, debes pedirle prestada una daga de plata a tu padre. Tendrás que conseguirlo." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Lydia, tendrás que gritar a Atalanta en el Chakra del Olvido, para asegurarte de que no pueda atacar." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Isaac, no estoy hablando de un cine. Estoy hablando del sótano de la casa en New Road. Sabes en qué casa." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Boyd, muéstrale a Lydia cómo obtener el Chakra del Olvido, cómo se ve. Está en el libro Además, necesitas encontrar un conjuro vinculante para plata y agua bendita, gracias." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Erica, no es realmente un regalo de cumpleaños. Es un montón de cosméticos, pero todos están hechos de agua bendita. Dáselos a Boyd." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Jackson, tienes lo más difícil. Necesitas morder a Theo. Eres el único que puede cruzar el Pentágono y eres el único que puede detenerse y no matarlo. Creo en ti." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Derek Lo siento. Creo en ti. Los ayudarás a llegar allí. te quiero. te quiero." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Creo en ustedes, muchachos." -</em>
</p><p>Ahora. Esto se parecía mucho más a los Stiles que conocían. La manada asintió el uno al otro, mientras que Lydia felicitó a Scott por su intuición.</p><p>Jackson estaba mirando a un punto frente a él, con una cara pálida. El Alfa se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.- "Puedes hacerlo, Jackson. Stiles cree en ti. Y lo mismo ocurre con todos los demás." -</p><p>Jackson apretó las manos en dos puños y sacudió la cabeza.- "No podemos dejar que Stiles muera." - Él le respondió, y para Jackson, esto era lo mismo que una declaración de amor. Entonces el hombre lobo resopló.- "¿Vas a abrazarme o qué?" - preguntó, burlándose.</p><p>Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo abrazó. Jackson necesitaba a Stiles. Stiles lo entendió de una manera que ni siquiera Lydia lo hizo. Y Derek necesitaba a Stiles.</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Stiles sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Estaba atrapado en un mundo lleno de pesadillas, sin su manada para ayudarlo.</p><p>Estaba atrapado en su propia cabeza. Estaba en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo, vivo en cada uno de ellos. Pero, en cada uno de ellos, alguien estaba muriendo y Stiles no podía hacer nada para salvarlos. Fue su culpa.</p><p>Una voz en su cabeza le decía que esto era un sueño, que nada era real, que era Atalanta jugando con su cabeza. Podía verla, sentada con las piernas cruzadas delante de él. Y Theo acostado a sus pies, completamente destrozado.</p><p>No le importaba Theo, pero sabía que Stiles todavía se sentía culpable de la muerte de la hermana del niño, y solo tendría más culpa y dolor si el niño moría.</p><p>¿La peor cosa? Stiles ya no podía separar la fantasía de la realidad. Todo lo que podía esperar era que la manada hubiera entendido sus instrucciones y que no lo dejaran por muerto.</p><p>Se iba a volver loco. Y luego iba a lastimar a las personas que se preocupaban por él. O iba a morir primero, incapaz de salvar a Theo. O a alguien más. Fue culpa suya que Tiana muriera. Debería haber estado más listo para salvarla. Debería haber salvado a su madre. Debería haber salvado a Paige. Y la madre de Isaac. Pero él falló.</p><p>Él les falló a todos. Y ahora estaban muertos.</p><p>¿Isaac lo estaba llamando? Parecía así. Y Erica.</p><p>No. La manada estaba muerta. Al igual que su madre. Estaban todos muertos. No había nada que el pudiera hacer.</p><p>Un grito sonó dentro de la sala blanca. Era fuerte e hizo que las pestañas de Stiles se agitaran. No podía abrir los ojos, aún. En la sala blanca, Theo se despertó y Atalanta comenzó a gritar.</p><p>- "¡Stiles!" - Llamó la voz de Derek, y Stiles sintió como si algo lo empujara fuera de la habitación blanca. Había una puerta Había una salida.</p><p>Corrió hacia Theo.- "¡Te sacaré de aquí! ¡Lo prometo!" - le dijo, pero Theo apartó la mano.- "Ya no confío en ti, Stiles." - Le recordó.</p><p>Stiles necesitaba salir antes de que Jackson atacara y Theo permaneció para siempre atrapado en su mente con Atalanta.- "Te mostrare. Te mostraré la verdad." - Prometió, sus manos temblando.</p><p>Theo lo miró bruscamente.- "¿Sobre Tiana?" - preguntó, poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Stiles asintió, mientras la sala blanca se sacudía de nuevo. Estiró su mano otra vez.- "¡Vamonos!" -</p><p>- "¡Stiles!" - Aulló nuevamente Derek, y esta vez, Stiles fue sacado de la habitación en un segundo con Theo.</p><p>Abrió los ojos para encontrarse sentado dentro de un pentágono, Theo aullando de dolor frente a él. Seguía en el sótano de la Casa Raeken. La manada estaba parada fuera del pentágono, y Stiles miró a Derek a los ojos. Luego asintió.</p><p>Jackson se lanzó dentro del pentágono, con una daga plateada asegurada entre su boca. Lanzó la daga en dirección a Stiles sin detenerse mientras saltaba sobre Theo.</p><p>Cerró sus colmillos alrededor del cuello de Theo. Fue un destello de luz, y Atalanta fue expulsado del cuerpo de Theo.</p><p>De ahora en adelante, fue fácil. Jackson soltó el cuello de Theo, mientras Stiles se precipitaba hacia adelante con la daga.</p><p>-"Puedes ser fuerte, Atalanta. ¡Pero tengo un paquete en el que confío y confía en mí!" - Sus ojos brillaban verdes.- <em>"Supra de virtute infusa me fortitudine repetere daemones!"</em> - llamó, y clavó la daga en su pecho.</p><p>Ella gritó una vez y luego se convirtió en una flor. Stiles lo tocó una vez y se lo puso en la espalda.</p><p>El pentágono se disolvió y la manada corrió hacia él, todos gritando y gritando a la vez. A ciegas Stiles extendió la mano de Derek y la apretó con fuerza. -"Buen trabajo muchachos."-</p><p>Theo miró a Stiles desde donde estaba parado junto a Jackson. Miró al hombre lobo de ojos azules y miró a Stiles.- "Prometiste." - Le recordó.</p><p>Derek comenzó a mirarlo, pero Stiles sacudió la cabeza. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en una invitación silenciosa. Theo asintió y clavó sus garras en el cuello de Stiles. Todo comenzó a disolverse nuevamente.</p><p>✖️</p><p>
  <em>Stiles caminó por el bosque, Theo y su hermana Tiana detrás de él. Él suspiró.- "¿Por qué están ustedes dos aquí?" - preguntó, sin detenerse ni disminuir la velocidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Porque a Theo le gustas mucho y nunca se lo perdonaría si algo te sucediera." - Hilo en la niña.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles lanzó una mirada aguda en dirección a Theo. El chico se sonrojó y evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Stiles dio otro suspiro.- "Theo, sabes lo que siento por ..." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Sé que te gusta Derek. Está bien. Eres solo uno de mis amigos más cercanos, y el bosque es peligroso por la noche."- Dijo el chico rápidamente, pasando junto a su hermana y de pie junto a Stiles.- "Puedo lidiar con esto." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles lo miró dudoso, pero luego se encogió de hombros.- "Sin embargo, tu hermana no necesitaba venir. No estoy aquí para jugar." - Le recordó, apuntando la linterna a los arbustos frente a él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "¡Le dije, pero Tiana nunca escucha!" - él murmuró. Él sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta, pero su hermana no estaba allí. Se detuvo en seco, mirando a izquierda y derecha.- “¿Tiana? ¡Tiana!" - llamó, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles se dio vuelta ante esto y casi dejó caer la linterna.- "¡THEO PARA!" - Él gritó. Pero fue demasiado tarde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dos fuertes manos invisibles lo agarraron por cada hombro y lo arrojaron al claro. Stiles encabeza el 'chasquido' de su cabeza chocando con el árbol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles pudo ver a la persona invisible. Una mujer, con cabello largo y ojos terroríficos, le sonreía directamente con cuchillas afiladas en lugar de dientes. Sus ojos eran del color del espacio, con naranja sobre ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"¿Te acuerdas de mí?"- Preguntó, su boca ni siquiera se movía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles la recordaba. Ella fue la mujer que mató a su madre hace unos años. La mujer que nadie parecía poder ver, excepto el propio Stiles. Le temblaron las manos y no respondió.- "¿Dónde está Tiana?" - preguntó en su lugar, tragando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El monstruo emitió un sonido gutural bajo. Una risa. -"Hijo de Claudia! Sabes que no puedo dejarla ir. Ella es una chispa." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La noticia no lo sorprendió. Él había recibido el ambiente de ella, pero ella era joven. Ella no lo sabía, y era mejor así. - "Yo también." - él le recordó, mostrando sus ojos verdes. Tal vez Theo no estaba muerto, tal vez si la distraía lo suficiente ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de moverse. La mujer no se movió, pero de repente estaban en otro claro. Theo estaba acostado, todavía frío en la base de un árbol, y Tiana también. La niña estaba despierta, pero incapaz de hablar, y miró a Stiles con ojos aterrorizados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-" Tengo planes más grandes para ti, hijo de Claudia. Eres poderoso, más poderoso que la mayoría. Pelearás conmigo." - Ella le dijo, y desde el rostro de Tiana, ella también la escuchó. Había lágrimas frescas en sus ojos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El monstruo se acercó a Stiles y le acarició el pelo. Además, vivir con la culpa de no poder salvar a Tiana, es suficiente, ¿no crees? Preguntó, sus ojos brillaban malvadamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles no pudo hablar. No pudo moverse. Todo lo que pudo fue sentarse y mirar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mirando como un cuchillo apareció en la mano de la mujer, y ella caminó hacia donde estaba Tiana. Mientras bajaba el cuchillo en su pecho e hizo un corte limpio. Mientras cortaba una línea más nítida en el pecho de Theo. Mientras levantaba el corazón de Tiana y lo intercambiaba con el de Theo. mientras tiraba el corazón de Theo al suelo y volvía a cerrar el cofre del niño. Mientras inyectaba sangre de hombre lobo en el niño. Cuando Tiana yacía muerta en el suelo del bosque, y Theo cofre se curó, cerrando el corazón de Tiana en su cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo podía mirar.</em>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>Cuando Stiles finalmente se despertó, Derek estaba sentado en la mesa junto a él. Por un momento temió que esto fuera solo otra pesadilla. Pero Derek lo estaba mirando con una expresión de calma y alerta, y una pequeña y esperanzada sonrisa en su rostro. -"Theo se ha ido." -Le dije al hombre.</p><p>No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar hasta que Derek se movió al lado de su cama, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, murmurando -"Shh, bebé, está bien." - suavemente en su oído.</p><p>Pero se las arregló para hablar. Habló. Le contó todo a Derek.</p><p>Explicó cómo él y Derek sabían de ser compañeros desde que Stiles tenía unos tres años. Cómo se habían vuelto inseparables hasta que comenzó a ir a la escuela, y cómo se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Scott. Le contó sobre Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Erica, Isaac y Boyd, y cómo se habían convertido en amigos inseparables. Le contó sobre su madre, Claudia Stilinski, y sobre cómo era la amiga más cercana que Stiles había tenido en toda su vida. Él habló sobre la muerte de su madre, y cómo toda la magia que tenía dentro se había salido de control, aunque con una sola: quiero estar solo. Explicó sobre pocas personas recordando, y Theo siendo uno de ellos. Cómo Theo aparentemente estaba enamorado de Stiles por alguna razón, y cómo se hicieron amigos con mucha facilidad. Sobre tener una visión de la casa en llamas de Hale y lograr salvar a Derek, sus hermanas y sus padres, olvidando el resto de la familia. Le contó sobre ir al bosque con Theo y que Atalanta no solo mató a Tiana, la hermana de Theo, sino que también reemplazó el corazón de Theo por el de ella. Le contó sobre la ira de Theo y la sensación de algo plantado en su propio corazón, que resultó ser el Nogitsune. Habló de irse de Nueva York con la excusa de hacer Criminología cuando, de hecho, solo iba a cazar Atalanta. Añadió su reacción al encontrar a Theo allí, y la ira y la lujuria de Theo. Le contó que Nogitsune lo tomó y lo ató a Theo, porque Theo era una quimera. Su voz tembló cuando describió cómo el Nogitsune lo había obligado a matar a personas inocentes, y cómo, en la noche del 4 y la sensación de algo plantado en su propio corazón, que resultó ser el Nogitsune. En julio, había masacrado a 50 personas en un hospital, dejando cientos de heridos. Cómo Theo lo había ayudado a rastrear a Atalanta, y cómo sus ojos quemados también habían quemado el espíritu de Nogitsune. Sobre el Alpha Pack escuchando sobre una máquina de matar tan despiadada, e intentando reclutarlo y convertirlo, para hacer el hombre lobo más fuerte de la Tierra. Le contó todo.</p><p>Derek permaneció en silencio durante toda la historia, escuchando todo lo que Stiles tenía que decir. No lo interrumpió, solo le dio un apretón cuando el niño se ahogó en sus propias lágrimas, incapaz de hablar.</p><p>- "Entonces, entiendo si quieres que me vaya o lo que sea. Está bien." - Dijo el adolescente al final, mirando sus propias manos juntas. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir.</p><p>Derek se puso de pie, y luego acunó la mandíbula de Stiles en su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Stiles tuvo que apartar la mirada de sus ojos intensos.- "Escúchame, Stiles. Lamento que no me hayas dicho todo esto antes, pero entiendo por qué no lo hiciste. Está bien. No importa. Lo hecho, hecho está. Te amo y confío en ti, como solía hacerlo y como siempre lo haré. Tendría el peso de toda la Tierra por ti. Me enfrentaría a Atalanta, solo, 300 veces. No me importa lo que pasó. Lo importante, eres <em>tú. Nos. El paquete. Nuestra familia.</em> No importa lo que pase. Estaré aquí." - Prometió, su corazón nunca se enganchó una vez.</p><p>Los ojos de Stiles todavía estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero, por una vez, no dijo nada. Solo se aferró a Derek.</p><p>-"¿Sabes lo que me detuvo? ¿Qué me despertó cuando estaba en el sótano?"- preguntó, después de unos minutos de silencio.-"Era tu voz, Derek. Me llamaste y volví. Siempre me traes de vuelta."-</p><p>Derek le sonrió, mientras se inclinaba para un beso suave. Muchas cicatrices aún estaban abiertas, y muchas de ellas dolían. Muchos problemas todavía estaban por delante de ellos.</p><p>
  <em>No importaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek siempre lo traía de vuelta.</em>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Parte 11 </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>(3/3)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Nota De Traductora:</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Aqui finaliza esta serie de 3 capítulos, ya que al fin lo acabe pasare con la parte 12 de la serie para traducir, gracias por leer y dar amor, no olviden si es posible ir darle amor al autor(@) original!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹✖️🔹</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ♦️☀️ 12 ☀️♦️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>D's of life </b>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>(Dick and Death)</b> </em>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <b>D's de la vida. </b>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>(Dick y Muerte.)</b> </em>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>La primera vez de Stiles y Derek.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>O al menos, la primera vez que cuenta.</em>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🌕 <b>Publicado:</b> <em>2016-09-03</em></p><p>🌕 <b>Completado:</b> <em>2017-06-23</em></p><p>🌕 <b>Palabras:</b> <em>8107</em></p><p>🌕 <b>Capítulos:</b> <em>2 / 2</em></p><p>🌕 <b>Categoría:</b> <em>+18</em></p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm in love with you. </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>(And all your not-so-little things)</em> </b>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 1:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Estoy enamorado de ti. </b>
  <br/>
  <em> <b>(Y de todas tus cosas no tan pequeñas)</b> </em>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>Allison fue la primera en romper el silencio en la habitación donde ella, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Stiles e Isaac estaban acampados. Había estado sucediendo durante casi media hora y ella había terminado oficialmente con la falta de ruido.- "Está bien, fuera con eso. ¿Que esta pasando?" - preguntó ella, y todos la miraron y parpadearon sorprendidos.</p><p>Erica colgó su teléfono primero. - "Me alegra que lo hayas preguntado. Mi increíble y hermosa coordinadora vino y me preguntó esta mañana, si he encontrado una escuela a la que asistiré o no." - Ella dijo, soplándose las uñas pulidas.</p><p>Boyd se movió nervioso en su asiento.- "¿Y tú?"- preguntó, y Erica lo arrastró con una mirada fulminante.</p><p>- "No. Porque necesitamos hablar de eso con el paquete, y ni siquiera sé qué es exactamente lo que quiero estudiar. Quiero dejar Beacon Hills con seguridad, pero no quiero dejar ninguno de ustedes." - Ella explicó, desinflando un poco.</p><p>Lydia dejó el libro con los labios fruncidos.-"Recibí una carta de aceptación. De todas las universidades de la Ivy League en América. Solía soñar con esto." - explicó, y miró a los demás.- "Pero ahora ... ¡Todo es tan incierto! Y lo odio, necesito hechos, cosas de las que estoy seguro." - Ella se quejó.</p><p>Allison asintió entendiendo y miró a los otros tres niños. Boyd se encogió de hombros.- "Me imaginé que todos estaban teniendo un día tranquilo, así que me puse a trabajar." - Él le dijo con franqueza y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Obviamente estaba mintiendo, pero si no estaba listo para compartir sus cargas, nadie debería obligarlo a hacerlo.</p><p>Stiles se distrajo de nuevo, pero cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, se volvió y miró a Allison.- "¿Cómo sabías que Scott era con quien querías tener sexo?" - él le preguntó, y Boyd casi se cae de la cama sorprendido.</p><p>Lydia y Erica se acercaron a él con curiosidad, mientras Isaac dejaba escapar un gemido desde donde estaba posado al borde de la cama.</p><p>- "Quiero decir, me gusta Derek, es mi compañero y todo eso, pero tengo 17 años, ¿verdad? Debería tener relaciones sexuales. Debería querer tener relaciones sexuales. Y quiero tener relaciones sexuales. Solo..." -</p><p>Erica levantó las manos para evitar que balbuceara. -"Cálmate, Stilinski y no temas."- dijo ella, mostrándole una sonrisa.</p><p>Boyd e Isaac se alejaron de ella.- "¿Quieres decirnos que tú y Derek aún no han tenido relaciones sexuales?" - preguntó Lydia, luciendo incrédula.</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros. - "Solía detenerlo siempre por ... ya sabes, historial." - él murmuró. Allison alargó la mano para darle una palmada en la cabeza. Stiles no era virgen, pero sus experiencias sexuales pasadas no fueron las mejores. Dos conexiones juguetonas en el primer año y luego Theo Experience que no se mencionarán.</p><p>-"¡ Stiles !" - Boyd lo detuvo, acercándose al otro chico. El moreno cerró la boca.- "No tienes que preocuparte por todo esto. Derek te ama . Él te ama lo suficiente como para que nunca te presione, e incluso si decidieras no volver a tener sexo nunca más, simplemente rodaría con eso. Solo quiere tú y para que seas feliz , cálmate." - dijo el niño estoico, y Stiles respiró profundamente.</p><p>Allison tomó su mano y la apretó contra la de ella.- "Y, no hay nada que podamos decir para prepararte para esto. Simplemente ... sucederá. Sabrás que es el correcto, y sabrás cuando llegue el momento adecuado. Toda esa horrible planificación y listo y toda esa basura no es real. Siempre que te parezca adecuado, hazlo. "-añadió, y Stiles le dirigió una mirada dudosa.</p><p>Erica asintió solemnemente.- "Amas a Derek, idiota. Y él te ama. Llegará el momento adecuado."-ella prometió, y Stiles asintió nuevamente, incómodo con toda la atención.</p><p>Se giró hacia Isaac.- "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tiene tus bragas en un giro?" -Isaac miró sorprendido la pregunta, y eso solo fue suficiente para desviar toda la atención sobre el chico rizado.</p><p>Isaac se movió nerviosamente y se miró los dedos. -"Danny me invitó a salir en una cita."-murmuró al final.</p><p>Erica parecía extasiada.- "¡Finalmente! Oh, Dios mío, he estado esperando este día, ¿qué dijiste? ¿A qué hora? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué vas a ponerte?" -preguntó emocionada, Lydia y Allison flotando detrás de ella. Incluso Boyd había cerrado su libro y lo miraba expectante.</p><p>Isaac le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Había estado enamorado de Danny desde que eran niños, y finalmente Danny se había dado cuenta y estaba correspondiendo. Había llegado el momento de la fiesta.- "Dije que sí, pero ..." -</p><p>- "Te encontraré el atuendo perfecto, te divertirás tanto que, sinceramente, no puedo esperar." - dijo Erica, cortando justo a través de él.</p><p>Allison alejó a la niña con una sonrisa.- "¿Pero qué? ¿Pasa algo, Isaac?" - preguntó ella, y el niño sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos brillando en una sonrisa.</p><p>- "No. Definitivamente necesito un atuendo genial." - dijo, y nadie notó el salto en su corazón.</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>Stiles le hizo una mano a Derek, y el hombre lobo le devolvió las palomitas de maíz sin un solo comentario, con los ojos fijos en la televisión.- "Si no se besan ..." - comenzó Stiles, y Derek lo hizo callar, mirando fijamente al televisor. Habían estado matando a los cazadores de sombras desde que Derek aún no lo había visto, y finalmente estaban en el episodio de Malec.</p><p>-"Él lo va a besar, ¿verdad?" - preguntó el hombre lobo, después de ver a Lydia Branwell aparecer en la pantalla con su vestido de novia.</p><p>Stiles sonrió de lado.- "Quizás, quizás, quién sabe. ¿Por qué?"-</p><p>Derek lo miró por un segundo, antes de volver a mirar la televisión.- "Porque el anzuelo extraño es lo más feo de la tierra, y todos merecemos un beso después de toda la angustia." - Él le dijo a él. Stiles lo miró sorprendido y Derek arqueó una ceja en respuesta.- "La representación es importante. Los medios de comunicación dedican demasiado tiempo a buscar parejas con química natural y luego te dicen que son estrictamente platónicos. Especialmente porque piensan que las parejas heterosexuales pobres, incluso las abusivas, merecen más crédito y atención que las primeras. Es injusto."-</p><p>Stiles se sentó mejor dándole a Derek una mirada de aprobación. - "Creo que el problema con la representación es que las pocas parejas no heterosexuales que siempre hemos tenido un final trágico por alguna razón, y el hecho de estar en una relación homosexual automáticamente te hace gay también es un problema." -</p><p>Derek lo miró sorprendido.- "¿Quieres decir bi borrado?" - preguntó, haciendo que Stiles asintiera.</p><p>- "Sí. Borrado de Bi y Pan, y toda la comunidad LGBT misma a veces. Al igual que la B significa Bisexuales, pero la gente convenientemente olvida eso a veces." -</p><p>Derek hizo responder, cuando Magnus finalmente irrumpió en la boda.-"Oh Dios, él está allí."- dijo el hombre lobo, sonriendo contento al brujo, con los ojos arrugados. Stiles amaba la escena del beso, pero quería ver la reacción de Derek. El hombre lobo miró fijamente, sus dedos temblando con la música y los ojos muy abiertos cuando Lydia le aseguró a Alec que estaba bien que la dejara en el altar. Su boca se abrió en estado de shock cuando Alec casi le dijo a su madre que se fuera a la mierda y él sonrió como el sol cuando finalmente se rodearon y se besaron.- "Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios mío. Esto es ... ¡soy ... ahora eso es un beso! ¡Stiles, mira que se están besando! Como, en realidad se están besando, esto es genial. Oh, Dios." - dijo el hombre lobo, asombrado, y Stiles le sonrió suavemente.</p><p>Derek era así, ¿lo ves? Comiendo palomitas de maíz con Stiles debajo del edredón, sorprendiendo a la manada con pasteles de cumpleaños y regalos que no son de cumpleaños, hablando de justicia social y luego haciendo fanáticos sobre tipos calientes y programas de televisión, vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero oscuro y gruñendo y luego ayudando a las ancianas a cruzar la calle, fuerte Hombre lobo alfa y gran conejito que usaban lentes de lectura para la estética. Y él era todo lo que Stiles podría desear.</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño cuando finalmente lo notó mirándolo.- "Ni siquiera lo estás viendo."-se quejó, y Stiles simplemente lo miró fijamente, gritando- "Te amo." -</p><p>Las orejas de Derek se pusieron rosadas y le sonrió a Stiles, con dientes de conejo y todo, y Stiles no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó de las mantas y se plantó en el regazo de Derek, llevando sus labios a los del hombre lobo. El beso fue suave y seguro al mismo tiempo, y Derek se derritió por completo sobre él, sonriendo contra sus labios mientras sus lenguas se movían entre sí.</p><p>Derek detuvo el beso primero y observó la cara sonrojada de Stiles.- "Stiles, deja de molestarme, tal vez no pueda parar."- bromeó y Stiles puso una mano sobre su corazón.</p><p>-"Entonces no lo hagas."- él dijo.</p><p>Derek lo miró sorprendido. Stiles siempre lo había hecho detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado lejos, ¿y de repente ya no lo hacía?. - "Espera. ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Estás borracho?" - preguntó, haciendo que el adolescente rodara los ojos.</p><p>Presionó sus labios nuevamente. - "No quiero que pares. Te amo y confío en ti."- dijo sinceramente, su corazón no dio un vuelco. Derek rozó sus dedos contra la mejilla de Stiles, sabiendo que no debía interrogarlo nuevamente. Stiles lo amaba y Derek también lo amaba. Besó el dorso de la mano del humano, antes de arrastrar besos por todo el brazo, la mejilla y luego la boca. Intercambiaron besos de nuevo, el espectáculo completamente olvidado.</p><p>Stiles se dirigió al sofá para acostarse, pero Derek lo detuvo.- "No" un beso "Voy a" otro beso "para hacer que estos" besos "sean perfectos." - prometió, haciendo reír a Stiles contra sus labios, sus dedos rozando la piel de Derek por debajo de la camisa.</p><p>- "Apenas soy virgen, ¿sabes?" - le dijo, pero Derek no se movió.</p><p>- "No me importa". - él respiró contra sus labios. -"Quiero que sea perfecto, porque no ha sido perfecto para ti, y quiero inventarlo. Te lo mereces". - prometió, y Stiles sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. ¿Era posible amar tanto a alguien? Un día su corazón se iba a romper con todo este amor.</p><p>Envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor del lobo como un pulpo, y Derek se echó a reír mientras se paraba abrazándolo, riéndose y besándose mientras se dirigían hacia el dormitorio.</p><p>El hombre lobo lo colocó en la cama, y se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos, con una sonrisa triste en sus rostros hasta que Derek finalmente se inclinó y lo besó nuevamente en los labios. Stiles mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y trató de quitarse los pantalones, pero Derek lo detuvo, moviéndose sobre él.</p><p>Retrocedió y tomó su Henley en un movimiento fluido antes de ayudar a Stiles a quitarse sus capas y capas de camisas. Él puntuó cada camisa que tiró con otro beso, deteniéndose lo suficiente para ver si Stiles quería que se detuviera. El chico seguía instándolo a avanzar, hasta que ambos estuvieron en ropa interior, abrazados mientras se besaban.</p><p>Stiles empujó a Derek hacia abajo sobre la cama y se movió encima de él, atrapando sus labios en su piel mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el hombre lobo. Derek lanzó un gemido bajo cuando sus erecciones se golpearon entre sí y las retorció de nuevo para que volviera a estar en la cima.</p><p>Besó el estómago de Stiles, rozando sus manos contra la espalda del niño y Stiles arqueó la espalda, permitiéndole empujar sus pantalones por las piernas sin cansarse, dejándolo expuesto.</p><p>Con una mano ahuecando su trasero, Derek se levantó nuevamente. Stiles le devolvió la mirada, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la intensidad de los ojos de Derek. Derek sonrió de lado.- "Eres hermoso." - Dijo, haciendo que Stiles se sonrojara más.</p><p>- "Estúpido." - Respondió el chico, tratando de ocultar su rostro, pero Derek alejó sus manos.</p><p>- "Mis dedos están en camino a tu gilipollas, gracias por preguntar". - Dijo, y la morena se rió sorprendida de él. Derek volvió a besar su mandíbula y fue por su cuello mientras alcanzaba el lubricante con su mano libre.</p><p>Una vez que sus dedos se lubricaron lo suficiente, comenzó a chupar un chupetón en el cuello de Stiles, reviviendo los pequeños gemidos que el niño no podía controlar en absoluto. El hombre lobo mordió el hombro de Stiles con sus dientes humanos, y luego deslizó un dedo en el agujero del niño.</p><p>Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de contenido que se movía un poco incómodo, antes de levantar la cara de Derek para poder besarlo nuevamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y deslizando su lengua sobre sus pequeños dientes de conejo. - "Lindos dientes de conejo". - Respiró burlonamente.</p><p>Derek le mostró sus colmillos con una ceja levantada y Stiles le guiñó un ojo. - "¿Es eso una amenaza o una promesa?" - preguntó, y el hombre lobo resopló, agregando otro dedo.</p><p>- "Un tal vez". - Respondió, mordiendo la clavícula de Stiles (con dientes normales) cuando el niño gimió al rozar su próstata.</p><p>- "Ngh Derek ..." - respiró el niño, y los dientes del lobo brillaron por un segundo. Lo giró sobre su estómago, besando la línea de su espalda mientras sus dedos cortaban el interior de su trasero.</p><p>- "¿Dónde está tu continua conversación?" - le preguntó el hombre lobo, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por su columna vertebral.</p><p>Stiles respiró con dificultad, con la cara en la almohada.- "Tú, no puedes, joder, me rompió las jodidas argh, joder ..." - Derek se rió del diálogo ininteligible y la corriente de maldiciones que la morena seguía diciendo.</p><p>Dio un último mordisco en el culo de Stiles, haciéndole gritar de dolor, antes de hacerlo retroceder para que estuvieran cara a cara otra vez. La cara de Stiles estaba manchada de rojo, y sus ojos estaban un poco desenfocados, pero aun así trató de ayudar a Derek cuando el lobo se quitó los boxers. Miró fascinado el pene de Derek por unos momentos. - "¿Encajará?" - preguntó, un poco ansioso.</p><p>Derek vertió lubricante en una mano y luego besó a Stiles nuevamente, su puño trabajando en su propia erección.- "Prometo que no te lastimaré". - Le dijo, y el adolescente se relajó de nuevo.</p><p>- "¿Cómo me quieres? ¿En mis rodillas? ¿Relajado? ¿Misionero?" - Ante la cara en blanco de Derek, se encogió de hombros.- "Vi mucho porno". -</p><p>Derek parpadeó nuevamente y luego tomó otro respiro.- "Estoy tratando de hacerlo perfecto para ti, así que ayúdame. ACUESTATE." - Ordenó y Stiles le sonrió descaradamente, arrojándose de nuevo a la cama y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek.</p><p>Derek volvió a suspirar.- "Eres un niño". - Le dijo, pero había demasiado cariño en su tono.</p><p>Stiles lo miró.- "Eso lo convertiría en pedofilia, Sourwolf". - Le recordó, y Derek volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, antes de poner una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles.</p><p>- "No te lastimaré". - Dijo el hombre lobo nuevamente, y Stiles le dedicó una sonrisa genuina.</p><p>-"No estaríamos aquí si no lo pensara yo mismo. Confío en ti." - Prometió, y Derek se inclinó hacia adelante nuevamente, besando a Stiles en los labios mientras empujaba hacia adelante nuevamente.</p><p>Esperó unos segundos hasta que Stiles asintió con la cabeza y luego empujó dentro tan gentilmente como pudo, dado el olor a excitación proveniente tanto de él como del niño. Stiles jadeó, pero no parecía que doliera de otra manera. Sin embargo, el lobo se detuvo, hasta que Stiles asintió alentador. - "Estoy bien, idiota". - Él dijo.</p><p>Derek presionó sus labios nuevamente cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de él de nuevo más lentamente, hasta que pudo moverse sin que Stiles pareciera tener dolor. Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek cuando comenzó a adquirir más ritmo.- "Ngh, Derek, joder. ¡Te quiero, joder!" - gimió contra sus labios, y Derek movió su boca hacia su cuello otra vez, chupando chupones y lamiéndolos.</p><p>Stiles se aferró a su hombro, las uñas se arrastraron cuando el lobo golpeó su próstata, enviando una descarga eléctrica sobre ambos. Derek se pasó la lengua por los pezones y el niño lanzó otro gemido. -"Joder, estoy cerca, mierda". - Respiró hundiendo las uñas en la espalda de Derek.</p><p>El lobo brilló sus ojos rojos en respuesta, y esto, combinado con el rápido empuje y los ruidos húmedos que el hombre lobo seguía haciendo, llevó a Stiles al borde.- "¡Joder, Derek!" - gritó, llegando y mordiendo el hombro de Derek.</p><p>El lobo también aulló de placer, entrando dentro de él cuando ambos cayeron en la cama pegajosa. Los ojos de Derek volvieron a la normalidad y estaba mirando a Stiles con una expresión de sorpresa.</p><p>Stiles se tomó un momento para calmar su corazón y luego se volvió para mirarlo con una ceja arqueada. -"¿Qué?" - preguntó, repentinamente nervioso.</p><p>Derek siguió mirándolo como si Stiles fuera algo peculiar.- "Tu me mordiste." - Dijo al final, con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>El hombre lobo parecía tan genuinamente sorprendido por esto que Stiles ni siquiera podía bromear al respecto.- "Eso hice". - Admitió, tocando el mordisco con los dedos. - "¿Por qué? ¿Algo esta mal?" - preguntó, y Derek sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>- "Mordiste a un lobo".- Dijo y parpadeó unos momentos.- "Eso es muy raro". - Murmuró, la punta de sus orejas se puso roja.</p><p>Stiles estaba sobre él en un momento.- "¿Estás confesando una torcedura tuya? ¿Es esto un hombre lobo?"- preguntó de inmediato, y Derek se negó a mirarlo de ninguna manera, furiosamente sonrojado.</p><p>-"No es una cosa de hombre lobo".- Dijo al final, y las cejas de Stiles se dispararon ante la falsa admisión.</p><p>Le dio un codazo al otro chico con una sonrisa. -"Hey, no burlarte, está bien. Tengo tantas torceduras, y tus ojos Alfa aparecen arriba, solo diciendo."- Derek lo miró escandalizado, y el niño volvió a guiñar un ojo.- "La próxima vez que te llame mi Alfa, ¿vamos a ver qué pasa?" -</p><p>Derek se sonrojó de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos. -"¿La próxima vez?"- preguntó en cambio, y Stiles se encogió de hombros.</p><p>- "Sip. Y será mejor que también saques el nudo." - Derek se atragantó con el aire ante eso.- "Laura me habló de los nudos Alpha hace años". - Anunció y Derek solo frunció el ceño hacia el techo, las orejas y la cara aún rojas.</p><p>Stiles le besó la mejilla.- "Te amo." - No hizo caso de lo pegajosos que aún estaban y envolvió sus brazos detrás de Derek, acunándolo sin problemas.- "Y lo hiciste perfecto, así que gracias." -</p><p>Derek se quejó un poco para sí mismo, pero Stiles no necesitó verlo sonrojarse para saber que había escuchado. - "También te amo." -</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>Stiles se despertó más limpio que el día anterior y con el olor a panqueques que venía de abajo. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de darse cuenta de que se parecía a Scott e inmediatamente se detuvo. Y, por supuesto, Derek había doblado cuidadosamente cada prenda de vestir y la había colocado en ángulo. <em><b>¡Qué idiota!</b></em></p><p>Antes de que su cabeza pudiera aventurarse hacia ese tren particular de pensamientos, Stiles negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose directamente al baño. Sonrió ante su reflejo: siempre había querido tener el pelo sexual del que siempre hablaban en las películas.</p><p>Rápidamente se cepilló los dientes y renunció por completo a su ropa, tomando su teléfono <em>(cargado, maldita sea, ¿Derek tenía TOC o algo así</em>?) Y rápidamente se tomó una selfie con él. Luego se sentó en la cama todavía desnudo, solo entonces notando la pila de ropa limpia que Derek le había dejado.</p><p>Los empujó fuera de la cama justo cuando dicho hombre lobo regresó a la habitación con un plato lleno de productos caseros. Derek <em>(¡horror!)</em> En realidad estaba usando un par de pantalones que Stiles miró con disgusto.</p><p>Derek lo miró de arriba abajo por un momento. -"Pensé que ya te habrías dado una ducha."- Dijo, colocando la bandeja con la comida en la cama y sentándose en ella. También tenía pelo sexual, y seguía intentando y sin poder mantener la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.</p><p>Stiles le miró con ojos suplicantes. - "La ducha me da miedo, por favor ven conmigo?" - preguntó en cambio, haciendo que el hombre lobo resoplara.</p><p>Le puso los ojos en blanco a Stiles.- "Quién podría haber pensado que tener relaciones sexuales de nuevo desataría tu ninfomanía interior."-Dijo secamente, entregándole uno de los panqueques ligeramente quemados. Stiles los miró con todo el juicio que pudo reunir, y el hombre lobo frunció el ceño en respuesta. -"Traté de cocinar para ti, se agradecido."- Murmuró el lobo y Stiles se rió.</p><p>-"Awh, bebé."- Se burló de él besándolo en la nariz. Derek le lanzó una mirada rápida. Stiles le guiñó un ojo. - "Eso solo me pone más cachondo." - Dijo, haciendo que Derek se sonrojara de nuevo.- "Y tus pantalones también me asustan, quítatelos."-</p><p>♦️☀️♦️</p><p>Al menos no cojeaba tanto. Stiles había tratado de tomarse una selfie sexy con el pelo de la cama con Derek y el hombre lobo lo había perseguido por la habitación, lo que había llevado a un momento más sexy ya Stiles cojeando. En el momento en que estaba en el auto, le reenvió la selfie a Scott con la leyenda <em><b>'Adivina quién se acostó;)'</b></em> y esperó.</p><p>Scott nunca decepcionó. 3 minutos después, lo estaba llamando. Stiles lo puso en el altavoz mientras se dirigía a su casa.- "STILES! ¡Qué demonios, no quería ver eso!" - Gritó su mejor amigo y Stiles se rió disimuladamente.</p><p>- "¿Como le fue? ¿Quién encabezó?" - preguntó otra voz que Stiles rápidamente identificó como Allison.</p><p>- "¡Ally, no lo animes!" - exclamó su mejor amigo, y Stiles sonrió con malicia para sí mismo.</p><p>-"Bueno, lo hizo. Pero me gusta que se lo pidiera." -Le dijo, ignorando el gemido de Scott.</p><p>- "Quiero saberlo todo. "- Dijo, y él pudo imaginarla con el teléfono y tratando de evitar que Scott se lo quitara. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que estaba en el altavoz.</p><p>-"Bueno, primero no está cortado, lo cual es importante. Es grande y ..."- comenzó.</p><p>- "¿¡ESTÁS HABLANDO DE LA POLLA DE DEREK CON MI NOVIA !?"- Scott gritó horrorizado, mientras Allison se reía.</p><p>Stiles miró el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.- "A los dos. Sigue, amigo Scotty. Enviaré más fotos la próxima vez." - Lo prometió y Scott gimió de nuevo.</p><p>- "Por favor, no lo hagas."- Rogó, y Stiles respondió. -"Me lo agradecerás más tarde. De todos modos, sus dedos, y oh Dios mío, su boca, deberías ver…" - la llamada terminó abruptamente, y Stiles se rió maniáticamente en su auto solo por unos minutos antes de finalmente salir del auto.</p><p>Abrió la puerta justo cuando su padre salió de la casa.- "Oh, hola hijo..." -dijo el Sheriff con una ceja arqueada.</p><p>Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, subiendo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Su padre podría saber sobre Derek, pero eso no significaba que necesitaba ver lo que él y su hijo estaban haciendo. El Sheriff rastreó su movimiento, frunció el ceño y luego pareció horrorizado cuando salió rápidamente.- "Isaac está en tu habitación." -Dijo, sin mirar atrás.- "Y por favor, no quiero saber."-</p><p>Stiles simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, saludando a su padre mientras sacaba la patrulla y se alejaba sacudiendo la cabeza.</p><p>El moreno corrió escaleras arriba con más energía que de costumbre, silbando para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras.- "¡Yo, Isaac!" - saludó a la figura en su cama y solo se detuvo cuando el hombre lobo rubio no respondió. - "¿Cachorro?" - llamó de nuevo.</p><p>Isaac finalmente miró hacia él, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.- “Oh…” - dijo al final, y Stiles estaba inmediatamente a su lado, con los dedos marcando rápidamente el 4. Sí, tenía un marcado rápido para todos en la Manada, además de su papá y Melissa.</p><p>-"Isaac, ¿qué pasa?" - preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cachorro de la manada. -"Babywolf, ¿qué pasó?"-</p><p>Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Isaac, mientras abrazó a Stiles y escondió su rostro del humano. - "Lo siento mucho ... no estabas aquí, y no quería molestarlos a ti ya Derek, y yo ..." - Stiles puso una mano debajo de su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>-"No estás molestando. Solo dime, lo arreglaremos." - Lo prometió, pero Isaac se puso a llorar por esto. -"Bebé Lobo…"-</p><p>-"Soy yo, lo siento!"- dijo el lobo rizado al final.-"Lo siento, estoy roto. ¡Soy yo quien necesita ser arreglado!" - dijo al final, sorprendiendo a Stiles.</p><p>La morena no dejó de acariciar su cabello. -"¿Hey que? No estás roto. Estás bien o ... ¿Estás herido? ¿Es asi?" - preguntó, e Isaac negó con la cabeza, finalmente mirando a Stiles a la cara.</p><p>-" Todos los demás lo quieren. Pero yo ... estoy roto. ¡Soy el único que no quiere tener sexo con nadie!" - explotó al final, y Stiles se congeló por un segundo.</p><p>Luego tomó las manos de Isaac entre las suyas. -"¿Quieres decir que eres asexual?" - preguntó al final, e Isaac parecía aterrorizado antes de asentir con la cabeza asustado por la reacción de Stiles.</p><p>La morena suspiró.- "Oh, Isaac." - Susurró al final, y el rubio vaciló por un segundo cuando el chico lo abrazó.-" Isaac, Pup, Babywolf. No estás roto." - Él le dijo a él.</p><p>Isaac se frotó el ojo. - "Traté de ser mejor, de arreglarme.   Mi papá me dijo que me arreglara y lo intenté, pero ..." - Stiles sintió un arrebato de ira hacia el Sr. Lahey y su continuo abuso mental y físico del pobre niño, y lo besó en la frente.</p><p>Luego lo miró a los ojos con seriedad. -"No estás roto y tu papá estaba equivocado. Eres diferente, diferente no significa malo." - Isaac no parecía convencido. - "Escucha a mi corazón. A Lydia le gusta tener sexo con chicos. ¿Eso está mal?" - Isaac negó con la cabeza.-" A Derek le gusta tener sexo con chicos. ¿Eso está mal?" - Isaac negó con la cabeza. -"Me gusta tener sexo con chicos y chicas. ¿Eso está mal?" - Isaac volvió a negar con la cabeza.- "Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no querer sexo está mal?"-</p><p>Isaac se miró las manos y volvió a olfatear. Stiles lo abrazó de nuevo. - "Eres perfecto. Eres bonito, agradable, un poco imbécil a veces, protector. Eres solo tú, Isaac, y con quien tienes relaciones sexuales no te convierte en una persona inferior." - Él se lo prometió.</p><p>-"Y quien te haya dicho algo más, es una perra."-Dijo la voz de Erica, mientras saltaba por la ventana.</p><p>Isaac pareció preocupado de nuevo, y ella le dio una sonrisa de aliento mientras le mostraba el helado en sus manos.- "No te preocupes. Ya lo sabía. Y también Boyd, Jackson y Lydia para el caso." - Stiles la miró traicionado.</p><p>Isaac solo la miró mientras ella se acomodaba junto a él en la cama. - "Eres mi hermano pequeño en todo menos en sangre. Y si alguien te dice que estás equivocado para lo que quieres o no quieres meter la polla, entonces pueden preocuparse por mí." - Ella prometió.</p><p>- "Y yo." - Stiles añadido. - "Ahora, ¿qué pasó con Danny?" - preguntó.</p><p>Isaac suspiró y se frotó los ojos.-"Me besó y estuvo bien. Pero luego me tocó, pude oler su excitación y entré en pánico. Y corrí aquí." - Él explicó.- "Me ha estado enviando mensajes de texto durante horas, pero no sé qué decir, y lo siento. Realmente me gusta Danny. Pero le gusta el sexo." - Dijo miserablemente.</p><p>Erica le guiñó un ojo, abrió el tubo de helado y entregó cucharas.- "Tengo de buena fuente que a él también le gustas. Mucho. ¿Dale una oportunidad?" - Isaac asintió con la cabeza, luego tomó su mano.</p><p>-"¿Pero vendrás conmigo?"- preguntó, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa genuina.</p><p>- "Seré tu sombra."- Ella lo prometió e Isaac le dio una sonrisa tentativa.</p><p>Stiles le dio un codazo con un guiño.- "Ahora tomemos un poco de ace-cream."- Dijo, e Isaac soltó una risa sorprendida.</p><p>- "Apuesto a que serás aceptable."-Respondió Erica.</p><p>Isaac gimió.- “¿Juegos de palabras? ¿De Verdad?"-</p><p>-"¿Qué tienen en común las personas asexuales y los ninjas?"- preguntó Boyd, entrando en la habitación con Lydia.</p><p>El pelirrojo los miró con cara seria.- "Nunca los verás venir."- Dijo, enviando a Erica y Stiles en un ataque de risa.</p><p>Isaac trató de ocultar su sonrisa, pero ni siquiera pudo lograrlo. Scott y Allison estaban justo detrás de ellos, y Allison le sonrió a Isaac. - "Eso y son buenos en las sorpresas." - Dijo, y esta vez Isaac literalmente palmeó la cara cuando Scott se unió a Stiles y Erica en las risas.</p><p>Jackson y Derek fueron los últimos en aparecer, e Isaac sin querer se puso rígido al ver a su Alfa allí también. Derek sacó su teléfono.- "Con esa cicatriz de tu cara podríamos llamarte Scarf Ace."-Leyó, y pareció complacido cuando la mitad de la habitación se partió de la risa.</p><p>-"¡No, Derek, eso fue perfecto!" - Stiles aulló desde el suelo, e incluso Isaac se relajó cuando el Alfa le guiñó un ojo.</p><p>Jackson se sentó junto a Isaac. - "Pierde puntos porque literalmente buscó en Google juegos de palabras."- Dijo, antes de volverse hacia el otro lobo. -"¡Mira! Este es el anillo del as. Un anillo negro que se lleva en el dedo medio de la mano derecha." - Él le dijo a él.</p><p>Isaac miró el anillo con asombro.- "¿Para mi?"- preguntó, y el lobo de ojos azules puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>-"¿Duh?" - pero parecía inquieto por haber sido completamente amable con alguien, así que fue un gesto genuino.</p><p>Isaac lo rodeó con sus brazos, y Jackson resopló y resopló, pero él le devolvió el abrazo.</p><p>- "¡Pila de cachorros!" - gritó Erica, y ella y Scott se pusieron inmediatamente encima de los otros dos lobos, empujando a Allison y Lydia con ellos. Stiles agarró a Boyd y luego miró furioso hasta que Derek también se unió a la pila.</p><p>
  <em>"¡Mi pie!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tengo el pelo de alguien en la boca".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lydia, me estás matando la polla con tus tacones".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me duelen las tetas".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Scott deja de respirar sobre mí!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alguien acaba de tocarme el culo, ¡lo juro por Dios si fue Scott ...!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lamento morder a todos y cada uno de ustedes".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Lo que sea que hayas tenido sexo con Stilinski!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Aún apestas por cierto!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quiero detalles completos de cómo fue eso, por cierto".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Derek es grande y sin cortes".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STILES!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STILES!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Te amamos Isaac!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Sí, te amamos, cachorro!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Isaac!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Cachorro!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡Mi bebé lobo!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me ocuparé de Danny por ti".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Era Jackson o Derek?"</em>
</p><p>Isaac se rió. <em>- "Yo también los amo, muchachos." - </em></p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <em> <b>Parte 12 </b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>(1/2)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</b> </em>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ♦️☀️♦️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>D's of life </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Dick and Death)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <b>D's de la vida. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Dick y Muerte.)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Es el aniversario del Hale Fire.</em>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🌕 <b>Publicado:</b> <em>2016-09-03</em></p><p>🌕 <b>Completado:</b> <em>2017-06-23</em></p><p>🌕 <b>Palabras:</b> <em>8107</em></p><p>🌕 <b>Capítulos:</b> <em>2 / 2</em></p><p>🌕 <b>Categoría:</b> <em>+18</em></p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 2:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Never alone. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Together we're stronger)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 2:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nunca solos. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>J</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>untos somos más fuertes)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>Una cosa en la que Derek Hale era bueno era en internalizar la mierda. Todavía creía que el Hale Fire era en gran parte culpa suya, por lo que no se le permitió ayudar. Había ido a terapia y había hablado con su familia, pero su manada ... no lo sabían . Y trató de seguir así.</p><p>Se está probando la palabra clave.</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>Cuando bajó, tres mañanas después de la salida de Isaac, apodado por Stiles el día <em>ACE</em> , estaba decidido a actuar normal y exactamente como de costumbre. Si hubiera apagado su teléfono y escondido el calendario para no tener que ver la fecha, bueno, ese era su negocio y solo su negocio.</p><p>Se ocupó de preparar el desayuno para los Golden Twins y Badass Boyd, como Stiles había decidido llamar al Beta Trio, y luego se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, todo en perfecto silencio.</p><p>-"¡Gracias, Derek!" - Isaac sonrió, aceptando los panqueques con una sonrisa y luego ahogándolos en jarabe de arce. En ese único instante actuó tanto como su prima Sandra que Derek se desmayó por un momento.</p><p>Luego sonrió antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la beta rubia. -"¿Necesitan un viaje en coche a la escuela hoy?"- preguntó distraídamente, mirando a sus panqueques casi quemados. De Verdad. Por supuesto que hoy casi quemaría sus panqueques.</p><p>Boyd le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.- "Derek, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?" - preguntó, arqueando una ceja.</p><p>El Alfa sintió que no podía respirar. ¿Ellos... Boyd...?</p><p>Erica puso los ojos en blanco.- "¡Es domingo! ¡No hay escuela, Der! "-</p><p>Dios, ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a la tía Petunia? Mismo tono burlón y acto casi condescendiente. Su dulce tía, que murió por su culpa.</p><p>Parpadeó ante sus betas, una sensación de pavor lo llevó a la idea de tener que fingir estar bien durante todo el día. ¿Cómo diablos estaba destinado a hacer eso?</p><p>Erica prosiguió, inconsciente.- "Tengo un día de historietas planeado con Scott, y luego me robaré a Allison por la noche."-Dijo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.-"¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?"-</p><p>Isaac se sonrojó. - "Tengo otra cita con Danny." - comenzó, mirando a Erica cuando la loba silbó. - "y Jackson ha decidido venir. No sé exactamente a quién está tratando de proteger en este escenario, pero espero que no ponga la perdición del lobo en mi bebida." -</p><p>Los otros dos rieron.- "Lydia vuelve a buscar buenas universidades y me rogó que la acompañara. Dijo que tiene un plan para el próximo año, lo cual es genial ya que las solicitudes se están cerrando." - Boyd frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Derek.- "¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Nos necesitas en casa?"-</p><p>Tres pares de ojos lo miraban entrecerrados, pero se las arregló para mantener la cara de póquer. -"Chicos, no se preocupen; Tengo algunas cosas que hacer." - Dijo, despidiéndolos y obligándose a sonreír para tranquilizarlo.</p><p>Erica hizo una mueca. - "Por favor, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, es aterrador." - Decidió, dejando caer su plato en el fregadero. - "¡Es el turno de Boyd, para lavarlos!" - luego llamó, antes de correr escaleras arriba.</p><p>Boyd gimió cuando Isaac, oh, dejó caer inocentemente su propio plato en el fregadero y desapareció arriba también. Derek miró los platos y luego dio un paso adelante.- "¿Qué tal si tomo tu turno y tú también te preparas?" - se arriesgó.</p><p>Esta vez Boyd se detuvo para mirarlo, y escuchó el sonido claro de algo cayendo desde arriba antes de que la voz de Erica fuera.-"Que..?." -</p><p>El hombre lobo oscuro miró sospechosamente a Derek.- "¿Has sido poseído? ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" - le preguntó, claramente un poco preocupado.</p><p>Derek se obligó a parecer molesto.- "Perdón por ser amable, entonces puedes hacerlo tú mismo." - Escupió, volviéndose a su plato medio lleno.</p><p>Boyd levantó los brazos en señal de protesta. -"Siempre dices que quien cocina está exonerado de la limpieza y- ¿Sabes qué? No importa, ¡gracias Derek!"-</p><p>El Alfa lo vio desaparecer arriba y sintió que los nudos en su estómago se apretaban un poco. Si no estuviera seguro de que parecería sospechoso, los habría abrazado a todos y les habría dicho que los amaba antes de perderlos de vista.</p><p>Tal como estaban las cosas, solo gruñó algo tras ellos mientras salían corriendo de la casa, susurrando un poco. - "Les amo" - una vez que supo que estaban demasiado lejos para escucharlo.</p><p>Y luego se quedó solo. Estaba solo como lo había estado esa noche, recientemente rechazado por los avances de Kate Argent. Solo como había estado, de pie en medio de la Reserva con su familia, viendo arder la Casa Hale, oliendo la carne de la tía Petunia en la nariz y vomitando, todo su cuerpo temblando, temblando porque podría haber estado allí. Cora y Laura podrían haber estado allí. Mamá y papá podrían haber estado allí.</p><p>Y luego vomitar porque Peter había estado allí, y Petunia había estado allí, y la pequeña Becca había estado aquí, y esa era su familia en llamas ...</p><p>Y fue su culpa, y todo fue demasiado -</p><p>Era tonto, confiaba en una cazadora, sabía que era peligrosa…</p><p>Destruyó a su familia por un humano que ni siquiera era su pareja.</p><p>Con un gruñido, se arrojó de la silla, se movió en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo. Escuchó los sonidos de los platos golpeando el suelo, pero los ignoró, saltando por la ventana de la cocina y corriendo.</p><p>Se sintió un poco más cerca de ellos cuando cambió de posición. Más cerca de su familia.</p><p>Quizás fue porque los mejores recuerdos de ellos eran los que creaban cada luna llena, cuando corrían por el bosque en su forma de lobo, persiguiéndose y atrapando pequeñas ardillas o conejos.</p><p>Derek siempre había odiado atrapar conejos, porque siempre te miraban con esa mirada cuando sabían que los habían acorralado, y eso lo entristecía. Malia y Cora solían darle tanta mierda por eso, pero nunca lo forzaron ni fueron demasiado lejos con la broma. Becca era humana, por lo que siempre se puso del lado de él, y también le agradaba más que todos sus primos.</p><p>Los extrañaba.</p><p>Echaba de menos la forma en que tía Petunia siempre se las arreglaba para mantener a su Peter a raya. Echaba de menos la forma en que el rostro de Peter se volvía completamente suave cuando se enfrentaba a su esposa y su hermosa hija, Malia.</p><p>Echaba de menos la forma en que la pequeña Becca siempre lo elegía para cualquier cosa que tuvieran que hacer, <em>"Yo elijo a Der-Bear"</em>, siempre creyéndole por encima de cualquier otro miembro de la familia, siempre amándolo mejor.</p><p>Extrañaba a la hermana de su madre, la tía Doloris, quien siempre decía odiar a todos los miembros de la familia y pasaba por novios como pasabas por el papel higiénico cuando tenías diarrea, pero los amaba a todos incondicionalmente.</p><p>Echaba de menos al tío Sebastián y la tía Cristina, los suegros de su madre, que no lo visitaban a menudo, pero ¿Cuándo lo hacían? Trajeron a sus hijos y tanta comida que les sobró en la cocina durante meses.</p><p>Echaba de menos la forma en que Peter solía caminar en la casa como si fuera dueño de todo allí, tratando de verse bien, y Malia y Cora le pusieron los ojos en blanco, su madre resopló, su padre lo miró con nerviosismo anticipado, Laura no calificó. él y su Nana lo golpearon en la cabeza con un periódico antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar cualquier cosa malvada que había planeado.</p><p>Extrañaba a su familia.</p><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo había sido un lobo. Rodó por el suelo y cazó un ciervo y luego lloró cuando se dio cuenta de que Nana Tati nunca sabría que había crecido y que ahora podía acabar con algo tan grande como un ciervo.</p><p>Porque ella estaba muerta.</p><p>Pasó un poco más en el bosque, tratando de ahuyentar cada ataque de pánico que pudiera sorprenderlo durante el día antes de regresar a la casa. En forma humana, por supuesto, en caso de que uno de los betas estuviera allí y comenzara a hacer preguntas.</p><p>Derek ya tenía escrito el plan del día: limpiar el desorden que dejó el trío beta, cerrar la casa con llave, agonizar por unos momentos si ir al cementerio o no, y luego cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas y fingir no estar en casa. afligido.</p><p>Ni siquiera pudo empezar a seguir su plan. Cuando finalmente regresó a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta.</p><p>Claramente recordaba haber usado la ventana para salir, lo que significaba que tenía que haber sido un miembro de la Manada o Peter. Aprendió su expresión en algo más natural, sí, un ceño fruncido, y regresó al interior de la casa para encontrar a... Stiles.</p><p>El moreno estaba lavando los platos de las betas, y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó a Derek entrar a la casa. Simplemente levantó una mano enjabonada a modo de saludo, antes de volver a lavarse, tarareando entre dientes.</p><p>Derek lo miró durante unos segundos en total confusión. - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - preguntó al final, mientras Stiles continuaba lavándose y no lo reconocía en absoluto. A Stiles ni siquiera le gustaba lavar / limpiar, lo único que disfrutaba era cocinar, de verdad.</p><p>-"Te preparé un baño caliente arriba. "-fue la respuesta de Stiles. Cuando finalmente se volvió para mirar a Derek, su rostro estaba suave y había algo... algo, cuando Stiles sonrió.- "Date prisa antes de que el agua se enfríe." -Le dijo, y luego volvió a lavar los platos.</p><p>Durante unos segundos más, Derek se quedó allí y miró a Stiles, completamente confundido. Sin embargo, esto no era lo más extraño que Stiles le había hecho, así que lo aceptó y lo tomó como una excusa para estar solo con sus pensamientos por un tiempo más.</p><p>El agua estaba caliente, recién calentada, y le conmovió pensar que Stiles pasó por todos estos problemas solo por él. Sí, estaban juntos, pero aun así ... era extraño, por una vez en su vida, no tener que preocuparse por su pareja.</p><p>Con Paige, estaba preocupado de que ella pudiera descubrir que era un hombre lobo.</p><p>Con Kate-</p><p>Como de costumbre, en el momento en que pensó en Kate, recordó nuevamente los gritos agonizantes que probablemente su familia gritaba mientras se quemaban y todo-</p><p>Se obligó a no pensar en eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza y mantuvo la cabeza entre las piernas, desesperado por no pensar en ello. En cambio, se concentró en el ritmo constante del corazón de Stiles y el tono de su tarareo mientras se lavaba y luego procedía a comenzar a limpiar la cocina.</p><p>El hombre lobo no sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció en el baño, solo escuchando a Stiles, a su pareja, y tratando de no ahogarse nuevamente en el pasado. Fue reconfortante. Pero después de un rato, finalmente respiró hondo y terminó de limpiarse. No podía pasar todo el día en el baño; uno, Stiles probablemente le preguntaría qué pasaba... en serio, Derek estaba sorprendido de que no lo hubiera hecho ya; dos, no merecía consuelo cuando él era la razón por la que la pequeña Becca no podía volver a respirar.</p><p>Una vez que estuvo limpio y vestido, bajó las escaleras, donde Stiles se las había arreglado para limpiar toda la cocina y sacar platos calientes de sopa. Ahora Derek sospechaba.- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"- preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la morena. - "¿Qué hiciste?" -</p><p>Stiles le puso los ojos en blanco, invitándolo a sentarse y a escarbar en su propio cuenco con entusiasmo. Finalmente, cuando Derek no hizo ningún movimiento para comer, empezó a hablar. -"Solo traje un poco de sopa y pensé que podrías disfrutarla. Entonces, come." - Ordenó, el corazón latía molestamente constante mientras explicaba.</p><p>Todavía muy confundido, Derek comenzó a comer la sopa. Y luego casi se traga la cuchara con un gemido. Honestamente, ¿cómo recordaba Stiles cuál era la sopa favorita de Derek? Porque por su sonrisa, no era una coincidencia que Derek estuviera comiendo la sopa angelical que Nana solía cocinar.</p><p>Le tomó hasta la mitad de la sopa para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Stiles estaba hablando continuamente de todo y nada en particular, y eso combinado con la sopa había sido suficiente para distraerlo de sus pensamientos por completo.- "Ya sabes."- Él dijo. No fue una pregunta.</p><p>Los ojos de Stiles se nublaron, pero asintió.- "Lo sé." -</p><p>El hombre lobo Alfa dio un suspiro, frotándose la frente con la mano por un segundo. Por supuesto que Stiles lo sabía. Era un poco estúpido que pensara que podía ocultarle algo a Stiles.- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces?" - le preguntó al adolescente, quien lo miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones.</p><p>No había piedad en sus ojos. Solo una comprensión profunda y un consuelo.- <em>"Vine a cuidarte, Derek. Porque eres mi Alfa y eres mi pareja y te amo. Y sé que aún no le has dicho a la Manada y respeto tu decisión. Pero si piensas por un segundo que no estaré a tu lado y te ayudaré a sobrevivir otro de estos días horribles, estás profundamente equivocado."</em> -</p><p>La voz de Stiles era firme, no había lugar para objeciones, y Derek en realidad no sabía que podía enamorarse aún más de Stiles. Dios, lo amaba tanto.</p><p>- "Gracias." - Susurró el hombre lobo, pero Stiles lo escuchó de todos modos.</p><p>Sus ojos se volvieron suaves de nuevo y empujó el cuenco hacia él. - "Bebe tu sopa." -</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>A Derek le tomó tres horas estar sentado en su habitación, Stiles pasando una mano por su cabello para decidir. El adolescente había dejado de hablar, en algún momento, tarareando una canción suave en pulido mientras acariciaba el cabello de Derek. Probablemente fue el tiempo más largo que había pasado sin hablar, y Derek estaba agradecido por eso.</p><p>Sin embargo, decidió que al final no podía posponerlo para siempre. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró al otro chico. - "Necesito ir al cementerio. Necesito..."-</p><p>Stiles solo asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, y lo miró, mientras Derek abría y cerraba el armario un par de veces. El hombre lobo miró fijamente la ropa que tenía dentro antes de negar con la cabeza y girarse hacia la puerta. Solo se detuvo una vez que se dio cuenta de que Stiles no lo había seguido.</p><p>El moreno lo estaba mirando con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, luego sonrió.- "Iré, si me quieres allí."-</p><p>Derek no lo merecía. Pero fue lo suficientemente egoísta como para retenerlo. Porque cuando la vida te dio a Stiles Stilinski, lo mantuviste tan cerca de ti como fue posible y esperaste por Dios que nunca se alejara de tu lado.</p><p>♦️☀️♦️</p><p>Derek ni siquiera recordaba el viaje al cementerio. Todo lo que sabía era que de repente estaba allí, parado frente a un montón de lápidas, todas definidas por el nombre Hale escrito en ellas.</p><p>Nunca habían podido separar el cuerpo de nadie del fuego. Todos se habían quemado. Derek aún podía escuchar los gritos en sus oídos, el olor a piel quemada, el olor a llamas ...</p><p>Se dobló detrás de un árbol, vaciando el contenido de su estómago, sus oídos zumbaban y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Su Tata, su tía, y dios su familia .</p><p>Stiles se sentó junto a él, tomando su mano entre las suyas. -"Cuéntame sobre ellos."- Él instó.</p><p>Y Derek lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el comportamiento de la tía Petunia, en lo mucho que se parecía a Erica. Pensó en la serie de novios de Doloris, que duraron tanto como ella necesitaba un artículo nuevo y caro o algo así.</p><p>Pensó en Becca, la dulce y pequeña Becca y en cuánto se habrían llevado ella y Stiles. Qué similar era a Cora y cuánto lo amaba.</p><p>Y le dijo a Stiles. Le habló de la colección de rocas de Becca, del amor secreto del tío Sebastián por los conejos y del amor de sus primos por Disney. Ange Uriel con su amor por el arte y la música.</p><p>Le contó sobre los días de luna llena en los que Derek correría, el tirón de la luna fuerte, Laura y Cora, y sus tíos, y Tyler y Seth y toda su familia corriendo con él.</p><p>Le habló de la noche y las estrellas, y de la manada sentados juntos en el jardín, viendo la luna salir, viendo las estrellas volverse cada vez más brillantes en el cielo. Sobre la tía Petunia diciéndoles los nombres de las estrellas y la constante confusión de Tyler sobre la forma en que se llamaba la Vía Láctea si no hubiera leche en el espacio. Acerca de Becca respondiendo a él que <em>'por supuesto que hay leche en el espacio, ¿de qué otra manera vendría el queso en la luna?'</em></p><p>Le dijo todo y nada, riendo y llorando, compartiendo trozos de vida que durante tanto tiempo solo se había guardado para sí mismo. Le dijo lo mucho que lo sentía, y lloró por Kate, la diabla que era la razón de todo esto.</p><p>Stiles no dijo nada y se limitó a abrazarlo.</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>Cuando finalmente llegan a casa, Derek no tiene energía. Deja que Stiles lo manosee todo el camino hasta el dormitorio, y ni siquiera lo fulmina con la mirada, no se queja. Ignora su teléfono, mostrando una notificación intermitente de varios mensajes de su familia, y simplemente se sienta allí.</p><p>Es un día del año en el que se deja llevar por completo, un día en el que está solo y baja la guardia. Un día en el que vuelve a ser un adolescente, apartado de su familia mientras ve cómo su casa se incendia.</p><p>Ahí es cuando siente la mano fría de Stiles en su hombro, y el chico se mueve a su lado, una presencia firme a su lado. Una promesa de algo más, la certeza de que está a salvo pero, sobre todo, de que no está solo. Que no importa cuánto dolor traiga el mundo, cuánto daño inflija, cuántas lágrimas y sangre derrame, siempre habrá amor también.</p><p>Entonces Derek se permite no estar solo, por primera vez en años. Cerró los ojos y se enterró en el pecho de Stiles y lloraba.</p><p>Llora durante lo que parecen horas, días, pero está bien.</p><p>Está bien porque Stiles lo atrapó y nunca lo dejará ir.</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte 12 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(2/2)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️☀️♦️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ▪️❄️ 13 ❄️▪️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Christmas Daddy. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Merry Birthday Sourwolf!)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>Papá de Navidad </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sourwolf!)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek es un bebé de Navidad que </em>
  <br/>
  <em>odia los regalos y finge odiar la Navidad.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>El Hale Pack y Laura Hale están listos para asumir el desafío y darle la </em>
  <em>mejor</em>
  <em> fiesta de cumpleaños de Navidad en la historia.</em>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>☁️ <b>Publicado:</b> <em>2016-12-24</em></p><p>☁️ <b>Completado:</b> <em>2016-12-25</em></p><p>☁️ <b>Palabras:</b> <em>7553</em></p><p>☁️ <b>Capítulos:</b> <em>2 / 2</em></p><p>☁️ <b>Categoría:</b> <em>+18</em></p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Building a Christmas Birthday Party. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Without instruction. )</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 1:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Construcción de una fiesta de</b>
  <br/>
  <b>cumpleaños de Navidad. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Sin instrucción.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <em>Seis ... cinco ... cuatro ... tres ... dos ... uno ... ¡DRIIIN!</em>
</p><p>Normalmente, el sonido de una campana significaba que muchos estudiantes y profesores estaban contentos y estaban listos para dejar la clase lo antes posible. Una campana sonando por última vez del día significaba que los estudiantes cansados finalmente podían irse a casa. Una campana que sonaba por última vez el último día de la semana significaba una vibrante anticipación para el fin de semana.</p><p>
  <em>¿Pero una campana que suena por última vez el último día del trimestre?</em>
</p><p>Eso significaba estudiantes cansados, empujándose unos a otros y peleando en un intento por salir del aula lo más rápido posible para comenzar a celebrar las tan esperadas vacaciones.</p><p>Entonces, cuando la señorita Raynolds, profesora de historia, hizo señas a Stiles y Allison para que esperaran y hablaran con ella, ambos consideraron eliminarla con magia o simplemente apuñalarla con una flecha.</p><p>Allison fingió una sonrisa.- "¿Sí señorita? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?"- preguntó, claramente ansiosa por correr hacia la puerta.</p><p>La mujer no pareció darse cuenta, ya que dejó escapar un gran suspiro.- "Stiles, Allison. Revisé sus informes y todo y sé que ambos son estudiantes increíblemente inteligentes. Stiles, eres muy inteligente. Allison, eres una estudiante muy trabajadora. Y sé que ambos son muy talentosos.<br/>Pero la historia siempre ha sido el campo de Lydia, hasta que regresó Stilinski. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que estabas reprobando el curso, Argent." -</p><p>Allison se sonrojó mientras Stiles miraba a la maestra por insinuar literalmente que no era una buena estudiante.- "¿Su... punto?"-</p><p>La maestra les entregó a ambos una copia de sus últimos tres exámenes, con otro suspiro.- "¿Hay algo que quisieras decirme?" -</p><p>Stiles miró entre sus papeles el 100 y de nuevo a los de Allison.- "Sus calificaciones fueron todas consistentemente 98 , 96 y 100." - Continuó el maestro.- "Están sentados casi en la otra dirección el uno del otro y, sin embargo, sus resultados y respuestas son los más altos en la clase, aparte de los de la señorita Martin, sino que en ciertas preguntas, son literalmente los mismos." - Dio unos golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la mesa.- "¿Tienen una explicación?" -</p><p>Allison dejó el papel sobre la mesa y miró lentamente a la maestra, con el rostro en blanco. -"¿Nos estás acusando de hacer trampa?"-</p><p>La mujer se sonrojó, mirando del rostro inexpresivo de Allison al rostro asesino casi mordaz de Stiles. -"Estoy expresando una preocupación." -</p><p>La chica la miró fijamente.- "Hasta que pueda respaldar sus acusaciones vacías con hechos reales, ¡no aceptaré estas afirmaciones infundadas!" -dijo, casi teatralmente.</p><p>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.-" Mire, señorita. Sabe que Allison nunca le engañaría, y ambos sabemos que nunca me engañaría a mí. Nos sentamos en los extremos polares del aula, estamos demasiado lejos para comunicarnos. Si realmente engañara a alguien, lo que nunca haría, le resultaría más fácil copiar a Lydia. "-</p><p>El profesor parecía inquieto, mirándolos durante unos segundos.-"Tus respuestas son tan similares ..."-</p><p>-"Literalmente tenemos el mismo maestro y los mismos libros, qué diablos - quiero decir, no es extraño señorita."- Dijo, absteniéndose de decir algo que solo lo metería en más problemas.</p><p>La maestra suspiró, luego los despidió.- "Bueno. Se pueden ir."-</p><p>Ninguno de los dos esperó nada más, saliendo del aula y entrando al pasillo en un segundo. Allison miró hacia la puerta, agarrando el brazo de Stiles mientras salían de la escuela.- "Es por eso que odio la maldita historia." -Ella juró, todavía hirviendo.</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros, ocultando una sonrisa. - "Quiero decir ... es útil, ¿verdad?" - cuando vio su expresión, se corrigió de inmediato. - "Quiero decir, sí, la historia es horrible , hombre, que se joda la gente muerta." -</p><p>- "No jodas a los muertos, es necrofilia."-Comentó Lydia, apareciendo junto a ellos su bolso colgando de su hombro. Luego tomó la mano de Allison y se alejó con ella.- "¿Nos vemos luego, Stiles?" -</p><p>-"¡Adiós!"- Respondió el moreno, viéndolas subirse al auto de la pelirroja en un tiempo récord. Saludó con la mano y se dirigió a su auto, antes de notar a una chica con cabello largo y lentes de sol puestos, de espaldas a dicho auto. Se encontró sonriendo de inmediato y casi corriendo hacia ella.</p><p>Ella también sonrió, con los dientes demasiado anchos y casi lobos cuando lo vio correr hacia ella y abrió los brazos en un abrazo.- "¡Stiles!" - llamó ella, sosteniéndolo en un abrazo casi estremecedor.</p><p>-"¡Laura!" - respondió, besándola en la mejilla y abrazándola con satisfacción por un momento. -"Oh, Dios mío, hermoso idiota. Te extrañé, hombre." - Él rió.</p><p>Ella también se rió, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su hombro.- "Bueno. También te extrañé, perra."- Sin decir nada más, se subió al jeep y sonrió. - "Ahora vamos a ver a mi lindo hermanito." -</p><p>El moreno le sonrió con malicia.- "Oh, hombre, realmente quiero ver su reacción." - El chico puso en marcha el coche antes de volverse para mirarla. -"Supongo que sé para qué estás aquí. "-</p><p>Laura sonrió, poniendo los pies en su tablero y encendiendo la radio.- "Demonios, sí, es el cumpleaños de mi hermano pequeño." -</p><p>Stiles movió las cejas.-" Déjame detenerte aquí. Tu hermano no es pequeño." - Dijo sugerente.</p><p>La chica falsa vomitó disgustada.- "No me vuelvas a decir algo así sobre mi hermano, maldita perra." - Stiles le sacó la lengua en respuesta y ella puso los ojos en blanco.-" De todos modos, estoy hablando de la fiesta de Navidad y su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?." -</p><p>Stiles hizo una pequeña mueca.-"Los gemelos dorados, más Lydia tienen rienda suelta en todos los planes. Oh, pero todavía no conoces el paquete, ¿verdad?." - ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertida mientras Stiles sacaba su teléfono.- "Oh, esto va a ser histórico." -</p><p>- "Lo sabes, hermano." -</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>Derek miró consternado mientras Lydia y Erica se sentaban una al lado de la otra, hablando en voz baja. Habían estado en las vacaciones de Navidad solo por un día, y Stiles aún no había venido a visitarnos, mientras que el resto de la manada estaba siendo una pérdida de espacio en su casa.</p><p>Y lo peor fue que Erica y Jackson estaban pasando juntos. Honestamente, el hecho de que los dos imbéciles de la manada pasaran tanto tiempo en compañía fue suficiente para ponerlo nervioso. El hecho de que tuvieran a Lydia con ellos era aún peor. Y el hecho de que Isaac estaba al tanto del gran secreto solo lo agravó más.</p><p>-"¡Stiles está aquí!" - llamó Scott, corriendo hacia la puerta incluso antes de terminar la oración. - "¿Con una chica?"-</p><p>Ahora se capturó la atención de todos. Derek se quedó quieto en sus movimientos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Boyd apareció de la cocina con Allison a cuestas. Jackson e Isaac aparecieron desde la otra habitación, e incluso Lydia y Erica dejaron de confabularse.</p><p>Y luego... - "¡Hola, chicos!"- llamó Stiles, entrando, seguido de ...</p><p>-"¿Qué carajo ?"-</p><p>La chica los miró con brillantes ojos verdes y les sonrió con un- "¡Hola, chicos!" - luego se volvió hacia Derek, que estaba mirando a Stiles traicionado, e inmediatamente lo agarró por el cuello.- "¡Oye, hermanito!"-</p><p>-"Bebé ..."- comenzó Erica.</p><p>-"... ¿Hermano?"- terminó Isaac.</p><p>La chica solo les sonrió como un lobo.- "¡Encantada de conocerlos! Soy Laura Hale y soy la hermana mayor de Derek Jasper Hale." - Dijo ella, inclinándose sin soltarlo.</p><p>Derek gruñó, tratando de desenredarse de su agarre, pero fallando. - "¡Suéltame, Laura!" -</p><p>Ella le puso los ojos en blanco.- "¿Es esa la forma de hablar con tu hermana?" - ella gruñó, antes de atraparlo en un estrangulamiento.- "¡Discúlpate, perra!" -</p><p>- "¡Vete a la mierda !" - respondió Derek con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir (que no fue mucha).</p><p>- "¿Derek tiene una hermana?" - preguntó Scott sorprendido, todavía mirando a Laura confundido.</p><p>Stiles fue el único que no se vio afectado por todo el asunto, mientras se sentaba en la mesa con un café en las manos.- "El tiene dos. Esta es Laura y ella es como 3 años mayor que él y su polo opuesto. Talia, su mamá, solía decir que podría haber sido mi verdadera mamá, por lo similares que éramos." - El confesó.- "Luego está Cora, Coraline , que tiene nuestra edad y es literalmente un Derek en miniatura con demasiado descaro por dentro." -</p><p>Laura soltó abruptamente a su hermano para sentarse junto a Stiles y alcanzar la caja de donas en la mesa. Derek se masajeó el cuello, mirándola con los ojos. - "Esos son míos." -</p><p>La chica ni siquiera lo miró.- "Mamá dijo que no abuses de tus poderes y no los uses conmigo." -</p><p>- "Ella no." - Decidió, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.</p><p>Ella le sonrió con franqueza. - "Si ella lo hizo. Llámala si no me crees, Derrie." - Luego se volvió hacia el resto de la manada.- "Stiles me describió a ustedes, chicos, pero todavía no sé quién es quién." - Cuando nadie dijo una palabra, puso los ojos en blanco y señaló al azar. - "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" -</p><p>- "¿Yo? Uhm, soy Allison." - Dijo Allison, luciendo como un ciervo en reflejos.</p><p>Laura asintió con una sonrisa.-" Princesa Robin Hood. Eres linda."-</p><p>Stiles le dio una mirada.- "Y 17, y saliendo con ese chico de allí, así que manos libres." -</p><p>La mujer Hale hizo un puchero y miró al otro chico. -"Oh, entonces eres Scott McCall, también conocido como la versión cachorro de Romeo, también conocido como el mejor amigo de Stiles, también conocido como sol en forma humana, también conocido como un emoji sonriente de la vida real, también conocido como la primera beta de la manada. "- Ella recitó.</p><p>Scott asintió, sonriendo a su pesar.- "Si ese soy yo." -</p><p>Laura palideció.- "De repente siento la necesidad de tenerlo en mis brazos y protegerlo."- Ella comenzó a sacudir a Stiles vigorosamente.- "¿Qué es este hechizo?" -</p><p>- "Según todos, es el encanto de Scott."- Intervino en Jackson. - "Personalmente, no lo veo." - El sonrió. -"Jackson Whittemore." -</p><p>Laura también sonrió y se volvió hacia Stiles.- "¿Este es el señor Angelwolf malvado? Dios mío, es muy lindo, tienes razón. Parece un príncipe bebé o un ángel. Y tiene sentimientos." -</p><p>Jackson se sonrojó mirando a Stiles radiante.-" ¡No, no lo hago! Que se joda Stilinski." - Señaló a Isaac. -"Probablemente te refieres a Isaac allí." -</p><p>El otro rubio le hizo una mueca y luego sonrió tímidamente a Laura. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.-"¡Oh, Dios mío, eres el Babywolf! Eres un… osito de peluche . ¡Dámelo!" - casi gritó. Derek se paró protectoramente frente a Isaac, gruñendo a su hermana. Ella gimió.- "¡Oh, lo quiero! ¿Bastante... por favor, Derrie? Stiles! " -</p><p>-"No, gracias, Laura. Quita las manos de mi hijo." - La reprendió, burlándose en serio.</p><p>- "Tienes literalmente mi edad." - Observó a Isaac detrás de Derek. El alfa todavía no confiaba en que su hermana no lo secuestraría en el momento en que se dio la vuelta.</p><p>Erica se rió disimuladamente.- "Y sin embargo eres el más joven de la manada. Pobre pequeño Isaac." - Comentó, sonriendo cuando él le dio la vuelta al pájaro.- "Soy Erica." -</p><p>Esta vez, Laura se levantó para un apretón de manos.- "Escuché todo sobre ti. Stiles dijo que has estado tomando mi trabajo y molestando a Derek por mí y por Cora. Estaremos eternamente agradecidos. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?" -</p><p>La rubia fingió pensar en ello.- "Consígame todas las estúpidas anécdotas de Derek y lo llamaremos un trato." -</p><p>El alfa pareció horrorizado por eso.- " Laura, no..." -</p><p>Su hermana solo sonrió. - " Laura , sí." - Ella le sonrió a Erica.- "¿También incluiré algunos datos de Stiles? ¿Qué hay de eso? "-</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros, absolutamente impresionado.- "¿Y? Yo era un bebé jodidamente lindo." -</p><p>- "Por alguna razón, lo dudo." - Comentó Boyd desde la puerta. Saludó a Laura con la cabeza.- "Soy Boyd."-</p><p>Laura asintió.- "Vernon Milton Boyd IV. El favorito de Stiles. La Prodigio. Lo mejor de lo mejor. La tengo todo sobre ti también." - Ella miró a su hermano.- "Si no conociera a Stiles y no supiera que Derek era su pareja, habría pensado que eras su novio, por lo mucho que te ama." -Se dio cuenta de la expresión de todos y habló apresuradamente.- "Y todos los demás, obviamente." -</p><p>Boyd resopló, mientras Lydia puso los ojos en blanco. - "Será mejor que nos ame a todos. Porque está atascado." - Miró a Laura y sonrió.- "Soy Lydia." -</p><p>La chica de ojos verdes se inclinó.- "La abeja reina del escuadrón. Encantado de conocerte y gracias por negarte a salir con Stiles hace tantos años. Si no lo hubieras hecho, me habría quedado atrapado con un Derek suspirando como 10 años más." -</p><p>Lydia casi se rió. - "Bueno, de nada." -</p><p>Laura sonrió, antes de volverse hacia la manada a la una.- "Es un placer conocerlos a todos, ya que me quedaré aquí toda la semana que viene." -</p><p>Derek parecía dividido entre estar levemente indignado y completamente confundido. Al final, se conformó con lo que mejor sabía hacer. Negación. -"No tu... no eres."-</p><p>Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada, arrojándole un palito de pan.- "Sí lo es, cállate, Derek." - El hombre lobo lo fulminó con la mirada. Stiles le envió un beso.- "Te amo." -</p><p>Al final, Derek se vio obligado a aceptar la noticia. Su hermana se iba a quedar. Eso solo podría significar problemas.</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>-"¿Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo?"- preguntó Jackson mientras veía a Isaac deslizarse dentro de la habitación. La Manada estaba reunida en el dormitorio de Stiles, con Laura sentada con las piernas cruzadas entre Lydia y Erica, y el niño en cuestión sentado en su computadora portátil.</p><p>Stiles lo ignoró, sonriendo alegremente a todos los demás en la habitación. - "Como todos sabemos, se acerca una fecha muy importante".-</p><p>Scott lo miró parpadeando. - "¿<em>Navidad</em>?"- preguntó.</p><p>-"¿Hanukkah?"- intentó Isaac.</p><p>Stiles se quedó mirándolos, nada impresionado.-"¡El cumpleaños de Derek! Chicos, pasamos toda la semana pasada preparando el mejor regalo de cumpleaños sin que lo supiera y ¿se olvidan? "-</p><p>Jackson le puso los ojos en blanco. -" Oh, cállate, Stiles. Sabes perfectamente bien que eres el único que conoce las fechas de cumpleaños de todos. "-</p><p>Stiles suspiró, mientras Boyd arqueó una ceja.- "No sabe mi cumpleaños." -</p><p>Esta vez la chispa sonrió, siempre lista para un desafío.-" <em>Uhm, sí lo hago. 10 de enero, mi pequeño Capricornio.</em>" - Ante la cara de sorpresa de Boyd, resopló.- "<em>Vamos, es fácil. Erica es Leo 3 de agosto. Isaac es un Virgo puro (de puta , por supuesto). 21 de septiembre</em>." - Isaac lo golpeó sin calor.- <em>"Scott es un Escorpio como Lydia. Excepto que es el 17 </em><em>de</em><em> noviembre y que es de 28 de Octubre</em>." - Lydia asintió, arqueando una ceja impresionada.- "<em>Jackson es el cáncer, el 13, mes de julio</em>." - Luego se volvió para mirar a Allison.- " <em>Y el tuyo no tiene sentido. Porque Scott dice que eres Tauro, pero no tiene sentido. 3 de mayo, ¿verdad?" -</em></p><p>Sorprendentemente la morena se sonrojó.- "Sí, sobre eso ... ¿podría haber mentido?" - todos la miraron con sorpresa.- "Quiero decir, yo no miento. No es como si quisiera fingir mi cumpleaños o algo así. Pero era cosa de cazadores y ... bueno, el punto es que no soy un Tauro. Mi cumpleaños es en junio, el 15." -</p><p>Stiles sonrió, mirándola con entusiasmo.- "¡De ninguna manera! ¡ Amiga ! ¡Literalmente lo mismo! " - dijo, chocando los cinco con ella. - "¡Géminis por la victoria, gurl!"-</p><p>Allison rió, chocando los cinco con él también con una sonrisa. - "Demonios si."-</p><p>Boyd los miró a los dos, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿Fue él el único que pensó que hacer que ella cambiara su fecha de nacimiento era un poco extraño, incluso para Chris y Victoria? ¿Qué estaban escondiendo? ¿Y el hecho de que Allison y Stiles, las dos personas con las que todos siempre decían que se parecían, compartían el mismo cumpleaños?</p><p>Antes de que pudiera expresar sus pensamientos a Lydia, Laura lo interrumpió.- "Ahora que Stiles ha terminado de lucirse, podemos concentrarnos en las cosas importantes. ¿Cómo va a pasar esto? "-</p><p>Erica sonrió, sentándose más derecha.-"Me alegra que lo hayas preguntado. Examina los hechos: Derek odia las fiestas. Odia tener toda la atención puesta en él. Odia recibir demasiados regalos. Pero al mismo tiempo, parece que le gusta la Navidad y la idea de tener familia y manada juntos." -</p><p>-"Entonces ... trabajamos en un compromiso." - Dijo Jackson, tomando el relevo.-"Un regalo de todo el paquete para su cumpleaños. Pero un regalo que demuestra lo mucho que nos preocupamos por él. No es un regalo al azar. Algo único que le diga cuánto agradece la manada por su personalidad, blab la, y cuánto estamos dispuestos a sacrificar por él, blab la... "-</p><p>- "¿Qué pasa con la Navidad?" - preguntó Laura.</p><p>Isaac sonrió. - "Derek ama a la familia, ¿no? Vamos a lanzar la fiesta de Navidad más grande y todos están invitados. Y quiero decir: todo el mundo e. Va a estar tan iluminado." -</p><p>- "Y para los regalos." - continuó Lydia.- "Santa secreto. Fácil, ¿verdad?" -</p><p>Laura lo pensó por un momento. - "Sabes, podría funcionar."-Ella sonrió. -"Al principio me burlé cuando escuché que la manada de mi hermano estaba llena de adolescentes, pero ustedes ... ustedes son otra cosa, está bien."- Se puso de pie y les ofreció una sonrisa.- "Puedo escuchar el Camaro, Derrie está en camino. ¡Es hora de que me vaya !." - anunció, enviando un beso a Erica y Stiles antes de salir de la casa.</p><p>Un par de minutos después, Derek estaba subiendo a la casa desde la ventana, mirando a su alrededor con sospecha. Antes de que pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, Stiles estaba sobre él, sonriendo demasiado inocentemente para engañar al hombre lobo. - "¡Hola bebé!"-</p><p>Derek no lo apartó, pero siguió mirándolo con desconfianza.- "¿Qué haces.?" -</p><p>- "No hizo nada."-Dijo Lydia, el aún no dicho en el aire. - "Pero es Navidad, pronto, y ..."-</p><p>-"No."-</p><p>- "... y queremos organizar una fiesta de Navidad en la casa Hale."- Ella continuó, como si él no la hubiera interrumpido. - "Vamos a invitar al Sheriff, Mama McCall, mi madre, la hermana y la madre de Boyd, el abuelo de Erica, el padre de Allison y los Hale." - Ella explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Derek se detuvo, considerándolo por un momento. -"¿Dónde está la trampa?"- preguntó al final, sabiendo que no había forma de que la Manada hiciera todo esto gratis. Querían algo a cambio.</p><p>Isaac le dio sus ojos de cachorro. - "¿Santa secreto?"-</p><p>Malditos sean . La manada lo miraba fijamente, y Stiles lo miraba con esa mirada, desafiándolo a rechazar cualquier cosa. Lo tenían todo envuelto alrededor de sus dedos. Estaba tan jodido .</p><p>- "Bueno." - Ignoró a Erica y Jackson chocando los puños en silencio, mientras Scott sacaba una caja con el nombre de todos ya escrito.</p><p>La beta solo sonrió ante la expresión burlona de Derek. - "Ya sabíamos que ibas a ceder." - Explicó, con franqueza, antes de agitar la caja y pasársela a su novia. - "Tú primero."-</p><p>Pasaron la caja hasta que todos tuvieron una en la mano. Scott se sentó junto a Stiles para poder enfrentar a todos a la vez.- "Recuerda las reglas: no puedes decirle a nadie a quién tienes. No se puede dar a su ausente antes del 25 º mes de diciembre. Y..." - añadió, mirando a Lydia y Jackson.- "Nadie tiene que comprarle un coche a nadie." -</p><p>La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y él inmediatamente agregó: - "El costo máximo de los regalos en 100 libras esterlinas, pero varía de persona a persona." - Jackson lo apagó y Scott puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta.</p><p>Derek levantó la vista de su hoja de papel, que deletreaba, en letra grande <b><em>STILES</em></b> , hacia donde Stiles estaba tratando de robar una mirada al papel que un muy terco Scott sostenía y suspiró. Sí, definitivamente estaba en problemas.</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>Dos días después y dos días antes de Navidad, Derek estaba sentado en la sala de Stiles con Laura, mientras que el adolescente estaba en la cocina con su padre y Melissa McCall, aún sin saber cuál sería el mejor regalo de Navidad para él.</p><p>- "No lo sé, Derek." - suspiró, lamiendo el resto del Makowiec que le robó al chico. - "¿Qué piensas en el momento en que alguien dice Stiles?"- ella preguntó.</p><p>- "Compañero." - Él respondió de inmediato, resoplando.- "Y ya es mi compañero, lo mordí. No puedo morderlo de nuevo." -</p><p>Su hermana le puso los ojos en blanco.- "Bien, aparte de eso? ¿Qué más?"-</p><p>El hombre tuvo una visión repentina de Stiles pasando sus largos dedos por su cabello, una camisa mojada pegada a su cuerpo y un par de lentes para leer en sus ojos, labios fruncidos.</p><p>- "Lo que sea que estés pensando, detente ahora, ¡oh Dios mío!" - se quejó Laura, mirando a su hermano con horror. - "¿Qué diablos, cómo se las arregla para lidiar con esto, mi señor?" -</p><p>Su hermano se sonrojó un poco, aunque trató de disimularlo gruñiéndole. No funcionó.</p><p>-"Entonces, ahora que hemos establecido que pensar en Stiles no ayuda en absoluto." - comenzó Laura, ganando otro gruñido. - "centrémonos en el primero. Compañero." -</p><p>-"Te lo dije, eso no-" - el hombre lobo se detuvo abruptamente, una idea formándose en su mente. Laura lo miró con curiosidad, pero el hombre lobo ya estaba de pie, corriendo hacia la puerta principal. -"¡Dile a Stiles que volveré más tarde!"-</p><p>Laura lo vio desaparecer afuera y negó con la cabeza, murmurando palabras desagradables en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la cocina de nuevo. Tal vez Stiles la dejaría robar otro de sus dulces dulces.</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>La vieja casa Hale se había transformado por completo. No se veía tan feo o feo como era, cubierto de luces de colores y brillo como estaba. Sería una puta despegar, pero valió la pena.</p><p>Por dentro, era aún más asombroso. La mayoría de los objetos personales habían desaparecido. Derek era discreto y se preguntaba dónde habían puesto el viejo reloj. ¿El armario? ¿Cómo lo movieron? - y se había limpiado a fondo.</p><p>Incluso la cocina parecía vacía, ya que habían decidido trasladar la mesa del salón y conseguir algunas mesas rentables en el jardín.</p><p>Sin embargo, había una gran cantidad de comida por todas partes. Erica y su padre habían ayudado a Isaac a preparar toda la comida judía que quería, y ambos llevaban jerséis tejidos que decían Feliz Navidad en la parte delantera y Feliz Hanukkah en la espalda. Jackson y Lydia habían comprado rosquillas y pasteles costosos y los habían traído. Scott había ayudado (<em>léase: intentó comerse</em>) a Boyd con el horneado, mientras que Allison impresionó a todos con su habilidad para cocinar platos franceses y elegir los mejores vinos.</p><p>Pero en realidad Stiles probablemente había ido más allá. Se había mantenido fuera del camino de Boyd, pero logró hacer increíbles Kluski z makiem, kisiel, chocolate, crema y budyn de fresa, Faworki alias chrust y sekacz. También ayudó a Melissa con bebidas clásicas hispanas, cócteles sin alcohol y pasteles. Fue un maldito milagro navideño para todo el Hale Pack.</p><p>- "¡Felicidades a todos!" - gritó Erica. Estaban adentro, esperando a que el resto de las familias se dirigieran a la casa Hale, todos vistiendo su propia versión de un jersey navideño. Lydia lo estaba estirando, vistiendo lo que solo podía ser una estafa del vestido de Regina George en su interpretación de ' <em>Jingle Bell Rock' .</em></p><p>-"¡Logramos organizar la mejor fiesta de Navidad del siglo!" - Dijo el hombre lobo rubio, tomando su bebida en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>-"Salud por eso." - Respondió Allison, haciendo clic en su vaso con el de Derek y bebiéndolo a menor velocidad.</p><p>Scott tomó un regalo y se volvió para mirar a Jackson. -"Esto es para ti, hombre. Feliz Navidad."-</p><p>Jackson tomó el regalo y todos lo tomaron como una señal para intercambiar regalos. En su mayoría eran leves, aunque Erica lloró con lágrimas en los ojos cuando Stiles le dio el regalo. Estaba hecha de dulces y parecía un par de sujetador y panti- Nop . Ni siquiera miró a Boyd, que estaba decididamente demasiado feliz con el presente.</p><p>Lydia dijo.- "Feliz Hanukah."-A Isaac, y fingió no estar impresionado cuando Isaac le gritó felizmente al maquillaje de Calvin Klein que ella le consiguió.</p><p>Erica se acercó a Derek con una sonrisa y le entregó una taza y una pequeña caja. La taza decía ' Hijo de puta a cargo de ustedes, malditos hijos de puta' , lo que logró hacer que sonriera. Entonces ella dijo. -"Esto me costó como 15 dólares más gastos de envío, así que no tenga un juego de palabras polla- intención - y comer ellos, ya que los disfruten tanto."- Luego se alejó riendo como un loco.</p><p>Ella le consiguió una bolsa de pollas de malvavisco.</p><p>Honestamente, ¿por qué se sorprendió en este punto? Después de todo, era Erica.</p><p>Finalmente se dirigió hacia Stiles, agarró la pequeña caja en sus manos y se la entregó.- "No lo abras ahora. "- Dijo Derek, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Erica que escuchaba descaradamente la conversación.</p><p>Stiles lo miró por un segundo, y luego asintió, besándolo en los labios. - "Lo tienes, chico malo."-</p><p>Justo en el momento justo, sonó el timbre y la manada asintió con la cabeza. Isaac se levantó de un salto y salió.- "Es hora de joder esta fiesta."-</p><p>- "¿<em>Hale Pack</em>?" - llamado Stiles. Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar unirse cuando gritaron - "¡<b><em>HALE PACK</em></b>!" - de vuelta a él.</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte 13 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(1/2)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ▪️❄️▪️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Christmas Daddy. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Merry Birthday Sourwolf!)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>Papá de Navidad </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sourwolf!)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek es un bebé de Navidad que </em>
  <br/>
  <em>odia los regalos y finge odiar la Navidad.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>El Hale Pack y Laura Hale están listos para asumir el desafío y</em>
  <em> darle la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de Navidad en la historia.</em>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>☁️ <b>Publicado:</b> <em>2016-12-24</em></p><p>☁️ <b>Completado:</b> <em>2016-12-25</em></p><p>☁️ <b>Palabras:</b> <em>7553</em></p><p>☁️ <b>Capítulos:</b> <em>2 / 2</em></p><p>☁️ <b>Categoría:</b> <em>+18</em></p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 2:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pack is Family. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(You brought this sociopaths Together.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 2:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Pack es familia. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Ustedes trajeron a estos sociópatas juntos.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DEREK!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Derek sintió como si acabara de entrar en una zona de guerra, con todos los poppers explotando a su alrededor e instantáneamente se puso rígido. Pero luego sintió la mano de Stiles en la suya y se relajó un poco, finalmente comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Se volvió hacia la chispa que estaba a su lado, inseguro si debería estar increíblemente enojado o admirarlo por arreglar todo esto. No es que alguna vez se lo dijera.</p><p>Stiles y la manada le sonrieron, mareados de felicidad.- "¿Cuánto te sorprende del 1 al 10?" - le preguntó Isaac, dándole un codazo un poco mientras se dirigían hacia donde ya había mucha gente, lista para intercambiar deseos navideños.</p><p>- "Un fuerte 8. Sabía que estabas planeando algo en el momento en que mi hermana vino aquí."- Explicó, mientras se dirigían hacia la chica en cuestión. <br/>-"Pero no estaba seguro de qué era." -</p><p>- "¡Ehi, Derek!" - gritó una voz detrás de él mientras una joven se dirigía hacia ellos, sonriendo. Derek se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta y chocó los cinco con ella.</p><p>- "Cora. " - Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió. - "Esta es mi hermana Cora." - Le dijo a Isaac, un poco orgulloso.</p><p>La beta la miró sorprendida. Sí, Stiles la había mencionado, pero esperaba que se pareciera un poco más a él. Porque honestamente, aparte de la sonrisa en su rostro, ella no se parecía en nada a él o Laura. Su cabello era largo, casi a la altura de los codos, y sus ojos eran muy castaños, cuando sus dos hermanos mayores tenían ojos verdosos azulados.</p><p>Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él, con un poco de -"¿cenar?"- antes de devolver su atención a su hermano. - "Ahora tienes 22 años. Hombre, eres tan viejo. Y feliz Navidad, hermano." -</p><p>El Alfa burlón le gruñó, antes de mirar alrededor del jardín.- "¿Donde esta mama?"-</p><p>Su hermana, se encogió de hombros, ya mirando el plato de comida en una de las mesas. - "No lo sé. No importa Probablemente buscando a Stiles." -</p><p>Por alguna razón, Isaac se enfureció por eso. -"Deberías preocuparte por dónde está tu madre. ¿Y si está en problemas?" - dijo, incapaz de detenerse.</p><p>Cora lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. -"¿Qué? Ella no es."-</p><p>-"No lo sabes. Por lo que sabes…" - se detuvo, notando la mirada de preocupación que Derek le estaba lanzando y la cara de confusión que Cora hacía con cada palabra que decía. - "Olvídalo. Nos vemos." - Decidió, alejándose e ignorando que Derek lo llamaba desde atrás.</p><p>Cora solo lo vio irse, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Derek dio un pequeño suspiro. Será mejor que compruebe si está bien. Decidió, pero su hermana lo detuvo.</p><p>- "No. Déjalo en paz por un momento." - Decidió, mordiendo uno de los cochinitos de pan dulce que Melissa había traído. Esta iba a ser una noche interesante , decidió.</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>Stiles vio como Derek era arrastrado por un Isaac ansioso, y casi sonrió. Había estado preocupado por el chico, hasta cierto punto. La última vez que había celebrado una Navidad en toda regla como esta fue probablemente cuando sus padres estaban vivos y bien. Se preguntó si esto le estaba trayendo recuerdos dolorosos.</p><p>- "Ehi, hijo." - Llamó al Sheriff, acercándose a Stiles con otra mujer a su lado, y todos los pensamientos de Stiles volaron por la ventana.</p><p>Porque no importa cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, solo mirarla hacía temblar sus piernas. La mujer le sonreía cálidamente, ojos castaños color chocolate y suaves rizos. - "Stiles." - Dijo simplemente, y el chico se fue.</p><p>Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho sin vergüenza. Honestamente, no podía importarle menos lo que alguien dijera sobre la situación. - "Mama Hale." - Murmuró con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.</p><p>A diferencia de Laura, la madre de Derek no había invadido su espacio cuando recuperó sus recuerdos de él. Ella no había intentado ponerse en contacto con él y a él le preocupaba que lo odiara. Pero solo verla a ella y a ella hablando con él como si no hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que hablaron, y mucho menos se encontraron cara a cara, lo había roto.</p><p>Cuando sintió sus labios en su cabeza, no impidió que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.</p><p>Cuando finalmente la dejó ir, sus primeras palabras fueron. - "Mi chico Stiles. Te ves tan mayor." - </p><p>La morena casi se rió y se secó las lágrimas, todavía sosteniendo una de sus manos. Dios, la había extrañado.</p><p>Desde que era un bebé, ella había sido básicamente su segunda madre. Lo había visto crecer junto con Claudia y lo había protegido de los continuos ataques de Cora, las bromas pesadas de Laura y la actitud demasiado adulta de Derek. Ella estaba en todo menos en la sangre de su madre.</p><p>- "No ha crecido en absoluto, desafortunadamente." - Interrumpió el sheriff, que había sido bastante para permitirles tener su momento de unión.</p><p>Stiles miró a su padre, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos con los de ella y uno con el de su padre.- "De todos modos, ignorando los celos de mi papá."- comenzó, ganándose una risa y un bufido de ambos. - "¿Dónde está Papa Hale? ¿Y la señorita Coraline? ¿Y la manada en sí? Derek no me lo está diciendo." -</p><p>La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.- "Derek es terco y no lo sabe, por eso ha estado callado. "- Ella confió, sonriendo cuando Stiles se rió. Lo arrastró hasta el porche de la casa y señaló a un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban comiendo allí.</p><p>Había un hombre mayor con un par de anteojos, cubriendo sus ojos muy verdes, y probablemente medía dos metros y medio, quien sonrió cuando vio a Stiles.- "¡Mi hijo!" - gritó, corriendo hacia él, y casi levantándolo del suelo.</p><p>- "¡Dios mío, bájame!" - gritó, aunque no pudo evitar que la risa feliz escapara de sus labios. Frederick Hale bien podría ser el BFG, en el libro de cualquiera. Era el marido, compañero y madre de la manada de Talia. Además, estaba total y absolutamente loco. Totalmente el padre de Laura.</p><p>Aún así, Stiles lo amaba.</p><p>Talia resopló a su esposo, todavía bromeando sobre Stiles y señaló al resto de la manada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Stiles estaba hablando. - "¡Oye, Kira! ¡No sabía que estabas en la manada Hale!"-</p><p>La chica en cuestión se puso de pie, sonriéndole mientras se abrazaban. - "Vamos, deberías haberlo adivinado. ¿Por qué iba a pasar tanto tiempo con esta chica? " preguntó en broma, sonriéndole a Malia.</p><p>Malia frunció el ceño y le sonrió.-"Oye, nerd. ¿Te sientes mejor?" -preguntó, refiriéndose a un par de semanas antes cuando todos estaban realmente preocupados de que Stiles fuera a morir. <b><em>(Lea: Confianza (todos deben aprenderlo) ).</em></b></p><p>El chico se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-"¿El cumpleaños de mi novio y sus padres están aquí? Nunca he estado mejor."-</p><p>Talia resopló, señalando a dos niños más pequeños en la parte de atrás.- "Estos son Mason y Liam, nuestras últimas incorporaciones. Liam fue mordido por un Alpha rebelde hace un tiempo, y Mason fue quien llegó a los hombres lobo son reales primero." - Ella explicó.</p><p>El chico rubio, Liam, lo miró de arriba abajo por un segundo.- "No lo entiendo, si eres parte del Hale Pack, y nosotros también somos el Hale Pack, ¿por qué nunca te he visto en mi vida?" -</p><p>Malia lo golpeó en la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando él le gruñó.- "Porque no puede haber más de un par Alfa por manada, idiota. Y dado que Derek y Stiles son compañeros, técnicamente son la manada Hale-Stilinski." - Ella explicó.</p><p>Stiles se ruborizó por su explicación. Para alfa . Paquete Hale-Stilinski . Ese nivel de compromiso fue muy excitante.</p><p>Dejó a su padre hablando con Frederick sobre lo geniales que eran sus hijos y se fue con Talia a su lado. - "¿Has visto a tu hijo, todavía?" - le preguntó, mientras se acercaban a una de las mesas de comida.</p><p>Ella negó con la cabeza, luciendo divertida. -"Probablemente esté escondido en algún lugar con Cora. Ya sabes cómo son los dos." - Suspiró, pero le brillaban los ojos. Luego vio un plato de maca warzywo y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Tocó casi con reverencia, mirando a Stiles. - "¿Hiciste esto?"-</p><p>Se puso de pie en respuesta, sintiéndose orgulloso. -"Pasé los dos últimos días en la cocina preparando comida para pulir." - Él explicó.</p><p>Talia casi sonrió, antes de llevarse la masa a la boca y masticarla lentamente. Stiles la miró con temor, esperando cuál sería su reacción. Talia lo pensó por un segundo mientras masticaba, y luego solo le sonrió.-"Claude estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Sé que lo soy, hijo." -Dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza de nuevo.</p><p>Stiles solo escondió su rostro en su cuello.</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>Isaac se sentó en el patio, un poco más lejos del resto de la manada, viendo las estrellas finalmente aparecer en el cielo. Definitivamente fue una constante, ¿no?</p><p>Pase lo que pase, las estrellas siempre brillarían intensamente en el cielo.</p><p>- "Oye, nerd."- Llamó una voz, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado en la hierba. Isaac no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que era Jackson.</p><p>El hombre lobo rubio no le respondió, pero Jackson comenzó a hablar de todos modos.- "Sabes, esta es mi primera Navidad que realmente celebró." - Confió. -"Cuando era más joven, mis padres me llevaron rápidamente con mis abuelos. Eran judíos, por lo que nunca hubo un árbol de Navidad ni regalos. Usaron las excusas de que yo era cristiano para no comprarme regalos." - Sacudió la cabeza. -"Simplemente no estaban felices de que me adoptaran." -</p><p>-"Cuando crecí y comencé a exigir quedarme en casa, mis padres comenzaron a enviarme paquetes a través de Amazon, porque siempre estaban ocupados trabajando. Ni siquiera estaban envueltos." - Él rió. -"Y cuando empecé a tener citas y a tener amigos, simplemente ... no quería ser una carga para ellos, ¿sabes? Ellos tenían sus familias. Su Navidad o lo que sea que celebraran. Y no quería su compasión." -</p><p>-"Así que nunca lo celebré ... hasta ahora." -Se volvió para mirar a Isaac, que lo miraba casi sorprendido. -"Mi punto es… esta es una oportunidad para crear nuevos recuerdos. No sigas viviendo en el pasado." - Casi vaciló y luego le dio un abrazo a Isaac._ "Esto nunca sucedió." -</p><p>Isaac lo vio irse y sonrió para sí mismo. Jackson nunca cambiaría, y nadie debería pedírselo.</p><p>-"Feliz Hanukkah, entonces." - Esta vez Isaac miró hacia arriba con brusquedad y casi entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>Fue Cora. De pie detrás de él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos fijos en él. Isaac la miró con recelo mientras ella iba para pararse al otro lado de donde él estaba, no muy lejos, pero tampoco cerca.</p><p>-"¿Qué deseas?" -le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>Ella frunció los labios.-" Isaac, ¿verdad?"- él asintió un poco y ella sonrió. - "Vi a mi mamá, por cierto. Sin embargo, estaba hablando con Stiles, así que la dejé sola".-Ella le dijo, inspeccionándose las uñas.</p><p>Isaac no estaba seguro de qué decir. En cierto modo, sintió pena por la forma en que la había gritado. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era que la última vez que había celebrado Hanukkah, no sabía que su madre iba a morir tan pronto después. Pero al mismo tiempo, no entendía qué estaba haciendo exactamente ella a su alrededor.</p><p>Así que solo asintió con la cabeza ante su declaración. Sorprendentemente, ella sonrió y se puso de pie de nuevo.-"Encantado de conocerte, Isaac. Te veré pronto." - Y con eso ella se fue.</p><p>Isaac no tenía idea de qué diablos acababa de pasar, pero se encontró sintiéndose un poco más ligero por la sonrisa que ella le había dado. Fué confuso.</p><p>- "¡Yo, Isaac!" - llamó Stiles, desde donde estaba parado junto a una mujer que Isaac solo pudo adivinar que era la mamá de Cora. Ella era su copia literal.</p><p>El adolescente sonrió con orgullo cuando se acercó a él y señaló a la mujer. - "Esta es Talia Hale, o Mama Hale, y ella es la mamá de Derek."-Él explicó.- "Este es Isaac."-Le dijo a Talia.</p><p>La mujer sonrió y le tendió la mano.- "Oye, Isaac. ¿Dónde está el resto de tu manada?" -</p><p>Su sonrisa fue lo suficientemente agradable como para hacer que Isaac se sintiera cómodo, y el hombre lobo se encontró sonriéndole.- "La última vez que vi, Erica y Scott estaban en medio de una batalla de quién puede comer más. Erica estaba ganando por cuatro donas." - Explicó, guiándolos.</p><p>Pasaron junto a Laura, que sostenía a su pequeña hija en brazos y charlaba con el diputado Parrish. Oh, Stiles iba a investigar eso.</p><p>Exactamente como dijo Isaac, todos estaban animando a Scott y Erica, que ahora estaban comiendo una manzana con los brazos a la espalda. Stiles ni siquiera pestañeó mientras Talia solo resoplaba divertida.</p><p>Boyd se fijó en él y se acercó, extendiendo el brazo para saludar a Talia. Stiles sonrió.- "Este es Boyd y es el cocinero más increíble de todo el grupo. Un día incluso será mejor que yo." - Confió. Boyd no respondió, pero su labio se crispó ante el elogio.</p><p>Señaló al resto.- "El que parece modelo es Jackson. Es como un brownie: duro por fuera, pero muy suave por dentro. La pelirroja es Lydia, la princesa malcriada de la manada. La chica de cabello oscuro es Allison, y ella es la princesa guerrera de la manada. La rubia es Erica, y es una versión femenina de mí. Ella es increíble, de verdad. Y el chico de mandíbulas desiguales que intenta meter una manzana entera en la boca como un maldito idiota que se va a ahogar es mi mejor amigo, Scott."- Sacudió la cabeza, ya moviéndose hacia adelante, cuando Scott comenzó a ahogarse.- "Le voy a Heimlich." -</p><p>Isaac se rió, siguiéndolo, pero Boyd permaneció donde estaba. Su mirada estaba fija en Talia, quien miraba a Allison como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Tenía la mano en la boca y se veía un poco pálida en su rostro.</p><p>El hombre lobo entrecerró los ojos. - "¿Está bien, Sra. Hale?" - preguntó, y eso salió de su estupor.- "Estabas mirando a Allison de forma extraña. Allison Argent, la hija de Chris Argent." - Él explicó.</p><p>Algo en la forma en que lo dijo pareció resonar en la mujer.- "¿La hija de Chris Argent? Oh eso es interesante." - Luego se volvió para mirar a Boyd, con un rostro repentinamente calculador.-" Le traje al paquete un regalo de Navidad, por cierto. Es un álbum de fotos de Derek, con algunas fotos de Stiles adentro también. ¿Te gustaría venir y ayudarme a conseguirlo? "-</p><p>Algo le dijo a Boyd que no era una pregunta.</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>- "Oye, Laura, ¿has visto a Stiles?" - preguntó Derek a su hermana. La niña lo miró por encima de la cabeza de su hija Daya. Ella estaba ocupada conversando con Parrish y aunque él y Derek eran amigos ahora, no le gustaba la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por lo que se decían el uno al otro.</p><p>- "Ha pasado toda la noche pegado a mamá, así que no lo sé." - Dijo su hermana, ya dándole la espalda.</p><p>Derek le puso los ojos en blanco, antes de notar la chispa caminando hacia él con una sonrisa.</p><p>Stiles simplemente tomó su mano y comenzó a alejarse con él, alejándose de la fiesta y hacia el césped. Pasaron junto a la madre de Lydia hablando con la abuela de Erica y Cora riendo con la hermana de 10 años de Boyd, su madre mirándolos con una sonrisa. Este fue el mejor regalo que la manada le pudo haber dado.</p><p>- "Hiciste eso, ¿sabes?" - dijo Stiles, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Todavía podían escuchar la música pop que Jackson había insistido en tocar, pero la fiesta ya se estaba desvaneciendo en la distancia.-"Tú creaste esto. Esta gente se juntó gracias a ti. Porque elegiste darles el mordisco." -</p><p>Derek comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Stiles tomó su rostro entre sus manos.-" Cállate, Der. Puede negarlo tanto como quiera, pero usted es la razón por la que están aquí hoy. ¿Sabes cuántos regalos le trajeron, y cito, ' La persona que ayudó tanto a sus hijos' ? La respuesta es mucho. Y el pack también tiene un regalo para ti." -</p><p>Se detuvo abruptamente y señaló detrás de él con una sonrisa.- "<b><em>Feliz cumpleaños, Derek Hale</em></b>." - </p><p>Derek se quedó sin palabras. Frente a él había una casa enorme, de reciente construcción, con varias tiendas. Y si la forma en que Stiles lo miraba significaba algo ...</p><p>El hombre lobo saltó hacia él, sus labios encontraron los suyos y se estrellaron en un beso apasionado. Debido a que Derek no pudo encontrar las palabras para describir, explique lo que estaba sintiendo. Que agradecido, que feliz ...</p><p>La manada le había construido una casa. Una casa para él, para ellos. Para la manada.</p><p>Pasó sus manos por el cabello de Stiles, casi sin aliento en su prisa por explicar lo mucho que eso significaba para él. Stiles rompió el beso primero, tomando las manos de Derek entre las suyas.- "Lo sé."-</p><p>No se necesitaban más palabras.- "Abre tu presente." - Dijo el hombre lobo, y observó casi con temor como lo hacía el chico.</p><p>Stiles dejó caer los papeles rotos al suelo, sin preocuparse por ellos y finalmente sacó el collar de la caja. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta. Conocía ese collar.</p><p>Era una cadena larga con un colgante de triskele. El colgante estaba tallado en madera, símbolo de la familia Hale. Se sentía tibio al tacto.</p><p>- "Es una tradición"- comenzó Derek, mirando detenidamente la reacción de Stiles. - "De compañero a compañero, los Hale reparten el colgante. Está encantado de decirte cuando tu compañero no está bien. El calor se correlaciona con los latidos del corazón de su pareja. Si hace frío… bueno, pero si hace calor, puedes saber cómo se siente. Entonces, sabes si les está pasando algo, básicamente. "- Explicó, tropezando con sus propias palabras.</p><p>Stiles le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. - "Te quiero. Gracias, Derek." - Dijo, sincero. Derek le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando que su frente descansara sobre la de Stiles. No se necesitaban más palabras.</p><p>Stiles se rió después de un segundo, para sorpresa de Derek.- "Oh Dios, mi presente parece tan tonto en comparación." - Él gimió, todavía sonriendo.</p><p>Derek frunció el ceño.- "No tienes que ..." 6</p><p>Los ojos de Stiles brillaron. - "Oh, bueno, te lo voy a dar de todos modos."- Decidió de todos modos, tirándolo dentro de la casa. (Derek estaba discretamente contento de ver que el reloj y el armario ya estaban a salvo en la casa).</p><p>La casa estaba muy vacía. No había muebles, por ejemplo. Pero conociendo a Stiles, había sido a propósito.</p><p>La morena abrió una habitación que solo podía ser el dormitorio principal. Era la única habitación completamente decorada, incluso con una foto de Stiles y Derek de la primera vez que Stiles fue invitado a una reunión de manada.</p><p>- "Espera aquí." - Ordenó, desapareciendo afuera.</p><p>El alfa lo vio irse y se acomodó en la cama, mirando las fotos de la manada esparcidas por la habitación. Había una foto de Stiles, Allison y Erica vestidos como Thomas, Teresa y Brenda de The Maze Runner, una foto de Isaac y Jackson dormidos con la cabeza sobre los hombros de Scott, una foto de Lydia y Boyd dormidos con la cabeza sobre algunos libros. y mucho más. Incluso había una foto vieja con Stiles y Cora de 5 años sentados con Laura, Derek, Frederick y Talia Hale y John y Claudia Stilinski. Derek se preguntó cuánto tiempo había tenido Stiles esa foto.</p><p>Entonces Stiles abrió la puerta, y cada pensamiento coherente que Derek alguna vez tuvo salió por la ventana. Porque el chico más joven estaba parado frente a él, completamente desnudo, envuelto con una cinta en su pene. Le guiñó un ojo a Derek. <br/>- "<em>Feliz cumpleaños, gran chico</em>." -</p><p>Derek podría o no haber destellado sus ojos y abalanzarse sobre él.</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>Boyd miró la única imagen en su mano con el corazón latiendo rápido. Lo tomó en el momento en que Talia abrió esa página del álbum. Ella no había comentado, pero obviamente había sido su objetivo desde el principio.</p><p>Era una foto de Stiles sentado en el regazo de su madre, sonriendo a la cámara. Stiles probablemente tenía unos meses, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue la mujer. Claudia Stilinski.</p><p>Porque, aunque era un par de años mayor, Claudia Stilinski parecía la copia exacta de Allison Argent.</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>Notas </b>
  <b>de</b>
  <b> Autor:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Quién adivinó la revelación?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hay un montón de cosas aquí que insinúan fuertemente algo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Alguien lo ha notado, todavía?</em>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte 13 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(2/2)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️❄️▪️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 🔹🔴 14 🔴🔹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Team Beta. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Dectetive Duo.)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <b>Equipo Beta. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Detective duo.)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Una sola imagen, he Erica y Boyd siguen la ruta de un  detective para averiguar más sobre la verdadera ascendencia de Stiles y Allison.</em>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🔶 <b>Publicado:</b> <em>2017-06-19</em></p><p>🔶 <b>Completado:</b> <em>2017-06-26</em></p><p>🔶 <b>Palabras:</b> <em>5413</em></p><p>🔶 <b>Capítulos:</b> <em>2 / 2</em></p><p>🔶 <b>Categoría:</b> <em>+18</em></p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Paperwork. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Of any kind, it's an hardship)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 1:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Papeleo</b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(De cualquier tipo, es una dificultad.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>-"¿Están realmente seguros de que quieren quedarse en casa?"- preguntó Stiles, mirando a los dos hombres lobo en la puerta con preocupación clara en sus ojos. Se sintió mal por dejarlos atrás.</p><p>Boyd se encogió de hombros.-"Tengo muchas ganas de sobresalir en mi examen de admisión, necesito estudiar. Es más fácil para mí si me quedo aquí." -Él explicó.</p><p>- "Además, me tiene aquí con él." - Agregó su novia, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. -"Eso es parte de la descripción del trabajo de una novia, ya sabes." -</p><p>Stiles todavía no se veía feliz. - "Es solo-" -</p><p>-"Stilinski, ¿podrías darles un descanso? ¡Es hora de que bajes el tono de tu madre gallina, para que podamos irnos!" - llamó Jackson desde el camaro de Derek.</p><p>-"Derek, golpéalo por mí." - Dijo Stiles, sonriendo de inmediato cuando escuchó a Jackson ofendido, -"¡hey..!" - Luego negó con la cabeza.- "Bueno. Pero si pasa algo, solo llámame." - Suspiró, apretándolos a ambos en un abrazo.- "Les extrañaré." -</p><p>Erica resopló, aunque se permitió oler la marca un poco más de lo habitual. Entonces ella sonrió. -"Ahora vete, antes de que llame a Talia Hale y le diga que estás demorando." -</p><p>La chispa rió, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás hacia el auto donde Derek, Isaac y Jackson lo estaban esperando.- "Me voy, me voy. ¡Nos vemos en el nuevo año y llama!" -</p><p>Los dos betas simplemente sonrieron y saludaron, cuando el Camaro finalmente comenzó a moverse y abandonó el estacionamiento.</p><p>Entonces Erica se volvió hacia Boyd, con una ceja arqueada y los brazos alrededor de su pecho. -"¿Entonces?"-</p><p>El otro chico fingió no saber exactamente de qué estaba hablando.- "¿Y qué?" -</p><p>La rubia le dio una mirada. - "¿Por qué te estás saltando las vacaciones en las montañas con la alegre familia Hale?" - preguntó deliberadamente mientras lo seguía dentro de la casa Stilinski.</p><p>Normalmente, estarían en el loft de Derek, pero por alguna razón Boyd había insistido en que quería estudiar en la casa de Stiles y, por supuesto, la chispa había aceptado de inmediato. Erica, sin embargo, conocía a su novio lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo estaba pasando.</p><p>Boyd evitó su mirada.- "Solo necesito estudiar para-" -</p><p>- "Vernon. No me mientas." - Dijo Erica, mirándolo hasta que finalmente abandonó su excusa.</p><p>Boyd suspiró y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. -"Bueno. Uhm. ¿Sabes cómo siempre bromeamos con que Allison y Stiles se parecen tanto que podrían ser hermanos?" - le preguntó a ella.</p><p>Erica claramente no esperaba esto. Ella le lanzó una mirada confusa.- "Sí, y bromean diciendo que Isaac, Jackson y yo somos los trillizos de oro." -</p><p>Su novio asintió.- "Y luego descubrimos que Stiles y Allison nacieron el mismo día. ¿Y si en realidad son <em><b>gemelos</b></em>?" -</p><p>El hombre lobo rubio resopló.- "Vamos, Vernon-" -</p><p>- "No, escúchame."- La interrumpió.- "Allison no se parece mucho a su madre, Victoria Argent, ¿verdad? Tiene la nariz de su padre y su personalidad, pero eso es todo. Y Stiles no se parece mucho a su padre. Borre eso, no se parece en nada al Sheriff. Y, sin embargo, él y Allison son tan parecidos. Mismo cabello, mismos ojos, mismos labios. ¿No crees que algo no cuadra? "-</p><p>Erica lo consideró por un segundo.- "Entiendo de dónde vienes, pero eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?" -</p><p>El chico asintió.- "Por eso siempre pensé que era cosa de los blancos. Hasta la fiesta de Navidad." - Sacó una foto de su bolsillo.- "Estaba ayudando a Talia a encontrar una foto que quería darle a Stiles y vi esto."- Dejó la foto.- "Es una foto de Stiles y su madre, tomada cuando él tenía solo 15 meses." -</p><p>Erica tomó la foto en sus manos y luego palideció. Stiles se veía adorable, con un mono de zorro diminuto, mientras se chupaba el dedo y se veía tan pequeño en el abrazo de su madre. Pero eso no era lo que Erica estaba mirando.-"Esta es...esta es Allison. "-</p><p>La mujer se parecía tanto a Allison que Erica estaba en shock. Tenía los mismos mechones largos y oscuros y los mismos ojos brillantes. Su sonrisa, mientras miraba a su chico, era la misma que la del moreno. La única diferencia era la nariz y el hecho de que llevaba el pelo recogido en el tipo de moño que solo Lydia se tomaría el tiempo de crear.</p><p>Boyd asintió. - "En realidad, esa es Claudia Stilinski cuando tenía 18 años."- Le dijo a ella</p><p>Erica no podía dejar de mirar. Era como mirar a su actual Allison y, sin embargo, se podían ver claramente las largas pestañas que Stiles había heredado, sus ojos, su todo. - " <b><em>Mierda</em></b>." -</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>-"Buenas tardes, Vernon. Y Erica, ¡ha pasado un tiempo! " - chilló la señora Nelson, la vieja bibliotecaria de la biblioteca de Beacon Hills.</p><p>A Erica siempre le había parecido espeluznante cómo, a pesar de ser tan mayor, sabía el nombre de cada persona y quiénes eran sus padres y quiénes eran sus abuelos. Boyd la encontraba agradable, pero después de todo, ya nada lo perturbaba.</p><p>Los dos encontraron un rincón tranquilo en el área silenciosa y se sentaron allí con la computadora portátil de Erica. Habían decidido poner en práctica las habilidades de piratería de Erica, en lugar de intentar encontrar el certificado de nacimiento de Stiles y el de Allison y compararlos.</p><p>- "¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?" - le preguntó, después de diez minutos de que ella tecleara y pusiera contraseñas en un servidor tras otro. La rubia ni siquiera le respondió.</p><p>El otro hombre lobo puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la máquina de café. Realmente no funcionó con los lobos como lo hizo con los humanos, pero necesitaba hacer algo mientras esperaba.</p><p>- "¿No es la esposa de Johnathan?" - preguntó una voz detrás de él que casi lo hizo saltar de su piel.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta para ver a la Sra. Nelson de pie junto a él, con una plácida sonrisa mientras miraba la foto de la madre de Stiles que Boyd había dejado en el mostrador.- "¿Conoces a esta mujer?" -</p><p>La mujer sonrió.- "Hay pocas personas que no conozco por aquí, muchacho." - Ella miró la foto y suspiró.- "Claudia era un alma preciosa. Ella y John eran novios en la escuela secundaria, pero ella solía pasar mucho tiempo aquí con su mejor amigo, ese chico Christopher." - Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza. -"¡Pero no dejes que te abrace, vuelve con tu novia!"-</p><p>Boyd observó a la extraña anciana alejarse, antes de regresar con Erica, su café y la foto en cada mano.</p><p>- "Tengo algo." - Dijo Erica, cuando lo vio venir. Boyd la miró a ella y a la pantalla.- "Stiles y Allison no nacieron en Beacon Hills. Chris Argent abandonó legalmente Beacon Hills una semana antes de su nacimiento. Stiles y Allison nacieron en el Hospital Santa Fe 'en Los Ángeles. Y ahora se están descargando sus certificados de nacimiento." -</p><p>Se volvió para mirar a su novio. -"¿Estás seguro de que estamos haciendo algo inteligente y que no se enojarán? Fuimos a husmear en sus archivos personales. Quizás Stiles ya lo sepa y ... "-</p><p>- "Talia no lo supo hasta que vio a Allison en la fiesta." - La interrumpió.- "Tenemos que estar seguros antes de decirles algo. ¿Qué pasa si hay una respuesta perfectamente razonable? No lo sabremos con certeza hasta que verifiquemos los certificados de nacimiento." -</p><p>- "Demasiado tarde para acobardarse ahora." - Murmuró la niña, mientras veía los dos certificados aparecer lentamente en su escritorio. Ella jadeó.</p><p>Boyd miró entre ella y la pantalla. - "¿Estás viendo lo que estoy viendo?" -le preguntó, colocando una mano en su hombro.</p><p>Erica parecía horrorizada. - "El segundo nombre de Allison es Weronika." -</p><p>Su novio fue lo suficientemente él mismo como para dispararle una mirada, antes de señalar hacia la pantalla.- "En el de Stiles. Dice que su padre es Christopher Caleb Argent. En lugar de decir Johnathan Stilinski. " -</p><p>- "¿Cómo sabes siquiera su nombre?" - preguntó Erica, asombrada. - "Siempre pensé que el nombre del sheriff era, ya sabes, Sheriff." -</p><p>Boyd la ignoró.- "Y mira a la madre de Allison: Claudia Julia Leonika , no se ve a Victoria Argent." - Él la miró. - "Hemos abierto una lata de gusanos." -</p><p>-"Es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás ahora." -</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>-"Entonces, Erica. ¿Querías hacer una pasantía aquí?" - le preguntó el sheriff Stilinski, sentándose frente a ella con su taza de café.</p><p>El hombre lobo rubio, le ofreció una sonrisa.- "Si. Todos los demás ya están enfocados en hacia dónde irán a continuación, pero no lo sé. Siempre me he considerado una recepcionista o una especie de detective." - Ella confesó, y bueno, eso no era mentira.</p><p>- "Siempre que tengas un historial policial limpio, todo es posible." - Bromeó con el hombre y, oh, si supiera cuántas personas Erica y su manada casi habían matado.</p><p>Escuchó a medias mientras el hombre delineaba lo diferente, tratando de encontrar una manera de romper su monólogo.</p><p>- "¿No hay anillos ni joyas en el código de vestimenta?" - le preguntó ella, interrumpiéndolo en medio de una frase. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. - "Me di cuenta de que eres uno de los pocos que todavía lleva un anillo en la mano, eso es todo." -</p><p>Dio una mirada a la banda en su dedo y negó con la cabeza. - "Nah. Obviamente no hay joyas pesadas, pero generalmente se permiten anillos. Este anillo me lo dio la madre de Stiles." -</p><p>- "Debes haberla amado mucho." - Ella insistió. - "Lo suficiente para perdonar todo lo que hizo." - </p><p>El Sheriff inclinó la cabeza confundido, parpadeando lentamente. - "Supongo." -</p><p>Erica sonrió. - "¿Es difícil? ¿Ser sheriff? Quiero decir, tú y Stiles nacieron aquí y se criaron, así que es un poco difícil arrestar a alguien, ¿no es así? ¿Desde que creciste y los conociste toda tu vida?" -</p><p>Hubo una ligera vacilación en la mirada del hombre antes de asentir.-"Sí, a veces es difícil, ya que conozco a esta gente desde que nací. Pero al mismo tiempo-" -</p><p>Erica se desconectó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Ella había obtenido exactamente lo que había venido a buscar.</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>- "¿Qué estamos buscando, Erica?" - Preguntó a sus chicos, mirando mientras sacaba su computadora portátil y la conectaba a una de las computadoras de la habitación y comenzaba a escribir.</p><p>- "Debe haber una razón por la cual el nombre de Chris estaba en ambos certificados de nacimiento en lugar del Sheriff."- Ella le dijo, los dedos volando sobre el teclado.</p><p>Su novio estaba confundido.- "Sí ... ¿El hecho de que sean sus hijos?" -</p><p>La rubia negó con la cabeza.- "Llámame loca, pero mi instinto femenino me dice que hay más. Así que busque el certificado de nacimiento oficial en papel. Voy a ver todos los registros de junio, julio y agosto de 1997." -</p><p>Boyd asintió y se dirigió hacia la sección de certificados de nacimiento.- "1990, 91, 92 ... 95, 96 y 97."- Abrió la carpeta 97 y encontró los certificados bajo Argent. </p><p>- "Ahora escanéalos para mí." - Ordenó a su novia, pasando por un montón de códigos que no podía entender.</p><p>- "¿Eso no dejará un rastro o algo así?" - Preguntó, moviéndose hacia la impresora.</p><p>Erica sonrió.- "No te preocupes por eso. Ni siquiera sabrán que estuvimos aquí." - Prometió, escribiendo algo en línea.</p><p>El chico de cabello oscuro decidió dejarla en paz. Ella no lo cuestionó sobre la cocina y la comida, y él no la cuestionó sobre las computadoras. Ella fue sorprendentemente buena con ellos.</p><p>Sorprendente porque su mejor asignatura en la escuela era la ciencia, mientras que la peor eran las matemáticas. ¿Y la computadora no funcionaba a medias matemáticas de todos modos?</p><p>- "Bingo." - Dijo Erica, con una sonrisa, en el momento en que el papel apareció en su pantalla. Hizo una seña a su novio para que se acercara y se lo mostró.- "¿Puedes ver qué está mal con estos dos certificados?" - le preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.</p><p>Boyd miró ambos papeles perplejo durante unos momentos, luego negó con la cabeza. Su novia le puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>- "Cuando naces, te toma al menos un día completo para que te den de alta del hospital. Ahí es cuando se hace el certificado de nacimiento del hospital, en ese lapso de dos días." - Ella explicó. Boyd asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin saber a dónde iba con eso.</p><p>-"Después de que te den el alta, vas al ayuntamiento para que te hagan otro. Eso sucede después de que el hospital ha hecho suyo." - Señaló la computadora portátil con un dedo perfectamente cuidado.- "Sin embargo, el documento del nacimiento de Claudia Stilinski se hizo primero en el ayuntamiento y luego en el hospital. Lo que significa-" -</p><p>- "Fue forjado." - Boyd terminado.- "O manipulado." - El la miró. - "No hemos terminado aquí, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó a ella.</p><p>Erica sacó una pequeña unidad flash y la insertó en una de las computadoras. Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa.- "¿Nos? Nunca estuvimos aquí." -</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Parte 14</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>(1/2)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b> de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 🔹🔴🔹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Team Beta. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Dectetive Duo.)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <b>Equipo Beta. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Detective duo.)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Brujas, chispas, hombres lobo y cazadores, oh Dios.</em>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>🔶 <b>Publicado:</b> <em>2017-06-19</em></p><p>🔶 <b>Completado:</b> <em>2017-06-26</em></p><p>🔶 <b>Palabras:</b> <em>5413</em></p><p>🔶 <b>Capítulos:</b> <em>2 / 2</em></p><p>🔶 <b>Categoría:</b> <em>+18</em></p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 2:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prepare for Trouble. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(And Make It Double)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 2:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Prepárate para los problemas. </b>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>(Y hazlo doble.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>-"Odio mi vida."-Comentó Lydia mientras veía desaparecer en el horizonte el avión que acababa de dejarla desde Nueva York.- "Esto no es tan justo." -</p><p>Allison resopló a su lado.- "A menos que quisieras estar en Nueva York en medio de lo que parecía una tormenta de terrible dimensión que llegaba..." - se interrumpió con una mirada significativa a su amiga.</p><p>Lydia gimió. - "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para hacer este viaje? Desde que recibí esa beca del MIT y Princetown, ese es el tiempo."-Ella se quejó.</p><p>- "¿Te refieres a la beca de Princetown de la que aún no le has contado a tu novio, Jackson?" - le preguntó, una ceja arqueada que le dijo todo lo que pensaba sobre esa situación en particular.</p><p>Lydia suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.-" No todo el mundo tiene una relación sencilla y satisfactoria como tú y Scott, Allison. Algunos de nosotros lo tenemos difícil." -</p><p>La morena sonrió por un momento al pensar en Scott, quien se encontraba actualmente en México con su madre, antes de volver su atención a Lydia. -"Lyds, sabes que Jackie te ama." - Lo intentó, pero la pelirroja se limitó a soltar un bufido poco atractivo.</p><p>- "¿El te dijo eso? Porque te aseguro que no sé cuando él dijo esas palabras y mi nombre en la misma frase." - Ella sonrió sin gracia, mientras se sentaban en una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto.</p><p>- "Lydia, mira-" -</p><p>-"Lo entiendo, Allison. Necesito darle espacio, darle tiempo. Pero es frustrante. Han pasado como tres años desde los eventos de Kanima, y yo solo- desearía que pudiera decir algo. Cualquier cosa. En este punto, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy esperando por mí mismo." - Ella confesó, los ojos brillando con lágrimas casi sin derramar.</p><p>Su mejor amiga la estudió durante mucho tiempo y le tomó la mano.-" ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto Lydia? Siento que hay algo más que no estás diciendo. "-</p><p>La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces y luego se relajó en su silla. Cómprame un café con leche y un bollo y lloraré en tu hombro. Ella propuso, haciendo que la morena resoplara por un segundo. Entonces Allison se puso de pie y desapareció en la cola.</p><p>Más tarde, Lydia culparía a su teléfono y a la conversación que estaban teniendo por notar algo de inmediato. Porque le tomó unos buenos 5 minutos darse cuenta de que Allison no había regresado. Su bolsa de viaje todavía estaba en la mesa y su teléfono sobre el escritorio. Pero ya no estaba en la cola y Lydia no podía verla por ningún lado.</p><p>Empujó frente a la fila de personas y se detuvo frente al barista, ignorando las quejas de la gente y puso una foto de Allison frente a él, tratando de mantener la calma.- "¿Has visto a esta chica? Vino aquí para pedir un café con leche y un bollo, además de un brioche y té de menta." -</p><p>El hombre frunció el ceño y luego asintió.- "Sí, la he visto. Ella ordenó, pero luego se fue de repente con una mujer mayor y no recogió su pedido. ¿La conoces? ¿Quieres dárselo?" -</p><p>Fue entonces cuando Lydia decidió entrar en pánico.</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>Algunas personas podrían argumentar que la última batalla entre los troyanos y los griegos fue una de las peleas más sangrientas de las que hayan oído hablar. Otros podrían decir que el Asedio de Constantinopla fue la peor pelea de la historia, al menos en términos de bajas.</p><p>Claramente, ninguno de ellos había estado presente para presenciar la batalla entre Derek Hale e Isaac Lahey contra Stiles Stilinski. Era tan normal como una batalla entre dos hombres lobo y una chispa podría estallar.</p><p>Jackson les había echado un vistazo, después de que llegaron a la montaña donde se alojaba la familia Hale, y los había evitado por completo. Honestamente, Stiles apenas podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio al chico, pero al menos sabía que estaba a salvo con Cora.</p><p>No estaba muy seguro de qué pensar de Cora Hale. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto. Además, él siempre había estado más cerca de Laura y Derek que de ella, por lo que ella era como un rompecabezas para él.</p><p>Al menos parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Jackson e Isaac, así que él no se sentía tan mal por no estar con ella. Jackson había estado muy interesado cuando ella sacó su cámara, una modelo muy vieja y cara, y le mostró las diferentes fotos que tomó, de ellos, de su familia y de las personas que lo rodeaban en general.</p><p>Stiles miró desde su escondite, tratando de localizar dónde podrían estar Isaac y Derek, e inmediatamente notó los rizos rubios del alto lobo. Estaba tan cayendo, pensó, justo antes de que una pared de nieve cayera sobre su espalda.</p><p>- "¡<em>SANTA MIERDA DE MIERDA SERPIENTE RAT</em>!" Si hubiera sido un hombre lobo, Stiles habría aullado. Siendo un humano, gritó muy fuerte y miró a su atacante.</p><p>Derek, el cabrón, se veía tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo por acercarse sigilosamente a Stiles. Poco sabía él que simplemente había ganado la batalla, no la pelea.</p><p>Levantó una mano llena de nieve, lista para arrojarla a su rostro engreído, cuando sus ojos brillaron de color verde.</p><p>🔹</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>Allison? Allison, ¿estás bien?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Stiles? Stiles, necesito tu ayuda!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Allie, ¿dónde estás?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¿Stiles? STILES!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>¡ ALLISON !</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹</p><p>- "¿Stiles? Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó Derek, luciendo cada vez más preocupado por su novio. Los ojos de Stiles brillaban en verde, y miró al frente, pero ni siquiera lo vio. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera aquí.</p><p>Entonces el verde se desvaneció, y Stiles miró a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos, confusión y un poco de miedo grabado en ellos.- "Tenemos que ir a Beacon Hills ahora mismo. Tenemos que ir con Allison."-</p><p>Y luego, obviamente, se desmayó rápidamente.</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>- "Está bien, yo tomo este lado y tú el otro."- Dijo Boyd, mirando alrededor de la habitación, mientras comenzaba a abrir varios cajones.</p><p>Erica estaba mirando su atuendo.- "¿Por qué tuve que ser la enfermera y tú el médico? Sería un mejor médico que tú, y lo sabés. "-</p><p>Su novio ni siquiera se molestó en darle una respuesta mientras revisaba los archivos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que esperaban. Sabían que, por alguna razón, Claudia Stilinski y Chris Argent se habían mantenido callados sobre tener gemelos. Sabían que tanto Claudia como Chris habían estado en relaciones con otras personas cuando eso sucedió.</p><p>Lo que no entendieron fue <em>por qué</em>. ¿Por qué alguno de los dos haría tanto esfuerzo para esconder a los niños? ¿Por qué iban a tener hijos juntos? Algo andaba mal, un vínculo que Boyd aún no había roto y, maldita sea, iba a romperlo antes de que lo volviera loco.</p><p>- "¡Encontré el archivo!" - llamó Erica, sacando una pequeña carpeta con las palabras <em>Leonika</em>, <em>Claudia</em> pulcramente escritas en la parte superior.</p><p>Su novio estuvo a su lado en un momento, con los ojos clavados en los dos trozos de papel.</p><p>Era un certificado de nacimiento bastante estándar, que contaba los detalles del nacimiento, las horas ( <em>Ah, Stiles era 30 minutos más joven que Allison</em> ), el tipo de sangre y demás.</p><p>Los dos betas escanearon la página repetidamente, buscando pistas casi frenéticamente hasta que ...</p><p>- "<em>Amigo." </em>- Respiró Erica, su dedo automáticamente apuntando a la línea que la había impactado, la línea que iba a ser el final de todo el misterio.</p><p>Los ojos de Boyd se agrandaron ante la pequeña firma floral del médico en el informe de nacimiento. Miró a su novia.- <em>"Amigo."</em> -</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <em>"¿Erica?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Lydia?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Stiles?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Boyd?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Derek?"</em>
</p><p>Stiles bufó. - "Ahora que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que todos conocemos el nombre del otro, ¿podemos seguir adelante y explicarnos?"-</p><p>Erica parecía cautelosa.- "¿Explica que?" -</p><p>El Alfa le dio una mirada sospechosa, antes de volverse hacia Lydia y Boyd.- "Stiles tuvo una visión. De Allison."-</p><p>Lydia giró la cabeza ante eso, frunciendo el ceño. -"¿Se encuentra ella bien? Ella esta viva? Ella estaba conmigo en la cafetería, y luego me di la vuelta y ella había desaparecido y no sé a dónde se había ido." - Explicó, la preocupación clara en su rostro.</p><p>Stiles se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.- "¿Y por qué no nos llamaste?" - no le dio la oportunidad de explicarse y se volvió hacia Derek.- "¿Ver? Es por eso que siempre estoy en desacuerdo con dejarlos fuera de mi vista, ¿ves qué pasa?." -</p><p>Boyd lo ignoró y miró entre Lydia y Derek.- "¿Pero por qué están ustedes dos aquí? ¿Por qué crees que Allison está aquí?" -</p><p>- "Porque los dibujé aquí, tonto."- Dijo una dulce voz. El Hale Pack se sobresaltó, antes de mirar al recién llegado con una mirada confusa. La mujer resopló. -"Señorita Martin, guarde ese cuchillo. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño. Solo pensé que era hora de que lo supieran." -</p><p>Stiles no se relajó.- "¿Y lo que sea que deberíamos saber, te necesita para secuestrar a Allison?" -</p><p>La mujer tuvo el descaro de mirarlo como si fuera un idiota. - "Bueno, tú y ella no parecía que iban a averiguar nada, y estos otros dos claramente no tenían idea de cuándo decírtelo." - Ella explicó.</p><p>Stiles miró a Erica, quien se disculpó. Boyd, en cambio, la miró con el ceño fruncido. - "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la sabe, Sra. Nelson?" -</p><p>- "Siempre lo he sabido, obviamente, Vernon." -</p><p>Erica frunció el ceño, sin relajar su postura.- "¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido que lo sabíamos?" -</p><p>La Sra. Nelson resopló.- "¿Quieres decir cuánto tiempo he sabido que sabes algo sobre lo que ellos no saben nada?" -</p><p>La beta rubia casi silba. - "Maldita sea, ella es buena." - Dijo, ganándose el ceño fruncido de Stiles y Boyd.</p><p>Lydia la fulminó con la mirada.- "Dinos. Ahora. Y devuélvenos a Allison, o alguien saldrá realmente herido." - La forma en que miraba tanto a las betas como a la bibliotecaria no le decía a nadie exactamente quién iba a resultar herido.</p><p>La bibliotecaria asintió y aplaudió cortésmente. La manada Hale parpadeó ante su nuevo entorno y gimió casi físicamente ante el muñón de Nematon detrás de ella.</p><p>Allison estaba sentada allí, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho, y solo se relajó un poco cuando vio al resto de la manada allí también. Lydia finalmente se detuvo ante la vista, pero no soltó el cuchillo en su bolsillo trasero.</p><p>Stiles era la única persona en todo el claro que parecía estar tranquila. Contempló a la mujer con expresión pensativa.- "Eres una bruja." - Adivinó.</p><p>La mujer sonrió apreciativamente.- "De hecho, pequeño Mieczyslaw." - Stiles ni siquiera se estremeció ante la mención de su nombre real y Erica se contuvo enérgicamente para no gritar un insensible <em>'Dios te bendiga'</em> . - "Ven aquí, muchacho. Tengo que mostrarte a ti y a Allison la verdad." -</p><p>La chispa hizo que se moviera, pero su novio fue más rápido. Derek le gruñó. - "No hay manera en el infierno." - Dijo, acercándose a su pareja.</p><p>La chispa golpeó suavemente su hombro y le guiñó un ojo. - "¿Confías en mí en esto?" -</p><p>Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, una mirada tan intensa que Lydia solo tuvo que apartar la mirada. Era un poco triste lo mucho que anhelaba ese tipo de intimidad y vínculo con Jackson, y lo poco que creía que llegaría a buen término.</p><p>Entonces el hombre lobo asintió, aunque claramente incómodo, y vio como Stiles se dirigía hacia la mujer mayor y Allison. El segundo ni siquiera parecía asustado, solo profundamente molesto. Si Stiles pudiera tener una suposición, diría que probablemente estaba molesta por haber sido dominada por una mujer mayor, sin importar lo poderosa que fuera.</p><p>La bruja les sonrió y luego miró a la mujer. - "¿Cómo pasaste la prueba de historia para la que no estudiaste?" -</p><p>Allison la miró confundida, con los labios en una línea apretada, pero su expresión hablaba con volumen. Stiles podría literalmente decir su <em>' ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? '</em> en su cabeza.</p><p>La Sra. Nelson se volvió hacia Stiles. -"No te lo imaginaste, hijo. Lo escuchaste. La acabas de escuchar en tu mente." - Ella sonrió. - "¿De qué otra manera habrías sabido que ella estaba en problemas, pequeña chispa?" -</p><p>- "Solo porque no creo que seas peligroso, no significa que dudaré en atacarte si no te calmas con los trucos mentales, bruja mayor o no."- Amenazó a Stiles, y Derek se sintió orgulloso cuando los latidos del corazón del chico no vacilaron.</p><p>La mujer se limitó a sonreír.- "Entonces vamos." -Ella chasqueó los dedos. Todo se oscureció.</p><p>🔹</p><p>
  <em>Un respiro. Dos. Tres, joder, necesitaba empezar de nuevo. Un respiro. Dios, ¿por qué ella?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus ojos mientras veía el auto de John alejarse de su casa. Su expresión todavía estaba grabada en su mente y no podía hacer nada para rechazarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "¿Claudia?" - preguntó una voz, suave y gentil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué no podía ser un idiota al que odiaba? No, por supuesto que su padre tuvo que elegir a una amiga suya, su mejor amiga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Déjame en paz, Chris."- Ella suplicó con voz ronca. No podía enfrentarlo ahora mismo. No con la explicación de su padre todavía resonando en sus oídos, no con el rostro desconsolado de Johnathan que aún resplandece en su mente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chris se alejó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claudia se echó a llorar.</em>
</p><p>🔹</p><p>- <em>"Papá, Claudia y yo hablamos de esto y llegamos a una conclusión." - Chris apretó las manos, mirando a todas partes menos a la cara aburrida de Gerard o la cara molesta de Winchester. Claudia estaba en lo alto de su silla, el ligero temblor en sus manos era la única prueba de que no estaba tan serena como quería parecer.</em></p><p>
  <em>- "No podemos, y no haremos, esto, padre. Ni a nosotros mismos, ni a Johnathan ni ... a nadie más." - Chris se alegró de no haber mencionado a Peter en ese asunto ya demasiado delicado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Winchester se cruzó de brazos y compartió una mirada con Gerard. Luego se volvió para mirar a los dos jóvenes frente a él. - "Pongámoslo de esta manera. Claudia, esta es la única forma en que puedes demostrar que eres un verdadero Winchester y estar a la altura de mi error y de la pobre herencia de tu madre. Además, este hijo que tendrán ustedes dos es la única forma de evitar que una bala le pegue a Johnathan o a Peter en la cabeza." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gerard les sonrió dulcemente a ambos. - "Piénsalo bien, niños. Después de todo, solo tienes una redención." -</em>
</p><p>🔹</p><p>
  <em>Los drogaron, los bebieron y salieron juntos en una habitación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuatro semanas después, Claudia Winchester abandonó la casa familiar y se retiró con Chris Argent, sin saber que estaba embarazada de gemelos.</em>
</p><p>🔹</p><p>- <em>"No sé sobre Winchester, pero mi padre nunca permitirá que te escapes de su mano mientras estés aquí en Beacon Hills." - Le dijo Chris, casi desesperado, cuando su vientre embarazado se volvió demasiado difícil de ocultar.</em></p><p>
  <em>Claudia lo fulminó con la mirada. - "Puede que no haya planeado sobre él, o ella, pero nunca dejaré que Gerard ponga un dedo sobre mi bebé mientras yo respire o ayúdeme Dios." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Lo sé, Claude." - Le aseguró, una mano en su hombro.- "Pero no puedes dar a luz en el desierto, y no importa qué contactos tengas, él te encontrará en cualquier hospital." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa que envió escalofríos a sus venas. - "Menos mal que ustedes, los cazadores, no saben tanto sobre chispas y sobrenaturales como creen." -</em>
</p><p>🔹</p><p>- <em>"Ya casi estás ahí." - La convenció de que la comadrona Nelson, una bruja local que trabajaba en la biblioteca del pueblo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Chris miró a la mujer con fervor. - "¡Empuja, Claudia, empuja!" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "JODER DE MIERDA, MIERDA QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HE ESTADO FOLLANDO HACIENDO ESTA ÚLTIMA HORA DE MADRE DE MIERDA, MIERDA MIERDA DE MIERDA, ¡ESTA MIERDA DUELE!" - gritó la mujer, y probablemente habría golpeado a Chris si pudiera.</em>
</p><p>🔹</p><p>- <em>"Felicitaciones por tus gemelos, Claudia."- Dijo la Sra. Nelson, entregándole los dos niños.- "No te preocupes por nada. Alan y yo arreglaremos todo." -</em></p><p>
  <em>Pero Claudia ni siquiera estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban en los dos haces de alegrías en sus brazos, su hermoso príncipe y su princesa. La niña estaba dormida, su expresión pacífica, pero el niño estaba mirando a su madre y ella podía sentir el zumbido en su piel, la leve tensión de la magia ya en su cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La idea de cualquiera de ellos en las manos de Gerard era horrible, pero la idea de que él lastimara a su hijo por la magia era insoportable. Y ella sabía que, a menos que se rindiera, él la perseguiría hasta el infierno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miró a Chris, que los miraba a ambos con amor incondicional en la cara, y casi sollozó.- "Tomarla." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chris pareció sorprendido por un momento, antes de parpadear confundido.- "¿Qué?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Él seguirá viniendo detrás de mí, a menos que. A menos que le dé lo que quiere." - Ella olió.- "Un líder nato. Una buena cazadora humana." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Allison Weronika Argent."- Casi susurró Chris, y Claudia miró hacia otro lado, abrazando con fuerza a su bebé.- "Mieczyslaw Genim Argent." - O Stilinski, añadió en su cabeza. Si Johnathan quiere que vuelva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miró a su bebé por última vez, antes de que Chris se alejara y le diera a Genim un último beso en la frente.</em>
</p><p>🔹</p><p><em>Esa fue la última vez que Claudia vio a Allison o Chris</em>.</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>El camino a casa es silencioso por parte de Stiles. Después de un par de minutos en los que Erica y Boyd intentaron disculparse y él les hizo un gesto para que se fueran, se habían detenido, dándose cuenta de que no eran la razón por la que la chispa se veía así.</p><p>No era realmente tristeza en su rostro. Más como confusión, mezclada con ansiedad y algo de inseguridad. Ni Boyd ni Erica eran fanáticos de ese olor en particular.</p><p>Stiles se detuvo frente a su casa unos minutos más tarde y los betas tomaron eso como su señal para irse. La patrulla del Sheriff estaba estacionada afuera, y aunque habían metido sus narices en todos los asuntos de Stiles y Allison, ambos sabían que esta era su batalla. Entonces le dieron un pequeño beso en cada mejilla antes de desaparecer en el bosque.</p><p>Stiles miró fijamente al frente de él por un par de segundos más, antes de negar con la cabeza y bajar del auto. Y luego entró.</p><p>El Sheriff estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con un pequeño vaso de agua en sus manos, pero se puso firme en el momento en que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Y miró a su hijo.</p><p>John podía ver el dolor y la traición en los ojos de Stiles, pero había algo. Algo más allí, que le dio el valor que necesitaba para levantarse y enfrentar a su hijo.</p><p>- "Tu madre y yo habíamos estado juntos desde que teníamos 15 años. Pero sus padres... no me aprobaron. Tenía sangre de Winchester, obviamente, así que querían que se casara con un cazador o algo así." -</p><p>- "Eligieron a Chris Argent. Ahora, sé que amas a tus abuelos, pero en ese entonces no eran las mejores personas. Ellos..." - frunció los labios. - "Forzaron a Chris y Claudia a romper conmigo y Peter. Forzaron ... " -</p><p>- "Papá." - La voz de Stiles tembló un poco y se veía enfermo. El Sheriff cerró la boca y tragó. - "Yo- Me acogiste cuando mamá se escapó. Ustedes dos me criaron, a pesar de lo que significaba mi existencia. Me viste crecer, me cuidaste. Incluso después de que mamá murió, nunca me dejaste ir." -</p><p>- "No me importa cómo nací. No me importa quién tiene la mitad de mi ADN y quién no. Obviamente me preocupo por Allison y por Argent, pero ... Tú me criaste. Me hiciste el hombre que soy hoy. Tú y nadie más." -</p><p>- "Entonces Chris Argent podría ser mi padre biológico, pero solo tengo un padre. Y ese eres tú." - </p><p>Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando el Sheriff se adelantó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sostenía a su hijo.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Porque no importa qué, Stiles sería un Stilinski y siempre sería su hijo.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Parte 14 </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>(2/2)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</b>
  </em>
</p><p>🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹🔴🔹</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ◾❇️ 15 ❇️◾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Forever is a strong word. </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>(And I mean it.)</em> </b>
</p><p>◾❇️◾</p><p>
  <b>Por siempre es una palabra fuerte. </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>(Y lo digo en serio.)</em> </b>
</p><p>◾❇️◾</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>El hale pack va a la playa: viajes por carretera, sudoración, natación, añoranza y muy mal canto.</em>
</p><p>◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾</p><p>🔰<b>Estadísticas:</b></p><p>◾ <b>Publicado y Completado:</b> <em>2020-07-26</em></p><p>◾ <b>Palabras:</b> <em>13139</em></p><p>◾<b>Capítulos:</b> <em>1 / 1</em></p><p>◾ <b>Categoría:</b> <em>+18</em></p><p>◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾</p><p>-"Deberíamos ir a la playa." - fue lo primero que dijo Lydia Martin al abrir las puertas de la casa de la manada.</p><p>Cora tenía una cucharada de helado en la boca; Erica, Stiles, Scott e Isaac estaban jugando un ridículo juego de cartas que solo ellos podían responder; Boyd y Allison estaban jugando mario kart con Jackson acostado junto a ellos observando el partido; y Derek estaba de pie en el sofá preguntándose qué lo poseyó para hacer un paquete hecho completamente por adolescentes.</p><p>Lydia resopló, nunca fue fan de ser ignorada. -"Deberíamos ir a la playa." - repitió, y finalmente Stiles la miró.</p><p>- "Más cuatro." - dijo, dejando caer una tarjeta uno, luego la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" -</p><p>-"Hace demasiado calor y no tenemos clases el jueves ni el viernes. Eso significa que podemos salir el jueves por la mañana temprano y salir el domingo por la mañana temprano. Es perfecto." -</p><p>- "¡Perras de doble ases!"- llamó Erica y Lydia frunció el ceño por un segundo.</p><p>Luego se volvió hacia Derek.-" Empacar el paquete y deja el calor de Beacon Hills por un tiempo. Es perfecto."-</p><p>-"Pikachu, te elijo a ti." - cantó Scott, haciendo que los otros tres gimieran de frustración.</p><p>Lydia parpadeó. - "¿Qué diablos están jugando?" -</p><p>Derek negó con la cabeza. - "No preguntes. Intentaron explicarme las reglas y estoy bastante seguro de que perdí células cerebrales al escucharlas. Pero..." - tarareó pensativo.- "Me vendría bien un descanso de estar encerrado aquí. Y me gusta la playa." -</p><p>Allison detuvo el juego, ignorando las quejas de Jackson y las quejas de Boyd.- "Espera, ¿de verdad? ¿Vamos a la playa?" -</p><p>Lydia se sentó, complacida de que los demás hubieran comenzado a escucharla. - "Mi mamá tiene una casa en Kirby Cove Beach, y es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todo el grupo. Todo lo que necesitas traer es ropa y cosas de playa. Y si algún padre pregunta, miente y diga que mi mamá está con nosotros." -</p><p>Boyd tarareó pensativo.- "Mi mamá piensa que Derek está ayudando a los jóvenes con problemas de Beacon Hills después de esa fiesta de Navidad, así que estará bien si yo voy." -</p><p>- "¡Reina de corazones!" - dijo Erica, antes de darse la vuelta. - "Al igual que Vernon, mi abuela está feliz de que tenga amigos ahora."- Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante esto, luego se relajó cuando Scott le dio una suave palmada en el hombro.</p><p>Isaac frunció el ceño.- "<em>No lo sé, tendré que preguntarle a mi tutor.</em>"- Miró a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos y parpadeó.- "¿Puedo ir a la playa con mis amigos, Derek?" -</p><p>Cora se rió tontamente en su helado, mientras que el Alfa simplemente puso los ojos en blanco ante el beta.- "Solo por eso, todos iremos y te dejaremos aquí solo." -</p><p>- "¡<em><b>Ehi</b></em>!" -</p><p>◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾</p><p>
  <b>DÍA UNO</b>
</p><p>Después de eso, fue sorprendentemente fácil planificar el viaje, y cuando llegó el jueves, todo el paquete estaba frente a la Casa Hale con varias cantidades de equipaje a su alrededor.</p><p>Se habían decidido por tres coches para llevarlos al Kirby Cove (el Camaro de Derek, el Prius de Lydia y el Madza de Allison), ante las quejas de Stiles y Jackson.</p><p>-"¡Simplemente no entiendo por qué no estamos tomando Roscoe! Es el coche perfecto para viajes por carretera, ¡y esto es casi un viaje por carretera!"-</p><p>- "Amigo, tu auto se sobrecalienta como un loco en el verano." - dijo Scott, levantando una ceja.- "¿Cómo crees que se sentirá conduciendo durante tres horas con tres personas adentro?" -</p><p>- "¡Mi porche no tiene ese problema!" - inmediatamente intervino Jackson, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.- "Es perfecto." -</p><p>- "¿Puedes imaginar honestamente que tres o cuatro personas encajen cómodamente dentro de él? Y probablemente pasarías todo el viaje quejándote cada vez que alguien se mueve dentro." - dijo Allison, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego se volvió hacia Derek, ignorando a los otros dos chicos que se quejaban. - "¿Cómo elegimos?" -</p><p>-"Yo no quiero Stilinski en mi coche!" - llamó inmediatamente a Lydia.</p><p>Los balbuceos de Stiles crecieron en volumen. -"¿Perdóneme? ¡Soy una delicia! "-</p><p>-"Eres un conductor del asiento trasero, es lo que eres." - le acusó la pelirroja.- "La última vez que tuvimos que seguir a ese íncubo y tú estabas en mi coche, casi te mato allí mismo."-</p><p>El moreno hizo una mueca al recordar ese episodio en particular. Pero, en su defensa, no fue su culpa que Lydia condujera como un murciélago fuera del infierno y él había sido criado adecuadamente por un agente de la ley. Cuando le había señalado esto la última vez, casi había muerto, así que no lo repitió esta vez.</p><p>Erica sacó su teléfono, agitando una aplicación en sus caras. - "No se preocupe; Preferiría no tener que pasar por toda la clasificación de la clase de educación física, así que dejaremos que los dioses de las estadísticas elijan quién va con quién." -</p><p>Así es como Scott e Isaac terminaron con Derek, Boyd, Cora y Jackson terminaron con Allison y Erica y Stiles terminaron con Lydia. Una vez que se llamaron los resultados, Lydia respiró hondo y rápidamente se golpeó la cabeza contra el volante.</p><p>◾</p><p>
  <em> <b>Coche uno</b> </em>
</p><p>- "Jesús, amigo, ¿qué tipo de música es esta?" - se quejó Scott, mirando la radio con disgusto.</p><p>Derek lo miró a los ojos en el espejo, encorvado un poco los hombros.- "¿Qué le pasa a esta música?" -</p><p>- "Nada, si eres abuela." - arrastró las palabras el rubio en el asiento trasero, una ceja levantada.-"En serio, Derek. ¿Música de teatro?" -</p><p>Scott se volvió lentamente hacia Isaac, con una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad apareciendo en su rostro. - "¿Y sabes qué tipo de música es?" -</p><p>Isaac se puso un poco rojo, empujando la cara de Scott al frente. - "Se llama ser culto." -</p><p>El otro hombre lobo seguía sonriendo, muy divertido.- "Eres un nerd, hombre." -</p><p>Uno pensaría que Scott acababa de insultarlo con la forma en que Isaac se puso rojo y trató de estirar la mano y golpearlo.- "¡<em><b>No soy</b></em>!" -</p><p>"¡<em><b>Si lo eres</b></em>!"</p><p>"¡<b><em>No soy</em></b>!"</p><p>Derek le dio una mirada de sufrimiento al reloj de su coche. Ni siquiera habían pasado 20 minutos.</p><p>◾</p><p>
  <b> <em>Coche dos</em> </b>
</p><p>- "Está bien"- comenzó Allison, pocos minutos después de haber arrancado el coche. - "Tenemos la mayor cantidad de personas, lo que también significa que tenemos la mayor posibilidad de que la gente se muerda y se mate entre sí a sangre fría." - Miró a Boyd en el asiento junto a ella y luego volvió a mirar a Cora y Jackson.- "Yo no quiero tener que limpiar la sangre de mi alfombra del coche." -</p><p>- "Claro, mamá." - bromeó Jackson, pero Allison ya lo estaba mirando a través del espejo del asiento delantero.</p><p>- "Mira, eso es exactamente una cosa que me haría estar dispuesto a matarte."- Ella le entrecerró los ojos.- "No me hagas querer matarte." -</p><p>Jackson tragó.</p><p>Luego,</p><p>- "¿<em>Necesito ir al baño</em>?" -</p><p>Allison gruñó.</p><p>◾</p><p>
  <b> <em>Coche tres</em> </b>
</p><p>- "¿Qué?" - espetó Lydia, aproximadamente media hora después de haber empezado a conducir. Erica estaba tocando en silencio su teléfono, sin prestarle atención a ella ni a dónde se dirigían.</p><p>Stiles, al otro lado, la estaba mirando fijamente a ella, al volante y a la carretera, agarrándose con fuerza al cinturón de seguridad y haciendo varias muecas mientras conducían.</p><p>El moreno se encogió de hombros.- "No he dicho nada." -</p><p>- "Sí, pero estás haciendo una mueca y me dan ganas de golpearte con el volante." - dijo, mirando hacia él.</p><p>- "¡Mira el camino, por el amor de Dios !"- gritó de inmediato, con los nudillos blancos contra el volante. - "¡Nos vas a matar a todos, mujer!" -</p><p>- "Sí, estás mirando la verdad, el dinero nunca miente, no." - cantó Erica, tocando su teléfono. - "Yo soy el indicado, sí, soy el indicado." -</p><p>La agachadiza de Lydia se detuvo en su garganta y miró al hombre lobo en el asiento trasero. Stiles entrecerró los ojos al rubio, pero Erica ni siquiera los miró.</p><p>- "Temprano en la mañana al amanecer, sabes que quieres montar ahora, soy el indicado, sí, soy el indicado." -</p><p>Stiles tarareó unos segundos después. - "Sí, estás harto de todos esos otros imitadores, ¡no dejes que el único real te intimide! Te veo mirando, no te quedes sin tiempo ahora." -</p><p>Lydia tamborileó con los dedos al ritmo, tarareando con ellos mientras seguían cantando.</p><p>Erica escondió su sonrisa detrás de una mano.</p><p>◾</p><p>
  <em> <b>Coche uno</b> </em>
</p><p>-"¡<b><em>¿Eres estúpido?</em></b>!" - preguntó Isaac, con la voz levantada.- "¡Los peces están mojados!" -</p><p>- "¡No lo estás pensando correctamente!" - se quejó Scott, los ojos brillando un poco. - "El pez está técnicamente en estasis cuando está en el agua. ¡Piense en ello de la misma manera que piensa en el gato de Schrodinger!" -</p><p>-"¡<em><b>¿Estás metiendo al gato de Schrodinger en esto?</b></em>!"-</p><p>- "¡Déjame terminar! Hasta que no abramos la caja no sabemos si el gato está vivo o muerto; es técnicamente ambos. Lo mismo se puede decir de los peces. Si mete la mano en el agua y toca el pez, ¿se siente mojado? ¡No, no es así porque estás en el agua! Entonces, hasta que el pez esté fuera del agua, ¡técnicamente no está mojado! " -</p><p>Isaac siguió mirando a Scott como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. -"Estás loco . La definición de mojado está cubierta de agua . ¡Un pez en el mar está muy cubierto de agua, me gustaría pensar! "-</p><p>- "Pero para poder evaluar que algo está mojado con nuestros sentidos humanos, tenemos que sacarlo del agua." - Scott se golpeó la cabeza como si acabara de desatar una teoría particularmente difícil de refutar en lugar del caos sobre el auto de Derek. - "Puedes verlo, amigo. Derek! Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?" -</p><p>Derek, que casi había comenzado a llorar en el momento en que comenzó la discusión, negó con la cabeza con decisión. - "<em><b>No lo hagas. No me involucres en esto. Apenas estoy evitando no estrellar el coche contra la pared más cercana</b></em>".</p><p>◾</p><p>
  <em> <b>Coche dos</b> </em>
</p><p>- "¿Todos obtuvieron lo que querían?" - preguntó Allison, incluso cuando ya se había retirado de la parada de descanso.</p><p>Jackson asintió con nerviosismo, tomando un sorbo de su Dr. Pepper y tratando de maniobrar a la dormida Cora para que no se torciera el cuello por la forma en que estaba acostada.</p><p>- "¿Boyd?" - preguntó, mirando al hombre a su lado.</p><p>El hombre lobo sacó un auricular y arqueó una ceja.</p><p>-"No me detendré durante la próxima hora. Será mejor que tengas todo lo que necesitas." - explicó, y el hombre lobo la miró mientras se ponía los tapones para los oídos, como si dijera <em>' ¿quién crees que soy?'</em>. Lo cual, cierto.</p><p>Allison pisó el acelerador y Jackson soltó una maldición cuando lo empujaron hacia adelante y algo de su bebida cayó sobre Cora.</p><p>Silencio.</p><p>Luego.- "¿Se subió a mi asiento?" - chilló el conductor, mientras el hombre lobo en el asiento trasero gruñó y se abalanzó sobre el rubio en el área muy pequeña del asiento trasero.- "¡No pongas coca o sangre en mi asiento!" -</p><p>Boyd subió el volumen para ahogar los sonidos del caos a su alrededor.</p><p>◾</p><p>
  <b> <em>Coche tres</em> </b>
</p><p>- "¡HIT IT FERGIE!" - cantó Stiles, sonriendo.</p><p>- "TODO EL TIEMPO QUE DÉ VUELTA ALREDEDOR DE LOS HERMANOS, SIEMPRE MIRARME DE ARRIBA Y ABAJO MIRAR MI UH"- gritaba Erica, usando la botella de agua vacía como micrófono.</p><p>Luego fue el turno de Lydia, con gafas de sol en los ojos mientras golpeaba el volante con un dedo. -"SÓLO QUIERO SALTAR AHORA NO ESTOY INTENTANDO EL DRAMA REDONDO LITTLE MAMA, NO QUIERO LLEVAR A TU HOMBRE" 6</p><p>- "Y NO SÉ QUE ME VENDO UN POCO CONCEBIDO Y SIGO REPETIR COMO LOS NIÑOS QUIEREN COMER, PERO ESTOY TRATANDO DE DECIR QUE NO PUEDEN SER TRATADO COMO" -</p><p>- "CLIENTELE" - corearon Lydia y Erica.</p><p>Stiles siguió rapeando.- "PORQUE DICEN QUE ES DELICIOSA" -</p><p>- "¡TAN DELICIOSO!" -</p><p>- "PERO NO SOY PROMISCUOSO, Y SI FUE SOSPECHOSO, TODA ESA MIERDA ES FICTICIOSA, BESO BESOS" -</p><p>- "MWAH" -</p><p>- "QUE PONER A LOS NIÑOS EN ROCA, ROCA, Y ESTÁN ALINEANDO EL BLOQUE SOLO PARA VER LO QUE OBTENGO" -</p><p>Luego, los tres juntos. - "¡CUATRO, TRES, DOS, UNO!"-</p><p>◾</p><p>
  <em> <b>Coche uno</b> </em>
</p><p>- "¿Quiero jugar un juego?" - preguntó Isaac, un rato después.</p><p>Derek había descubierto que, una vez que se detuvo en una parada de descanso y los llenó con bocadillos y bebidas (no grasosas ni pegajosas) (que los obligó a verter en botellas de agua), terminaron demasiado ocupados comiendo, masticando y bebiendo como para discutir. mierda estúpida.</p><p>Debería haber sabido que pasarían el tiempo masticando pensando en otras formas de arruinar su vida . Él casi deseaba Stiles estaba allí.</p><p>- "Se llama Stiles o Prada: te doy citas reales que he oído decir a Derek y tienes que adivinar si estaba hablando con Stiles o con el perro de Lydia." -</p><p>- "Qué." -</p><p>- "¡Estoy dentro!" - dijo Scott inmediatamente, los ojos brillando con picardía.</p><p>La gente siempre cometía el error de pensar que Scott era inocente, tranquilo o sensato en todo momento. Pero había una razón por la que Stiles y Scott eran mejores amigos; no te conviertes en el mejor amigo de Stiles Stilinski sin un poco de picardía en ti. La gente había aprendido por las malas a no subestimar a Scott McCall.</p><p>- "Deja de follarme la pierna"- comenzó Isaac, y Scott resopló.</p><p>-"Prada es demasiado elegante para jorobar la pierna de alguien. Stiles." -</p><p>- "¡Punto!" -</p><p>Derek negó con la cabeza.- "<b><em>Los odio tanto</em></b>"- les dijo.</p><p>Isaac sonrió. - "¡Definitivamente les dije a ambos en algún momento!" -</p><p>◾</p><p>
  <b> <em>Coche dos</em> </b>
</p><p>Durante el viaje de casi tres horas, Allison había gobernado su auto con mano de hierro. Nada sucedió sin su consentimiento explícito, y las pocas cosas que sucedieron sin su consentimiento la llevaron a casi abrir su auto en la carretera para empujar a los hombres lobo fuera de allí.</p><p>Sus reglas eran ley porque su auto era su reino.</p><p>Apretó los dedos alrededor del volante y tragó. Ella miró por el espejo retrovisor; Cora tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Jackson, y los dos estaban viendo algo en el teléfono del rubio. Boyd tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el espejo, pero por la forma en que se golpeaba el muslo con los dedos para mantener el ritmo de la canción que estaba escuchando en sus auriculares.</p><p>Se aclaró la garganta y los tres hombres lobo volvieron su atención hacia ella.</p><p>Allison sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas, pero aun así habló. - "Hay una parada de descanso más adelante. Voy a parar para poder ir al baño."-</p><p>-"¡ABUCHEO!" -Inmediatamente corearon los betas de los asientos traseros, rostros alegremente malvados. - "¡BOOH! ¡BOOH! " -</p><p>Incluso Boyd sonreía con suficiencia, moviendo la cabeza con fingida decepción. - "Está rompiendo las reglas, señorita Argent." -</p><p>- "¡Estás rompiendo las reglas!" - añadió Cora, inmensamente divertida.</p><p>- "¡ABUCHEO!" - Añadió Jackson.</p><p>Allison odiaba a sus amigos.</p><p>◾</p><p>
  <b> <em>Coche tres</em> </b>
</p><p>- "La sensación se perdió en mis pulmones, están ardiendo, prefiero estar entumecido y no hay nadie más a quien culpar." - cantó Stiles, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y pasándole la botella de plástico a Erica.</p><p>-"Tan asustado que despego y corro, estoy volando demasiado cerca del sol.... Y ESTOY EN LLAMAEEEEEEEEESSSSSS "-</p><p>- "Me pones tristeaaaaaaaaaa ... pero me cubro, no dejaré que se paseaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<br/>aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que me cubro, pero me cubro!... '¡Así que estoy levantando mis defensas porque no quiero enamorarme! Si alguna vez hiciera eso ... creo que tendría un corazón ATTAAAAAAAYEAH! "-</p><p>- "¡SI!" - Gritaron los otros dos aplaudiendo mientras Lydia mataba absolutamente la nota alta. Llevaban casi tres horas conduciendo y dos cosas estaban claras: Lydia era una cantante terrible, terrible ; Lydia no sabía que era una cantante terrible. Y no había forma de que Erica o Stiles pudieran darle una pista sobre eso.</p><p>Además, se estaban divirtiendo y cantando con amigos cualquier canción que quisieran no se trataba de estar afinados. Claro, los oídos de Erica y Stiles podrían haberlo apreciado más si Lydia no matara todas sus canciones favoritas, pero podría ser peor. Mientras no dañara la música de Beyonce, Erica podría sobrevivir.</p><p>◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾</p><p>- "Vamos a cambiar de coche en nuestro camino de regreso" - dijo Derek inmediatamente cuando Erica, Lydia y Stiles entraron a la casa, el último grupo en llegar. Se dirigió directamente a su novio, lo rodeó con ambos brazos y lo besó en la mejilla.- #No entiendo cómo sobreviví antes de que te unieras a la manada. Son los peores. "-</p><p>Stiles miró hacia donde estaban sentados Scott e Isaac, mirándolo inocentemente. Se volvió hacia Derek con una mirada sospechosa.-"Tienes a Isaac y Scott. Son como las personas más agradables de nuestra manada." -</p><p>Los ojos de Derek estaban muy abiertos mientras negaba con la cabeza con vehemencia. - "¡No! Son terribles , como no lo creerías." -</p><p>- "Seguro, grandullón"- comentó Stiles, palmeando su brazo de una manera que mostraba que realmente no le creía.</p><p>Jackson miró a Lydia mientras la pelirroja se sentaba en el sofá. - "Allison nos amenazó con matarnos varias veces. Tenemos que cambiar de coche en el camino de regreso." -</p><p>-"De ninguna manera." - se quejó Erica. - "¡Nos divertimos mucho! Cantamos todo el camino "-</p><p>El rostro de Jackson se volvió confuso.- "¡Pero Lydia no puede ... ehi !" -</p><p>- "¡Y nos divertimos mucho!"- continuó Erica, como si no hubiera pisado deliberadamente el pie de Jackson. - "Así que no hay vuelta atrás." -</p><p>- "Soy el Alfa" - gruñó Derek, pero con la forma en que estaba vestido con una camisa abierta, pantalones cortos y chanclas, no era muy amenazante. - "Si digo que cambiaremos, cambiaremos." -</p><p>- "Está bien, Alpha" - dijo Lydia arrastrando las palabras, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - "lo que digas. Jackson, ¿saca mis maletas del coche, por favor? -</p><p>Erica se encendió y se volvió hacia Boyd.- "Oh, Boyd-"</p><p>- "Claro" - respondió su novio, dándole un beso en la cabeza.</p><p>Stiles se volvió hacia Derek, batiendo sus pestañas expectante.</p><p>Derek no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.</p><p>Stiles hizo un puchero, poniéndose de pie. - "¿Por qué no me amas?"- se quejó, incluso mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el coche.- "¡Ve si les permito cambiar la disposición de los asientos, ahora!" -</p><p>Los ojos del Alfa se abrieron de par en par y corrió tras Stiles en segundos.- "¡Espera, Stiles!" -</p><p>◾</p><p>Después de decidir cómo dividir los seis dormitorios en la casa de Lydia (Derek y Stiles en uno, Jackson y Lydia, Erica y Boyd, Scott y Allison, uno para Cora y otro para Isaac), todo el Hale Pack se cambió de vestuario y exterior. en la playa. Ya era pasada la hora del almuerzo, pero con la cantidad de bocadillos que todos habían consumido durante el viaje, nadie tenía mucha hambre.</p><p>Lydia inmediatamente encontró un lugar para ella en la playa muy vacía y dejó una toalla y su bolso en la arena, con un zumbido de satisfacción.</p><p>Jackson se bajó las gafas de idiota y la miró.- "¿Ni siquiera trataras de meterte al agua?" -</p><p>El pelirrojo le dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, - "Planeo estar muy bronceado para cuando regresemos. Me arriesgaré con el agua en otro momento. ¿Únete a mi?" -</p><p>El hombre lobo miró entre ella y el agua, la cara se arrugó un poco. Cora era el único otro miembro de la manada que se había adentrado directamente en el agua, sus dos piezas rojas inmediatamente se volvieron casi negras en el momento en que el agua la tocó.</p><p>- "O no" - dijo la pelirroja, girando la cabeza ligeramente y acostándose sobre la toalla, un poco molesta. No es que estuviera celosa de Cora Hale, o al menos, no creía que lo estuviera. Ella era la hermana de Derek. Ella era de la manada o de la familia o lo que sea.</p><p>Pero la hacía sentirse rara, tener otra chica en la Manada. No en una forma de - "Soy la única chica que merece estar aquí"- después de todo, ella era la mejor amiga de Allison y Erica ahora.</p><p>Pero aún así, su propia inseguridad en su lugar en la manada, a pesar de que tanto Stiles como Derek le dijeron lo fundamental que era, parecía haber comenzado a levantar la cabeza de nuevo en el momento en que Cora empezó a salir más y más con la manada.</p><p>Afortunadamente, por ahora, la veían principalmente los fines de semana o en las pocas ocasiones en que estaba en casa de Derek en lugar de en casa. Ni siquiera fue a la misma escuela que ellos, por lo que Lydia todavía tenía algo de tiempo para controlar sus emociones con la chica antes de convertirse oficialmente en manada.</p><p>Porque Lydia ya sabía que se convertiría en manada.</p><p>- "Pasaré más tarde" - prometió Jackson, inclinándose y poniéndole las gafas de sol.</p><p>Lydia le permitió darle un beso en la frente antes de que el hombre corriera y saltara al agua.</p><p>- "¿Necesitas protector solar?" - preguntó Derek, unos segundos después, dejando caer su propio bolso y toalla junto al pelirrojo.</p><p>Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada.- "¿Qué, no hay agua para ti?" -</p><p>El Alfa se encogió de hombros y señaló con la barbilla en la dirección de donde estaban Stiles e Isaac, cubos en sus manos. Incluso desde tan lejos, Lydia podía ver las líneas blancas del protector solar en la piel del moreno.</p><p>-"Se quema en segundos." - explicó. - "Además, mi hermana está en el agua. Y no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en su víctima. Nuestras vacaciones acaban de empezar." -</p><p>Lydia asintió con un zumbido y se volvió boca abajo, asegurándose de que su bikini permaneciera perfectamente en su lugar. Como miembros de la manada, estaban acostumbrados a la desnudez parcial de vez en cuando, pero Lydia trazó la línea al perder su camiseta mientras Derek le aplicaba protector solar.</p><p>Una vez que Derek terminó con ella, se ofreció a hacerlo por él también.</p><p>El Alfa solo sonrió. "<em>Hombre lobo</em>", explicó con facilidad. - "Necesitaría una cabina de bronceado muy fuerte para broncearme. Hay algunos hechos especialmente para hombres lobo." -</p><p>- "No sé si te odio o te compadezco más, en este momento." - dijo, recostándose con el estómago levantado.- "Si no te estás bronceando, ¿qué estás haciendo?" -</p><p>- "Relajarme" - dijo, como si fuera obvio.- "Dejando que mis oídos descansen del doble acoso que son Scott e Isaac juntos." -</p><p>La pelirroja se rió.- "Son los hermanos pequeños de todos. Por supuesto que son molestos." -</p><p>- "¡Gracias! Stiles nunca me cree cuando digo que son terribles." - si no lo supiera mejor, diría que Big Bad Alpha estaba haciendo pucheros. - "Estaban jugando a este juego en el auto, '¿Stiles o Prada?" -</p><p>- "Oh, sí, Erica inventó eso"- ante el bufido nada sorprendido del hombre mayor, sonrió un poco. -"Sueles hablar con Stiles y mi perro de una manera muy similar. Una vez te escuché decir, <em>" ¿qué tienes en la boca? ¡Escúpelo! "</em> y vine corriendo para comprobar qué estaba comiendo Prada, pero estabas hablando con tu ridículo novio. Pensarías que en una casa llena de hombres lobo." -</p><p>-"No termines esa sentencia, Martín." -</p><p>La banshee solo se rió.</p><p>Se quedaron allí durante unas dos horas antes de que decidieran recoger el resto de su paquete irregular e ir a comer tarde / cenar temprano en el restaurante de la playa.</p><p>Scott, Allison, Erica y Boyd estaban en medio de una batalla de voleibol de playa muy feroz, una pareja contra la otra, y algunas de las pocas personas en la playa estaban viendo a los dos equipos intentar matarse entre sí durante un juego.</p><p>Stiles e Isaac estaban entre los espectadores, y sonrieron divertidos cuando los dos finalmente aparecieron.</p><p>- "¿Cómo va?" - preguntó Derek, justo cuando Erica anotó otro punto para su equipo.</p><p>- "¡Toma ese Scallison!" - ella gritó.</p><p>La ceja de Lydia se elevó hacia arriba.- "¿Scallison?" - repitió, mientras Allison fruncía el ceño y volvía a coger la pelota.</p><p>-"Versus Berica. "- le dijo Isaac.- "Todo es muy Tumblr." -</p><p>-:"¡Siguiente puntaje y listo!" - Gritó Derek antes de que Allison pudiera mandar el balón al otro lado. - "Todos vamos a almorzar. Cena. Como sea, estamos comiendo." -</p><p>Allison lo miró decepcionada.- "¡Pero actualmente son 6-6!" -</p><p>Lydia parpadeó.- "¿Hiciste un total de doce puntos en dos horas?" -</p><p>- "Ha sido un partido intenso" - le dijo un chico rubio frente a ellos. Él le sonrió.- "Soy Sandy" -</p><p>La chica lo ignoró y desvió su atención más allá de los dos equipos hacia donde Jackson y Cora se estaban acercando a ellos, la morena en la espalda de Jackson como un mono particularmente terco. Su ojo hizo tictac.</p><p>Cuando se dio la vuelta, Isaac también los estaba mirando a los dos. Vio a Lydia fruncir el ceño y se sonrojó, volviendo resueltamente al juego.</p><p>Interesante .</p><p>- "¡Será mejor que consigas una bandera blanca y empieces a ondearla, Allison, porque estamos ganando esto!" - gritó Erica, mientras Boyd enviaba la pelota en su dirección.</p><p>- "Lo único que estaré saludando" - dijo Allison, agarrando la pelota y enviándola a Scott. Ella miró a la rubia. - "¡Será tu cabeza decapitada en un palo frente a tu madre llorando!" -</p><p>Silencio.</p><p>- "Buen Dios, Alli"- murmuró Isaac, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras Derek miraba boquiabierto a la morena. Stiles atrapó la pelota antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera anotar, arqueando una ceja.</p><p>- "Creo que deberíamos comer algo ahora, antes de que acabemos con menos gente de la que teníamos cuando llegamos aquí" - sugirió, y la niña se rascó el cuello tímidamente.</p><p>Luego se volvió hacia Erica y le tomó la mano. -"Realmente no saludaría con la mano alrededor de tu cabeza decapitado." - prometió. Jackson y Cora, que acababan de alcanzarlos, ni siquiera parpadearon. Fue un verdadero testimonio del tipo de mierda que le sucedía a su manada a diario que pudieran escuchar esa frase de un miembro de la manada y pensar, ' Solo otro jueves '.</p><p>-"Y lamento decir que te sacaría todos los dientes y los usaría como collar mientras toco la guitarra con tus ligamentos" - le dijo la rubia, apretando su mano.</p><p>Allison parpadeó. - "No dijiste eso." -</p><p>-" Lo pensé "-confesó el otro, contento cuando en lugar de asustarse o enfadarse, Allison se limitó a reír.</p><p>Stiles se paró entre los dos, soltando sus manos para poder unir sus brazos con los de ellos.- "Es bueno ver que mis dos chicas favoritas se llevan bien." -</p><p>Después de todo ese bombazo de 'ustedes son gemelos', (lea: 14 ) las cosas se habían puesto un poco incómodas entre Stiles y Allison. Mientras Stiles se había ido a casa y le había dicho a su padre que lo amaba y que él era su verdadero padre sin importar lo que dijera la sangre, Allison se había ido a casa y le gritó a ella, preguntándole por qué nunca le había dicho la verdad, especialmente después de que ella comenzó a pasar tiempo. con Stiles, y por qué permitiría que completos desconocidos le dijeran toda la verdad.</p><p>Ellos, en su mayor parte, hicieron todo lo posible por conocerse de nuevo, tratando de llenar los vacíos de su infancia: a Stiles no le importaba particularmente la información sobre Chris Argent (sí, su padre era su papá, pero fue un poco doloroso saber que Chris, como su padre biológico , básicamente lo había ignorado, aunque era consciente de que Stiles era su sangre), pero Allison había estado hambrienta por cualquier fragmento de información sobre su verdadera madre. Fue principalmente lo que ayudó a acercarlos; Allison claramente no había tenido un buen padrastro en Victoria Argent, y hablar con alguien sobre su madre, alguien que no era su padre, lo lastimó en el buen sentido.</p><p>Ahora bien, aunque a veces todavía lo confundía a pensar que era no un hijo único, él estaba dispuesto a considerar su hermana Allison ( " Older hermana", "Somos gemelos! " "Técnicamente, me salió 30 minutos antes que tú , "" ¿Saliste? ¡Feliz orgullo! ").</p><p>- "¿Damas favoritas?" - comentó Lydia, volviéndose para mirarlo desde detrás de las gafas de sol de Jackson.</p><p>Stiles soltó a los otros dos y rápidamente se acercó a la pelirroja, tomando su mano más pequeña con la de él. - "Oh, vamos, sabes que eres mi alma gemela absoluta, Lyds" - le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>Ella tarareó, complacida, mientras Scott se volvía para mirar a Stiles, traicionado. - "¿ Lydia es tu alma gemela? ¿Qué soy entonces?" -</p><p>- "Eres mi mejor y más antiguo amigo" - dijo Stiles, corriendo junto al otro hombre.- "Tú lo sabes, hombre." -</p><p>- "¿No soy tu amigo más antiguo?" - comentó Cora, toda inocente. - "Me conociste antes de conocerlo." -</p><p>El moreno se volvió hacia su novio con ojos suplicantes. - " Ayuda" -</p><p>- "Tu lío" - le dijo el Alfa, con un brazo casual alrededor del cuello de Jackson. Luego, fingió un puchero. - "También pensé que, como tu novio, yo era tu mejor amigo." -</p><p>- <b><em>"Mátame. Literalmente, mátame."</em></b> -</p><p>◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾</p><p>
  <b>DÍA DOS</b>
</p><p>Cuando terminaron con la cena / almuerzo, la madrugada que se habían detenido y el cansancio del viaje en automóvil, junto con el estómago lleno, se habían dado a conocer.</p><p>Al final, en lugar de que todos se juntaran en sus respectivos dormitorios, sacaron todas las mantas y almohadas y crearon una especie de nido en la sala de estar y luego se quedaron dormidos en una maraña de extremidades y cabello que era completamente normal para un niño. manada de hombres lobo (más una banshee, una chispa y una cazadora).</p><p>Si hubiera sido por Stiles, se habrían quedado dormidos hasta el mediodía, pero algunos de los miembros tenían ideas diferentes, considerando la forma en que algunos de la manada lo estaban molestando.</p><p>-"Te voy a hechizar si no dejas de hacerlo"-gimió, hundiendo el rostro más en la almohada.</p><p>El dedo no dejó de pinchar. -"Literalmente no puedes hechizarme. No eres una bruja"-le dijo el dueño de la voz, y Stiles abrió los ojos para mirar a su novio.</p><p>Derek, por su parte, ni siquiera parpadeó ante su hostilidad. -"Yo y algunos de la manada nos vamos. ¿Vienes?"-</p><p>Stiles resopló y resopló antes de levantarse de su capullo de mantas. Estaba un poco asqueroso y sudoroso, los hombres lobo estaban calientes, mientras que Derek parecía todo fresco y limpio. Stiles lo odiaba un poco por eso.</p><p>-"¿A dónde vas?" -preguntó en cambio, bostezando y frotándose los ojos.</p><p>Derek lo miró como si fuera un lindo gatito en particular que acababa de hacer un truco increíble, antes de acariciar el cabello de su cama. -"Cora, Jackson y Erica vienen conmigo para desafiar las olas"-dijo, con una sonrisa cada vez mayor.- "Vamos a surfear. ¿Quieres unirte?"-</p><p>Stiles resopló, inmediatamente divertido. Isaac, todavía dormido con la cabeza en la pierna de Stiles hizo un ruido, y el moreno puso una mano aplacadora en sus rizos, antes de volverse hacia el Alfa.-"A menos que quieras ser arrestado por homicidio involuntario cuando inevitablemente me voy a dar la cabeza en el tablero"-Derek se rió de su exageración y Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. <em>¿Le preguntaste al resto de ellos?</em></p><p>Fue tanto una sorpresa como no, el hecho de que a Derek le gustaba tanto surfear. Los hombres lobo solían amar todos los diferentes tipos de deportes <em>(parte de Stiles siempre había fantaseado con realizar un estudio sobre cuántos deportistas tenían una inclinación sobrenatural (ejemplo: Michael Phelps, ¿tritón?))</em>, Pero Derek siempre había preferido el senderismo y las actividades de montaña.</p><p>Derek tarareó, señalando con la cabeza al resto de la manada.</p><p>Lydia estaba dormida en los brazos de Allison, su cabeza escondida en el cuello de la niña y sus pies enredados con los de Isaac. La cabeza de Scott estaba apoyada en las huesudas caderas de su novia y sus piernas en las medias de Boyd; La cabeza de Boyd estaba junto al pie de Stiles.</p><p>-"Intenté despertar a Boyd y Allison, pero ambos dijeron que preferían dormir; preguntó Lydia ayer y ella dijo que no, gracias y Scott e Isaac me dijeron que no en el auto." -</p><p>-"¿Ustedes ya desayunaron?" - preguntó entonces, porque estaba despierto ahora y demasiado caliente e incómodo para volver a dormir.</p><p>-"Solo café y yogures, estaremos bien"- comenzó el hombre lobo, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Erica, quien se dejó caer entre los dos.</p><p>Volvió sus grandes ojos marrones hacia Stiles de inmediato.- "Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿puedes traer el almuerzo? ¿Quizás una de tus ensaladas? ¿Y bocadillos? ¿Y fruta?"-</p><p>-"¿Parfait?"- gruñó la voz de Boyd mientras abría los ojos y se sentaba.</p><p>Era increíblemente lindo y también un poco aterrador la forma en que Boyd podía quedarse dormido durante un tornado literal, pero el sonido de la voz de Erica fue suficiente para que abriera los ojos.</p><p>Erica sonrió, aplaudiendo.- "Dios mío, sí, por favor. "-</p><p>Volvió la mirada hacia Stiles, parpadeando lo más inocentemente posible. Y bueno, Stiles era particularmente malo negándoles algo.- "Bien"- soltó, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Erica gritó. -"Solo haz que Jackson y Cora escriban lo que quieran en sus sándwiches y trataré de asegurarme de que todos obtengan lo que quieren. Hay un mercado a 5 minutos de aquí." -</p><p>- "Dejaré mi tarjeta"- se apresuró a decir Derek, porque era un pequeño manipulador de mierda que dejaría que el paquete tuviera la culpa si Stiles decía que no, pero quería los pequeños sándwiches personalizados tanto como cualquier otra persona.</p><p>- "Tienen suerte de que los ame a todos" - se quejó, pero inmediatamente se suavizó cuando Erica le dio un beso en la frente y Derek en la mejilla.</p><p>- "¡También te amamos!"- llamaron, desapareciendo de nuevo en la cocina.</p><p>Stiles volvió su atención a Boyd, para decirle que habían estropeado demasiado la manada, pero claro, ahora que Erica se había ido, Boyd estaba dormido de nuevo.</p><p>◾</p><p>Para cuando todos terminaron de ducharse y llegaron a la cocina, Stiles se duchó, se vistió, hizo café, fue a la tienda a comprar la mayor cantidad de ingredientes posible, regresó y terminó la ensalada de frutas, la ensalada normal. , el parfait y estaba a la mitad de los sándwiches. Por supuesto, Boyd había ayudado con el parfait, pero todavía estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por su increíble trabajo.</p><p>Lydia, la última en despertar, miró críticamente el contenido de la mesa. - "¿Te volvieron a hacer su doncella?"-</p><p>Stiles se encogió de hombros, dejando el sándwich de ensalada de huevo a un lado para Cora. - "Soy demasiado blando con ustedes" - se quejó.</p><p>Allison parpadeó, la mitad de su panini de mozzarella ya se había ido. - "Oye, es tu culpa por insistir en poner comidas preparadas en la bolsa de Isaac todas las mañanas cuando te uniste al grupo. Nunca hubiéramos sabido que eras tan bueno cocinando si no lo hubieras hecho." -</p><p>Isaac levantó la vista de donde había estado poniendo la comida en la bolsa del almuerzo, fingiendo estar ofendido. - "Derek siguió enviándome a la escuela con alimentos congelados"-dijo, en un tono que decía que estaba recitando algo de memoria.- "Soy un niño en crecimiento, Allison. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejarme morir de hambre y desnutrirme?" -</p><p>Scott resopló mientras Stiles lo fulminaba con la mirada y le lanzaba una rodaja de tomate. - "Amigo, sonabas exactamente como él." -</p><p>- "¡No sonaba así!" - gimió la chispa, mirando al resto de ellos.</p><p>Boyd miró hacia arriba desde donde estaba cubriendo el parfait. - "Tư si, sonabas así."- Se aclaró la garganta. - "¡Derek, no me mires así! ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando los servicios sociales aparezcan y lo único que vean sean paquetes congelados en la nevera? ¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre lobo con escorbuto? ¡Porque estás a punto de conocer a uno!"-</p><p>El resto de la manada se rió de inmediato, y Boyd sonrió, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.</p><p>- "A partir de ahora, ya no eres mi favorito. Lydia, ahora eres mi favorita."-</p><p>La pelirroja le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba, luego escondió una pequeña risa detrás de su mano cuando el chico seguía refunfuñando sobre lo mucho que los odiaba a todos mientras continuaba haciendo a todos sus sándwiches favoritos.</p><p>Una vez que todos estuvieron listos y la comida estuvo lista, finalmente salieron al sol, Isaac y Boyd cargando las bolsas de comida entre los dos.</p><p>La playa estaba un poco más llena de gente que el día anterior, y probablemente estaría completamente abarrotada al día siguiente, pero aun así lograron encontrar el resto de la manada con bastante facilidad.</p><p>Cora y Derek estaban en el agua, remando en sus olas alquiladas, mientras Jackson y Erica esperaban en la arena a que terminaran.</p><p>Siguieron remando durante unos segundos, mientras se acercaba una ola, luego de repente se pusieron de pie, con una gracia y rapidez que solo los hombres lobo podrían poseer.</p><p>Cuando ese movimiento fue seguido por una serie de chillidos agudos, Stiles parpadeó y se alejó de los hermanos Hale hacia un grupo de espectadores casuales que estaban muy cerca de Erica y Jackson que claramente los animaban a los dos.</p><p>Erica los fulminó con la mirada y Stiles reprimió una sonrisa, incluso cuando los gritos resonaron más fuerte cuando Cora y Derek comenzaron a montar la ola.</p><p>- "¿Nos acercamos a ellos?" - preguntó Scott, ya masajeando su oído.</p><p>Erica se giró, mirándolos directamente con una mirada implorante en sus ojos, y Stiles dio una sonrisa devoradora de mierda.- "Nah. Pueden venir aquí cuando hayan terminado." -dijo, y la chica pareció traicionada. Stiles se rió disimuladamente.</p><p>Lydia se sacó el protector solar que se había asegurado de ponerse tanto a Allison como a Stiles antes de que se fueran, y se puso un poco en la nariz, alzando una ceja.- "¿No estás celoso?" -</p><p>El moreno resopló, como si la idea fuera ridícula.- "Es un poco difícil estar celoso de mujeres al azar en la playa cuando sabes que estaban destinados a estar juntos desde que eran niños y están enamorados el uno del otro tanto como nosotros. A veces me enojo, pero no celo. Derek me ama." - terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>- "Tan madura" - comentó la chica, y Stiles no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo sincera o sarcástica. A veces, era difícil saberlo con Lydia.</p><p>- "¿Quién quiere jugar al voley playa?" - preguntó Allison, sacando una pelota de la bolsa que había traído consigo. - "No parecen haber terminado con el surf todavía, y prefiero que comamos todos juntos." -</p><p>Isaac entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.- "¿Vas a amenazarnos con destriparnos?"-</p><p>La chica de cabello oscuro puso los ojos en blanco, atando dicho cabello en una coleta alta.- "Mi única competencia real es Erica Reyes. Es solo jugar con ustedes." -</p><p>Boyd la miró divertido. - "¿Te das cuenta de que somos hombres lobo? Podríamos ganarte, fácil." -</p><p>-"Por favor"- se burló la chica. - "Erica es solo competencia porque supo jugar antes de convertirse en 'lobo. Ustedes son todo fuerza y corren rápido. El voley playa tiene que ver con la precisión y no con demasiada fuerza." - La comisura de sus labios se arqueó. - "Este es el territorio de los humanos." -</p><p>Scott arqueó una ceja. - "¿Realmente vas a desafiar a tres hombres lobo beta en un juego de deportes?" -</p><p>Allison volvió sus ojos hacia Lydia y Stiles. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de acercarse a ella.</p><p>- "¿Tienes miedo, McCall?" - preguntó, y su novio parecía increíblemente encantado con esto.</p><p>- "Lo deseas, Argent. Vamos a conseguirlo, Team Human versus Team Beta." - gritó, chocando los cinco con Boyd e Isaac a su vez.</p><p>- "¡Prepárate para ser completamente derrotado!" 6 llamado Stiles, una vez que estuvieron en formación.</p><p>Stiles y Allison estaban parados en la parte de atrás, mientras que Lydia estaba debajo de la red; en el otro lado, el culo de Isaac estaba debajo de la red, mientras que Boyd estaba a la derecha y Scott a la izquierda.</p><p>- "¡Pelota!" - gritó Allison, antes de golpear la pelota.</p><p>Isaac lo interceptó de inmediato y se lo envió de regreso a Boyd y Scott. Boyd se lo dejó a Scott, y luego los lobos lo golpearon tan fuerte como pudo.</p><p>La pelota voló sobre sus cabezas y sobre el perímetro del campo.</p><p>Lydia se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras Scott miraba su propia mano en señal de traición.- "Oh cielos ... ¿podría ser que eres demasiado fuerte para jugar esto?" - cuestionó todas las pestañas revoloteando y las voces conmocionadas.</p><p>Boyd lo fulminó con la mirada. Scott, cambia con Isaac. - "Fue solo una casualidad." -</p><p><b><em>No fue una casualidad</em></b>.</p><p>Para cuando los otros cuatro lobos regresaron, el Equipo Beta había logrado sumar 5 puntos a los 21 del Equipo Humano. Y la mitad de los puntos del Equipo Humano fueron autoinfligidos por el Equipo Beta, e incluso cuando habían decidido dejar de contarlos, habían logrado ganar, fácil.</p><p>- "¿Por qué las caras largas?" - preguntó Cora, empujando a Isaac.</p><p>El hombre lobo se sonrojó un poco y luego le dio un codazo en la espalda. - "Aparentemente, los humanos están programados para ser mejores en el voleibol de playa que los hombres lobo" - explicó, sentándose junto a ella en una de las toallas.</p><p>Jackson puso a Lydia en su regazo y parpadeó al resto de la manada.- "¿Se dan cuenta de que Lydia ganó un torneo de voley playa tres años consecutivos en la escuela secundaria, verdad?" -</p><p>Scott jadeó, traicionado, mientras la niña simplemente inspeccionaba sus uñas. - "Ustedes son los que asumieron que ser hombres lobo significaba que automáticamente eran buenos en cualquier deporte. Uno pensaría que, después del incidente del patinaje sobre hielo, lo sabría mejor, McCall." -</p><p>- "Y el incidente de los bolos" - agregó Jackson, en el mismo tono.</p><p>El hombre lobo hizo un puchero y Allison le palmeó el brazo con indulgencia.- "Está bien que no seas bueno en todo como yo." -</p><p>- "Tan modesto" - comentó Derek, finalmente logrando desenredarse de donde estaba rodeado de chicas de ojos saltones. Se insinuó en el espacio de dos centímetros entre Jackson y Stiles, y terminó con el adolescente con lunares básicamente tendido en sus brazos. - "Sálvame." -</p><p>Stiles miró a las chicas que todavía estaban de pie, no muy lejos de la manada, luego puso los ojos en blanco antes de colocar un beso en los labios de Derek que era un poco demasiado pornográfico para una playa con los miembros de su manada y varias familias dando vueltas.</p><p>- "¡Ew, paren, mamá y papá!" - se quejó Isaac, sonriendo cuando Stiles detuvo el beso solo para poder mostrarle el dedo medio.</p><p>- "Escucharte llamar papá a mi hermano es posiblemente la cosa más inquietante que he visto en mi vida" - comentó Cora, disgustada.- "Y una vez escuché a Stiles llamar papi a Derek." -</p><p>Erica se dio la vuelta tan rápido que su cuello no se rompió fue un milagro, pero antes de que su boca malvada pudiera decir algo, Stiles estaba empujando su sándwich en su boca.- "¡Queso asado, como a ti te gusta!" -</p><p>La rubia lo miró, luego mordió el sándwich y su atención desapareció de él. Era casi gracioso la forma en que podía controlar cualquier cosa que quisieran los betas, y a veces incluso Allison y Lydia, simplemente dándoles comida.</p><p>
  <em>Que se joda Derek.</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Stiles era el verdadero Alfa.</em> </b>
</p><p>- "Quesos a la parrilla para Erica, bistec de queso para Jackson, ensalada de huevo para Cora." - comenzó, pasando varios platos de papel con los sándwiches celofán.- "Club de pavo para ti" - Derek aceptó el suyo con un beso - "Panini de mozzarella para Ally, atún derretido para Isaac, BLT para Scott, salsa francesa para Lydia, rosbif para Boyd y mi CPP." -</p><p>- "¿CPP?" - preguntó Cora, mirando el panini de Stiles con una confusa inclinación de cabeza.</p><p>- "Pollo, pepperoni y parmeasan"- respondió con la boca llena.</p><p>Lydia hizo una mueca ante eso, moviendo la nariz. -"Eso es un infarto y la mitad en pan." -</p><p>- "¡Oye, te comes tu estúpido chapuzón francés y me dejas a mí y a mis carbohidratos en paz!" -</p><p>▪️</p><p>El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en relativa calma.</p><p>Stiles se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que todo el grupo se iba de vacaciones juntos. La última vez que se habían ido de "vacaciones", Allison, Lydia, Boyd y Erica (y Cora) no habían estado allí, y también habían tenido que regresar a casa apresuradamente porque se habían llevado a Allison.</p><p>Y, con la forma en que su futuro avanzaba y las solicitudes para la universidad ya se habían enviado y se habían recibido algunas ofertas, probablemente estas serían sus últimas vacaciones en un tiempo.</p><p>Jackson y Lydia planeaban ir a la misma universidad, ya fuera MIT o Princeton; Boyd estaba pensando en aplazar y quedarse atrás, y Erica ya le había dicho al Sheriff Stilinski que quería un aprendizaje o una pasantía en la estación por ahora; Allison y Scott iban a ir a la Universidad de Florida, aunque Allison aún no había recibido su carta de aceptación; Isaac iba a ser el más alejado de ellos, todo el camino en Nueva Jersey, solo. Cora no había compartido con ninguno de ellos dónde estaba planeando ir, y Stiles se iba a Berkeley.</p><p>Y claro, todos regresarían todos los veranos, y se pondrían al día todo lo que pudieran durante el año, pero ... era difícil pasar de estar en el bolsillo del otro todo el tiempo a estar separados de repente durante más de 9 meses al año.</p><p>
  <em>¿Quién iba a estar allí y consolar a Jackson cuando tuviera una pesadilla sobre ser el kanima una vez más? ¿En quién cama se iba a meter Isaac porque se sentía solo? ¿Con quién iba a hablar Lydia cuando comenzó a sentirse insegura sobre su lugar en la manada? ¿Con quién iba a hablar Scott cuando sintiera que se estaba ahogando en su trabajo y necesitaba que alguien lo levantara?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y claro, Erica, y probablemente Boyd, seguirían siendo locales, pero ¿Derek estaría bien? ¿Pasar de la manada pasando más noches de lo normal en su casa en un momento dado a verlos quizás solo en las vacaciones? ¿Se volvería a sentir solo?</em>
</p><p>- "¿Qué pasa con esa enorme línea en tu cara? Pensé que yo era el gruñón." - comentó Derek, sentado junto a Stiles con una crema de vainilla y una paleta helada en sus manos.</p><p>Stiles parpadeó, sin siquiera haberlo notado moverse, antes de aceptar la piruleta, agradecido. -"Puedo ser bastante gruñón si quier." - le hizo saber, abriendo su helado.</p><p>Derek se sentó a su lado, de regreso al poste del paraguas, y resopló. - "Por supuesto que puedes, pero normalmente tienes una razón. Así que ... " - lo miró, gafas de sol en la parte superior de su cabeza, vainilla en sus labios y una ceja arqueada. Se veía ridículo.</p><p>El otro chico le quitó las gafas de sol y se las puso, antes de darle una tentativa lamida a su piruleta. -"Estaba pensando en ti y en nosotros. Y ya sabes ... la universidad." -</p><p>Derek comprendió, pero mantuvo su rostro más o menos en blanco de otra manera.</p><p>Stiles continuó, con un suspiro.- "Es solo que... la universidad ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, y se me acercó sigilosamente. Me siento como una mamá de fútbol que envía a todos sus hijos lejos por primera vez, y de alguna manera odio haber decidido ir a Berkley solo. Scott y Allison estarán todo el camino en Florida, y el resto se esparcirá por los 50 estados. ¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si me necesitan pero están tan lejos y termino llegando demasiado tarde? Y si-" -</p><p>- "Suenas como una madre en pánico." - le dijo Derek, y eso fue suficiente para que dejara de entrar en pánico. Le lanzó una mirada a su novio y Derek sonrió cálidamente.- "Pero es normal que tengas miedo de que la manada se vaya. También es difícil para mí, saber que todos estaréis tan lejos de mí." - Sacudió la cabeza. - "Pero también sé que no es justo para mí tratar de retenerlos en Beacon Hills si no es lo que quieren hacer." -</p><p>- "Tú, Lydia y todos los demás son demasiado inteligentes para permanecer encerrados aquí por el resto de sus vidas sin revisar el mundo exterior al menos una vez. Mereces ver qué hay ahí fuera antes de decidir si quieres quedarte aquí con la manada o no." -</p><p>Stiles tragó.- "¿No te da miedo que vean algo y decidan que no quieren volver?" -</p><p>La sonrisa del Alfa fue agridulce ante eso. - "He tenido miedo de eso desde el momento en que los mordí. Tenía miedo de que apareciera otra manada y ellos decidieran que querían ir con ellos. Demonios, tenía miedo de que una vez que vieran a mamá y Laura, decidieran unirse a esa manada." - Suspiró, tomando un sorbo de helado de vainilla en sus manos.- "Pero también confío en ellos. Son mi manada. Volverán a mí." - Asintió e hizo contacto visual con Stiles.- "Volverás a mí." -</p><p>El moreno solo sonrió alegremente. - "Oh, eso es un hecho. Soy tu pareja. Ni siquiera pude moverme fuera del estado, porque no quería aburrirlos a todos en casa." -</p><p>- "En realidad"- dijo el hombre lobo, encendiéndose. -"He estado buscando trabajo."-Stiles jadeó y la sonrisa de Derek creció. - "Tengo un título que no ha hecho más que desarrollar moho en casa." -</p><p>- "Dios mío, ¿vas a ser profesor de historia?" -</p><p>El hecho de que Stiles supiera en qué se graduó Derek sin que el hombre lobo lo hubiera aludido debería preocuparlo / confundirlo, pero este era Stiles. Por supuesto que sabía en qué consistía el título de Derek.</p><p>- "Eso es tan jodidamente caliente" - dijo entonces el moreno, con la lengua girando alrededor de la piruleta.</p><p>Los ojos de Derek estaban fijos en él de inmediato, paralizados.- "¿Si?" -</p><p>Stiles empujó lentamente la paleta más en su boca, más allá del rojo oscuro, naranja, verde, rosa y el último amarillo, haciendo un zumbido en la parte posterior de su garganta.</p><p>- "<em>Jesucristo</em>" - murmuró Derek, mientras Stiles mantenía contacto visual con él antes de sacarlo con un pop casi obsceno.</p><p>- "¿Qué? Como si fuera difícil." - dijo Stiles, y por la inclinación de sus labios supo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo.</p><p>- "Definitivamente lo es." - comentó su novio, y la sonrisa de Stiles creció a medida que se acercaba.</p><p>- "¿Lo es?" - preguntó, moviendo el polo de hielo en la otra mano antes de subirse al regazo de Derek, cara a cara con él. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de las gafas de sol de Derek, pero Derek sabía que probablemente estaban encendidos con myrth. -"¿Solo porque estaba comiendo helado inocentemente?"-</p><p>El hombre lobo se estremeció cuando la mano fría y vacía de Stiles presionó contra su pecho, bajando lentamente hasta sus abdominales. - "No había nada inocente en la forma en que comiste ese helado, oh" -</p><p>La sonrisa de Stiles creció, su mano ahora completamente escondida en los cortos shorts de baño de Derek. - "¿Oh?" -</p><p>Derek respiró hondo por la nariz, sus ojos más oscuros que antes cuando la mano de Stile, fría y húmeda por el polo, se envolvió alrededor de su longitud. - "Estamos en una playa pública." -</p><p>La mano del moreno no se detuvo, bombeando lentamente la dureza en los pantalones de Derek con una sonrisa. - "Eso somos." -</p><p>El hombre lobo dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. - "Stiles." -</p><p>- "¿Sí, el oso?" - preguntó, el índice y el pulgar apretando dolorosamente la punta de la polla de Derek.</p><p>Derek siseó tanto de placer como de dolor, plantando sus manos en la arena, olvidado su helado de vainilla.</p><p>Stiles parpadeó ante el helado de Derek en el suelo, y su atención se centró en la paleta que se derretía en la suya. - "¡Oh, de ninguna manera!" - decidió, levantándose abruptamente y casi enviando a Derek al suelo.</p><p>El hombre lobo lo miró en estado de shock, mientras Stiles se levantaba, lamiendo todos los lugares donde el helado había comenzado a derretirse. El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada. - "¿Qué, quieres que desperdicie una paleta perfectamente buena? ¿Estas loco?" -</p><p>- <em>"Tú ... tú ..."</em> -</p><p>El otro simplemente sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. - "<b><em>Yo</em></b>." -</p><p>- <em>"Eres el peor, maldita sea, oh Dios mío."</em> -</p><p>- <em><b>"¡También te amo, lobo amargo!" </b></em>-</p><p>▪️</p><p>Pasaron el resto del día en pequeños grupos alrededor de la playa y, cuando el sol comenzó a caer, todo el grupo estaba sentado en sillas de plástico afuera de un bar de karaoke viendo como Cora esperaba su turno para competir.</p><p>-"No puedo creer que no pueda competir se." - quejó Erica, cruzando los brazos.- "¿Cómo se enteraron de esto?" -</p><p>Allison y Derek, que estaban con Cora cuando se inscribió, se encogieron de hombros.- "Un tipo en la playa trató de invitarla a salir y traerla aquí" -explicó el hombre lobo.</p><p>Isaac parpadeó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.- "¿Está aquí en una cita?" - Su tono era un poco alto, y Stiles inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observándolo cuidadosamente. - "¿Deberíamos estar aquí entonces? Quizás deberíamos irnos." -</p><p>Allison puso los ojos en blanco. - "Como si ella le dijera que lo empujara donde el sol no brilla." - Isaac se relajó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Los ojos de Stiles se entrecerraron.- "Pero, dado que aparentemente es una reina del canto, decidió unirse de todos modos. Lo siento, Rica, ella fue literalmente la última en unirse." -</p><p>La rubia suspiró, haciendo una mueca de dolor después de que un niño pelirrojo terminó una interpretación terrible de "<em>Todo lo que quiero para Navidad</em>", luego se encogió de hombros. "¿<em>Qué canción eligió ella de todos modos?"</em></p><p>Su pregunta estaba principalmente dirigida a Allison, pero Derek sonrió. - "Ella no dijo, pero conociéndola-" -</p><p>No pudo terminar la oración cuando Cora finalmente apareció en el escenario, y la manada se volvió loca, aplaudiendo y silbando y siendo tan desagradable como humanamente posible. El resto de la gente a su alrededor parecía en parte divertido y molesto por su exhibición, pero Cora parecía mayormente engreída. Como si dijera 'sí, ya tengo groupies', o algo así.</p><p>- "Bueno, aparentemente el número 30 ya tiene varios fans en la audiencia" - retumbó la voz del dj, y los abucheos de la manada se hicieron más fuertes. Y entusiasta por eso.- "¡Me gusta! Ahora, número 30, preséntate y cuéntanos qué piensas cantarnos hoy." -</p><p>Cora agarró el micrófono, la confianza rezumaba de ella.- "Todo bien. Mi nombre es Cora." - grita Cue desde la manada - "tengo 18 años, de Beacon Hills. Me gusta la fotografía y hoy voy a cantar." -chasqueó los dedos y el dj puso la música.</p><p><em>Y</em>,</p><p>- "Ella no lo hara"- gimió Stiles, tratando de fundirse en su silla.</p><p>Derek casi se estaba riendo.- "Ella lo hará." -</p><p>- "No puedo creer que Cora Hale esté rodando todo el paquete. " - dijo Jackson sacudiendo la cabeza, pero había un indicio de algo parecido al orgullo en su rostro.</p><p>Porque sí. Cora Hale estaba cantando el éxito icónico de Rick Astley, con una sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>- <em>"No somos ajenos al amor ... tú conoces las reglas, y yo también. Un compromiso total es lo que estoy pensando, ¡no obtendrías esto de ningún otro chico! Solo quiero decirte cómo me siento, ¡tengo que hacerte entender! "</em> -</p><p>Y debido a que la manada era quienes eran, inmediatamente cantaron junto con ella.</p><p>- <em>"¡Nunca te rendiré, nunca te decepcionaré, nunca correré y te abandonaré! Nunca te haré llorar, nunca te diré adiós ... ¡nunca diré una mentira y te lastimaré! "</em> -</p><p>Cora casi se estaba riendo en el micrófono mientras cantaba la siguiente estrofa de la canción. A pesar de que la manada cantaba y la canción era un meme bien conocido, la voz de Cora era en realidad firme, fuerte y agradable de escuchar mientras cantaba.</p><p>Y Isaac no podía dejar de mirarla.</p><p>Toda la manada la estaba mirando, por supuesto. Ella estaba en el escenario y cantando.</p><p>Pero la mirada de Isaac significaba algo muy diferente, y Stiles frunció los labios cuando la manada explotó para el segundo coro, esta vez junto con muchos de los otros humanos sentados alrededor.</p><p>Cuando los ojos del rubio se volvieron hacia él, Stiles solo sonrió y fingió que no lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo.</p><p>◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾</p><p>
  <b>DÍA TRES</b>
</p><p>Jackson no pareció particularmente impresionado cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y su nariz captó un olor que solo podía significar una cosa.</p><p>- "Él comenzó" - dijo Stiles de inmediato, señalando a Derek.</p><p>El Alfa se volvió para mirarlo.- "No fui yo el que tragó un maldito polo de hielo en la playa y ..." -</p><p>- "¡TMI!" - Inmediatamente los detuvo el rubio beta, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. - "Dios. Nos estamos dividiendo en dos grupos; la mitad de nosotros va en moto acuática y la otra mitad va a bucear. ¿Están dentro, chicos?" -</p><p>El moreno se encendió de inmediato, agarrando sus pantalones cortos del suelo.- "Oh, sí ? ¡Siempre quise montar en moto de agua! " -</p><p>Jackson cortésmente miró hacia otro lado mientras Stiles se ponía dichos pantalones cortos. - "Si quieres hacer jet ski, somos tú, yo, Lydia, Boyd y Allison. Todos los demás están buceando." -</p><p>Derek tarareó, luego se encogió de hombros. -"Entonces iré con el grupo de buceo."-</p><p>El beta rubio entrecerró los ojos hacia él.- "¿Por qué se siente como si estuviéramos siendo acompañados por ustedes dos, de repente?"-</p><p>Stiles resopló.- "Siempre estás acompañado por nosotros dos, no importa lo que hagas o adónde vayamos" - le dijo, saliendo de la sala de estar.</p><p>El resto de la manada estaba por toda la sala de estar, en varias etapas de vestirse, pero Stiles los ignoró a todos, y fue directo a la máquina de café.</p><p>-"¡Jugo de frijoles de Belzebuth, dame las endorfinas y los serotonines!"- gritó, antes de tomar un sorbo de la bebida hirviendo.</p><p>Erica lo miró con una sonrisa espeluznante desde donde estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, el parfait sobrante frente a ella. - "Cabello en desorden: cheque. Quemadura de rastrojo: comprobar. Cojeando: comprobar. El amor muerde el cuello y la espalda: mira." - Su sonrisa creció. - "¡Síntomas de un amor Hale!" -</p><p>Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendo su café para responderle, pero Isaac no lo estaba.</p><p>- "¡Erica!" - Gritó, con cara de disgusto. - "No necesito saber eso." -</p><p>Lydia hizo una mueca. - "Asegúrate de quemar esas sábanas, Stilinski." -</p><p>Cora miró a la morena antes de volver los ojos en dirección al dormitorio. - "¡Estaba en la misma casa, Derek! ¡Qué carajo!" -</p><p>Scott miraba a Stiles juzgando, mientras Allison y Boyd permanecían tan impasible como siempre. Jackson rodeó a Isaac con un brazo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. - "Mira lo que pasó es que tus padres tuvieron relaciones sexual es." - le dijo, riéndose cuando Isaac lo empujó al suelo, gimiendo como si tuviera un dolor físico.</p><p>- "¡No eres la Rosa Díaz que crees que eres, Whittemore!" -</p><p>- "¡Pero tú eres Amy Santiago, no importa cómo lo hagas!" -</p><p>▪️</p><p>
  <b> <em>¡El jet ski fue increíble!</em> </b>
</p><p>Claro, había terminado en el agua una cantidad vergonzosa de veces, pero Stiles se divirtió mucho en el agua con Allison, Lydia, Jackson y Boyd.</p><p>Como era sábado y la playa principal iba a estar llena de varios turistas y familias, Lydia los había llevado a todos a una parte de la playa más apartada y peligrosa, y ahí es donde habían dejado sus toallas y ropa diversa.</p><p>Porque no importa cuán peligroso fuera, tenían seis lobos beta, un lobo alfa, una cazadora, una chispa y una banshee; el océano todavía estaba en su mayor parte inexplorado, pero muy poco podía resistir contra todos ellos y sobrevivir.</p><p>Los instructores, tanto de buceo como de motos acuáticas, quedaron bastante impresionados con los hombres lobo, y al final de la sesión, Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que pensaban que eran parte de un grupo de prueba de drogas para algún tipo de esteroides nuevos para deportes acuáticos.</p><p>Fue el primero en volver a la arena después de joder con los jet skies, e inmediatamente se acostó sobre la toalla, vigilando al equipo de jet ski - oh Dios, Jackson tenía razón cuando lo acusó de ser un acompañante - pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que Erica nadaba hasta la orilla y se quitaba el equipo de buceo una vez que llegaba.</p><p>- "Oye" - llamó, unos minutos después, sentándose junto a él en la toalla.- "¿Necesitas ayuda para protegerte del sol?" -</p><p>- "Derek me cubrió de la cabeza a los pies" - respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- "Me siento como una fritura aceitosa."-</p><p>- "No es nuestra culpa que tú y Allison se quemen tan fácilmente" - respondió, pero su sonrisa le dijo que su sufrimiento la divertía mucho. Erica era una perra.</p><p>A pesar de eso, Stiles sonrió un poco. - "Lo recibimos de mamá, creo. Tenemos su tono de piel y todo." -</p><p>Erica había visto fotos de Claudia Stilinski, diablos, las fotos que había visto fueron la razón por la que se dieron cuenta de que Stiles y Allison eran gemelos, y solo pudo estar de acuerdo. Ella también estaba muy pálida, a pesar de haber vivido en California durante tanto tiempo, y sus dos hijos lo habían heredado.</p><p>Sintiendo la esencia de Stiles volviéndose un poco nostálgica ante la mención de su madre, habló de nuevo.- "Tengo que decirte algo." -</p><p>El moreno la miró, pero ella estaba mirando el agua, la mirada oculta de un par de enormes gafas de sol en forma de corazón. - "Bueno..." -</p><p>- "No se trata de mí, y no está mal" - Stiles se relajó un poco y Erica se mordió el labio, pensativa. - "Al menos no creo que sea malo." -</p><p>- "Oh." - dijo el otro, y Erica se volvió para mirarlo. Había una pequeña mueca en su rostro.- "¿Creo que sé lo que quieres decir?" -</p><p>Erica se subió las gafas de sol, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones hacia él.- "¿Tiene que ver con dos miembros de la manada?" -</p><p>Stiles lo pensó por un momento.- "Un miembro de la manada y un asociado de la manada que no sé si son miembros o no. No siento su vínculo de manada, pero ella está aquí en el viaje con nosotros." -</p><p>▪️</p><p>La rubia asintió y volvió la cara hacia el agua. El lugar donde estaban buceando estaba demasiado lejos para verlo con ojos humanos, pero su vista de hombre lobo aún podía distinguirlos.- "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?" -</p><p>La chispa no necesitaba preguntarle qué quería decir. - "He tenido mis sospechas por un tiempo. Pero ayer solidificó mis teorías; la forma en que la miraba cuando ella cantaba, sin duda. Está muy enamorado, si no peor. ¿Tú?" -</p><p>- "Cuando vimos a Ethan y Danny besándose en la escuela la semana pasada, y él no reaccionó, estaba confundida. Pero después del partido de volea del jueves, y la forma en que se sonrojó cuando ella acaba de hablar con él, me aseguró de ello." - se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- "Isaac está enamorado de Cora Hale." -</p><p>Stiles gimió, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus brazos.- "Esto va a apestar tan mal." -</p><p>El hombre lobo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.- "¿No te gusta Cora?" -</p><p>- "Adoro a Cora" - respondió inmediatamente el otro, el corazón no saltaba - "pero en este momento, ella es un gran signo de interrogación. Ella no está en la manada y solo la vemos los fines de semana. Ella tampoco ha mostrado ningún tipo de atracción por Isaac, nada más que amistad y ... " - hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Erica siguió mirándolo, intrigada.- "Si te digo algo, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie nunca? Derek ni siquiera sabe ni sospecha nada de esto, todavía." -</p><p>Erica asintió, sacando su meñique.- "Pinky juro" - prometió, uniendo sus meñiques.</p><p>Stiles se echó el pelo hacia atrás, pensando en cómo expresar sus pensamientos por un segundo. - "Todo bien. Bueno. Entonces, la cuestión es que, aunque en algún momento borré el recuerdo de todos de mí y de nuestra amistad cuando éramos niños, Cora y yo éramos un poco unidos de niños. No tan cerca como yo y todos ustedes, pero un poco más cerca, todavía."-</p><p>- "Ella vino una vez a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, con Derek y Laura. E inmediatamente, se dirigió directamente hacia uno de ustedes. Ella fue muy amable con ellos, y básicamente eran mejores amigos al final de la tarde. Era como si ella lo entendiera intrínsecamente y él la entendiera a ella. Y ahora que ella regresó a nuestras vidas, recreó la dinámica de su 'amistad' "- hizo comillas al aire con sus dedos - " Igual de rápido. "-</p><p>La expresión de la niña estaba preocupada. - "No fue Isaac, ¿verdad?" -</p><p>Stiles fue miserable.- "No. Isaac no vino a mi fiesta de cumpleaños ese año. Era mi último cumpleaños antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda con mi mamá, Paige y su mamá." - negó con la cabeza.- "Pero eso no importa. No fue Isaac, fue ... Jackson." -</p><p>Vio como una miríada de expresiones cruzaban sus ojos. Preocupación, sorpresa, confusión, horror y luego comprensión. Pero lo que dijo a continuación no fue lo que Stiles esperaba.</p><p>- "Así que es por eso que Lydia no puede soportar a Cora" - reflexionó, y él la miró conmocionado. Ella parpadeó.- "¿No te diste cuenta? No me sorprende que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, pero me sorprende que no lo hicieras." -</p><p>Stiles se rascó la mejilla, confundido. ¿A Lydia no le gusta Cora? Espera, ¿sabe que Cora podría estar en camino de desarrollar algún tipo de enamoramiento por Jackson?</p><p>- "Como recordarás, solía tener epilepsia y 0 amigos"- Stiles iba a tener un latigazo en las diferentes direcciones que estaba tomando la conversación. -"¿Sabes que siempre pude probar las naranjas en la boca justo antes de tener un ataque? Bueno, yo también podía captar el menor indicio de "falsedad" de cualquier chica de nuestra escuela, especialmente cuando se dirigían a mí. Llámelo paranoia o lo que sea, pero básicamente me entrené para poder olfatear cuando alguien estaba fingiendo ser amable conmigo, por cualquier razón. "-</p><p>- "¿Y puedes sentir eso de Lydia?" -</p><p>- "Cada vez que habla con Cora, hay un tono en su voz. Una especie de veneno que nunca usa con ninguno de nosotros. No al principio, no cuando conoció a Cora. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasan juntos Cora y Jackson, más aguda se vuelve." - explicó. - "No son los celos. Los celos tienen cierto olor. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea consciente de lo que está haciendo." -</p><p>- "Esto es un desastre. ¿Y Jackson?" - preguntó el moreno, mirando las olas frente a él con una expresión aprensiva.</p><p>- "No tiene ni idea." - respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. - "Isaac está enamorado de Cora. A Cora le gusta pasar tiempo con Jackson, el novio de Lydia. A Jackson le gusta pasar tiempo con Cora, el enamorado de Isaac. Y Lydia odia a Cora." -</p><p>Stiles se quedó callado por un momento, luego se recostó sobre la toalla. - "Esto es un desastre" - repitió.</p><p>-" Si gente chismosa."- respondió Erica con un bufido.</p><p>▪️</p><p>- "¿Oye, Derek?" - llamó Boyd, recogiendo algunas de las bolsas de comida de la camarera del restaurante.</p><p>El Alfa sacó su tarjeta de crédito, se la pasó al cajero y arqueó una ceja en un gesto de "<em>continuar</em>".</p><p>Una vez que todos regresaron a la playa después de hacer motos de agua y bucear bajo el agua, la manada se encontró en la zona apartada de la playa, todos se quejaron de lo hambrientos que estaban y -"¿Realmente dejarás que tu manada se muera de hambre, Hale?" -</p><p>De modo que Derek, con varios resoplidos y resoplidos, les había dicho que iba a elegir sus almuerzos en el restaurante de la playa y, junto con Boyd, recogió el pedido de todos.</p><p>El hombre mayor no le había pedido a Boyd que lo acompañara, pero como el hombre se había ofrecido como voluntario, estaba claro que necesitaba estar a solas con Derek por una razón u otra, por lo que el Alfa no le había dicho que no necesitaba ayuda.</p><p>- "No voy a ir a la universidad el año que viene"- dijo finalmente el lobo beta y. Oh.</p><p>Eso sí que sorprendió a Derek.</p><p>Mientras que por un lado era muy consciente de que Boyd estaba en un lío por la universidad, inseguro de si irse o quedarse en casa, lo que más esperaba era que fuera; después de todo, ¿no era la universidad donde se suponía que debías "encontrarte" si no estabas seguro de lo que querías?</p><p>No expresó ninguno de esos pensamientos. En cambio, asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo de reojo. -"¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer en su lugar?" -</p><p>El otro hombre tragó y lo miró por un segundo. Luego - "Estoy pensando en ir a la escuela de cocina y tener mi propia panadería. Sé que es un sueño muy ambicioso tener, y obtener el préstamo del banco y todo llevará un tiempo y ... " -</p><p>- "¿Banco?" - Derek resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - "No hay banco. Tengo más que suficiente- " -</p><p>- "Derek" - intentó Boyd, pero el hombre lo ignoró.</p><p>- "Mira, Vernon," - el joven arqueó una ceja porque nombrarlo primero significaba negocio. A menos que fueras Erica.- "Ustedes son mi manada, mi familia. Cualquier Alfa que se precie se rompería la espalda para asegurarse de que su manada esté siempre feliz, pase lo que pase. Ustedes son importantes para mí, lo que significa que su felicidad es importante para mí. Y eso significa hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz. "-</p><p>- "Cuatro quintas partes de mi familia murieron en el incendio y me dejaron con más dinero del que podría gastar en mi vida. Puedo ayudarle. Quiero ayudarte." - dejó de caminar y miró a Boyd a los ojos. - "Deja que te ayude." -</p><p>Estaba claro que Boyd se sentía incómodo con todo el asunto, así que Derek cambió de dirección.- "Y luego, si todavía quieres, cuando empieces a ganar suficiente dinero, te dejaré pagarme." -</p><p>Como si. Iba a transferir una nueva cuenta bancaria para el futuro bebé B. Reyes si Boyd se atrevía a devolver el dinero. Pero lo que la beta no sabía no le haría daño.</p><p>Se animó un poco. - "Entonces, ¿será como un préstamo?" -</p><p>- "Seguro." -</p><p>Boyd lo pensó por un segundo, luego sonrió un poco a su Alfa.- "Aún no hay planes concretos. No sé qué quiero vender, ni dónde estaría la panadería ni nada todavía, pero...gracias por estar dispuesto a ayudar."-</p><p>Por mucho que amaba a su manada y disfrutaba ayudarlos (<em>"Mimarlos, Derek. Los estás mimando"</em>), el afecto directo todavía lo ponía un poco nervioso. Así que rápidamente cambió de tema. - "Me alegro de que al menos dos de ustedes se queden en Beacon Hills conmigo." -</p><p>Boyd sonrió, de repente.- "En el lado positivo, Erica y yo podríamos decidir mudarnos contigo."- Derek hizo una mueca ante eso, y el otro lo empujó, riendo.- "Tú culo. Pero, hablando de mudarse juntos." - dijo luego, con los ojos brillantes.- "¿Tú y Stiles?" -</p><p>Técnicamente, y en lo que concierne al Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles no vivía en la casa de Derek. Después de todo, todavía estaba en la escuela secundaria y, a diferencia de la mitad de la manada, tenía un padre que se preocupaba por él.</p><p>Pero la mayor parte de los fines de semana los pasaba en la casa de Hale, y gran parte de su ropa se mezclaba con la de Derek, y el primer lugar donde todos esperaban verlo era en la casa de Derek.</p><p>Básicamente se mudó.</p><p>Entonces Derek había pasado ese paso y,</p><p>-"Estoy pensando en proponerle matrimonio a Stiles"- dijo.</p><p>- "De Verdad." - dijo Boyd, sin inflexión en su voz.</p><p>Derek frunció un poco el ceño.- "Pensé que estarías más sorprendido." -</p><p>- "Oh, está bien" - el beta se aclaró la garganta y dijo: - "¿En serio?" - con una voz falsamente sorprendida.</p><p>El Alfa le parpadeó.- "Ya lo sabías" - adivinó, sin saber si debería estar molesto o sorprendido.</p><p>El otro chico sonrió.- "Toda la manada ya lo sabía. Menos Cora y Stiles." - agregó rápidamente, agregó ante la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Derek.</p><p>- "¿Cómo?" -</p><p>- "Lo escondiste en la maceta" - le recordó el beta, encogiéndose de hombros. - "Trasladamos todo a la nueva casa del paquete en Navidad, ¿recuerdas? Y Jackson rompió la maceta y la caja del anillo se cayó. Lydia entró en pánico porque pensó que Jackson iba a proponerle matrimonio y luego Jackson entró en pánico porque pensó que Lydia quería que él se lo proponga a ella."- Derek bufó, imaginando el caos. -"Para cuando Lydia y Jackson admitieron que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para casarse, nos dimos cuenta de que era el tuyo." -</p><p>Derek sonrió tímidamente.- "¿Y qué pensaron ustedes?" -</p><p>- "A Stiles le encantará, el anillo es realmente bonito y todo el paquete lo aprueba. ¿Recuerdas cómo te colmamos de abrazos cuando regresaste y seguimos diciéndote lo orgullosos que estábamos de ti? " -</p><p>El Alfa lo recordaba.- "Pensé que era extraño que me felicitaran por venir a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños / Navidad, pero Stiles no encontró nada extraño en eso." -</p><p>Boyd resopló.- "A veces puede ser un poco inconsciente." -</p><p>La manada apareció en su línea de visión, y la beta golpeó los hombros con Derek.- "Siempre que decidas hacerlo, debes saber que todo el paquete está listo y dispuesto a ayudarte. Erica incluso ha sugerido atuendos a juego para todos cuando lo hagas." -</p><p>- "Dios mío" - gimió - "¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¿Correcto?" -</p><p>Boyd solo se rió.</p><p>- <em><b>'¿Correcto?'</b></em> -</p><p>▪️</p><p>Sentado en el patio de la casa de playa de Lydia, una hoguera encendida en medio de su grupo y la luna brillando intensamente en el cielo: esta era una imagen que Stiles quería fotografiar y mantener con él por el resto de su vida.</p><p>- "No puedo creer que volvamos mañana" -refunfuñó Erica, brindando con sus s'mores en el fuego. -"¿Podemos quedarnos un día más?"-</p><p>- "Tenemos la final de química el lunes" - le recordó Lydia, sacudiendo la cabeza.- "A menos que quieras pasar la noche del domingo conduciendo de regreso a Beacon Hills mientras estás atrapado en el tráfico y luego te arriesgas a chocar durante el examen, realmente deberíamos seguir mi horario." -</p><p>La rubia hizo un puchero, metiéndose el bocadillo hirviendo en su boca. Ella siseó de dolor, pero siguió masticando, como una verdadera campeona.</p><p>Stiles la miró, envidioso. - "Es solo en momentos como este que desearía ser un hombre lobo" - negó con la cabeza.- "Verlos comer comida ardiendo porque no puede esperar 5 minutos para que se enfríe y aún así no quemarse la cara ... ustedes tienen mucha suerte." -</p><p>- "Eres tan raro"- le dijo Derek, y Stiles le sacó la lengua.</p><p>- "Me amas." -</p><p>- "Uf" - se quejó Jackson, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - "Ustedes son honestamente asquerosos." -</p><p>- "Cállate, nos echarás de menos cuando estés todo el camino en Princeton." - dijo el moreno, altivo.</p><p>El rubio no le respondió. En cambio, miró alrededor de la manada y apretó la mano de Lydia entre las suyas.- "Si. Supongo." - admitió, mirando hacia abajo y frunciendo el ceño a la mano de Lydia en la suya.</p><p>Jackson no era de la vulnerabilidad y rara vez admitía ante todo el mundo que se preocupaba por ellos; Stiles tardó un minuto en asegurarse de que la manada dejara de burlarse de él cuando admitió sus debilidades, así que cuando Erica abrió la boca, inmediatamente se tensó.</p><p>- "Al menos estarás en una nueva ciudad, haciendo de todos tus perras. Estaré sola aquí en Beacon Hills con Derek." - dijo, y el moreno se relajó.</p><p>En Erica-ian esto era básicamente - "Te amo y también te extrañaré." -</p><p>- "En realidad" - dijo Boyd, lanzando a Derek una mirada. El Alfa sonrió y Boyd centró su atención en el resto de la manada.- "Yo también me quedaré en Beacon Hills. Todavía estoy planeando lo que quiero hacer, pero no creo que ir a la universidad me ayude." -</p><p>Stiles pasó su mano más allá de Allison y Scott y le dio una palmada en la espalda, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - "Orgulloso de ti, amigo." -</p><p>Boyd le devolvió la sonrisa. - "Gracias, Stilinski." -</p><p>- "¿Que pasa contigo?" - preguntó Isaac, volviéndose repentinamente hacia Cora, una vez que todos terminaron de felicitar a Boyd. La chica hizo una pausa con su perrito caliente en la boca, y Stiles pudo ver el rubor subiendo por las mejillas del rubio. - "Quiero decir, sé que todavía eres un junior, pero ... ¿lo has hecho, no sé, pensaste ...?" -</p><p>Cora le dio un mordisco al perro y luego asintió. -"Uh-uh. De hecho, estaba mirando al MIT, Berkeley y Harvard." - admitió, e Isaac abrió los ojos de manera increíble. - "Estoy en el curso de la vía rápida, así que en realidad me graduaré el próximo enero en lugar de julio. Lo que significa que técnicamente podría unirme a los titulares de febrero el próximo año." -</p><p>- "¡Yo también voy a Harvard!" - le dijo el rubio, y Cora pareció sorprendida por la información. - "Una cara familiar." -</p><p>La joven sonrió un poco complacida.- "Si." -</p><p>- "Así que básicamente te vas a graduar con nuestra manada" - comentó Lydia, con los ojos casi separados.</p><p>Pero debido a las palabras anteriores de Erica, Stiles había estado prestando especial atención a la pelirroja, prestando mucha atención a su tono de voz y uso de palabras.</p><p>Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Erica al otro lado del fuego, y supo que no había imaginado la nitidez de las palabras "<em>nuestra manada</em>" y la forma en que su expresión se había vuelto un poco fría cuando Cora había mencionado "<em>MIT</em>".</p><p>Pero Cora, y el resto de la manada, no captaron esas notas tan ocultas en su voz. La chica de cabello castaño solo sonríe- "Sí, aparentemente." -</p><p>Stiles no había estado con la manada tanto tiempo como lo había hecho sin poder y sin conocer las mejores formas de evitar discusiones desastrosas y posibles peleas. Así que sonrió a Lydia- "Hablando de graduarse, ¿no es una locura cómo la encantadora Lydia Martin, regina maxima absoluta de Hale Pack, fue aceptada por todas las IVY League en Estados Unidos? Eres increíble, Lyds." -</p><p>Lydia se pavoneó con el cumplido, relajándose, y los ojos de Cora se abrieron como platos.- "Mierda, ¿en serio? Eso es increíblemente increíble." -</p><p>El pelirrojo la miró parpadeando por un segundo, luego sonrió.</p><p>Era pequeño, pero era real, y Stiles lo consideró una victoria. Por el guiño de Erica, ella también lo hizo.</p><p>Scott negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. - "No puedo creer que todos vayamos por caminos separados. Es tan extraño ... Estoy tan acostumbrado a pasar todo mi tiempo con ustedes." -</p><p>Su novia negó con la cabeza. - "No vamos por caminos separados. Nos estamos diversificando durante unos años y luego volveremos. Quiero decir, definitivamente regresaré." -</p><p>- "Por supuesto que vas a volver" - se burló Stiles, fingiendo que no tenía un nudo en la garganta solo pensando en que todos se fueran. - "Te perseguiré si es necesario. Somos manada." -</p><p>La manada le sonrió; Erica tomó la mano de Isaac entre las suyas, Lydia se sintió más cómoda en los brazos de Jackson, Scott y Boyd se juntaron los hombros, Allison palmeó la cabeza de Stiles y Cora le dio a su hermano una sonrisa tímida.</p><p>Por un segundo, sus ojos se sintieron un poco borrosos.</p><p>Malditas cebollas.</p><p>- "Dame un segundo, yo" 6 comenzó Erica de la nada, aplaudiendo. - "Necesito aclarar mi historia, mis amigos están en el baño cada vez más alto que el Empire State" -</p><p>- "Mi amante me está esperando, al otro lado de la barra" - se unió Isaac, mientras el resto de la manada comenzaba a aplaudir,- "Mi asiento ha sido ocupado por unas gafas de sol preguntando por una cicatriz y" -</p><p>- "Sé que te lo di hace meses" - cantó Cora, con la voz clara. - "Sé que estás tratando de olvidar ..."-</p><p>Luego Scott, - "Pero entre las bebidas y las cosas sutiles, los huecos en mis disculpas, ya sabes, estoy tratando de retractarme ..." -</p><p>- "Entonces, si para cuando el bar cierra y tienes ganas de caerte"- dirigió Allison, haciendo formas en el aire con una sonrisa - "te llevaré a casa ..." -</p><p>- "¡ESTA NOCHE!" - Corrió todo el grupo, el profundo barítono de Boyd mezclándose con el canto estridente de Lydia. - "¡SOMOS JÓVENES!" -</p><p>-"¡Así que vamos a quemar el mundo!" - Dúo Stiles y Derek, una enorme sonrisa feliz en el rostro del chico más joven y una inclinación avergonzada pero resuelta en la expresión de Derek. - "¡Podemos brillar más! ¡Que el SUUUUN! "-</p><p>-"¡TONIIIIIIGHT! ¡SOMOS JÓVENES!" - Gritó la manada de nuevo, porque llamar a eso cantar era simplemente ofensivo. - "¡ASÍ QUE PONEMOS EL MUNDO EN FIIIIIIIIRE! ¡PODEMOS QUEMAR BRIIIIIGHTER! ¡QUE EL SUUUUUUUUN! "-</p><p>Luego Jackson, Boyd y Scott juntos,- "Ahora lo sé, no soy ... todo eso, ¡estás bien! Supongo que yo ... ¡solo pensé! ¡Quizás podamos encontrar nuevas formas de derrumbarnos! "-</p><p>-"¡Pero nuestros amigos han vuelto!" - cantaron Allison, Lydia y Erica, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro radiante. - "¡Así que suba la cuenta! Porque encontré a alguien que me llevara a casa ... " -</p><p>- "¡ESTA NOCHE! ¡SOMOS JÓVENES! ASÍ QUE PONEMOS EL MUNDO EN FUEGO! ¡PODEMOS QUEMAR BRIGHTEEER! QUE EL SU-OW-OW-OWN " -</p><p>Y, cuando la manada terminó la canción, el fuego ardiendo felizmente frente a ellos y la luna vigilándolos, Stiles solo pudo sonreír feliz.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Estarían bien.</b> </em>
</p><p>◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾</p><p>
  <b> <em>Parte 15 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em></b>
</p><p>◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾❇️◾</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ▫️💍 16 💍▫️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>More than one way to say I Love You </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(OHANA MEANS FAMILY)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>▫️🏵️▫️</p><p>
  <b>Más de una manera de decir que te amo. </b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(OHANA SIGNIFICA FAMILIA)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>▫️🏵️▫️</p><p>
  <b>Resumen:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>La escuela estalló en coro, y todo el mundo comenzó a correr hacia la salida, pero a pesar de que el ruido era ensordecedor, todo lo que Stiles podía oír era la voz de Boyd y el alivio tangible en ella. "Lo hicimos. Sobrevivimos a la escuela secundaria".</em>
</p><p>▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️</p><p>🔰<strong>Estadísticas:</strong></p><p>▫️<strong> Publicado y Completado:</strong> <em>2017-07-30</em></p><p>▫️  <strong>Palabras:</strong> <em>2954</em></p><p>▫️ <strong>Capítulos:</strong> <em>1 / 1</em></p><p>▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️</p><p>El sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo, el último día oficial de Beacon Hills High.</p><p>Stiles se encontró a sí mismo y al resto de la manada de pie al final del pasillo, toda la habitación vibrando con anticipación y emoción. La emoción, sí, pero también una vaga sensación de nostalgia hormigueaba la habitación.</p><p>La chispa pasó de Greenburg a Chelsea, al entrenador Finstock y al señor Harris, al resto de los estudiantes de último año de la escuela. Eso fue todo. El último día. La última oración de su capítulo de secundaria. Terminó toda una sección de su vida.</p><p>Sintió la mano de Isaac en la suya y miró al adolescente mayor con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El beta rubio arqueó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa. Stiles se encogió de hombros, con la esperanza de transmitir que no había nada de qué preocuparse.</p><p>Simplemente ... no estaba tan listo como pensaba que estaría. Quizás no había pasado tanto tiempo en esa escuela como el resto de la manada, pero ahí fue donde los conoció, de nuevo, pero eso era semántica.</p><p>Fue donde se habían burlado del señor Harris, donde habían ayudado a Malia, donde peleó con Aiden y Ethan, donde la mitad de los monstruos de la semana decidieron quedarse. En otras palabras, casi se había convertido en su hogar.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“10, 9, 8…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>La escuela comenzó a contar, y Stiles volvió a negar con la cabeza. Por lo que valga la pena, iba a perder la escuela secundaria. Un poco.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"7, 6, 5 ..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Erica apretó con fuerza su otra mano, y cuando la miró, había una sonrisa más brillante en su rostro, a pesar de que pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“4, 3…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Boyd y Jackson caminaron hacia ellos, Lydia, Allison y Scott se movieron con ellos.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"2, 1 ..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Todos estaban acurrucados a su alrededor, algunos de ellos riendo, algunos de ellos lloriqueando.</p><p>"<b><em>0"</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>!!! ¡DRRRRIIIIIN!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>La escuela estalló en coro y todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida, pero a pesar de que el ruido era ensordecedor, todo lo que Stiles pudo oír fue la voz de Boyd y el alivio tangible en ella.- <em><b>"Lo hicimos. Sobrevivimos a la escuela secundaria." </b></em>-</p><p>
  <em>Y por alguna razón, eso fue lo que hizo que Stiles comenzara a llorar.</em>
</p><p>▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️</p><p>-"¿Dónde dijiste exactamente que íbamos?"-  preguntó Stiles de nuevo, luciendo un poco preocupado por las dos personas en frente del auto. Casi lo habían arrastrado hacia el auto después de que tuvieron su momento muy patético en la escuela, y luego se habían ido sin siquiera preguntarle si tenía algún otro plan.</p><p>Por supuesto, confiaba en Scott y Lydia, pero tenía suficiente autoconservación como para desconfiar de la enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Scott tantas veces que había comenzado a temerla. Después de todo, se conocían desde hace casi 15 años.</p><p>Sip. 15 años y 10 toneladas de arena antes, Stiles Stilinski cayó en la vida de Scott McCall.</p><p>▫️</p><p>
  <em>-"Cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y seis" - el rostro de Stiles era de pura concentración mientras dejaba caer lentamente un guijarro tras otro, las piedras blancas brillando intensamente al sol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba tan absorto en su conteo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del otro chico en el parque hasta que escuchó una voz llamándolo. ¿Scott? ¿Estás bien, bebé?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles se dio la vuelta con curiosidad y miró, con la mayor confusión, al niño pequeño sentado en la arena, con el rostro paralizado de asombro al ver los guijarros de Stiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-“Tu mamá te está llamando. Es de mala educación no responderle."- Comentó, y eso lo sacó de su ensueño. Scott solo saludó a su madre, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron la sonrisa con hoyuelos de Stiles que apareció en su rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Oye. Nunca te he visto aquí." - Saludó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. - "¿Quién eres tú?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles infló su pecho y sonrió. - “Mi nombre es Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski. Está bien si no puedes pronunciarlo, mamá dijo que solo las personas inteligentes que importan podrán hacerlo y está bien si no eres inteligente. Puedes llamarme Stiles, eso es más fácil, comienza con la letra S al igual que tu nombre. Mira, es S-S-Scott, S-S-Stiles."- Le dijo, exagerando el siseo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Hablas muy, muy rápido." - Dijo Scott. - "¿Eres nuevo aquí?"-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El otro chico negó con la cabeza. - "No. Fui a la nueva tienda con mamá y me dijo que no me fuera muy lejos. Entonces, tomé las piedras y las dejé para que ella pudiera encontrarme. Como en la historia de Hansel y Gretel." - Él explicó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-“¡Leí Hansel y Gretel! ¡Es la historia de la biblioteca!" - Rayo Scott. Luego señaló la arena donde estaba jugando.- "¡Hagamos la casa como la del cuento!"-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, con las manos en la cintura. - "No podemos. no tenemos cañas de azúcar, chocolate, glaseado ... "-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scott hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda a Stiles. -"Bueno, lo voy a construir de todos modos." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles dejó escapar un sonido agravado y lo miró durante unos segundos, antes de sentarse a su lado. -"Puedo ayudar, si quieres."- Dijo, casi frívolo.- “Mi mamá trabaja en una guardería con muchos libros y los conozco todos. Entonces, también sé cómo hacer una casa o un castillo."-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scott se encendió. -"¡Guau! Mi mamá trabaja en la casa de enfermos y mi papá trabaja para el FBI, que es como la policía, pero es muy especial. Pero shhh. Es un secreto."-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"¡No puedes simplemente contarle a la gente tus secretos! ¡Solo se las dices a tus mejores amigos!" - Stiles sonaba exasperado por Scott, pero todo se fue cuando el chico le dio una gran sonrisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Bueno, entonces tendremos que convertirnos en mejores amigos para siempre." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y lo hicieron.</em>
</p><p>▫️</p><p>¿Y Lydia? La conocía desde hacía aproximadamente el mismo tiempo, y lo único que nunca había cambiado en ella era su inquebrantable sentido de orgullo.</p><p>▫️</p><p>-<em>"¡Papá, no creo que lo entiendas!"- Los ojos de Stiles estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba a su padre desde el asiento del pasajero.- "Lydia Martin vive aquí." -</em></p><p>
  <em>El sheriff Stilinski habría soltado un bufido si no hubiera estado tan tenso por toda la situación. Por supuesto, sabía que Lydia Martin vivía aquí. Después de todo, fue ella quien hizo la llamada. Y el hecho de que un niño de 4 años llamara a la policía le preocupó tanto como pensar en cómo reaccionaría Stiles ante toda la situación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando la patrulla se detuvo, la niña estaba parada en la puerta principal de su casa, con una bolsa de lona en las manos y una expresión de fuego en su rostro, casi demasiado seria para su edad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles soltó un chillido, y antes de que el sheriff pudiera decirle que se quedara quieto, salió del auto y estaba al lado de la chica. Lydia le dio una mirada pensativa antes de volverse hacia el oficial de policía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-“La abuela empezó a gritar de nuevo, y el abuelo sigue haciéndola sangrar tirándole cosas. Él dice que no permitirá que ella arruine a la familia Martin haciendo que su hija y su nieta se conviertan en una banshee chillona como ella." - Explicó obedientemente, y la única señal de angustia fue la forma en que agarraba la bolsa de lona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El sheriff asintió con la cabeza e indicó a los otros agentes que entraran en la casa, antes de sonreír a Lydia. - "No te preocupes, cariño, me aseguraré de que todo esté arreglado. Un ayudante te llevará a la comisaría ..." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Quiero ir con él". - Dijo, señalando a Stiles. El Sheriff ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero su hijo ahora sostenía su bolsa de lona mientras ella le apretaba la mano con mucha fuerza. Era obvio que quería llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo frente a él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que la dejó con él, y cuando media hora después regresó al coche patrulla para ver a Lydia lloriqueando en sueños con la cabeza en el regazo de Stiles, no dijo una palabra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue Stiles quien habló. Su rostro estaba serio y decidido. - "Me aseguraré de que Lydia nunca vuelva a estar triste." - Se lo prometió, y el sheriff no podía estar más orgulloso de él.</em>
</p><p>▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️</p><p>-"Correcto. Sal de mi coche ahora, Stilinski."- Dijo Lydia, deteniéndose frente a la estación de policía.</p><p>El chico le frunció el ceño. - "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" - preguntó confundido, pero en lugar de una respuesta, abrió la puerta con una sonriente Allison y un aburrido Jackson.</p><p>Ahora era más sospechoso. Las cosas con Allison habían sido bastante incómodas desde que descubrió que eran hermanos, y él y Jackson tenían una relación realmente confusa.</p><p>Entonces, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a los dos, fingiendo no darse cuenta del discreto choca esos cinco de Lydia y Scott, y se dejó guiar, recordando la primera vez que él y el verdadero Jackson se conocieron.</p><p>▫️</p><p>
  <em>-"¿Ya terminaste tu tarjeta?"- preguntó Stiles, esperando copiar un poco de ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lydia lo fulminó con la mirada. - “Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, Stilinski. Como todos los demas."-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La morena se había enojado antes de señalar a Jackson. - "Bueno, él no lo está haciendo, así que ..."-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Todo el mundo sabe que Whittemore no tiene momia."- Se burló Aiden, desde donde estaba sentado detrás de Stiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un par de niños se rieron de eso, mientras que los hombros de Jackson cayeron un poco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Aiden.- "Él también lo hace. Y al menos su mami no se avergüenza de él como debería estarlo la tuya." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lydia dejó escapar un pequeño bufido ante eso, mientras que el rostro de Aiden se enrojeció de furia. - "Cállate Stilinski, pedacito de-" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles le dio una mirada de disgusto.- “¿Besas a tu mami con esa boca de orinal? Ahora entiendo por qué nunca te deja y deja que tu papá lo haga. "-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toda la habitación estalló en risas ante eso, mientras que Aiden se enojó aún más con él.- "Necesitas aprender a estar callado." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-“Y debes aprender que no agradarás a nadie si actúas como un matón. Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Lydia." -Lo acusó, sonriendo victoriosamente cuando Aiden se sonrojó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eso solo lo enfureció más. Arrojó su barra de pegamento al suelo y avanzó hacia Stiles, quien, sin importar su bravuconería, dio un paso atrás y se preparó para recibir un puñetazo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Toca a Stilinski y te patearé en la cara."- Se escuchó una voz, y Stiles abrió los ojos para ver al propio Jackson, de pie entre él y Aiden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora, Aiden era grande, seguro, pero Jackson era más malvado. Era el chico más popular de la clase y los profesores lo adoraban. Aiden no fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para luchar contra Jackson, por lo que miró a los dos chicos y se burló, antes de volver a su tarjeta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles le sacó la lengua, a salvo detrás de Jackson, y se ganó un dedo medio por sus problemas. Entonces Jackson se volvió hacia él, pensativo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Puede que seas molesto, pero nunca te odiaré." -Él decidió. Y nunca lo hizo.</em>
</p><p>▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️</p><p>-"¿De Verdad? ¿Ahora te toca a ti?" - se estaba poniendo un poco exasperado ahora, cuando Boyd, Erica e Isaac salieron de la vieja casa Hale.</p><p>El trío beta ni siquiera parecía culpable, ni siquiera Isaac. Simplemente despidieron a Allison y Jackson, antes de que Erica tomara su mano y comenzara a arrastrarlo hacia el bosque.</p><p>Stiles la fulminó con la mirada. - "¿Puedo al menos saber qué está pasando? ¿Y dónde está Derek? ¿Sabe que me estás secuestrando? ¿Peter los metió a todos en esto? Lo juro por Dios, castraré a ese hombre, algún día." -</p><p>-"Escuché eso antes."- Isaac resopló y Stiles se rió disimuladamente, recordando exactamente dónde sucedió.</p><p>▫️</p><p>
  <em>-"Maldita sea Whittemore, ¿podrías al menos decirme a dónde me llevas?"- se quejó Stiles, mientras el otro chico casi lo arrastraba por la escuela. Acababa de sentarse con Scott cuando el rubio lo agarró del brazo y salió de la habitación como un hombre en una misión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Sabes, si me dijeras a dónde vamos, entonces tal vez vendría de buena gana."- Señaló, pero era como hablar con una persona sorda por la atención que Jackson le prestó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente se detuvieron en una esquina de la cafetería, donde un chico rubio estaba sentado solo, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y una expresión confusa en su rostro. Jackson miró a Stiles. - "Arreglalo." - Exigió, cruzando los brazos alrededor de su pecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles frunció el ceño. - "Uno de estos días te juro que castraré a ese tipo." - Murmuró, y sonrió cuando Isaac soltó una carcajada húmeda ante eso.- "¿Qué pasa contigo, amigo?" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-“E-Se llevaron a Erica de nuevo. Estaba tan asustada, pero no me dejaron ir con ella. Y-" -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Oye, está bien. Todo va a ir bien…"-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-"Isaac"- Olió el rubio. - "Mi nombre es Isaac" -</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>-"Soy Stiles. Ahora, vayamos a ver a Erica." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Isaac estaba señalando a otro chico sentado un poco más lejos de él. - “¿Él también puede venir? Vernon y Erica son mejores amigos para siempre. Ella estará triste si él no está allí." -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boyd pareció sorprendido por la sugerencia, pero Stiles ni siquiera parpadeó. Solo le había sonreído, extendiendo su mano.- "Encantado de conocerte, Vernon. Ahora vayamos a ver a Erica." -</em>
</p><p>▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️</p><p>-"¡Estaban aquí!"- llamó Erica casi vibrando fuera de su piel de emoción.</p><p>Aquí estaba, aparentemente, en medio del bosque. Stiles casi había esperado una fiesta o algo por lo secreto y discreto que había sido todo el grupo, pero no había nada allí.</p><p>-"¿Estás seguro de que estamos en el lugar correcto?"-  preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Sí, no podía ver mucho a su alrededor, hasta ... - "¿Cuerda roja?"- se preguntó, recogiendo el trozo perdido. Tiró de él, y solo entonces notó cómo se envolvía alrededor de los árboles, las ramas y los arbustos.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta para decirle algo al resto, solo para ver que habían desaparecido en algún lugar. -"Típico."- Murmuró oscuramente, y estaba seguro de que escuchó a alguien reír en la distancia por eso.</p><p>Luego tomó la cuerda y comenzó a seguirla, envolviéndola alrededor de su dedo como Teseo volviendo a Ariana. Y al igual que Teseo, Stiles siguió la cuerda - hilo, en realidad - de regreso a su propia Ariana. Para Derek.</p><p>Derek estaba de pie en medio de un claro, con el ceño fruncido casi nervioso y los brazos detrás de la espalda. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd y Erica también estaban allí, con la emoción grabada en todos sus rostros.</p><p>Boyd incluso estaba dando golpecitos con el pie con impaciencia, y Jackson casi gruñó de anticipación. Sigue la maldita cuerda, Stilinski.</p><p>La morena le frunció el ceño, antes de seguir el último hilo hasta que estuvo cara a cara con el novio. Y luego, sonrió.- "Eh, tú." -</p><p>El hombre lobo Alfa le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.- "Te amo. Me sorprende que no hayas hechizado ninguna de las betas mientras configuraba esto." -</p><p>Stiles sonrió, dándoles una mirada.- "Me sentí tentado únicamente, créeme. Pero, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?" - le preguntó.</p><p>Derek dio un paso atrás y su sonrisa se ensanchó en esa forma de <em>"Me alegro que me lo hayas preguntado"</em> que obviamente había aprendido de él.</p><p>&gt;×&lt;</p><p>Hace 15 años, un hombre lobo de 7 años y un niño de 3 años se perdieron en el bosque. Su madre los había dejado solos durante dos segundos, y el niño de tres años lo había convencido de que fuera al bosque a divertirse. El de 7 años era un poco tonto para el más joven, así que se fue de inmediato.</p><p>Cuando se dieron cuenta de que se habían perdido, el niño de 3 años empezó a llorar. Su llanto había molestado tanto al hombre lobo, que sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados y, sorprendentemente, eso fue lo que lo calmó.</p><p>Había mirado a los ojos del chico mayor y le había dado una gran sonrisa. - "Son tan bonitos. Como tu cara ".</p><p>El chico se sonrojó y dijo que él también era bonito.</p><p>Y luego, el niño había dicho ... "Tú eres bonita, y yo soy bonita, y creemos que las dos somos bonitas, ¡así que casémonos! ¡Aquí y ahora!'</p><p>Y el hombre lobo le había prometido que cuando ambos fueran mayores, cuando ambos hubieran terminado la secundaria, se casaría con él ".</p><p>&gt;×&lt;</p><p>Derek dejó de hablar por un segundo y miró a Stiles, quien lo estaba mirando casi con asombro y completo shock por una vez, y reunió el coraje que necesitaba.</p><p>
  <em>-"Entonces, voy a preguntarte, aquí y ahora ... Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski, conocido como Stiles Stilinski, ¿te casarás conmigo?"-</em>
</p><p>Stiles miró, casi en estado de shock, cuando Derek se puso de rodillas, una caja negra abierta con un anillo plateado completamente a la vista, brillando bajo el sol poniente. Derek, quien había recordado esas tontas preguntas de cuando era un bebé y se transformó en realidad. Derek, que siempre había estado ahí para él, desde que no era más que un niño quisquilloso e independiente. Su novio, su pareja, su Derek.</p><p>No iba a volver a llorar.- "Derek Jasper Hale" -  comenzó, mirando al hombre que amaba.- “Siempre te amaré. Y si me preguntas de nuevo mañana, diré que sí. Y al día siguiente, diré que sí de nuevo. Y cualquier día que me vuelvas a preguntar, siempre diré que sí. Así que sí, me casaré contigo."-</p><p>La fachada nerviosa de Derek cayó para mostrar la más brillante de las sonrisas, apenas conteniéndose mientras colocaba el anillo alrededor del dedo de Stiles. Apenas podía distinguir a la manada haciendo estallar petardos y gritando de fondo, porque todo lo que podía ver era Stiles. Su novio, su pareja, su… prometido. Sus Stiles.</p><p>
  <em>Por siempre y para siempre.</em>
</p><p>▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parte 16 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️🏵️▫️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ▪️ 17 ▪️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A soft Mess</b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(makes a Dirty Mess)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>▪️➰▪️</p><p>
  <b>Un lío suave</b>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Hace un desorden sucio)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>▪️➰▪️</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Resumen:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stiles hace una aparición sorpresa en el salón de clases de Derek y son suaves, luego sucios.</em>
</p><p>▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️</p><p>🔰<strong>Estadísticas:</strong></p><p>▫️ <strong>Publicado y Completado:</strong> <em>2017-09-1</em></p><p>▫️ <strong> Palabras:</strong> <em>2212</em></p><p>▫️ <strong>Capítulos:</strong><em> 1 / 1</em></p><p>▫️<strong> Contenido:</strong> <em>+18</em></p><p>▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️</p><p>El chico apareció entre un segundo y otro, tan rápido que lo habrías perdido con un parpadeo.</p><p>La única razón por la que Alyssa lo había visto era porque se había estado mirando con los ojos al chico lindo en la última fila cerca de la puerta, y lo vio entrar. Ella lo miró fijamente, la sospecha rezumaba de ella hasta que el chico levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.</p><p>Su sonrisa fue una sorpresa, un poco traviesa y muy atractiva cuando casi con indiferencia se sentó a su lado. Alyssa lo miró por un segundo y miró al profesor, quien de alguna manera se había perdido todo el intercambio.</p><p>Por lo general, ni siquiera podía respirar mal sin que los ojos del profesor Hale se fijaran en usted durante un par de segundos de más, sus cejas literalmente lo juzgaban.</p><p>Honestamente, fue una hazaña que el profesor Hale aún no hubiera visto al chico nuevo. A veces, Alyssa podía jurar que él abrió la puerta antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera llamar a la puerta. Extraño como la mierda. Estaba caliente, seguro, pero ¿a qué precio?</p><p>La morena a su lado parecía tener su edad, si no un par de años más joven, y estaba segura de que nunca antes lo había visto por el campus. No es que se hubiera destacado tanto con su camiseta de Bat Man y su gorra de béisbol de los Mets. Pero había algo en él, en sus ojos castaños claros, tan claros que casi podía sentir el oro derretido en ellos, que lo hacía parecer mucho mayor, algo que ella no podía ubicar.</p><p>-"¿Así que este es el famoso profesor Hale?"- murmuró, arqueando una ceja burlonamente mientras miraba al hombre, y oh. El era uno de esos.</p><p>Alyssa puso los ojos en blanco un poco. Supongo que era uno de esos estudiantes que no estudiaba arquitectura pero que había oído hablar del profesor atractivo de la T6-002 y fue a comprobarlo ellos mismos. Eran patéticos, en su opinión.</p><p>Claro, podía apreciar la apariencia del profesor Hale, los colores caleidoscópicos de sus fascinantes ojos, la forma en que estaba construido como una estatua griega o la forma de su trasero, pero el hombre fue capturado. Felizmente, si lo que oyó de él fuera cierto.</p><p>Según las personas que habían estudiado con él durante más de un año, había cuatro hechos que uno necesitaba saber sobre el profesor Hale:</p><p>1. Es el mejor enseñando en la Universidad de Beacon Hills (<em>nadie puede negarlo</em>)</p><p>2. Estaba comprometido y muy enamorado de su prometido (<em>siempre usaba su anillo de compromiso y aparentemente tenía una foto de él como fondo de su teléfono y computadora portátil</em>)</p><p>3. Tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes de la habitación, no pasaba nada sin que él lo supiera (<em>cuente la vergonzosa historia de la vez que le pidió a Timothy que 'le quitara los dedos del interior, señorita Janet, gracias' en el tono más escalofriante que se pudiera utilizar</em>)</p><p>4. Su sonrisa podría volver a despertar a los muertos (<em>como alguien que había estado muerto anteriormente por dentro, Alyssa podría dar testimonio</em>)</p><p>5. Las únicas veces que sonrió honestamente fue cuando hablaba de su prometido (<em>sus ojos básicamente se iluminaron y se veía casi suave y accesible cuando lo hacía</em>)</p><p>Ella, sin embargo, podía controlar su lujuria, a diferencia de otros estudiantes de la misma clase. Entonces, ignoró al moreno a su lado y se centró de nuevo en el profesor Hale.</p><p>-"Profesor, ¿cuáles son sus planes para el Día de Acción de Gracias?"- preguntó Chloe, una de las integrantes más desvergonzadas del Escuadrón Lust for Hale. No importa cuántas veces la rechazó, ella regresó.</p><p>El profesor pareció respirar profundamente y hacer una mueca de inmediato, antes de responder.- "Mi prometido 'lamentablemente no ha vuelto para las vacaciones, así que estoy un poco atrapado aquí con solo un par de amigos." - Se encogió un poco de hombros, pero cuando Chloe quiso preguntar algo, empezó a hablar de nuevo.- "<em><b>Mi prometido</b></em>" está a punto de graduarse de Colombia, así que no estoy demasiado reprimido por eso. Además, la última vez que vino, tuvo la estúpida idea de llegar en coche desde Nueva York hasta aquí. Y también se detuvo en el camino para recoger a su hermana y su mejor amigo que van a la Universidad de Florida Central. "- Sacudió la cabeza con cariño.</p><p>Muchos se reajustaron en el asiento para lo que prometía ser una anécdota interesante. De todos modos, faltaban un par de minutos para que sonara la campana.</p><p>-“Aparentemente fue el viaje por carretera del milenio lo que me perdí. Pero cuando llegaron aquí, fue literalmente unos días antes de que tuviera que regresar. Yo tenía ... todos habíamos extrañado a ese imbécil y todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. "-Resopló, y el chico al lado de Alyssa parecía casi ofendido, aunque había una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.- "Él trajo muchos regalos para todos, así que lo perdoné por haberme abandonado básicamente durante todo el descanso. "-</p><p>Martin, un chico de la segunda fila, parecía intrigado. - "¿Qué le trajo, profesor?" -</p><p>El rostro del hombre se puso cuidadosamente en blanco, pero Alyssa pudo ver cuán rojas se estaban poniendo sus orejas, al igual que todos los demás en la habitación. Ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.</p><p>- "<em>Le consiguió el par de bóxers más divertidos para ambos. El uno decía 'Aullo a la luna' con una luna dibujada en la parte posterior, en las nalgas, y el otro decía 'No se va a chupar' en el frente.</em>"- Todos en la habitación se sobresaltaron, mirando a Alyssa con sorpresa.</p><p>No en Alyssa. Al niño sentado a su lado, que le sonreía al profesor desde su asiento. Le guiñó un ojo. - "Hola bebé." -</p><p>Alyssa casi tuvo una doble toma, porque no había forma de que captara lo que el chico estaba diciendo. Pero la forma en que el profesor Hale lo miraba con absoluta sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa lentamente se apoderó de su rostro mientras el chico, su prometido, caminaba rápidamente hacia él.</p><p>Mientras movía los brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras bajaba las escaleras, ella reconoció la banda plateada en su mano, una que combinaba perfectamente con el Profesor Hale.</p><p>El niño casi saltó los últimos pasos y casi se arrojó sobre el maestro, juntando sus labios.- "Te extrañé."-</p><p>El profesor dio un paso atrás, sonriéndole como un idiota, con un brazo asegurado alrededor de su cintura. - "Clase, este es mi prometido". Stiles."-</p><p>Un coro de exclamaciones resonó por la habitación.</p><p>
  <em>"¡¿Este niño?!" "¡¿Cuántos años tiene él?!" "¡Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor!" "Son demasiado adorables". "¡Estoy listo para un trío, pégame!"</em>
</p><p>Stiles arqueó una ceja, separándose del brazo de Derek para sentarse en su escritorio. Ignoró por completo cualquiera de las preguntas y le sonrió a su prometido.- "Entonces ... esta es tu clase, ¿eh?" - le preguntó, tamborileando ligeramente con los dedos sobre el escritorio.</p><p>El profesor lo miró por un momento, luego se volvió hacia el salón de clases. - "<em>Clase perdida.</em>" -</p><p>▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️</p><p>Tomó alrededor de 5 minutos completos para que todo el aula se vaciara, y cuando Chloe se dio cuenta de que no, no querían un trío, especialmente no con ella, Derek tenía ganas de follar con Stiles allí mismo sobre la mesa.</p><p>El moreno ni siquiera se lo estaba poniendo fácil, golpeando la mesa con aire de suficiencia, sonriendo con satisfacción cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban y chupando con demasiada fuerza una piruleta que producía de la nada.</p><p>Una vez que todos se fueron, se permitió sentarse en su silla y mirar a Stiles con una ceja arqueada. -"¿Cuándo diablos entraste en mi salón de clases? ¿O aquí en general?" -</p><p>Stiles sacó la piruleta de su boca y chasqueó los labios. - "Entre que hablas de cosas aburridas y me ofendes delante de tu clase".-</p><p>-"Te estaba halagando. No mencioné nada sobre un sueño que te privó de follarme la pierna y exigir que te follaran mientras tu padre estaba literalmente en la misma casa." - Respondió el hombre lobo, con una nota de burla en su voz.</p><p>Su prometido saltó de la mesa y se sentó en su regazo. -"Dios, te extrañé mucho. te quiero. Quiero chuparte la polla." - Respiró, juntando sus labios.</p><p>Es desordenado y húmedo, pero a ninguno de ellos realmente le importa. Se extrañaban demasiado, y con horarios tan conflictivos había sido difícil hacer otra cosa que no fuera usar Skype. Y solo hay tantas veces que pueden masturbarse en el teléfono antes de que el almacenamiento en búfer comience a ser muy molesto y mata el estado de ánimo.</p><p>-"Apagado." - Murmuró Stiles, poniéndose de rodillas y bajando los costosos pantalones de traje de Derek.</p><p>-"Y dicen que el romance ha muerto."-Dijo Derek, pero Stiles lo ignoró.</p><p>-Hola, mi querido amigo. Te extrañé mucho."- Arrulló al chico, y Derek puso los ojos en blanco. Confía en que su novio le hable a un idiota como si fuera una persona real o algo así.</p><p>Y ... ahí está. Derek lo había echado de menos, la forma en que la boca de Stiles se siente envuelta alrededor de su pene así. Húmedo y caliente, y así es. Maldición. Bueno.</p><p>La lengua de Stiles se arrastra a lo largo de su polla, haciendo que Derek se estremezca un poco debajo de ella. Extiende la mano para agarrar el borde de la mesa, pero el moreno hace un tipo de ruido hmmf que lo hace detenerse. Mueve su mano, que Derek ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba apretada y se lleva la mano al cabello. Uh. Derek definitivamente puede respaldar este programa.</p><p>El hombre lobo se agarra con más fuerza de su cabello, dejando escapar un gemido cuando Stiles comienza a bajar más en su pene, lenta pero seguramente comenzando a tragarlo. Derek puede sentir que sus ojos se ponen en blanco en la parte posterior de su cabeza ante la sensación, así que es entonces cuando alguien llama a la puerta, por supuesto.</p><p>Por un segundo, ambos se congelan en seco y se miran el uno al otro. Entonces Derek rápidamente empuja al otro chico debajo de su mesa, antes de aclararse la garganta. - "Adelante." -</p><p>Una chica que Derek reconoció vagamente como Alyssa entró, una mirada cautelosa a su alrededor antes de acercarse a su escritorio. Derek puso sus manos sobre la mesa en lo que esperaba que fuera de alguna manera una mirada casual en su rostro.</p><p>- "¿Dónde está tu prometido?" - preguntó la chica, mirando a su alrededor y probablemente esperando que Stiles apareciera de la nada.</p><p>El se encogió de hombros.- "Oh, simplemente fue a los baños. Regresará en n-ningún tiempo." - Tosió para cubrir el tartamudeo de las últimas palabras, porque Stiles se había vuelto loco y decidió empezar a chupar perezosamente su pene de nuevo a pesar de que había un estudiante allí.</p><p>La niña frunció un poco el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza. - "Estaba pensando en el proyecto de esta semana. ¿Tengo que emparejarme con DJ? Es un idiota, señor." - Se quejó, ajena a la forma en que Derek estaba tratando de no moverse frente a ella.</p><p>Stiles arrastró su lengua hacia la base de su polla de nuevo, acariciando un poco sus bolas con ambas manos. Iba a pagar por esto, maldita sea.</p><p>-"Tú y yo sabemos que, uhm, tienes que hablar con DJ para eso." - Dijo, de alguna manera logrando mantener el nivel de voz.</p><p>Stiles eligió ese momento en particular para comenzar a chupar más rápido, haciendo que la polla de Derek golpeara la parte posterior de su garganta un par de veces en el proceso. Derek podía sentir el calor acumulándose en la parte inferior de su estómago y las garras amenazando con aparecer por lo mucho que estaba tratando de contener cualquier sonido.</p><p>-"Lo hice, pero a él no le importa lo suficiente como para darme una respuesta." - Ella se quejó, y Derek estaba seguro de que había dicho algo más, pero no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que ella decía. Solo podía sentir las manos de Stiles en sus medias, mientras buscaba otra garganta profunda, los dientes raspando sus bolas y la polla golpeando su garganta nuevamente.</p><p>Él solo asintió con la cabeza hacia la chica, tratando de igualar su respiración y agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte cuando ella le dio una mirada, ella se sonrojó y rápidamente se retiró a la habitación, murmurando en voz baja. Derek podría haber escuchado fácilmente lo que estaba diciendo, pero en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, estaba disparando su carga en la boca de Stiles, los ojos se pusieron rojos y un fuerte gemido salió de su boca.</p><p>- "Jesucristo." - Gimió, los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de equilibrar su respiración.</p><p>Stiles rió disimuladamente y se apoyó en su regazo, mordisqueando la piel de su cuello con un suave suspiro. Derek abrió los ojos, mirando por un segundo su cabello revuelto, labios rosados brillantes con un rastro de corrida y la humedad en sus pantalones.- "¿Viniste porque alguien me estaba mirando y me sacaron el cerebro de mi cerebro?" - cuestionó.</p><p>La morena se estremeció un poco y le dio una sonrisa perezosa.- "¿Qué? Soy un bicho raro." -</p><p>- "Eres una amenaza."- Le respondió, antes de darle otro beso descuidado.</p><p>Stiles lo devolvió por un momento, antes de apartar la cabeza. - "¿Qué tal si vivimos mi sueño de fantasía de ser follado por ti en ese escritorio?" -</p><p>Su freaky ninfómana sexy culo bicho raro prometido, damas y caballeros.</p><p>▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️</p><p>Si a Alyssa se le permitió trabajar sola en el proyecto a pesar de que todos los demás estaban atrapados en un par o un trío, nadie lo cuestionó.</p><p>▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Parte 17 de The Hale-Stilinski Pack.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️➰▪️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 💜 Despedida 💜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola, gracias a todos por leer esto, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias. Al fin logre finalizar esta hermosa primera temporada "Pack Hale-Stilinski."</p><p>Si son dos temporadas (Que por el momento tengo entendido) :</p><p><strong>+ Hale-Stilinski Pack</strong> ✔️</p><p>Permiso otorgado por su autor@ y traducido por mi. (obvio xd)</p><p>
  <strong>+ Hale-Stilinski Family </strong>
</p><p>Para esta segunda temporada no he pedido permiso, como también esta en actualización.</p><p>💜</p><p>
  <strong>TAMBIEN LES RECUERDO Y RECOMIENDO IR Y VISITAR LA CUENTA OFICIAL DEL AUTOR@ SE MERECE TODO CREDITO Y DERECHOS</strong>
</p><p>        </p><p>💜</p><p>Muchas gracias de verdad por la espera, como también por leer mi traducción.</p><p>💜</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>